The New Number XIII
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Organization has been reborn and they have a new Keyblade Wielder. She is placed under Luxord's care.  T  for suggestive remarks and dropped hints
1. Chapter 1

Organization Thirteen had regrouped, becoming reborn from the darkness, a now, they had a new Keyblade wielder. The child's name was Arixane. She walked in the Round Room. The silver haired man looked down on her with a pleased look in his orange eyes. The blond man behind her, was silent.

"Good Friends, I give you, Arixane, the new Number XIII, one of the Keyblade's chosen." The silver haired man's voice boomed in the room, making the new Nobody jump. All the other people looked to her, the key to their hearts. Her silver eyes were wide as she looked at each and every one of them. The man behind her laid his hand on her shoulder, almost in a comforting way. Arixane sighed and they were dismissed. The blonde man led her out of the room.

"I'm Luxord, Arixane. If you have any questions, just come to me, I'll do my best to answer them." He told her in a soft voice. Arixane nodded, the man, Luxord led her down a hall, passing a few open doors, Arixane peered through them quickly, seeing the red-head from the meeting, they met gazes and she looked away.

"That one is Axel." Luxord told her. They stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the hall. Arixane looked to Luxord.

"Why am I here?" She asked him. Luxord looked at the girl.

"You're here to help us and yourself become whole again." Luxord told her, Arixane looked down, her black hair falling into her face.

"Whole, again?" She muttered. Luxord would explain later. He let Arixane in her room and left her to go to his room. He sat at the table playing a game of solitaire. He concentrated on the game.

Arixane sat in her room She wondered what the silver haired man meant by the new Number Thirteen, was there one before her, what happened to them? There was a knock at her door. She looked up and saw the red-head, Axel.

"Hi." He greeted her. Arixane looked at him, then looking back down, maybe she could just ask this guy about the other Number Thirteen.

"Axel? That's your name right?" She asked, the red head looked at her with his pretty turquoise eyes.

"Yeah. I see you've gotten it memorized." He replied, the way he said that told her that she would be hearing something along those lines a lot if she talked to him often.

"The silver haired man on the highest chair, he called me the New Number Thirteen, was there one before me?" She asked him. The red-head's eyes leveled with the floor.

"Yeah, but no one talks about him anymore. If I were you I wouldn't talk to anyone else about him." Axel told her, Arixane nodded. She looked to the floor and out the window. There wasn't any moon or stars. It made her feel lonely. Axel lingered in her room, only to leave after she didn't say anything else. Arixane stood up and watched the black clouds circle in the sky around the castle. She wondered if she were to walk around if she would get in trouble. She decided that she'd just take the chance and go out. There was something in her that made her never stay still. She stuck her head out of the room and left, walking outside the room and down the opposite direction Luxord had brought her, she took a right turn and was greeted by another hall identical to the one behind her. She sighed, someone could get lost here.

She wanted to continue, but she knew she should not until she was given a whole tour of the place. She shrugged and went down the hall. Coming to big room she was on the second story, she looked down and saw a blue floor, a man with an eye patch was fighting some wiggly things, they were somewhat tall and their mouths looked like zippers. She raised her eyebrow, should she help him? The man looked like he was holding up pretty well, then they started closing in on him. Her eyes widened as he took them out quicker than she could imagine. The weird creatures stopped showing up after a few minutes.

He looked up at her with a single golden eye. Arixane took a step back, but she bumped into someone. She turned around and he stood there. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the blue arena, then back at him. The man was laughing.

"How did you do that?" She asked quietly, the man looked at her, still laughing. What was he laughing at?

"These things called dark corridors." He told her. She raised her eyebrow again. The man held his arm out to the side a dark portal like thing opened up and the guy shoved her though it. She screamed. She found herself down below, where the man was at first.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled up at him. He laughed at her. The blonde man that had shown Arixane her room showed up behind the eye patch man.

"What are you doing Xigbar?" Luxord asked, his calm voice echoing slightly in the nearly empty room. 'Xigbar' turned around.

"Giving Arixane here her first taste of our way of getting around." Xigbar replied. Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"Arixane, walk through the corridor beside you if you will." Luxord told her. Arixane did as she was told and found herself in her room. She gave a sigh and sat down on her bed. Luxord stood at her doorway.

"Don't mind him, Xigbar is a bit of a teaser. Just do your best not to make mistakes around him, he won't let it go for awhile." He told her. Arixane looked up to him, meeting his sky blue eyes. She nodded.

"Its late, you should get to sleep, you have your first mission tomorrow." He told her.

"Mission?" She asked.

"You go out on missions to collect hearts so we can recreate Kingdom Hearts. But right now, you have to learn the ropes, how to use your weapon and magic. You'll do fine." He told her, closing the door as he left. Arixane pulled the covers out from under her and slid underneath them. Laying her head on the pillow, it smelled faintly of someone else, like a boy. She fell asleep.

It felt like only a few moments when the door to her room was opened and a familiar British accent woke her from her sleep.

"Time to get up, love. Your mission starts in two hours. I'll show you the girl's showers but anything beyond that would be rather indecent." Luxord told her. She pulled her head up, squinting in the light pouring in from the door. She groaned but got up. Luxord showed her the showers, Arixane went in with the bundle of black clothes that she would change into after she got clean.

By some sort of instinct she got clean and left the showers. Luxord waited for her in the hall. He was sitting on the other side of the hall, shuffling a deck of cards out of boredom.

"Come on, I'll show you the Grey Room, you'll report there every morning. You go to the man with blue hair in front of the window, he has an X shaped scar over his nose. You can't really miss him." Luxord explained on the way to the Grey Room. They entered the big room. She saw the man Luxord was talking about.

"His name is Saix." Luxord muttered. Arixane nodded and they approached Saix. She was quiet as he turned his yellow eyes on her.

"Arixane, you'll be paired with Luxord today. You'll be learning the basics today." He told her with a serious tone in his voice. He intimidated her. A dark corridor opened and she went towards it, hesitating, looking around she saw Xigbar laughing to himself. She glared at him and bravely stepped into the dark corridor. Luxord waited behind, watching the young Keyblade wielder enter the dark corridor. He started after her when Saix grabbed his arm.

"Teach this one better than Axel did with the other one. We aren't going to lose this one the way we did with Roxas." Saix uttered his warning and let Luxord's arm go, he nodded and followed after Arixane.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT! It's my first KH fanfic, if the characters are OOC, just tell me, but please be nice about it, okay? I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arixane waited for Luxord in front of the corridor. She looked around, wondering were she was. She knew she was in a town, the setting sun casting the wall's shadows up to her feet even though she was next to the staircase leading into the tall tower with a clock on the top. She gave a huff. Luxord came through the dark corridor and it closed behind him, leaving just a puddle of black and blue swirls where it had stood. She looked at him. Luxord was silent for a moment's time.

"I'll just be introducing you to Twilight Town today, Arixane. You'll start learning what you need to know in order to survive later on." Luxord told her. Arixane nodded.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to the tower beside them. "Station Heights, it's built in a clock tower." Luxord told her, Arixane nodded and looked out over the wall. Seeing the high drop. Her eyes widened and she reared back. Luxord watched her.

"Alright, love, let's get a move on." Luxord told her. Arixane looked at the British blonde.

"What's love?" She asked Luxord. He stopped in mid-stride, turning to her. He sighed, how to explain it?

"Well the way I am referring to it, it's a title, just something I'll use to get your attention." Luxord told her.

"Why not call me by my name?" She asked. Luxord gave a sigh, but cracked a smile.

"Arixane, Arixane, Arixane, do you want to hear that every time I talk to you?" He asked the young Nobody. She looked lost.

"Uh, no?" She replied. Luxord shook his head, she's brighter than Roxas was at least, learned to talk faster. Luxord started to walk away, Arixane followed behind him.

"Twilight Town is where you will learn all the basic necessities to your survival. Each of the members will teach you a different skill. Since I'm showing you the town, I most likely won't be teaching you anything." He told her, stopping, he turned around, watching the younger Nobody. He smiled as he noticed her watching the clouds fly across the sky.

"What are those?" She asked a smile pulling at her lips.

"They're clouds." He told her. She looked at him. A look of the typical false fascination in her eyes.

"How did they get up there?" She asked him. He looked up at the sky.

"It's a bit high for your current level, but you'll learn later on in the game." He told her, she smiled and nodded.

"I like this town. Its peaceful." She said. Luxord snorted as the walked down the hill and towards the Sandlot. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her.

"A past mission, there was a member, he had to take out six giant heartless here before he could return home. Heartless are creatures that you will have to kill in order to collect hearts." Luxord answered her question before she could ask.

"Why are they called heartless if I kill them in order to get their hearts?" Arixane asked him. Luxord gave a patient sigh.

"Heartless are called Heartless because they don't feel emotion." Luxord told her. Arixane's eyes widened with realization and she gave a quiet 'oh.'

"What are emotions?" She asked. Luxord almost took back his comment about her being brighter than Roxas at first, either that or Roxas just never bothered asking him. After all, Roxas had Axel to ask questions

"Emotions are something that people who are whole have, they feel." Luxord told her passing under the archway that led them to the Sandlot. Arixane ran after him.

"What do you mean by whole? Aren't we whole?" She called. Luxord stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

"We aren't whole, we don't have hearts to feel with, that's why we need you, Arixane, to collect hearts with your Keyblade and then they gather together to make one big heart that floats in the sky back at the castle. You'll see it once you've collected enough hearts." Luxord told her. Arixane looked at him like he was crazy. He gave another sigh.

"You'll understand later on." He told her. Arixane looked down.

"I hope so, 'cuz it all sounds crazy to me." Luxord smiled and he took her out of the Sandlot and led her to the Tram Common.

"Not too much goes on in this area. it's the areas like this one over here you need to worry about." He led her to the alley near the giant staircase. Arixane let out a squeal when a Watcher popped out of nowhere.

"Stay back, I'll take care of this one." Luxord told her, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Luxord gave her a 'stay put' look and went to take care of the heartless. Jumping up, he threw the cards out at the Watcher, it took him less then one combo to defeat the heartless. He looked to Arixane. She watched him in awe.

"Wow, your weapons are cards?" She asked, sliver eyes wide. Luxord nodded.

"How is that even possible?" She asked in curiosity. Stepping forward, she gripped Luxord's wrist and unfolded his arm at the elbow and gazed at his weapons. He smiled. Arixane stared at them for a good five minutes.

"So they're just sharp, metal cards?" She asked him, Luxord nodded.

"Oh. Where are you showing me next?" She asked him after letting Luxord's arm free. He looked out of the alley and towards the woods. Should he take her there, if there were heartless in the town there were most likely more somewhere else. He sighed, she had to know the turf of the town. He held onto his cards and went towards the woods. Arixane watched around her keenly, remembering her way around the town so she wouldn't get lost when she came to Twilight Town without Luxord. They came to a gaping hole in the wall. She looked at Luxord.

"What happened to it?" She asked him.

"To what?" He replied.

"The wall. How did that hole get there?" Once more, Luxord questioned his thought about her intelligence.

"It was put there for a pathway into the woods." He told her. She repeated her usual 'oh.' and they went into the woods.

"Make sure you stay near me, Arixane." He told her. She nodded and stayed no less than a foot and a half away from him. He led her through the woods. She reached out to the trees and touched its bark, Luxord watched her from the corner of his eyes, if she got hurt on her first day out, the Superior would have his neck. The two were in the middle of the woods. Arixane looked at Luxord. He was looking at the ground. Arixane looked at Luxord. He was the one that had found her. In her world, she confronted him, she'd seen him coming and going from her world through those dark corridors. She'd seen him fighting, but hadn't gotten a close look at his weapons. She had wondered what he was doing, and where he had been from. Now she knew everything she had wondered about.

Luxord nudged her and went towards a clearing and beyond the clearing was a huge old house. She followed after Luxord and they entered it.

"Some heartless like to convene here." Luxord informed her, plain and simple. She looked at him and nodded. He lead the way out of the woods and around the rest of Twilight Town. They came back to Station Heights, Luxord finding that he liked the young Nobody and saw much potential for her in the future. He found that she soaked up knowledge like a sponge. They stood in front of the Dark Corridor.

"Thanks Luxord." She told him. Luxord looked at her.

"I suppose you're welcome." He replied, Arixane smile and led the way through the corridor. Leaving Luxord by himself in Twilight Town. He looked at the setting sun. What was it about Keybladers that made Nobodies feel as though they actually had a heart?

Luxord was playing his usual poker game with Xigbar. His companion seemed to notice that the Gambler of Fate seemed to be acting different.

"Something eating at you, Lux?" Xigbar asked his opponent. Luxord's eyes shifted from the cards in his hands to Xigbar.

"No." Luxord replied, laying his cards down, showing that he had won. Xigbar, leaned back into the chair, eying the new member to the Organization.

"How was your mission with Number XIII?" Xigbar asked. Luxord turned around slightly to see the girl trying to talk to Zexion. Turning back to Xigbar, even though the game was over, he still wore his poker face.

"She asked plenty of questions." Luxord told him, Xigbar looked at him.

"That's it?" He replied. Luxord gave him a glare, breaking his poker face. The Freeshooter took that as a warning, which told him even more than what Luxord had intended to let on. The two got up from their seats in the Grey Room and dispatched to their rooms.

Arixane watched Luxord and Xigbar leave. She had given up on the boy who was reading in the corner, she had thought he would have made a good companion, but, he didn't want to be interrupted. She went to sit down on the couch and listened to the older boy seemingly in his late teens play some type of instrument. She looked full on him.

"What are you playing?" She asked, the boy looked at her.

"Its called the sitar, and my name's Demyx by the way." He told her in a relaxed voice, he returned to playing his sitar without another word, was there no one that would say more than a sentence to her? She had confronted that Zexion person, Saix was standing at his post in front of the window, but he was rather intimidating so she didn't speak to him. She didn't want to bother Luxord anymore, she thought she had annoyed him considering the way he acted once they got back from their mission together. Xigbar was mean to her once so she didn't want to confront him. The tall quiet man didn't say much either, so she stayed clear of him. The one with, black hair and purple eyes seemed a bit cranky, and Arixane hadn't seen the older, tall blonde one since the meeting when she was first introduced to the Organization. The Superior was most likely too busy to deal with her. Her mind imagined the red-head, Axel, maybe he would talk to her.

Arixane left the Grey Room and went to the dorm hall. Looking into the few open doors. Finding Axel's, but to find him asleep. She gave an annoyed frown, huffing.

"You want something to do?" Saix's voice sounded behind her. She turned around and stood up straight, giving a nod.

"Come with me." He told her, going down the hall. They came to the blue floored room. Saix stopped in the middle of the floor.

"A little practice before your first real mission won't hurt." Those weird things that Xigbar was fighting when they first met popped up out of nowhere. Arixane jumped back conjuring her Keyblade, a regular Kingdom Key, except the fact it was silver.

"Let's see how you do." Saix said, and before she knew it, the creatures were closing in on her. She took several steps back, until she lost her balance and nearly fell, there was no floor beneath her feet. She had to fight. She swung at the first one, it recoiled a little, she was stuck by four others. Crying out she swung at the others. They reared back, how was she supposed to know which one was closer to falling? They all looked the same. She took a deep breathe and jumped at them, swinging to the left, taking out the three that were in range, she swung at the other one that attacked her and finished it, four others showed up, adding the first one, she was against five. They struck her several times before she was able to take those five out, five more came. She was becoming winded. She growled and fought off the rest of them, how long was this going to last? Panting heavily with sweat pouring down her face she swung at the next group, missing by a long shot.

Saix couldn't help but test the Keyblader. He watched her huff and puff, fighting them off tiredly. She'd been at the fight for fifteen minutes believe it or not. She began to miss more swings than make at the twenty minute mark. She had reduced to standing in front of the locked door blocking off the Dusk's attacks instead of taking them and starting to rely on her limit break, that's when he remembered she didn't know how to use it. That would be her first lesson. Arixane fell to one knee on the verge of passing out. He stopped the Dusks from coming. The Keyblader saw that the Dusks disappeared and she fell to her side, panting heavily. She used her Keyblade as a cane as he came down. She shakily stood.

"How did…I…do, Saix?" She asked the blunette. He looked at her.

"Better than I expected. Go on to the showers and then rest. You'll need as much energy as you can get for tomorrow's lesson, it won't be just a stroll around town." Saix told her opening a Dark Corridor to the girl's showers and she limped through it, disappearing.

Arixane gave a wheeze as she entered the showers, she leaned on the closest wall to her, holding her side and coughing. She'd be stronger after this, something told her. She caught her breath, but she ached with every move.

Leaving the showers, she went to her room and fell on the bed. She fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Once more if anyone is even the slightest OOC, just tell me, I'll work on it I promise. Hoped ya'll enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arixane learned quick, and fought even faster. It was about a year after she had joined the Organization. She was training in the Training Arena, fighting off the Dusks, taking them out with one swing from the Omega Weapon. A samurai came at her. She cocked an eyebrow and jumped at it, taking it out in three combos. She smiled in satisfaction as it erupted into nothingness. Three more came and she repeated this. She was breaking in Pandora's Gear, and man she loved it. Taking down most enemies with just one swing, she got through her missions faster and she got to get back and play a few games with Luxord and Xigbar, even though she lost just about every game, she enjoyed spending time with her mentor. She was knocked on her butt by a card flying at her. She leapt up and took out the other enemies, while dodging attacks by self invited Luxord. She dodge rolled and came up, reversing Luxord's flying cards at him, it hit him right in the face and sent him flying into the wall. Her eyes widened, when he slumped on the floor, not getting up.

"Luxord!" She ran over to him and stopped, kneeling beside him. His eyes opened in a flash and a gigantic card flew at her and hit her in the face, sending her rolling across the floor. She stopped with an "OOF!"

"Come on, Love, you'd think by now you wouldn't fall for that." Luxord got up, a charming look on his face. Arixane conjured her Keyblade as she stood.

"Sorry, a bit of a habit that needs to be broken, I suppose?" She asked, bolting towards him. She high jumped as Luxord threw a card in her direction and air slid at Luxord, and swung at him. Luxord blocked easily.

"Dear Luxord, always hiding behind his cards now isn't he." She asked tauntingly landing softly on the floor.

"When on a good hand, sometimes its best to hide behind them." Luxord told her. She smiled and dismissed her Keyblade, Luxord did the same with his cards.

"Now where did you learn that reverse?" He asked her. Luxord had grown impressed by how fast the Keyblader had grown. She was already at Master rank.

"Now I think a certain poker playing Brit had told me once never to reveal my hand until the time is right. Did he not, or am I just imagining things?" Arixane told him, raising an eyebrow. Luxord gave a small laugh.

"And now is not the right time?" Luxord asked. Arixane smiled and nodded. Walking away, the Omega Keyblade in her hand. She lifted it to her line of vision. Luxord notices something then, the Keyblader was just stunning. She had let her hair grow out from the short black bob she wore when she first arrived. Her marble skin was enticing, and the way her silver eyes glowed, standing out against her skin, was breath taking. Luxord shook his head, Nobodies couldn't feel, so what was that? When he came out of his thoughts, he saw that Arixane was gone, he looked around, where had she gone? That's when a blur of black tackled him to the ground.

Arixane was laughing, she was but a child of course, he couldn't blame her for playing a few games. She had him pinned on the ground.

"That's for the sneak attack!" She told him. Luxord looked into her eyes, seeing the beautiful sparkle in her eyes as she laughed. Luxord dismissed the thought and threw her off of him. Arixane skid across the floor, landing in a crouching position. Her nimble body structure allowing her stick the landing perfectly.

"Still fighting are we?" She asked him. Luxord raised an eyebrow. With a smile on his face, he dismissed his cards. The Keyblade in her hand disappeared into light.

Little did the two know, but a certain blunette was watching. Wondering if history will repeat itself with Arixane, she was growing closer to Luxord by the minute, just as Roxas had done with Axel. Saix still wondered to the day why Xemnas had allowed the assassin back in. He watched the Gambler of Fate as he had the silent stare down with Arixane. A smile slipped onto Arixane lips, Saix shook his head and disappeared from the arena.

Arixane studied Luxord, there was something going on within him. She could see it, he was confused about something.

"Are we done?" She asked Luxord, he gave her a challenging look. "I don't know, are we?" Luxord asked in return. Arixane gave a smile.

"For now." She replied, leaving the arena. Luxord watched her go. He gave a sigh.

"See what I mean?" Luxord heard Axel's voice. He looked up to Observation Balcony, seeing the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself.

"What do you mean?" He replied. Axel laughed.

"When we were talking after a game. You said there was something different about Arixane, and I told you Roxas was the same way. Acted like he truly felt, and the way that rubbed off on me. Its happening to you Lux." Axel told him.

"Roxas was the same way." Arixane heard Axel say, was Roxas the Number XIII before her? She wondered.

"Just be careful, don't get yourself turned inside out over a Nobody, Luxord." Axel advised, standing from his leaning position on the railing. Arixane's eyes widened as she saw Axel coming her way, she turned and bolted past Xigbar.

"What's the rush Rix?" Xigbar started calling her that annoying nickname about six months back. She just ignored him and ran down the hall and into the Grey Room, she headed for the couch and vaulted over the back and landed heavily on the couch next to Zexion.

"And what might be the case today Number XIII?" Zexion asked her, gazing at her over the top of Lexicon.

"I was kinda eavesdropping." Arixane said looking over her shoulder, panting, checking for either Axel or Luxord.

"On whom, might I ask?" Zexion asked in reply. The two had become friends over the year. Arixane looked at him.

"Axel and Luxord." She replied in a hushed tone, stopping as she heard someone come into the Grey Room. Axel copied Arixane and jumped over the back of the couch and landed heavily beside her.

"What're you two talking about?" Axel asked. Arixane glared at Axel.

"Is that any of your concern?" She asked him. Zexion made a comment about irony behind his book/weapon.

"Well it may be." Axel said, throwing on his smirk. The three sat in silence for a while after that. Lexeaus came back from his mission.

"HI!" Arixane yelled. She had brought it upon herself to greet the members as they came back from their mission after she had came out of what Axel called the 'Zombie State.' Lexeaus looked at her and gave her a somewhat lazy wave. She smiled and fell back into silence. The hours ticked by and the Organization Members returned, trickling in one by one. Eventually Luxord and Xigbar came into the Grey Room for the poker game, Axel left the couch to join them. Arixane joined them at the table. She sat down at Luxord's opposite.

"Who's ready to lose?" Luxord said with a charming smile on his face. Two of the other three groaned, while Arixane stayed quiet. Having learned her poker face from the best there was. She didn't really take poker serious, but she still respected the game, she knew letting out a random giggle in the game was some what of an insult to the others. She had munny to blow so she didn't really care about losing the currency. The cards were dealt by a member who had learned not to play against Luxord. The group was silent as the game played on.

Axel and Arixane lost in a matter of less than an hour. The two other members remained though, watching Luxord and Xigbar go at it. Arixane was intrigued, at how well the Gambler of Fate could play the game, no matter how many times she watched him clean out. She couldn't help but notice the slight difference that Luxord had that night. Something was definitely off, she wondered what it was. Axel was knocked out after watching the other members play for a few hours. He slumped over and his head was resting on Arixane's shoulder. He smelled of smoke, a scent Arixane found both somewhat pleasant and nauseating at the same time.

Luxord could see the sleeping assassin's head resting on Arixane's shoulder out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if the Keyblader would shrug him off soon. He focused on the game.

Arixane got a glimpse of Luxord shooting her a look every so often. He never did that, was she breaking his line of thought? She was tempted to leave, she already knew the outcome of the game, Luxord would take all in the end of the game. There was a dull glint in his eyes, she could tell Xigbar noticed it to. Luxord laid down his cards. A perfect win. Xigbar threw his cards in the center of the table, getting up, he left. Luxord and Arixane remained.

"You played too hard in the beginning." Luxord told her. Arixane looked at him.

"Since when do you hand out advise?" She asked. Luxord returned her look. He gave her a smile, not saying anything else on the subject.

"Wake Axel up and you two get to bed." He told her, getting up himself and retiring to his room for the night. He lay down on his bed. He heard a thud emitting from the hall and Axel groan in pain. Arixane's laugh echoed quietly through the hall.

"Obviously whoever named you the Flurry of Dancing Flames hasn't seen you not even half awake." Axel murmured his reply. Arixane let out a bellish giggle. The two passed by his room, Arixane stuck her head in momentarily.

"Good Night, Luxord." She told him with a pretty smile on her face.

"Good Night, Arixane." She nodded and left, he heard her whisper Axel's name loudly in surprise. He could hear her hushed footsteps running down the hall. She cared a lot for a Nobody. She cared about the whole Organization, even the Superior, who never really spoke to her. Axel's warning from earlier echoed in Luxord's mind. He sighed and sank down lower into the bed, laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. It stared blankly back at him. Luxord sighed and covered his head with a pillow. Finding no reason in that, he threw it across the room in frustration. The usually collected Nobody was lost. He laid back on the mattress, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He watched a clock tick minutes away. The rhythmic ticking of the various clocks on his walls that usually helped him sleep was only making it harder to sleep. It was around dawn in the World that Never Was when the Gambler of Fate fell asleep.

Arixane let out a winded cry as a Loud Mouth sent her spiraling in the air after . She growled and fell to the ground, landing with a perfect stance, bouncing at the Heartless, three strikes it took to knock it out of existence since it had attacked her as she was finishing off one of its little buddies. Her mind wasn't exactly with the mission. Luxord wasn't in the Grey Room and Xigbar said that the Gambler hadn't came out of his room. She was actually worried about him. She had confided in Axel about that and he said something along the lines of "Nice Trick R-." Then he stopped in mid-sentence and this sad look came over his face and he fell silent. She reported to Saix afterwards. She was knocked out of her thoughts by being knocked back fifty feet by a stupid Solid Armor. She held her side as she got up.

"Focus, Luxord would be grilling me of he saw this." She yelled at herself. She got up and gave a cry, leaping and air sliding at the oversized Heartless and started throttling its head. Its arms flew up and it fell, wiggling desperately to get up.

"Blizzaga!" She yelled, shooting an ice ball at it, exploded on the head, capturing the whole thing in ice.

"STUPID HEARTLESS!" Arixane screamed and began relentlessly attacking it. The creature exploded. Munny and HP scattered across the sand and a silver heart went flying up to the sky. Huffing, Arixane gathered the HP and munny and checked her file, a few more heartless and she could RTC and go see if Luxord was out of his room yet. She went into the Palace Gates and took out the remaining heartless. Her mission bar was complete on her file so she went back to the desert gates and RTC-ed.

Xigbar was on the couch when she came into the Grey Room. She walked over to him, before she could say anything, Xigbar said this.

"Sorry Rix, Lux hasn't left his room yet." She closed her mouth, wondering how he had done that. She sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks Xig." She said and left the Grey Room. Once she was out of sight, she burst into an all out run. Taking the turn down the hall, she skid on the smooth surface somewhat. She caught herself before she fell and ran down the hall. Slowing down to see Xemnas coming down the hall, stopping just before she slid smack dab into him.

"H-hello Superior." She greeted him in respect. He raised an eyebrow, his face utterly expressionless otherwise.

"And what has our Keyblader in such a hurry today?" He asked her. Arixane moistened her lips nervously.

"Number X, sir, he wasn't in the Grey Room today when I reported for my mission and Number II told me he hadn't come out of his room when I returned. I thought I should check on him, sir." Arixane told Xemnas breathlessly. He didn't say a word, but walked right by her, wordlessly dismissing her. She continued her race down the hall and tried to halt, sliding five or six feet down the way from Luxord's door, she actually fell that time with an 'OOF!' it seemed the Dusks had taken their time waxing the floors that day, as though they knew she would be in such a hurry that day. She stood up, dusting herself off and approached Luxord's door. She knocked, not hearing any response, she opened the door, hearing steady breathing and the in sync ticking of numerous clocks. She opened the door all the way and saw Luxord asleep on his bed.

"He over-slept? Does he even have a mission today?" She muttered to herself. Should she wake him? She stepped into his room, and approached the bed slowly. She shook his shoulder.

"Luxord, wake up." She whispered unsurely. Luxord said something in his sleep, she heard an 'x' in the word but that narrowed it down to just about every other member of Org. 13. She shook him a bit more, that's when his eyes opened.

"Arixane, what are you doing in here so early?" He asked groggily, she snickered a little.

"Luxord, you of all people should know its almost late in the day. I've gotten my mission done and over with already." She said gently.

"WHAT?" Luxord yelled, looking to one of the various clocks in his room. He gave a slight agitated growl.

"I'll let you get ready." Arixane said, leaving his room shutting the door behind her, leaving him in darkness, Luxord turned over and clicked the lamp on. He got out of bed and got ready for the remainder of the day. He came into the Grey Room.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Axel and Xigbar said in unison. Arixane slapped Axel's shoulder and sent Xigbar a glare. Neither one of her actions had an effect on either. He just shook his head and reported to Saix.

"Any reason why you slept in so late Number X?" Saix asked calmly. Luxord met the Luna Diviner's eyes.

"Restless mind." He said simply. Saix said nothing but gave him a folder of missions. He looked through them, making his way over to the couch opposing Xigbar, Axel, and Arixane. He noticed something then, most of these missions were partnered with Arixane. He looked up to Saix, who was watching him intently. He stood and went over to Saix.

"Any reason why I am paired with the Keyblader on just about every mission in this folder?" Luxord asked him. Saix didn't reply immediately.

"To ensure we don't lose her." Arixane was watching them, as was every other member in the Grey Room.

"We'll carry this conversation on after you've completed a mission today, in the Superior's presents." Saix continued. Luxord swallowed hard. He slept in this one time and he has to be paired up like he was new to the Organization.

He selected a mission to Beast's Castle, having to take out a large Pureblood. He went through the Dark Corridor. Finding himself in the Ballroom, he was immediately faced by a Dark Follower. He gave a sigh and attacked. Giant heartless such as this one required a partner if the thing was to be eliminated quickly. He was batted to the side, flying into a pillar across the room. He groaned painfully, hitting the cold, hard floor. Luxord gave the Dark Follower a glare.

"Of all the things Nobodies feel, it has to be pain." He muttered, standing and attacking it. He hated fighting this one, though three vital areas of attack, it was still a pain, he had to jump his highest to get to the hands and by then he was too focused on attacking the hands to get to the head to deal the maximum damage. The Dark Follower knelt to the ground after a while of batting Luxord to the side a few too many times than The Gambler could tolerated. The balls of energy came flying at him. He glowered at it. Sending up his cards to defend himself.

"What's the point of having attacks that can be bounced back and deals damage to yourself! Oh well, it just makes things easier for me." He said, bouncing back a few more rounds. The Heartless swatted at him again, Luxord jumped back out of its range.

"Not this time, there's already going to be some nasty bruising, I'm not taking any more damage from you!" He hissed and jumped, bringing his cards down on the Pureblood's head. It erupted into HP and munny, Luxord hurried to gather the HP; he could get all the munny he needed just by gambling. The adrenaline rush wearing off as he began to feel the after effect of being smacked into a pillar numerous times. He groaned, falling to one knee the stupid HP didn't do much for him. Breathing heavy, he was mad at himself for not packing any potions or elixir in his rush to get ready. He may need to go see Vexen to see if there were any fractured ribs. He stumbled through the dark corridor and fell to his hands and knees once he got back to the castle.

"Luxord!" Arixane's voice cried out in surprise. He heard two sets of footsteps running at him, he looked up, seeing oh so conviently, Vexen and Arixane.

"You wouldn't happen to have any elixir on you would you?" He asked the two. Arixane took off down the hall disappearing into the darkness. Vexen helped him over to one of the couches.

"I haven't seen you this battered in ages, Luxord. What were you fighting?" Vexen asked him, knowing that some heartless could effect him even after they've been killed.

"A Dark Follower that was rather agitated before I even got there. The damned thing kept hitting me into pillars. Smarter than I liked that one." Vexen shook his head. Arixane's footsteps began thundering back.

"How can she care?" Luxord asked Vexen. The scientist looked away from him and met Arixane at the hall.

"Luxord will be fine, just go back to your room." He told her, she looked towards Luxord and back up at Vexen.

"Yes sir." She told him turning, she retreated to her room.

"Well Luxord, you were her mentor and now you're her closest friend." Vexen told him. Luxord shook his head.

"I get that, but to the degree of it, how much she cares. Roxas was the same, you'd think he had a heart." Luxord said.

"I haven't quite came up with a theory about that yet. Now that I've seen how another Keyblade Nobody acts the same way as Roxas had. I'll start to research it later. Here." Vexen told him, giving Luxord the elixir.

"That should fix any broken bones." Vexen continued. Luxord drank it quickly. Feeling better he stood.

"Luxord." Saix came into the Grey Room. Luxord gave a sigh and walked by Vexen with a thanks.

"It's the little Keyblade Warrior you need to be thanking, that was hers." Vexen commented. Luxord gave a sigh. It didn't taste like one of his now that he thought of it. It was sweeter than his. He never really liked sweets. He followed Saix through the dorm hall and passed by the Keyblader's room. He could see that her lamp was on and she was passing by behind the door, her feet blocking out the light escaping from under the door. The two members walked up the grand stairs towards Xemnas' quarters. Saix knocked and the door swung open. Xemnas was at his desk. Luxord swallowed hard again.

"We're executing you two together for one reason alone. To make sure that she's rooted here, that she has something she would miss terribly if she left. Since you're already close to her. I want you to make sure she doesn't even want to think about leaving the Organization." Xemnas told him. Luxord was speechless. She wasn't like Roxas, Arixane never asked about world outside of the Organization. He couldn't say no.

"Yes Superior." He muttered.

"So that's why we have paired you two together, so you can get her closer to you." Saix told him. Luxord nodded. Xemnas dismissed them, Luxord left in front of Saix.

"You act like this is a bad thing." Saix said from behind him. Luxord stopped, turning around to face him.

"It just doesn't feel right." Luxord said. Saix shook his head.

"We're Nobodies, we don't feel." Saix returned, meeting his eyes. Luxord sighed.

"Tell that to Arixane, I don't think she got the message." He replied, feeling flustered. Of course they felt, it just wasn't as fierce or raw as a Someone's emotions. He turned leaving Saix behind. He went to his room, now feeling tired from his combat with the Dark Follower. He laid down and fell asleep.

Arixane paced her floor, feeling so unrest. She needed to sleep though, she didn't want to do what Luxord did. She felt so hot, so she stripped her coat. Throwing it to the side, it landed on the ground. It was dirty anyways. She felt uncomfortable, she found herself thinking about Luxord constantly. Why was she so interested so suddenly. They were friends. Close friends. She didn't get it. She groaned and flopped down on the bed. There was a clatter and she looked over the edge of the bed, she saw it, a journal. The name Roxas read on the front.

She tilted her head, Axel mentioned a Roxas yesterday. She picked it up. She opened it, he wasn't around anymore, so she didn't see anything wrong in it.

It was the beginning of another Nobody's life. She read about the boy named Roxas, younger than she was by a few years, going through what she had gone through. The terrible Zombie State, coming out of his shell like she had, meeting up with a girl name Xion. Then when the two had been paired on a mission, found out that she could use the Keyblade too, so Roxas was the Keyblader before her. She wondered what happened to him. She flipped to the back, about to start reading when there was a knock at her door. She shoved the book under the mattress and leapt off the bed and answered it, seeing Luxord.

"I thought I should thank you for giving me one of your elixirs, I know they're hard to come across the way you like them." Luxord said, his voice quiet. Arixane looked at him for a few moments, wordless. Luxord looked down to the floor.

"You're welcome." She said, it was worth it. Luxord was important to her, the Organization wouldn't be nearly as good without the blond Brit.

"Good Night." She told him, he nodded and he disappeared into darkness as he stepped away from her doorframe. She smiled.

"Oh Luxord." She muttered. She closed her door. She went back to the journal. She read the last few pages. Tears in her eyes.

The poor boy, he lost both his best friends Axel and that Xion girl. She'd give the journal to Axel tomorrow. She needed to sleep, her missions with Luxord started the following morning and she didn't want him seeing her flounder around messily swinging her Keyblade around like a fool. She wanted to impress him.


	4. Chapter 4

Arixane woke, clutching Roxas' journal to her chest, she got up. Bolting down the hall to Axel's room. She knocked on the door.

"AXEL WAKE UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU!" She yelled, the redheaded assassin opened the door after a few moments.

"What?" He asked groggily. She held the journal out to Axel. He looked at it and took it from her, a sad look in his turquoise eyes.

"This is his. Where did you find it?" He asked her. Arixane hugged him briefly. Axel returned it stiffly.

"I flopped down on my bed last night and it fell out from between the mattress and bed springs." She told the pyro, pulling back, Axel gave her a thankful smile and closed the door to get ready for the day. Running down the hall to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She found Luxord at the table with a cup of his usual morning tea.

"You're so old fashioned, Luxord." She told him, getting her mug down from the cabinet. She started the coffee and sat down next to Luxord with a cup of orange juice.

"At least I'm not running around yelling 'Cheerio Mate!' and 'Ello Gov'na!" He replied, Arixane burst into hushed laughter. Luxord watched her laugh with a smile on his face. Then Xigbar walked in, causing the two to sober up almost immediately. He didn't notice.

"Did you make the coffee strong this morning, Rix?" He asked. Arixane looked at the founding member of the Organization.

"Depends on your opinion of strong, Xigbar." She replied, turning around to see him take a swallow of coffee. She raised an eyebrow and waited for his judgment. Xigbar nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"You're welcome." She muttered. Luxord had a slight laugh. Arixane got up and went to the cabinet.

"You already have breakfast or do I have the honors of cooking you a breakfast this morning?" Arixane asked. Luxord turned in his seat, looking at the female Nobody. Maybe it was just because she was a female that made her attractive. Or maybe it was something more. He shook the thought from his head.

"I've already made my breakfast this morning." He replied. She nodded and continued to make her own breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee, pouring in creamer and sugar; she sat down next to Luxord and ate her breakfast quietly. She was going through her missions.

"Where do you want to go today?" She asked Luxord, he looked at her and took the folder from her. Flipping through the mission reports, he pulled one out.

"How about Neverland?" He asked. Arixane shook her head.

"That Captain Hook gets on my nerves and I don't like to fly. Shoot at me will he..." She told him, Luxord smiled and placed it in the back of the pile.

"Then what about Halloween Town, we have to take out a Dustflier. One of the most challenging Heartless out there." Luxord told her.

"Sounds like fun." She told him.

"So we're going to be taking out a major heartless." Luxord said. Once Arixane was done with the preparations, making sure she brought plenty of elixirs, mega elixirs, potions, curas, and curagas. All the good stuff. She met Luxord in the Grey Room and they went onto Halloween Town. The two came into the Halloween Town Entrance. Running down the path towards the Town Square. Luxord couldn't help but watch the smile on her face. She loved to run, on a vacation day a few weeks ago, Luxord was strolling around Twilight Town when he heard a female joyous laugh. He expected a child of the town to come around with corner, but he saw Arixane bolt around the corner. She had stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him.

Luxord was brought back from his memory as the Keyblade Warrior conjured her Keyblade, giving him a shout as they entered the Town Square, hover ghosts popped up and the Keyblade warrior jumped head first into battle. Swinging at the heartless, knocking them out with three swings each. One got a good hit in on her and she fell down. She came back up with a scream and swung at it. One swat from Omega Weapon and it was gone.

Luxord was dealing with his own share. Taking out his enemies as fast as he could, others came as he took out more.

"Look who wants to join the game." He muttered and took them out. None came after that. Before his cards returned to him from an attack, Arixane was on her way towards the Graveyards. He rushed after her. He smiled at her persistence. Several ice heartless joined them in the first graveyard.

"FIRA!" She yelled, it exploded as one of them slid forth, killing them all, several silver hearts floated up to the sky. The Keyblade Warrior bolted forward and jumped down into the coffin, the tail of her coat flying back behind her. Luxord felt good, fighting along side her, she was agile and quick, grace in her every move, he went and joined her down in the next graveyard. She was waiting for him.

"Am I moving to fast for you Luxord?" She asked him. Luxord inclined his eyebrow.

"Not at all, love." He purred, and he took off past her into the next graveyard. A hover ghost greeted him, he smiled and got to work. Taking out a few at a time with a large area attack. He heard Arixane's small attack cries. She took out Hover Ghosts faster than they could come at her. They finished with their hordes around the same time.

"So it isn't here." Arixane said, coming over to him.

"Then we head to the Mansion Ruins, that's where most of the big heartless convene." He told her, nodding towards the north. He headed over to the ladder and climbed over the wall, jumping down from the first rung on the other side. Arixane did the same and they faced the bridge, walking over to it they stopped, hearing a crash and feeling the ground shake beneath them.

"They like getting to down to business don't they?" Arixane asked, Luxord laughed and nodded. Heading across the bridge, they jumped down into the water and up onto dry land. The Dustflier faced them, coming at the two.

"SPLIT!" Luxord yelled and the two dodge rolled to opposite directions simultaneously. The Dustflier flew right into the wall.

"STUPID!" Arixane yelled at it and immediately started attacking the aerial heartless at its wings, and retreating, running. The Dustflier shook off its shock from head butting the wall and flew away from the spot, Luxord in tow.

"Luxord, get on a rock, its about to perform one of the sonic things!" Arixane yelled from atop a boulder, Luxord nodded and ran towards a rock. The Dustflier crashed upon the ground and sent out a reddish wall of deadly energy. He jumped right before it got to him and landed on the rock, the wave splayed out behind him, when it faded away the two Nobodies jumped down from their perches and came at the Dustflier. Leaping as one, they attacked each wing. Every once in awhile either one of them would aim a blow at its head. They grew breathless and retreated. The Aerial unleashed a flurry of fire balls from its maw, making the Organization members scurry around, escaping from the explosive fire attacks. It leapt into the air and performed a back flip. Each member made careful steps to making sure that they wouldn't get hit.

The Dustflier flew straight for Arixane, she was frozen for only a few moments time. She ducked and rolled seemingly at the last moment, jabbing her Keyblade into the heartless' stomach as it flew over her. It gave a screech of pain, and lost control, unintentionally banking and flying straight into another wall. It got up, blood pooling around under it, yet the creature didn't stop.

"It should be a little weaker now." Arixane called to Luxord, running around the empty plane to avoid any damage from a lash from the Dustflier.

"Either that or you just made it extremely angry." Luxord yelled from across the field. Arixane stopped, watching the creature.

"I think you're right!" She said, jumping to the side as the Dustflier came at her. Luxord ran forth sending his cards out in front of him, striking the heartless from twenty feet away. The Dustflier ignored his attack. Now Arixane was its main target, Luxord realized this as the Dustflier was cornering the Keyblader in the far left corner of the clearing.

"Get out of here!" He yelled to her.

"WHAT, NO!" Arixane yelled at him, jabbing the heartless in the leg and rolling away. She came up beside him.

"Do it! The Organization can do without me, but you're a Keyblade Wielder's Nobody. Nobodies like you are rare!" He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, sending cards in front of him as a shield from an attack. Arixane tore from his grasp and leapt over the cards. She gave a scream and slashed down on its head, she landed on its back and leapt down, keeping out of its vision.

"I'M NOT HELPLESS LUXORD!" She yelled at him, blocking an attack. Luxord rolled his eyes and sent out a card, aiming for its eyes.

"Now is not the best time to have this argument Arixane!" He yelled back. Arixane gave a scream and charged the heartless. Going for what kept the wing attached to the Dustflier. The Keyblade sliced through it and the wing fell to the ground.

"Well we are!" She shouted over the Dustflier's scream of agony. She jumped back as it swiped at her with its last wing.

"FINE THEN! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT HELPLESS!" Luxord replied. Attacking the Dustflier with a Blizzaga.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE! YOU DON'T THINK I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF?" She yelled back

"NO I'M PUTTING THE ORGANIZATION FIRST! WE WERE LUCKY TO FIND YOU ARIXANE!" Luxord yelled back, the both of them attacking the heartless at once.

"WHAT AND YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT?" She yelled at him, jumping and stabbing the Dustflier.

"I'M NOT AS VITAL AS YOU ARE!" Luxord returned, sinking a card in the creature's neck, it screamed in agony and turned over, lying on its side. Arixane leapt and sliced at its neck, cutting through it cleanly. The rest of the body fading into light and a crystallized heart flew up into the sky. Arixane huffed, falling to the ground, holding her leg, blood leaked in between her fingers. Luxord hurried to her side.

"Of all that mental preparation and the stupid thing was that easy to take down?" She said exasperated. She got a potion out of her pocket and drank it. Trying to stand, she gave a cry and fell. Luxord caught her.

"It got you good, a potion isn't going to fix that. We'll have to get you to Vexen so he can bandage it." Luxord told her, opening a Dark Corridor to the castle, supporting her, they returned. Entering the Grey Room, everyone looked at the two.

"What happened?" Axel asked in surprise. Arixane rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I got nicked by a Dustflier." She told him, Axel didn't say anything but returned to the book in his hands, Roxas' journal. Luxord took her to Vexen.

"What do we have here?" Vexen asked as he saw the two.

"Dustflier got me." She told the Chilly Academic. He sighed and let them in, he pulled out two chairs and then another sitting down in one, he got out supplies. Arixane sat down in one chair lifting her leg gingerly onto the other, she pulled her pant leg up, wincing at the sight of the wound. Vexen wordlessly sterilized her wound, ignoring Arixane's hiss of pain. He stitched the Keyblader's wound and dismissed her. Clutching onto Luxord's arm, she went to her room, cursing under her breath with every step. Luxord smiling to himself. She opened the door and Luxord let her hop to her bed and lay down. She gave a heavy sigh. She looked to Luxord.

"Thanks for saving me, that thing had me cornered." She told him. He wanted to tell her he wasn't really thinking of the Organization when he told her to leave, he was thinking of her. Her survival. He was willing to get himself killed over her.

"You're welcome, love." He told her softly. He left her room and nearly ran into Axel.

"Now that is what I mean." The assassin told him, crossing his arms over his chest. Luxord reached behind him and closed the door to the Keyblader's room.

"What do you mean?" Luxord replied, throwing on a poker face. Axel snorted.

"You're welcome, love." He imitated Luxord in his best attempt. Luxord shook his head, looking Axel straight in the eyes.

"I've been addressing her as 'love' since she got here." The Gambler replied. Axel laughed.

"You were basically purring like a kitten, Luxord. You better be glad she's only a year old, or she would've caught that." Axel told him. Luxord glared at him, trying to leave. The redhead stood in his way there.

"We aren't done." He told the Gambler. Luxord shoved him out of his way, walking down the hall. Axel was right there in front of him again.

"All I'm going to say is don't mess up." Axel told him and disappeared into the Keyblader's room. Luxord gave a sigh and retreated to his room.

Axel came into Arixane's room. "Knock, knock." He said. Arixane smiled and opened her arms for a friendly hug. Even though she had just gotten done battling with a Dustflier, she was still willing to hug her favorite pyro. He smiled and gave her an awkward hug. Pulling back he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"How was your mission?" She asked. Axel laughed.

"Took out a pureblood in Agrabah. The thing was bigger than the city walls. I swear. Thankfully it was outside the city." Axel said.

"Is this going to be one of those stories where the heartless get bigger and bigger every time the story is told?" She asked him smiling. Axel laughed, smiling.

"Maybe." They two laughed. They talked carelessly for awhile. Then Axel brought out the journal.

"You know, I don't think Roxas was entirely truthful about this journal, I don't remember any Xion or anything about a program." He said, looking at it. Arixane looked at it.

"Really, it didn't seem like he was lying. I mean look." She said, taking the journal from Axel. She flipped to one of the back pages and pointed.

"The words are blurred, he was crying." She told him. Axel looked at the page. Tear blotches. How did they do it? How did Keyblader's Nobody's have the uncanny ability to cry and laugh, and make other Nobodies cry and laugh. Now Arixane was worming her way into Luxord's supposedly inexistent heart the way Roxas had done with Axel. Innocently, not meaning to, but now Luxord was willing to lay his life on the line for the Keyblader, he had been there at Halloween Town when Luxord had demanded that she leave and let him finish off the Dustflier, he was about to jump in himself when Arixane had gone totally crazy, yelling at Luxord and taking her anger out on the Dustflier. He sighed.

"What's wrong Axel?" Arixane asked, grabbing Axel's wrist. He looked from the journal to the silver eyes of the Keyblader.

"Nothing, I'm just deep in thought, that's all." He told her. She smiled at him. Axel looked down. That tight feeling coming back to his throat.

"I gotta go." He told her, Arixane nodded and snuggled down into the bed, turning over onto her side, she fell asleep before Axel was even out the door.

Luxord on the other hand, was having difficulty sleeping, again. The way everything seemed like it stopped when he saw that Dustflier corner the Keyblade warrior back at Halloween Town, it unlike anything he'd ever felt. Even when he himself were cornered in the past. The world didn't seem like it stopped. Axel might know. He got up and to his door as the assassin was passing his door.

"Axel." Luxord called him. Axel turned around.

"Hmm?" He replied, strolling to face Luxord. The Gambler looked down. Then back at Axel. He closed his eyes.

"I know you don't like talking about Roxas with others. But I have a question." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Ask away." He said, Luxord was surprised at his willingness.

"I know there were times when you were on a mission with him, and he was cornered by a heartless, you had to come in and save him." Luxord said. Axel nodded.

"Well did it seem like the world stopped for you?" He asked, Axel looked down. Giving a sigh, he looked up, looking straight into Luxord's eyes.

"Yes. Like I said, don't get yourself killed over her. Xemnas nearly killed me for showing my face after we were reborn. If you hadn't showed up and said that you had found a Keyblader, I would've been a dusk. Don't tell anyone, but he told me that I should try my best to make sure that she likes me more than Roxas, so she wouldn't leave. But to me, it seems like you've got this covered." Axel told Luxord. The Gambler looked down closing the door as the red-head walked away from his door way. He looked down on the floor, leaning against the door.

What was he to do? He couldn't let Arixane weaken his defenses and numb his mind. He was letting it happen though. He thought the way that Arixane made him feel was pleasant, he didn't want to be rid of it. He kicked off the door with ferocity, gaining speed as he paced the length of his room in frustration. He didn't want to let go of what he had, if he even had it. No one ever spoke of their missions with the Keyblader, so he never knew how she treated the others on missions. The others would start wondering if he started asking questions so suddenly. Of course Xemnas and Saix would be thinking he was doing his assigned mission. Was he taking this relationship too far? What did he even want from it? He thought she was pretty, so what? Not like that meant anything. Of course he worried about her, she had been his apprentice. She learned from him directly in some ways. He was the one who had found her.

_Fighting a heartless, and losing he was hoping for some sort of contribute from a friendly wanderer, there were many in that world. He had defeated several giant heartless such as this one due to the aide of a kind stranger. He was outside Beast's Castle in the woods surrounding it. The Novashadow came at him, trying to scratch him again; he was already bleeding heavily due to a few previous attacks. He shielded himself from the attack. The heartless' force was enough to send him flying back into the castle walls. He groaned, about to give in, he had been fighting the Novashadows for what seemed like ages. They were wearing him he took down one, another one would just pop up somewhere else at the castle. He held his side, going up a crouching position. He looked up at the heartless; this one may be the one to break the camel's back. It came at him. There was a wild battle cry and a character hidden in darkness came out of nowhere, jumping down from a tree. She landed on the ground in a hunter's crouch. Her right arm flew out to the side, light formed together in her hand and there it was, a kingdom key. The Keyblade Wielder vaulted at the Novashadow and attacked it. Going into one sloppy combo after another. She twisted and kicked off the heartless striking it in the head. She came back towards the tree she came down from. Luxord couldn't stay awake; he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_He woke in an ill lit room the character that had saved him standing in front of the window. His wounds were bandaged. He sat up on the bed, taking out an elixir and gulping down. His throat was sore and scratchy from panting for so long._

"_Would you mind coming with me? The people I am with, they would appreciate you joining us." He asked, standing. The character turned around, revealing the 15-year-old face of the girl who had saved him. Her sharp features and silver eyes startled him. She said nothing._

"_Can you talk?" He asked, stepping closer to her, she twisted and held the tip of the Kingdom Key to his throat, a fiery look in her silver eyes._

"_Take one step closer and I will end you." She hissed. Luxord swallowed with difficulty, the cold metal on his throat making it hard to. He held his arms up half way and took a step back._

"_So I take it you can speak." He told her. The Keyblade wasn't lowered. The fire in her eyes was still there._

"_I think you might be able to help me." She said. Luxord raised an eyebrow._

"_With what?" He said. The girl looked at him._

"_What am I? I feel emotions, but they don't feel real. I have this weapon and I don't know how I know to use it? Do you know?" She asked him. Luck definitely on his side that day, the Keyblader was a Nobody!_

"_You're what is called a Nobody," He said, the girl's eyes widened and the Keyblade was pressed tightly to his throat again as she took a step closer._

"_A what?" She asked him, growling through her teeth like an animal._

"_A Nobody, you've lost your heart, and the person you were before this was particularly strong, so you were created as a Nobody, whoever you were before, was a Keyblade Warrior, and that was passed on to you. That's how you have the Keyblade, and that is why you feel the way you are. Come with me, and you can get a new heart, granted it will take awhile, but you'll get one. Do you remember your name?" He asked her._

"_Well I remember a name, It was Ariane." She told him. Luxord nodded._

"_Good, come with me, you'll get a new name to go with your heart once you get it." He told her. She glared at him._

"_What if its just a trap?" She asked_

"_Then I'll allow you to destroy me." He told her, she seemed comfortable with the idea, anyone with a conscious mind wouldn't bet their life on something like this._

He was brought back from the memory of his first encounter with the Keyblader by the dong of the grandfather clock that stood proudly in his room.

_Dong._

Cursed thinking, the only thing it did him was leave him with more questions and less time.

_Dong_

Luxord glared at the clock.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" He yelled at the clock. He turned to the door, wondering if a disgruntled member would open it. He stood there for five minutes. No one came, good. He left his room, going towards the Keyblade Wielder's room. He noticed that the lamp was on again. He knocked. Arixane didn't answer. He opened the door a crack; enough to see in on her bed, the girl was passed out asleep, sprawled out across the bed. Why had he come in here? He sighed, looking down, closing the door quietly; he went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Arixane woke up the following week, wondering if she could stand, there was no way she was going to stay bed ridden anymore. She swung her legs over the edge and stood, putting her weight on the wall, she hobbled to her door and opened it. Luxord sat on the ground across from her room, shuffling a deck of cards. Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"Uh." She said, Luxord looked away from the cards.

"Saix told me to wait for you here so you won't tear your stitches." He told her, Arixane winced at the mention of her flesh tearing.

"Ok I didn't need that entire explanation." She said, wincing again. Luxord smiled, putting his cards away, standing, he crossed over to help her get to the Grey Room.

" What are you doing, Arixane, you're off until your leg heals." Saix said, crossing the Grey Room. Arixane nodded, fighting an impatient huff.

"I know, you think I'm going to stay in bed all day anymore?" Saix gave her a warning glance, but said nothing, going back to his post in front of the window.

Luxord helped her over to the couch where she sank down next to Axel.

"Hey kid." He told her. Arixane smiled.

"Hey." She replied. Luxord eyed the two, feeling somewhat a pang of jealousy. He went and reported to Saix.

"You're here as well, Luxord, we need you to stay with her." The Luna Diviner told him.

"What we both have to stay in, just because she's wounded. That's a waste of time!" Luxord hissed, Saix said nothing immediately.

"Its not that much of a waste Number Ten." He replied calmly. Luxord growled and went to go sit down on the couch opposing the Keyblader and the Assassin. Arixane saw Luxord's agitation and looked back to the redhead beside her as he talked to her.

"Well I need to get to that mission or Saix'll be on my case. See ya later, Arixane." Axel said standing.

"Later Axel." She told him as he walked by her and went to speak to Saix. Luxord had gotten his cards out and started shuffling them impatiently. She watched him intently.

"I might be able to convince Saix to let you out on a mission, Luxord." She told him. Luxord looked to her from staring out the window mindlessly.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine." He told her. Arixane nodded and folded her hands in her lap and watched Luxord shuffle his cards with agitation and speed. A few other members trickled in through the hall way and go out on their missions.

Suddenly, everything went black, she couldn't cry out or scream. The noises from the Grey Room had been drowned out by birds singing and the laughter of water flowing over rocks. There was a soft feeling of stubbly moss under her hands, her fingertips caressed it as she opened her eyes. She was in a forest, the sunlight shone beautifully through the tree canopy. She sat up looking to her side there was a creek, she smiled.

"Ariane!" There was a small boy's cry. A boy with brunette hair came racing down the path, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"You have to help, there's a big monster in town!" He said, not stopping, but turning around and headed back towards their home.

"WAIT!" She yelled, a Keyblade formed in her hand as she launched into a run. Branches smacking into her face as she ran, making her cheeks bleed. She didn't care, she kept running not faltering at the least. She came into the town square, and there it was, towering over the tallest building in town. Her heart began to pound as she leapt into action. Before she knew it, she was smacked aside. She rolled across the ground.

"ARIANE LET YOUR FATHER HANDLE THIS!" Her mother yelled from a building. Ariane glared at her mother.

"I'LL BE FINE! I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF!" She yelled and attacked the heartless.

Luxord saw the glassy look in Arixane eyes. Looking at her, it was like looking at her shell, like she wasn't really there. He got up, going over to the Keyblader.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you, Ten." Zexion's voice came from the side. "She's remembering something from before she lost her heart. Depending on the memory, you touch her and it will be the last thing you do for awhile. And you won't just be benched on the side either." Zexion told him. Luxord looked from Arixane to the Cloaked Schemer. Returning to his seat opposing the spaced out female Nobody, he watched Zexion leave for a mission, then returning his gaze to the Keyblader.

She jumped back as the heartless erupted into light. Panting heavily. The town cheered. For once, Ariane felt confident.

"ARIANE!" Her father yelled approaching the young Keyblader. She smiled as her father embraced her.

"Someone wants to see you." He said.

That was when everything went black. The Grey Room replaced the immense black, Luxord sat across the table from her. Watching her.

"What?" She asked him. Luxord returned to his cards, shuffling them. "Nothing." He told her, his face expressionless. She frowned, looking away, pulling her pant leg up to study the long somewhat deep gash in her leg. She huffed and pulled it back down her ankle.

"I remembered something." She said, Luxord looked back up to her from his cards, his hands freezing in place. An ace between two of his fingers, at the first joint, he would have flicked it across at her if she hadn't spoken, perhaps said something that was worthy of her Organization Quotes notebook she kept in a compartment that was in the headboard of her bed.

"What did you remember?" He asked her. Arixane sighed.

"I was in the woods when a little boy came running down a path, yelling about a heartless and that I needed to take care of it. I ran into town and a woman I guess was my mother told me to let my father handle it. I yelled something at her along the lines of something I yelled at you when we were fighting the Dustflier. I took down the heartless and that was when my father came into town. He hugged me and told me someone wanted to see me. That's when I came back." She told him. Luxord flicked the card across the room and it landed at Saix's feet. The Luna Diviner bent and picked it up, walking back to the gambler.

"I believe this belongs to you, Ten." Saix said calmly, more like emotionless. Luxord took the Ace of Spades without a word and the two watched the blunette leave. Once he was out of sight, Arixane burst out laughing. Luxord just watched.

"I have no clue why I found that funny!" She told him, her eyes sparkling. He didn't say anything, but returned to his cards. One moment, Arixane was sitting on the couch, like a young lady should, and the next glance he took at her showed that somehow she had miraculously flipped her legs over the couch and she was hanging upside down, silver eyes glued at the entrance to the Grey Room.

"What in the name of-" He started. She quickly readjusted herself so she was sitting correctly. Saix came back in, opening a Dark Corridor, he went through.

"I didn't know Saix had missions!" Arixane said, giggling again. Luxord shook his head. Not too many of the beginners did.

"How about a game?" Luxord asked. Arixane looked back at him, shrugging, Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes." He returned, standing, taking two strides to join the Keyblader on the opposing couch. He dealt two cards each, deciding they play Black Jack. Arixane picked up her cards, seventeen. Too much of a risk to get another card, there were more cards that could bust her than help her win. She kept her eyes glued to her cards, 10 of Hearts, wait, Ten of Hearts, she looked up to Luxord. He was watching her, something in her chest froze. She looked quickly. The other was a seven of spades. Ten of Hearts, had to be coincidence. It just had to be. Ten of Hearts.

She looked surprised at her cards, she didn't say anything. Her silver eyes reflected the cards almost perfectly, he could make out the symbol, a Heart and a Spade. Her eyes floated up from her cards and to him, only to see him looking at her. Her eyes rushed back to her cards. She didn't have the best poker face. At least it was better than some of the other's. Her eyes were glued to the Heart card. He almost broke his emotionless face.

"Hit or Stand?" He asked her suddenly. She flinched as though he had just slapped her. This time he did break his poker face, raising his eyebrows.

"Stand." She muttered. Luxord laid out his cards, twenty. Not a perfect win, but damn close. Arixane put her cards down on the couch cushion between them face up, unintentionally, but it had shed light on the entire reason why she looked so surprised. A Ten of Hearts. Luxord gave a slight smile. He hadn't pulled any tricks with her cards, he had simply dealt them from the top. Arixane hadn't seen his smile, her eyes were glued outside, watching the black clouds swirl angrily.

"Another round?" He asked the Keyblader. She turned her attention back to him slowly, shrugging again.

"Do I have to decide for us on everything today, Arixane?" He replied. Those silver eyes, studied his face.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly with it today." She replied, giving a sigh, resting her head on the side of the couch, closing her eyes.

"If you want to play another round I won't go against it." She told him, her almond shaped eyes opening.

The Superior of the Organization watched the two Nobodies close enough to hear the two, but far enough to know that he wouldn't be seen. Luxord was doing well with his assignment. Whether the Gambler wanted to or not. Arixane would soon be inseverable from the Organization, and they would get their hearts. There was something going on within the Keyblader that he noticed. He just wondered what it could be. He left the area to leave the other two to themselves. He just knew this would work.

It was just straight out luck with this round, Ace of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds. More than likely Luxord had the same combination, except that his Ace was of Spades. To her surprise, he went for another card, joining it with his other two cards, he read them expressionlessly.

"Bust." He told her, laying his cards down, Twenty-three. Arixane laid her cards down atop of his, perfect win. She didn't gloat, or smile tauntingly, like she would've usually done. Something was bothering her.

"Something wrong, love?" He asked her, gathering the cards and shuffling them while he waited for a reply from the Keyblader.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right, but not the wrong way not right." She paused, hissing at her reply.

"That made no sense, didn't it?" She asked the Gambler. Luxord looked up from the cards, yet still shuffled.

"Made sense to me." He told her quietly. Arixane looked at him from whatever kept calling her attention outside.

"Well you're just crazy. That cat from Wonderland makes perfect sense to you." She replied, Luxord smiled, shaking his head.

"I only get the gist of what he says. I don't understand him perfectly." Luxord returned. Arixane gave a slight chuckle as Luxord dealt the cards out. Eventually a few Dusks came in starting to wash the windows and sweep the floors, then began to wax the floors. Arixane watched them with anger. Luxord saw her look of anger.

"Why don't you like them?" He asked her. Arixane gave a laugh that rang out in the hall. She looked up at him from the cards.

"You remember when you slept in late and I was the one who came to wake you up?" She asked her opponent. Luxord gave a nod.

"Well thanks to our cleaning maids here, the Superior saw me nearly smash into a wall because I was in a rush and I couldn't get good traction. After I had to explain myself to Xemnas, I guess the Dusks just got done polishing the floor in front of your room because I stopped running, but kept going. I fell down right at your door and slid ten feet down the hall before I could get back up." The dusks were looking at her by now.

"Yeah, you do the polishing thing too well!" She hissed at them, they ignored her antics and continued on with their work. Luxord laughed.

"Why were you in such a hurry, I only overslept. If I even call it that, I didn't get to sleep until about dawn." He told her.

"Well I didn't know that, I thought something was wrong." She replied, turning her eyes unto him. He laughed again.

"I thank you for your concern then, love." He told her. "Hit or stand?" He asked her, it was clear that Arixane had forgotten that they were playing. She looked back at her cards. Thinking hard.

"Stand." She replied. Luxord laid down his cards. Nineteen. He looked up to Arixane, she laid hers down as well, a nineteen. Arixane looked outside again, her eyes distant. Luxord put the cards back in the deck and put the deck in his pocket. He looked outside as well.

"I guess whatever is out there is more intriging than our game?" Luxord offered. Arixane looked at him.

"Sorry." She muttered. Luxord nodded.

"Its fine, love." He replied, almost reaching out to pet her hair, but stopping himself. He needed to stop calling her love before he slipped up and did something he might regret. Luxord nearly laughed out loud. Regret. Something a Somebody felt, not a Nobody. Yet the Keyblader made him feel like he had a heart.

Arixane felt like she wanted something from Luxord. She wasn't quite sure what though. The Ten of Hearts she had her first round flashed through her mind again.

"Ten of Hearts." She said, Luxord looked at her.

"What about it?" He replied, he must be thinking she was crazy at that point in time, just randomly naming off cards from a deck.

"I don't know." She told him, Luxord looked back outside.

"You stick out, Luxord, you and Axel." She said randomly. Luxord laughed, looked back to the Keyblader.

"How so?" He replied, Arixane gave a smile that made him suck a breath in quietly.

"You're brightly colored; your hair is platinum blond and your eyes are sky blue, like the color of the sky in Agrabah. And Axel, his hair is flaming red and his eyes are turquoise." She replied. Just then, Vexen came in through a Dark Corridor, the two watched him walk by wordlessly and disappear into the dark hall.

"What about Vexen, his hair is a paler blond than mine, his eyes are more vibrant green Axel's." Luxord replied. Arixane thought about this.

"True, but his iciness, it just, dulls him down, not like you and Axel." She returned. Luxord nodded. She was spaced out again. He couldn't help but wonder what made the younger Nobodies do that.

Soon, the redheaded assassin had returned, and by then, Arixane had kept her vigil for about fifteen minutes. When her eyes landed on Axel her face brightened. What, had Luxord been boring her, was that why she constantly spaced out when they were alone?

"HI AXEL!" She yelled, the redhead looked at her, cocking a side smile. He joined her on the couch. Arixane watched him sit.

"How was your mission?" She asked, Axel rest his head on the back of the couch with a groan, he watched the ceiling.

"Boring." He replied. Arixane giggled. "It was WAY too easy, that's how I got back so quick, that was like a beginners level job. Doing recon, I mean COME ON! We have Demyx for that!" Axel continued on, Arixane kept giggling. It seemed Luxord wasn't needed any longer. So he stood up and left. Feeling rather agitated. He wanted to go to his room. But he needed to tire out so he could sleep that night. He passed the dorms and went to the training arena. Instead of dusks, samurais showed up when he entered the training arena. He got to work.

Knocking them out was easy, if he didn't get cornered by them. Turning around after taking out a samurai. He noticed that he was cornered, rolling to the side to escape, he sent out a volley of cards. The samurais slashed at him and came running, Luxord jumped out of the way. Sending cards flying into their backs, four came at him from every corner of the arena. Sending the cards around him in a circle, sending them back a few feet, he went around the arena to the thin platform that made the entrance to the arena, they wouldn't be able to get behind him and attack that way. He had to be careful though, depending on which one he took out, he would get a samurai behind him.

He attacked. Taking his opponents out and running forth as a fresh batch came at him. Not even breaking a sweat yet, he was feeling good about this. A samurai attacked him, getting a slash in. Luxord fought back a cry of pain and counter-attacked the samurai. Taking it out and going for its comrades. They weren't there. He must've completed the round. He shook his head. At least his mind was clear. Arixane couldn't say the same.

She had watched Luxord basically storm out of the Grey Room, brooding. She looked at Axel, confused.

"What's his problem?" Axel asked, just as lost as she was. She looked down, she wanted to follow him, but she didn't want to burden Axel by asking him to help her. She didn't even know where he went. Did they say something to make him mad? Arixane racked her brain. Was it because she started back up when Axel came back. There was something about Luxord that just made her shut down, because she kept feeling something. Something that Nobodies weren't supposed to feel. She didn't know what it was.

"What was Luxord like before I got here, Axel?" She asked the assassin beside her, he gave her one of his typical 'hmm?'s and looked at her.

"Oh, he was kind of quiet, compared life to gambling a lot." He said, Arixane giggled.

"He still does that from time to time." She put in. Axel nodded.

"I remember that Roxas told me about his missions with Luxord to Wonderland. He said that Luxord was easy to get a long with. So, I don't think he's changed much." Axel said. Arixane nodded. Looking at the assassin.

"Have you changed any since I've showed up?" She asked him, Axel looked away from the Keyblader, thinking.

"Don't think I have." He told her looking back at the child. Arixane nodded. She rest her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. It stared back blankly. She huffed.

"See anything interesting up there Arixane?" Axel asked. Arixane laughed and looked at him, then looking back up at the ceiling, squinting.

"Uh, there is a rather suspicious spot right above your head Axel." She replied. The two laughed and she looked down, straightening her neck.

What was he so upset about? He was a Nobody, but seeing Arixane come alive when Axel came back from his mission after she had been almost anti-social with him just enraged Luxord. Of course Axel was younger than he was, so the two could relate. His mind was clear, until he had heard Axel and Arixane laughing loudly from the Grey Room. He had just growled and waited for a new batch of enemies to come at him. He attacked fiercely, taking the samurais and dusks out quickly.

Luxord knew Keybladers could make Nobodies feel, Axel had explained to him the whole ordeal with Roxas when Luxord confronted Axel after Number Eight had returned, the way that Roxas had made him feel, and how being near Sora and fighting at the Keyblader's side made him feel the same way. Luxord had laughed to himself and threw the logic aside. It was all rearing its ugly head again as the new Number Thirteen arrived and wormed her way into his mind refusing to leave. Just about his every thought revolved around her. He frowned as he came to the reality he had the Nobodies version of love for the Keyblader. He came at rest when the lesser Nobodies had been defeated. He left the arena, finally feeling tired, it was far from night though. He doubted not even half of the Organization had returned from their missions. He came into the Grey Room to see Number Nine waving his arms around frantically and yelling. Arixane was standing, yet she was leaning heavily on Axel. Luxord forgot his jealousy of the redheaded Nobody and ran forth, thinking something to be worried about was happening.

"MAN! I had to fight some giant heartless today! Unbelieveable!" Demyx whined, Arixane and Axel laughed. Luxord fought a groan and slowed, coming to a stop next to the Melodious Nocturne.

"I think they got our missions mixed up Demyx, I had to do RECON!" Axel replied with a groan. Arixane laughed as the two other Nobodies began yelling about disorganization in the Organization. Her giggling turned into all out laughing as the two continued to joke. She looked to Luxord and reached out her hand to him, limping around Axel. Luxord took her small gloved hand and she pulled him to her, giving him a tight hug.

"You seemed angry when you left. I thought you needed a hug." She explained to the confused Luxord. He smiled and hugged her back. Arixane pulled back after a moment or two, giving him a smile.

"There, feel better now?" She asked, giving a sweet smile. Luxord smiled himself and nodded.

"I think that was just what I needed, love." He told her. Arixane smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I doubt anyone cares, but I walked around school with a deck of cards in my pocket! Its my tribute to Luxord's awesomeness! XD **

He knew the hug was out of pure friendship. She didn't even know what love was, other than a pet name he called her. They sat down, the four of them, Demyx sitting in the chair, Axel on a couch by himself and Arixane and Luxord opposing him.

Axel watched Luxord, seeing the expression on the Gambler's face when Arixane hugged him. If Luxord wouldn't watch himself, then Axel would do it for him. He didn't want Luxord to come to the same fate he had, Axel had made it crystal clear. Yet, he wanted to see the two together, he knew that was watch Luxord wanted. Axel wasn't about to stand in Luxord's way. He also noticed Arixane acting different when he watched the two alone. She acted like she just shut down. Axel noticed it just a few days ago. Luxord had been in her room after he came back from a mission, the two passed each other in the halls. Axel had entered the room and Arixane was just zoned out. She was like a flower when the first morning's sunrays hitting it after a long night, she came to life.

Axel was going to ask her later. Perhaps after dinner, when it was just the two of them. He would stay behind to ask her. Axel gave a sigh and looked from Arixane and Luxord to Demyx. Number Nine was strumming his sitar lazily, a content look on his face.

Arixane sat and watched Axel, he was watching them, intently, no doubt that he saw her sight on him. He only looked away after a few moments, looking to Demyx. Arixane switched her gaze to the older Nobody beside her, his gaze was out of focus and his lips were set in a thin, solemn line. She tilted her head at him. Now he was acting antisocial. Her eyebrows inclined slightly. Luxord's eyes closed, he heaved a sigh and stood. She watched him stand and walk away without a word. She looked down the her lap, where her hands lay folded. She didn't know why she sat with her hands folded in her lap, legs tight together, but it was just instinct to her. It must've been drilled into her Somebody's skull the way her hands flew to her lap whenever she sat down told it all.

She wanted to follow after Luxord, but hated the fact she would have to ask either Axel or Demyx, though both only too willing to help her, she felt like a burden to the Organization when she had to ask for one of the other members help. Despite Vexen telling her that a quick healing wouldn't last, even from an elixir, she wanted to gulp one down and become independent again.

"Something on your mind?" Axel asked her, leaning forward. Arixane looked to the floor, then up at Axel.

"No I'm just tired of asking everyone for help." She said, Demyx looked at her from his sitar with disbelief.

"You don't know the things I would give to be in your place. Not having to work." Demyx told her. Axel clicked his tongue and launched a throw pillow at Demyx. Demyx threw his arm up to block the pillow from hitting him, as though it could do damage.

"Too bad she was working when she got injured Demyx!" Axel exclaimed. Arixane laughed.

"IT WOULD BE NICE AXEL!" Demyx yelled at the redhead.

"Once more, she had to be doing work in order not too work." Axel replied, standing and walking over the pillow on the ground. Kneeling the assassin picked it up, walking back to the couch, he flopped down on it and put the pillow under his head.

"Its amazing how your hair defies the law of gravity Axel, have I told you?" Arixane told him, Axel looked at her with a smirk.

"That's me, defying any law that's out there." He told her. Arixane laughed at how nonchalantly he told her. Demyx threw on a smile as well.

"Hey Arixane, you want to go into Twilight Town after a mission one day and get some ice cream?" Axel asked her. Arixane looked up at Axel, he and Roxas had done that with each other when the original Number XIII was around.

"On the Clock Tower?" She asked, gulping as she imagined the height of the redhead's favorite perch.

"Where ever." He replied, looking up to the ceiling.

"I have some things I want to discuss with you." Axel said, Arixane's eyes went wide, Axel never sounded as serious as he did then. "S-sure." She replied, Axel nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the couch and stood. He left the Grey Room, leaving just Demyx and Arixane.

"Just us two." Demyx told her, offering a friendly smile.

"You're okay after that battle with the heartless, right Demyx?" She asked, her eyes wide, showing her usual concern for her companions. Demyx smiled again.

"I'll be a little sore, but otherwise don't worry about it." Demyx told her, she nodded. Looking to the ground.

_Children are seen, not heard. _A voice hissed. She looked around, confused.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Demyx, he looked at her, still strumming his sitar.

"Depends on what you heard, Arixane." He replied.

"Someone says Children are seen, not heard. You didn't hear it?" She asked him, her eyes wide, Demyx shook his head.

"You're probably just remembering. You've been around for about a year now, that's how long it took me to start remembering." Demyx told her, looking away. Even though he was a bit of a slacker, Demyx helped her in a dilemmas when no one else was around to help her. Arixane pierced her lips.

"Probably." She muttered. She sat there, listening to Demyx play rhythmically. She sighed, closing her eyes, she rest her head on the back of the couch. Drawing her legs in delicately, she laid down on her side. Listening to Demyx play. She drifted of to sleep.

Axel came into the room, seeing Arixane knocked out asleep on the couch. He shook his head, the kid must've been too modest to ask someone to help her to her room. Demyx was gone. He went over to the sleeping Nobody and gathered her in his arms, taking her to her room. Luckily her door was open. He walked in and laid her down on her bed. He turned around, seeing Luxord.

"What?" He asked the blonde. Luxord looked at Arixane, a sort of glint in his eyes.

"I don't really know anymore." He muttered, looking back to Axel, locking eyes for a moment, he left. Axel gave a sigh. This may be getting out of hand. He may need to go talk to the Superior about Luxord. Deciding he should, he went up to the top of the castle seeing Xemnas.

"Superior." He said, approaching the silver haired Nobody. Xemnas turned around.

"What is it, Number Eight?" He asked, meeting Axel's eyes. It was odd, seeing the sky without a heart shaped moon, it would take a few more giant heartless felled by Arixane to get Kingdom Hearts back up in the cloudy sky.

"I think Luxord is getting too serious about Arixane." Axel said, Xemnas raised an eyebrow at the assassin.

"No one said anything when you were getting so close to Roxas, Axel. Why should we be worried about Number Ten?" Xemnas asked. Axel fought from grinding his teeth in agitation.

"Because Superior, I wasn't turned inside out the way Luxord is. I was at Halloween Town when he and Arixane were fighting that Dustflier. He would've gotten himself killed if Arixane weren't so stubborn." Axel growled. Xemnas turned around.

"Luxord will be fine, Axel. Next time, stay with your own mission instead of eavesdropping on other's." Xemnas told Axel, finishing the discussion. Axel fought the urge to scream at the Superior.

"Yes Superior. I will." He said, a painful edge in his voice. He didn't want to comply to his orders. He wanted to make sure that Luxord would be fine. He growled, turning around, he nearly smacked into Saix. The two locked eyes for a moment. Axel looked away and stormed down the steps on his way back to the main castle.

He stopped by Luxord's room, the door was slightly opened, he could see The Gambler of Fate pacing in his room through the crack in betweem the barely opened doors. Axel knocked. Luxord froze, then came to the door. It swung open in front of Axel.

"Just tell her." Axel told Luxord. The blonde scoffed.

"That's easier said than done, Axel." He replied. Axel shook his head.

"No it isn't, you might want to tell her before its too late. I made that mistake and in turn, I lost my best friend." Axel told him.

"Just pretend that she's about to leave the Organization, and you catch up with her before she does. Tell her, Luxord. Don't beat yourself up about this anymore." Axel told him, glaring into the sky blue eyes of Number Ten. Luxord sighed.

"When she wakes." Luxord said, closing the door.

Luxord hated to admit it, but Axel was right. If he didn't tell Arixane, he could see himself tearing up in the future. He gave a sigh, resting his head on the door. Closing his eyes. The rhythmic _tick, tock_ of his clocks helping him clear his mind somewhat. He gave another shaky sigh, pushing off from the door, he went to his armchair, sitting down. He watched the grandfather clock tick minutes away, the pendulum swinging back and forth slowly. He closed his eyes, his tiredness tugging at his limbs, he regretted his actions now. Before he knew it, the clock donged two, most of the members would be returning by now. There was a knock at his door again. Another thirty minutes had gone by. He stood, almost half asleep, walking over to the door, he opened it. The redheaded assassin and the Keyblader stood in front of him. Axel was raising an eyebrow. Arixane looked oh so curious. He let the two in, Axel helped Arixane into Luxord's room, and left, closing the door behind him. Luxord glared at the door. Then turned to Arixane. She was leaning against the wall, straining her neck to watch a clock above her head. Luxord crossed the room.

_This would be something better to do when drunk. _He thought to himself. He had stopped drinking heavily before Arixane had even arrived, he lost sense in it. Arixane looked to him, her eyes reflecting his image and damnit he looked like hell. Arixane noticed.

Luxord looked dead tired, like he was about to pass out. She was worried for him. He hadn't been sleeping well and she knew it. Something in her just wanted to reach up and caress his face. She wondered what Luxord wanted to tell her, Axel said it was something important. When Axel left, Luxord's back seemed to have lost its spine, he just slouched, but approached. Arixane looked up to him.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked him.

"I've been losing sleep over something." He replied. She tilted her head to the right as she stared into those eyes.

"Remember how when you first showed up, and I took you on an introductory to Twilight Town?" Luxord asked. Arixane nodded, she was fighting something, there was just this urge. This urge that made her just want to throw her arms around his neck and never let go.

"You asked me what love was." He continued, Arixane nodded again.

"I had told you it was merely a nickname. Most of that is true. But love is also something else, its," Luxord heaved a sigh. He couldn't do this, not now. "And?" Arixane said.

"Its also an emotion. A very strong one, one that can exist even within a Nobody." He told her. She looked at him.

"Do you know what it feels like?" She asked him. Luxord paused, damn her questions. The Gambler looked returned her gaze.

"Its strong, a feeling, a warm feeling. Suppose when you see the person love is aimed at you just want to-"

"Run at them, hug them and never let them go?" She asked him. Luxord gulped, no way, she was remembering from her past. It was no way.

"Yes." He said, nodding. Arixane looked down.

"I-I've had that feeling before, I know it, but from where." Luxord thought he could make out the continued murmuring of the Keyblader, he saw her lovely, full pink lips moving, forming words silently.

_Ten of Hearts_. She mouthed. She was so obsessed with the card that had been dealt to her only a few hours ago. The child seemed to have forgotten that her leg was wounded, and before Luxord could react, she took an innocent step forward. She gave a scream of pain as her leg buckled under her and she crashed upon the floor. Luxord was by her side in a quick stride. Her pant leg on the wounded leg was soaked in blood in a matter of seconds.

Arixane uttered a chain of curses under her breathe and clutched her leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Luxord gathered her in his arms and took her to the infirmary. Vexen was in his lab, the two rooms were separated by a wall of glass. The Chilly Academic was consumed by an experiment and it was by luck that he looked up as Luxord was laying Arixane down on the medical bed. Vexen said something inaudible through the glass as he made his way into the infirmary.

"What did she do! She wasn't bleeding as profusely when she first got the wound!" Vexen hissed at Luxord.

"Can we get into that before I die of blood loss, Vexen?" Arixane hissed, her hands already coated in blood. The green eyed Nobody tossed Arixane a potion before he got the supplies he needed. Arixane muttered something else under her breathe. Something about bad stitching and Dustfliers. Luxord would have grinned if it weren't for the blood that had pooled on the medical bed. Arixane uncapped the potion and chugged it down, throwing her head back. Luxord shook his head. Vexen came up with his supplies and fixed her wound.

"DO NOT get out of your bed again, not until this wound is inspected by me and you are passed for duty." Vexen demanded after he had sewn the wound closed, tighter this time around. Arixane whined, but Vexen gave her a cold stare.

"If I have to, I WILL keep you down here in the infirmary in my sight so I am insured that you don't get up." He told her.

"Luxord, carry her to her room." Vexen demanded the fellow blond.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE CARRIED!" Arixane yelled at the retreating scientist, he turned around, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Arixane folded her arms over her chest and stared back.

"Then I suppose you could stay in the infirmary for the night." Vexen told her.

"Fine, anything to keep me from being carried around like an infant!" She replied.

"Luxord, put her on the bed behind you." Vexen told him, Luxord shook his head, but gathered the child in his arms and laid her on the clean bed. Arixane glared at him.

"What did I do?" He asked her.

"You listened to him." She replied. Luxord shook his head. Looking into the Keyblader's eyes, the embarrassing air between them had melted.

"And you expected me not to?" Luxord asked. Arixane looked away from him, pouting. Luxord shook his head, heaving a sigh. He hugged the Keyblader.

Arixane secretly took in Luxord's scent and he hugged her, but put her pouting face back on as he pulled away.

"Rest, stay in bed. We need you to collect hearts as soon as you can get back on your feet." He told her, walking away. Was that all it was, because she was the key to his heart, is that the only reason why he even bothered with her crazy antics, she could see that from him. She began to doubt everything now.

Xigbar came in, he was being supported by Lexeaus, the Freeshooter seemed pretty dinged up. He was put on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong with you this time?" He asked her. He rarely used her name when he talked to her, Arixane gave a huff, wanting to give her elder a glare.

"I got out of bed today that's what wrong with me." She replied quietly. Xigbar gave a laugh, but winced, grasping his side.

"What about you?" She asked him, finally giving him eye contact. He looked at her, he looked worse up close.

"Got in with it with a nasty horde of heartless." He told her simply. Vexen came in. Arixane fell silent with his entry. She looked straight ahead of her. Not looking at any of the three other Nobodies. Though she felt Xigbar's gaze on her.

"The stupid thing hurled me off a cliff, Vexen, you expect me to look better?" Xigbar hissed at one of Vexen's rants.

"You're the Master of Space, Xigbar, of course I think you should look better, if not unscathed." Vexen replied.

"The heartless had the power to paralyze me, I can't do much paralyzed." Xigbar replied. He gave a cry as Vexen prodded at his side.

"You've broken ribs, drink this and make sure you get light missions for about a week." Vexen said, handing Xigbar an elixir. The Freeshooter took it. He sat there after Vexen left, watching her.

"Most of the Organization pours over you, Arixane." He told, utterly serious. She looked at him in surprise.

"I know. I still feel like a burden." She replied, looking away. She listened to the pop of the cap on the elixir. After a few moments, Xigbar got up and left the infirmary, Lexeaus following him.

"Mind telling me why the usually sweet little Number XIII gave me the cold shoulder in the infirmary?" Luxord heard his friend's rough voice sound behind him. Xigbar came up and stood beside him Luxord stood outside in the Naught's Skyway.

"She busted her leg again. The child forgets things when she's deep in thought. Simply stepped forward, and crashed upon the ground, blood was pooling under her before I could even get her up from the ground. She and Vexen butted heads over her restrains. She is a creature that does not appreciate being caged." Luxord told Xigbar.

"So different from Roxas." Xigbar muttered, Luxord gazed out into the seemingly endless black, and down, his eyes finding Memory Skyscraper, where Roxas had his true last stand.

"Yes, she's stronger, whoever she was, the King was stupid to choose Sora over her. This Ariane that she mentioned the first day I met her." Luxord said quietly. Xigbar clapped his hand down on the Gambler's shoulder, a solid thud echoing through the area.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" Xigbar asked, Luxord remained quiet, saying nothing. Xigbar caught on.

"You know its supposed to be impossible." Xigbar said. Luxord looked to his friend, giving a confirming nod.

"You remember how Axel was with Roxas, I hate to admit, but she's doing the same thing to me. I don't know whether I should welcome it or not." Luxord said.

"She chose you to save, I've been on my last legs in the same world where you found her and she never came to my aide. She's chosen you, Luxord. I wouldn't take advantage of it." Xigbar said, his boots clomping along the metal flooring as he walked away. Luxord gave a sigh. Xigbar, no matter how questionable his sanity was at times, could make a point that could stop even Xemnas in his tracks at times. Luxord closed his eyes. He went back to the infirmary, wondering if Arixane was truly mad at him. He approached her bed, her hair was a disheveled mess and her eyes were closed, her legs stretched out. He couldn't help but smile. Vexen stopped what he was doing in his lab, to give Luxord a quick look, but returned to his experiments.

She had chosen him, she may have been watching him perform in that world since he returned from the darkness. Maybe even before, when Roxas was around. He doubted it though. She just seemed too new for that far back. It took the Organization two years to reform, Luxord had been born into a whole other world, he ran into Demyx at Halloween Town and the traveled from there, looking for the other members. They caught sight of Axel, but he didn't join them.

_There was a soreness throughout his entire body, the last thing he remember was being cut through by a Keyblade. Opening his eyes, he saw the skies of Wonderland. He gave a groan as he sat up. Wondering how long it had been since he fell. He looked down, seeing he was in an Organization coat. He opened a portal to Twilight Town and went to ask someone what year it was. Stripping himself of his coat so he wouldn't stick out so dreadfully, he caught up with a brunette woman, coming up with a quick lie as to why he needed to know what year it was, he got his answer. Two years after he had gotten killed by Sora. He walked back down the hill and went into the alley where he left his coat and pulled it back on. _

_He opened a portal to The World that Never Was, he walked in, only to be thrown out, slamming painfully into the wall. So the World that Never Was didn't exist anymore? Luxord gave a sigh, so Sora must've defeated Xemnas as well. He shook his head. Going on to the other worlds checking to see if the other's had been reborn._

_In Halloween Town, he was hoping to find Xigbar there, instead, he got the melodious yell of a familiar Nobody._

"_LUXORD!" It was Demyx. He turned around and saw the Melodious Nocturne running towards him. Demyx stopped two feet in front of Luxord._

"_MAN, I have NEVER been happier to see you!" Demyx exclaimed. Luxord scoffed, happy. _

"_Demyx have you found any of the other members?" Luxord asked him, entirely serious. Demyx put his hand on his hip, thinking. "I've seen Axel, but he didn't bother to make any contact, so I didn't either." Demyx told him, that traitor would never be allowed back in the Organization._

"_What about Xigbar, or Saix? Have you seen at least any sign of them?" Luxord asked._

"_What, am I not good enough for you, Lux?" Demyx asked, Luxord gave Demyx a 'get serious' look and Demyx gave in._

"_No. I haven't we could go look. I haven't searched in Neverland." Demyx offered. Luxord shook his head and opened a Dark Corridor to Neverland and disappeared into the path to another world._

"You space out almost as much as Arixane." Axel's voice brought Luxord back. The redhead was standing on the other side of Arixane's bed, leaning against the wall by the headboard, his thin arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just remembering when I was first reborn. Don't you do that from time to time?" Luxord asked Axel, the redhead shook his head.

"I try not to think about it." He replied. Luxord looked down to the sleeping Keyblader.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Axel asked, Luxord shook his head.

"I decided that was a task done better drunk." Luxord replied. Axel smiled, shaking his head. He kicked off the wall, leaving a nice black print of the bottom of his boot. Just to agitate Vexen. Axel came beside Luxord.

"Just don't be too drunk, or she won't believe you." Axel told him, Luxord smile and laughed, reaching to the Keyblader's face, pushing some black hair out of her delicate face.

"I'll have to memorize that." Luxord told the redhead, Axel laughed, leaving the infirmary with a smile on his face. Luxord went to his own room. He slept well that night.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Her stitches had dissolved and Vexen had cleared her fit to work again. Arixane gave a loud whoop, jumping off the bed, she ran out of the infirmary. Vexen was shaking his head.

"The things that child can do to a Nobody." Vexen muttered to himself. Even being near her as he tended to the other members of the Organization, just her staring into space, made him feel somewhat whole.

Arixane ran down the hall and to the Grey Room, stopping two feet in front of Saix, once more sliding forward, clipping Saix on the shoulder as she slammed into the heavy duty glass pane behind him, the Dusks just love to see her slid didn't they?

"NUMBER XIII! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Saix yelled at her. Arixane unglued herself from the window, cringing at Saix's outburst.

"I know you're happy to get out of the infirmary, but that gives you no reason to make a complete idiot of yourself!" Saix continued with his speech.

"Oh, come on Saix. Give the kid a break. You acted somewhat the same the first time you got out of the infirmary after a long stay." Xigbar's voice said, coming from the dark hall, Number Two came striding into the Grey Room.

"Yes I remember that too, Xigbar, but I didn't peal into an elder member and nearly fall through a window." Saix hissed.

"From what I saw, she just nicked you, give her some slack, Saix, give her some tough solo missions, but don't embarrass her in front of the entire Organization." Xigbar replied. Saix glowered at the elder member.

"Just go out to Agrabah, Arixane, Lux is waiting for you." Xigbar told the Keyblade wielder, opening a Dark Corridor. Arixane gave a grateful smile and ran through the doorway to Agrabah.

"Saix, that girl breathes life into this empty castle. Even Xemnas seems to enjoy having such a light like her. Just calm down. Don't be so strict with the kid." Xigbar said. Saix glared, Xigbar gave a laugh and left on his own mission.

Luxord was focusing on taking out an Aerial Master. There was a familiar battle cry and Arixane came rushing out of nowhere, jumping and taking out the heartless with a single powered up swipe from Omega Weapon.

"Hi Luxord!" She greeted him, landing on the ground, allowing her Keyblade to disappear into light. He hadn't come to see her while she was in the infirmary.

"Hello, love." He replied, Arixane gave a giggle. The child was extremely energetic, it didn't take long for it to rub off unto Luxord. He began to feel better.

"I'm so glad to be out in the field again! I hated it down there!" She told Luxord as they walked to the Desert Cave, going the long way around.

"Well if you had just let me carry you to your room, you wouldn't have had to stay in the infirmary." Luxord replied. Arixane gave a scoff.

"I would've been bored in there! At least I got to socialize while I was in the infirmary. Xigbar and I had some very meaningful discussions. Talking to him makes me feel old though…" Arixane said. Luxord had to fight back a severe fit of laughter. Arixane looked at him funny.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Luxord swallowed his laughter long enough to reply.

"Just the way you said that talking to Xigbar made you feel old. So blunt." Luxord replied, shaking his head. Arixane's look changed to dismay.

"How is that blunt?" She asked him. Ironically, talking with Arixane like this was making Luxord feel younger.

"It just is, love. Come on, we need to get some of that pent up energy you've got in you used up so you don't explode." Luxord said, taking off running. Arixane gave a yell and followed after him. By the time she caught up with Luxord her chest was burning. Yet the Brit kept going. This felt like one of their first actual missions together. Arixane used to throttle ahead of him, but she'd been bedridden, so she was slower, for the time being of course. Her muscles loosened up finally and she launched forward, flying past Luxord in a blur almost.

She waited for him at the cave, panting. Luxord strolled right up after fifteen minutes, his hands in his pockets, just to make her wait. She gave Luxord a dramatic huff and looked away. He gave a slight laugh and went into the cave, the Keyblader following behind.

The place was a wreck. Columns where broken, pieces of the pathways up higher were on the ground. Luxord looked up, seeing that the above pathways had been obliterated.

"What in bloody hell happened?" He muttered.

"I could ask the same." Arixane said, looking around. Luxord looked at a toppled over moveable column. Shaking his head.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" She asked him, he turned his head to look at Arixane.

"Heart collection." Arixane conjured her Keyblade.

"Well lets go!" She said, running forward, Heartless popped up and she took them out, for some reason, Scarlet Tangos and Loud Mouths always attack in partners. Arixane smiled and gave a laughed, taking out both heartless in one combo. Other heartless popped up across the room, Luxord went after them, but Arixane beat him there. Taking them out, she was always good at chaining. More came. A Neoshadow decided to join the deadly dance of heart collection.

"Lux could you do me a favor and take this joker out? I need to focus on the emblem heartless." Arixane asked, defending herself.

"Scratch it, I got 'em. I can start another chain later." She was so calm in the line of duty, able to hold up a perfectly average conversation.

"At least let me get in on the action, love." Luxord replied. Arixane laughed.

"Then hurry up, I keep asking you if I'm going to fast for you, you keep saying no." Arixane asked, crossing her blade across her chest, protecting herself from an attack. Counter attacking with a forward kick, she knocked the heartless on its rear. Leaving the heartless on the ground, confused, Fair Game and Omega Weapon came crashing down on the Neoshadow before it could even collect itself. The Pureblood erupted into HP and munny.

"Its your's." Luxord told her, she had done most of the work, after all. Arixane didn't argue, but went around collecting.

"Come on, there are more than likely more heartless past that hole in the wall." Luxord told her. Arixane nodded and the two walked to it, stopping.

"Its dark in there." Arixane muttered, her eyes wide with fear. Luxord looked at her, rather confused.

"Its dark back at the castle, why are you afraid of this?" Luxord asked her, Arixane looked up at him, confusion written across her own face.

"I'm not entirely sure." She replied, walking forward, slower than her usual speed, she was scared. Heights and darkened caves.

"Perhaps this has to do with the way you lost your heart, Arixane." Luxord told her, his eyes adjusting in the pitiful torch light. Her silver eyes stood out in the darkness. She was looking in the darkest corners, her hand gripped her Keyblade tightly. She bit back a scream as a heartless popped up. She steeled her nerves, jumping forth, combat clearing her mind momentarily. Taking out the heartless in a few strikes, she was wishing she had a weaker weapon, this feeling of immense fear was beginning to crawl into her chest.

"Luxord, can we get out of here?" She asked, beginning to shake, he saw her fear. He wanted to say yes, but couldn't, and she knew it.

"Just a few more heartless." He told her. She swallowed hard and nodded. She knew she was acting weak. And she knew Luxord could see it too, darkness, her weakness. Yet she was a Nobody. Arixane gave an angry hiss. She launched forward, or at least tried to, her feet stayed glued to the spot.

Luxord saw her try to move. She was frozen to the spot, Luxord offered her his hand. Arixane looked up at him, her eyes wide. She reached up and took it, Luxord gripped her hand and pulled her to him. Returning a good deed to the Keyblade Warrior. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her.

Arixane was almost stiff as Luxord hugged her, she melted, her fear dissolving. She hugged him back. Luxord pulled back, away from her.

"Feel better now?" He asked her, straightening up, Arixane gave a smile, looking up to him, that feeling, the one that made her just want to hug him and never let him go, it came back, what had Luxord called it? Love.

"Yeah, I feel good, lets get these heartless annihilated before it comes back." She told him. The two set off deeper into the cave, Arixane saw the pig golden elephant type thing.

"What's that!" She yelled, going after it. She nudged it with her foot, seeing it move slightly. Then she all out kicked it. It leaned back, Luxord looked up, seeing a huge block coming down at him. He stifled a cry and dodge rolled to the side. He came up as it landed with a loud CRASH it and three others making the entire place shake, surprise dominated Arixane's face, she covered her mouth with her hands and her silver eyes were as wide as they would go.

"Luxord! I'm sorry, I had no clue!' She said, racing forward, wrapping her arms around his waist in apology. Luxord laughed, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

"Its alright, love, I'm fine." He told her quietly. Arixane pulled back, looking up to him, silver eyes lost in confusion.

"I felt something stop, in my chest. I don't know what it was though." Arixane told him, Luxord looked away.

"Lets discuss this later." Luxord told her, looked back at her. She pulled back, going to inspect the block that nearly crushed him.

"I think I know what to do." She said, conjuring her Keyblade, striking the block, it moved . A smiled crawled across her lips, she hit it again. The block was soon braced against the wall of the lowest platform, she jumped up unto the block, and jumped again. Having to grip the edge to get up, she heaved herself up on the platform, she waited for Luxord. She turned.

"Ah, darn!" She said, seeing that the passageway blocked. Luxord heard her add on an a groan on the line of agitated and laziness. He smiled and went down.

"Let me handle it." He told her. Arixane watched him, fear slowly beginning to creep back into her chest, yet she remembered Luxord's hug, the way his intoxicating scent washed over her, the way that whatever was in her chest fluttered madly. How could Nobodies not have hearts? She felt something pounding in her chest when she was working. Oh see didn't know. She watched Luxord fluidly knock the blocks around onto the rectangles on the far side of the cavernous room. Luxord looked around, for a third one other than the block that they were using for a step-up. He looked up to her, his bright blue eyes biting through the darkness.

"Is there on up there with you?" He asked her. She looked around and saw a looming purple block behind her. She went and attacked it, kicking it instead of hitting it around with the Keyblade. Arixane was often told not to rely completely on weapons, but intelligence and agility, to make sure her body didn't get frail from just swinging a Keyblade around. Luxord walked to the block and started hitting it around towards the empty trigger.

There was a click and the whine of rusty bolts and axles as they started up and turned. The gates behind her went up, opening with a cloud of dust, Arixane waited for Luxord before she entered the tunnel.

She stopped, there was utter darkness ahead of her, no light, nothing, just darkness. Someone clamped a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Luxord, but she still let out a scream.

"_Ariane, come away from the cave opening! You'll be seen!" Her father's voice hissed. Ariane looked back at him._

"_Who're are we waiting for, Father?" She asked, he lifted his silver eyes to her._

"_A King, King Mickey." He told her. "You need to be trained properly and you going to him is the only way." He said._

"_WHAT, NO!" Ariane yelled. _

"_The town needs me, you and me are the only two things that are keeping the town from being destroyed by heartless! I can't leave, you're getting older Father, eventually you aren't going to be able to fight." She hissed. She turned around when a high pitched voice sounded, Ariane twisted around violently, seeing a mouse._

"_Ariane, this is King Mickey," Her father's voice explained. She sneered at him and ran._

"_NO WAIT! ARIANE YOU'LL FALL YOU DARKNESS!" Her father's voice yelled behind her, she didn't care. She kept running, even though the whole reason for her refusal was to stay at the town, she couldn't them persuade her. She stopped when she was at a cliff._

Luxord couldn't see, but her heard a loud solid thud in front of him. He knew Arixane had fell to the ground. He couldn't do a thing with out sight. He shot a Fira forth, temporarily shining light on the situation, before the light faded away, he could see her in the fetal position on the floor. He knelt down after the light faded away and slid his arms under her neck and legs. Picking her up, he took her back onto the light.

_At the bottom of the cliff, there was nothing but water, the roaring ocean down below her. Night had fallen and there wasn't any stars or moon to light the night utter darkness. She turned around, seeing a tall black creature, with scraggly ears type things going straight back behind its head. She conjured her Keyblade, but it was too late, the thing ran at her head on. She didn't have time to react, she was knocked over the edge with a scream. The water was cold as it hit her skin, like thousands of knives prickling her skin. She fell to darkness. _

_Waking up in a world unfamiliar, having no idea who she was, she sat up, giving a slight gasp and ducking behind a tree as two men came walking by, one blonde, the other a black haired man with an eye patch._

"_Come on, Lux, it'll be fun!" The eye patch man said. The blonde man stopped, right in front of her tree._

"_Playing tricks on Roxas means we'll have to deal with both Xemnas and Axel. Xigbar, I've had a long enough day." The man replied. The other man gave a groan._

"_Fine, lets RTC then." He said, the blonde man with the accent took lead and they disappeared down the trail. She watched them go._

Arixane shot up, "Luxord!" She said, the blonde Brit turned around the two were atop a building in Agrabah.

"What is it?" He asked. Arixane looked down, rubbing the back of her neck, she'd have to stop hanging out with Axel so much…

"I had a memory from before I was a Nobody to my first day of being a Nobody, I saw you and Xigbar that first day." She told him. Luxord didn't say anything, but crossed the roof, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"We should get the mission done." She said.

"Oh no, you're not going back in there." Luxord replied, Arixane offered him a hiss of a reply. Luxord smiled.

"A few heartless came up when I was bringing you her." He said. The two were outside the gates in the Sand Swept Ruins. It was still a mess from when he had been there last, shaking his head, he jumped down, waiting for Arixane to join him. When she did, he went to the area where the heartless had popped up, Arixane ran forth, not conjuring her weapon, but jumped and kicked a Scarlet Tango to the ground, going into a spin attack, she was sapping the Tango's HP with speed and agility, when she stopped she came down on it with a powered up lower cut from the Keyblade. The Scarlet Tango burst into HP points and munny. She collected it. Her fighting was noticeably stronger, and she seemed unstoppable, becoming even more powerful with each of her passing blackouts.

Now, looking at her, she seemed to have gotten older. Luxord could swear on his life she grew an inch or two, getting somewhat curvier and mature. Her voice was definitely older. He almost didn't recognize it. Arixane stood up straight from her combat crouch. She was, she was taller, and leaner. She was like a lioness on a prowl. Arixane looked to Luxord and found him staring.

She blushed, seeing those attention catching sky blue eyes staring at her. Looking down, she didn't fold her hands behind her back like she usually would, something was different within her. She felt it, outright rebellious. A flame of heat licking at the pit of her stomach, waiting to consume her. She looked back up at Luxord.

"Did I over do it?" She asked, kicking at the sand beneath her.

"Over-do it, Arixane, that was simply amazing!" Luxord told her striding forward. She smiled bashfully and looked down, she saw her wrists.

"Whoa, how did that happen, I'm going to need to get a new batch of coats." She muttered to herself as Luxord checked their mission status. He smiled in approval.

"We can leave if you want to." He told her, she nodded and went into the city. Arixane leading the way to the Dark Corridor. Walking into the Grey Room, Axel was standing there waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Man, girl, you get bigger or did I shrink?" He asked her, looking her over in a brotherly way. Arixane gave a laugh.

"I got bigger. I need to get some new uniforms before I do anything." Arixane told Axel, walking by him with the older Nobody in tow.

Luxord came through the corridor, seeing Arixane disappear into the hall way with Axel. Xigbar came into the Grey Room.

"What that Arixane? This morning she looked like she was fourteen!" Xigbar exclaimed, walking up to Luxord.

"She collapsed in Agrabah." Luxord told him. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"What is it with Keyblader's and collapsing in Agrabah?" Xigbar asked, Luxord shook his head, going to the couch, Xigbar joined him.

"What do you think of having a few drinks tonight, Xigbar?" Luxord asked. Almost unable believe that he seriously had to get drunk to tell Arixane how he felt. Xigbar looked at him, giving him a slight smack on the head.

"Sure why not?" Xigbar asked. Luxord shook his head, pulling out a deck of cards, shuffling them out of boredom.

Axel teased her about getting bigger in five hours. Arixane threw a coat at him, Axel ducked easily, coming up to her from the wall. Arixane stood in front of the coat rack.

"If there's one thing that sucks about being the only female in the organization its being the only female." She told him, Axel gave a laugh.

"Maybe some of these will fit." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her across the room. There was a rack of smaller coats there. He pulled one off its hanger and tossed it at her. Arixane caught it and pulled it on over her head, having already found pants and shirts her size. The Organization coat fit perfectly.

"Come on, let's get that ice cream." Axel told her, walking out of the clothing room. Axel didn't know why he was doing this, maybe it was because he wanted that feeling he got when he would eat ice cream with Roxas. There was just something different about those moments above all others, that truly moved him.

They came into the Grey Room, Xigbar and Luxord looked up at them.

"Where are you two going?" Xigbar asked them, standing and making his way over to the duo. Axel gave a sigh.

"We're going to Twilight Town to get ice cream old man." Axel told him.

"Be back soon, Flamesilocks." Xigbar told them, Axel nodded and the two went off, going through the dark corridor, they came into the area near the ice cream stand.

"What kind do you want?" Axel asked her, pulling out some munny.

"Surprise me." She told him. Axel nodded and went up to the stand. The ice cream stand lady recognized him in an instant. She looked around behind him, most likely searching for Roxas. Axel hadn't been around since after Roxas merged with Sora.

"Where's the other one?" She asked him, instantly getting two sea salt ice creams. Axel looked down at the ground beneath him.

"He's not around anymore." Axel replied. The lady looked at him with a type of all knowing look in her grey eyes.

"So you only need one?" She asked him. Axel shook his head.

"Someone else is with me." He replied bluntly. She nodded and gave him the two ice cream bars, Axel gave her the munny needed and left.

Arixane waited for him, looking out over the town from her position, images of her memory coming back to her, she looked away and leaned against the wall, seeing Axel coming towards her with the ice cream. She smiled at him and met him half way. He gave her an ice cream and tore his open.

"Thanks." She told him, Axel nodded and took a bite out of his ice cream.

"The tower?" He asked, Arixane gave a nervous laugh and shook her head.

"Heights are the reason I lost my heart." She told him opening her ice cream and taking a bite. Her eyes widened at the colliding tastes of the salt and the sugar.

"Wow this is good!" She told him. Axel gave a laugh, started walking ahead, Arixane fell in line beside him.

"Yeah, it was mine and Roxas' favorite." Axel told her, Arixane looked at Axel with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Is it okay if I ask what happened to Roxas?" She asked, Axel looked at her.

"He found his heart and merged with it, leaving me and everything else behind." Axel told her. Ouch.

"Sounds painful." She muttered, Axel nodded.

"You said that heights caused you to lose your heart, mind explaining that?" He asked. Arixane looked up to the setting sun.

"I was on a cliff and a Neoshadow attacked me. I fell over the edge and woke up, a Nobody." She told him. Axel nodded. Arixane already knew how Axel had become a Nobody.

"What are you gunna do when it gets cold?" Arixane asked Axel. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Well the ice cream shop closes down during the winter. So what are you going to do then?" She asked him. Axel gave a slight laugh.

"Get some hot chocolate, Roxas loved that stuff just as much as he loved his Sea Salt Ice cream." Axel replied. Arixane gave a smile.

"Is he the whole reason why you do this?" She asked him, Axel's eyes became pained, giving her the signal that she had tapped into a subject he hid away.

"You don't have to answer that." She told him, Axel looked away.

"Thanks." He muttered, Arixane nodded, though Axel didn't see it. They were in the Sandlot, a group of three teens ran by, Axel watched them go by, with a type of jealousy in his body language. Arixane gave a huff. Watching him, Arixane took another bite out of her ice cream. Axel was just sucking on the popsicle stick. She felt bad for him, especially after the way Axel described how Roxas left. The sun had finally set and street lights were coming on. The two were in front of the corridor, Axel looked at her with a mix of pain and happiness in his eyes. She looked down, before she knew it, Axel had gripped her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks, Rix." He said, pulling back. She nodded and smiled.

"Tell no one." The assassin told her, Arixane gave a laugh. The two went through the corridor coming into the Grey Room. Seeing Luxord and Xigbar, each with a shot glass by their sides, playing poker. Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know those two were drinkers." She said. Axel started laughing harder than ever.

"Kid, the stories anyone can tell you about those two drinkers!" Axel replied. The two members looked at them.

"You tell her anything, Axel, you'll regret it." Xigbar said. Arixane started to pout.

"Oh, come on old man, you know you just embarrassed yourself over half the times I've seen you drunk." Axel replied, walking towards the two. Arixane followed. As she got closer, she could see that Luxord was a bit over a buzz. Axel thumped the Gambler's shoulder on the way over. Arixane tried not to stare at the blonde. She gazed him a glance every five seconds. She hoped Luxord didn't do this often. She'd never seen him drunk in the past year, she's seen him have a drink or two, but he always stopped after the second one. While Axel and Xigbar argued, Arixane got up and left. Walking down the hall at night was difficult, it was dark during the day, but it was pitch black at night. She growled. That's when she heard somewhat sloppy footsteps behind her.

**A/N: So much hugging.**


	7. Chapter 7

She got to her room before she turned around, Luxord was approaching her. He stopped, a few feet away from her.

"Arixane, when I say this I tell you I am in complete control of what I am saying, I just don't think I could be brave enough to tell you I in any other situation." He said. Arixane raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over, seeing just how sober he was. He sounded like he was just a little tipsy. She trusted him

"Go on." She replied, Luxord stepped closer, taking her face in his hands, he pulled her face up so she looked him in the face.

"I love you." He told her, Arixane's breathe caught in her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise, Luxord pulled back, Arixane stuttered and babbled incoherently. Finally, she just looked up to Luxord, breathing heavy.

"Excuse me." She told him, opening her door and disappearing into the darkened room, she closed her eyes. Opening them, she went to her bedside lamp, grabbing her own journal she frantically started to scribble down what happened. That's when she realized it, this was an opportunity to put those yearning she felt into action. She ran to her door.

Arixane's door flew open violently, she stopped, their eyes meeting for moments, and she flung herself at him. Luxord was taken by surprise as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I think I love you too, Luxord." She replied. He gave a soft gasp, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

What the Superior saw in the hall of the dormitories made him feel absolutely accomplished. Watching the Keyblader throw herself at Number Ten told him his plan had worked. He was certain that Arixane wouldn't leave now. He smiled to himself and walked back to his room.

Axel was walking to his room after an extremely serious argument with Xigbar about telling Arixane the many tales he had to offer about Xigbar's drunken adventures with Luxord. That's when he saw Arixane throw herself in Luxord's arms. He smiled, and kept walking, creeping quietly past them and to his room. Closing the door shut behind him.

Arixane pulled back, gazing into his eyes. There was a slight redness, just how drunk was he? She wondered. He watched her stare into his eyes. She pulled back away from him, completely unsure of what to do now. He watched her every move.

"What do we do now?" She asked, it had always been Luxord who she went to for answers when she was at a stand still. He blinked.

"Honestly speaking I didn't even think I'd be able to do this." He said. Arixane laughed.

"You didn't?" She replied, Luxord looked down to the floor.

"Maybe I should sleep this off first and we figure this out in the morning." Luxord offered. Arixane nodded. She went into her room, closing the door. Arixane just melted, falling onto her bed in what seemed like slow motion, bouncing on the mattress, she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were growing heavy. She fell asleep.

Luxord should've gone to sleep, but he went back to the Grey Room, Xigbar sat there waiting from him, finishing off another shot of, was it whiskey or brandy? Luxord shrugged, either way, the alcohol was treating him well. He sat down, Xigbar watched him.

"Where'd you run off to?" Xigbar said, pouring Luxord another drink as the blonde slid his glass forward.

"Went to talk to Arixane." He replied, taking a drink, the liquid burning his throat on the way down.

"She looks nice." Xigbar told him. Luxord, looked up at the Freeshooter with an almost dangerous look in his eyes. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"You think I'd go after her, as if!" Xigbar replied, Luxord looked outside, giving a slight gasp, seeing the outline of a heart floating in the sky.

"Do you see that, Xigbar?" He turned around, looking to Xigbar. The older Nobody looked outside, his eye widening. "Xemnas is going to be happy. How come it only took Roxas a few months to make Kingdom Hearts, but its taken Arixane a little over a year to make it?" Xigbar asked. Luxord shook his head, thinking about that void that seemed to be missing in his mind.

"It seems to me, that there is something missing." Luxord said, standing. Xigbar watched him stand.

"Its seems that your right." Xigbar replied. Luxord nodded and went to his room for the night. He didn't sleep though, laying on his bed, he stared out the window at that outline, Kingdom Hearts.

Arixane was in the gaming room with Axel the next morning, it was a vacation day, she didn't think she should be in because she had been 'vacationing' for the past two weeks, she went to Saix for a mission, but he told her to go away, she even went to Xemnas, same answer.

Her mind still wandered if Luxord was serious about last night, if he even remembered, Axel told her that Luxord never acted truly drunk until about fifteen drinks.

"And you counted?" Was her reply, Axel only laughed and nodded. She sighed and shook her head. The two were playing table hockey. No one was really winning, they were just knocking the puck around.

"Why are we even playing this, I thought we played video games?" Arixane asked, looking up at Axel. The pyro smiled charmingly.

"Well I got tired of beating you." He replied. Arixane raised an eyebrow, stealing the puck from Axel and scoring in the blink of an eye. Axel looked up at her challengingly.

"Getting hasty now are we?" He asked.

"I don't think that question suites the situation, Axel." The two heard Luxord's voice behind them. Arixane turned around to see the blonde Brit approach them. He stopped beside Arixane.

"A word?" He asked, Arixane nodded and followed Luxord out of the gaming room to the courtyard. The flowers were dead.

"What happened to them? I've never seen them alive." Arixane asked, looking around at the wilted and long dead flowers.

"The person who took care of them was a traitor and was annihilated." Luxord told her bluntly. Arixane looked at him, then looked away.

"Ok then." She replied quietly. She wished she could do something for the poor things, but it seemed that they were too far gone. She could vaguely remember her Somebody's mother's garden, full of radiant flowers, there was always a beautiful floral scent in the air inside her home and out.

"Do you remember what we discussed last night, Arixane?" Luxord asked. Arixane looked at the older Nobody, nodding. They were touching a dangerous subject. That's at least the way Arixane felt on the subject.

"I was just drunk enough to make sure I would go through with it." Luxord told her. There was this jerking around inside her, like her stomach was doing flips.

"Its all true." He told her, coming closer to her, inches apart. She stared into his eyes. They had this look, they shone intensely, vibrantly even.

"I figured that much." She muttered, Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"So what are we going to do about it?" He replied, Arixane didn't have to crane her neck to look him in the face anymore.

"I don't know, you know more about this whole love thing than me, why don't you take charge?" She replied. He gave a laugh. The look in his eyes changed, to somewhat a devious look. He put on that side smirk that told, no, warned someone that he was about to do something. He gripped her chin, tilting her face up, he pressed his lips to hers.

Arixane was honestly frozen against him, it felt too, right. Perfect, something started to thunder in her chest. She was in utter shock. But yet after only seconds, she melted into him. Her eyes closing, how did she know all this? Luxord pulled back only too soon. Leaning forward, their bodies pressing closer.

"How's that for taking control, hmm?" He asked her, having a small chuckle. Arixane was still once more.

Luxord on the outside was calm and cool. His mind was like a tornado though, and to think once he got this done and over with, he would have returned to his usual self. Yet something told him, that there would be no going back now. This was too out of the norm to be able to go back to the way he was. He pulled back away from her, gazing into her silver eyes. Wide with utter shock. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Is this going to change anything?" Arixane asked. Luxord only shrugged.

"Why don't we leave it alone and let this play out itself?" Luxord asked. Even though he was the Master of Time, he still loved a good bit of suspense. Arixane nodded and looked to the ground. They stood in the court yard in an awkward silence. Neither one wanting to leave, but yet there was a slight yearning to. Arixane just wanted to sort out her thoughts really. She looked up to Luxord, he was looking up at the cloudy sky.

"You can go if you want." He told her looking down to meet her gaze. She only nodded and walked away into the castle.

"Alright, Lux!" Luxord heard Demyx's almost annoying voice. He looked to the Nocturne, giving a sigh, shaking his head. Demyx gave a laugh.

"Its cool. Don't worry, no one will know unless you give the ok, unless Arixane tells Axel, you know how he is sometimes." Demyx went on. Luxord merely ignored him with a blank expression on his face, waiting for Nine to leave. When Demyx noticed that Luxord wasn't even paying attention, he frowned and left.

Arixane went back to the gaming room, on her way there, she heard Axel unleashing a string of curses. Arixane would've laughed, but she was way too confused, what was that called that Luxord even did? She'd ask him later. Right now she just needed to sort things out. She came in and saw Axel losing a fighting game. Arixane picked up a controller and sat down in the bean bag chair.

"Need some help?" She asked, noticing how bad the pyro was losing. Axel pressed start and the menu came up, starting a two player game and they set off.

"So what did Lux want?" Axel asked, Arixane focused on the game.

"If I tell you, you won't go blabbing?" She replied, Axel snorted, pressing a button rapidly, going into a mega attack on the enemy.

"Depends on what it is there Rix." He replied with an half way obnoxious tone. Arixane blew some bangs out of her face, pressing 'x' to jump over an obstacle.

"Than I don't think I'll tell you." Arixane replied. Axel groaned, throwing his head back momentarily.

"Come ON Rix, you can't leave me in the dark!" Axel said, looking back at the screen, nearly panicking as he was about to get killed on the video game.

"Too bad all of us are in the dark, Axel." Arixane replied. Axel elbowed her in the ribs, nearly making her drop her controller.

"Okay you denying it is just telling me more than you want me to know, you know that right?" Axel coaxed. Arixane turned her character on Axel's character and started throttling him.

"HEY!" Axel exclaimed.

"STOP ASKING!" Arixane yelled. Making her character retreat.

"Fine! I'll just figure it out anyways." Axel muttered, Arixane rolled her eyes. They beat the level, moving on to the next. Axel gave a groan as a horde of enemies came at them. Arixane just laughed and attacked them. The two taking out the enemies and moving on to the check point. Axel got killed twice.

"AHH DAMNIT!" Axel yelled, his character on his last legs. Arixane was getting close to falling herself.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE HAVE LIMIT BREAKS IN THE DUMB GAME!" Axel yelled, Arixane had to pause the game she couldn't focus on the game she was laughing so hard.

"Because that would make it too easy." Arixane told Axel between laughs.

"What are you yelling about Flamesilocks?" Xigbar's rough voice came from the entrance. That old feeling that she had told Luxord about in Agrabah washed over Arixane, she looked at the screen.

"He's getting it handed to him on the game, Xigbar." She replied. Axel gave her shoulder a light punch.

"Thanks for blabbing, Arixane." He told her. Arixane smiled deviantly, starting to laugh again.

"You would do the same." She told him.

"Oh hey, Xig, Arixane is hiding something from me about Lux-" Arixane tackled Axel to the ground the two of them falling out of his bean bag chair.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, wrestling with Axel on the ground. The redheaded Nobody was laughing as they wrestled, Xigbar just watched, waiting for Axel to overpower Arixane and finish his sentence. He knew it was inevitable. Arixane actually impressed Xigbar, she held her platform for about ten minutes. Axel eventually, flipped over, straddling the female Nobody in a brotherly fashion and went to finish his sentence.

"As I was saying, I need you to figure out what Luxord wanted from her, considering the fact that she won't tell me." Axel told him.

"XIGBAR!" Arixane yelled, Xigbar gave a laugh, watching the Keyblader struggle under Axel.

"I'll put that on the agenda." Xigbar told them. Arixane gave him the death glare. Xigbar shook his head and left the gaming room.

"Thanks Axel!" She hissed at him, Axel stood and let her up, Arixane stormed out of the game room and down the hall. Axel watched her go. She'd get over it, Axel highly doubted Xigbar would even go through with his supposed promise. Arixane should've known that.

Arixane was busy plotting her revenge on Axel, she thought about consulting with Saix, Axel had told her that he was good at revenge and such. He would probably blow her off though. She shook her head. Well her mind was clear of all those confusing thoughts. She came to the conclusion that she'd just see what happened. She stuck her head out of the door, seeing Xigbar and Luxord standing in the hallway, talking. She gave a small 'EEP' and ducked back in her room.

"Hey! Luxord!" Xigbar's voice called, he heard the Freeshooter's hurried footsteps behind him, he turned around to meet him.

"Axel wants to know something." Xigbar said. Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't he come ask me himself?" He replied, Xigbar gave a laugh.

"Because Arixane attacked him when he mentioned me asking you." He told Luxord. The Gambler shook his head.

"Arixane doesn't know what I did, she doesn't understand." Luxord said. Xigbar raised an eyebrow quizzically. Luxord shook his head.

"I tell you, you'll tell Axel, and Axel will tell everybody in the Organization, which I really don't want my business known throughout the castle." Luxord told him. Xigbar said nothing, but gave a simple shrug and walked away. Luxord knew quite well that his friend could easily spy on him and Arixane. Luxord shook his head and walked away down the hall. He stopped in front of Arixane's door, he knocked. He heard Arixane getting off her bed and walking towards the door. It opened and he was given the precious beauty's presences.

"May I come in?" He asked her. Arixane nodded and stepped away from the door, she was only wearing her black t-shirt and pants, her Organization coat flung in a clothes hamper in the far end of the neat, tidy room. He looked around, the room was so bland. Stepping in he heard the door slam shut behind him.

"Did you tell Xigbar?" She hissed at him. Luxord turned around to see her silver eyes were stormy and angry.

"No." He replied. She relaxed, her shoulders slacking immensely and her head rotating to the side. Her eyes wondering her room, she was intentionally avoiding eye contact with the male Nobody.

"What was that, that thing you did to me in the court yard?" Arixane asked, finally giving him eye contact.

"A kiss. It's a way to show affection." He said, making his way over to her. He stopped in front if her, those silver eyes meeting his own slowly.

"What happened to love?" She asked him, Luxord had a small laugh, looking away from her and the back at her.

"Its basically the same thing, love." He told her. She nodded. Luxord couldn't help but smile, she was always cute when she was confused. She walked to her bed, sitting down, she looked up at him. He came and joined her on the bed. She rest her head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh.

"This is so confusing, we're Nobodies, I thought we weren't able to feel." She asked him, Luxord wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her a little closer to him.

"While true, we somehow found a way around that obstacle." He told her, Arixane offered him only a lost expression.

"I get the Ten of Hearts thing now." She told him after a few moments silence. Luxord gave a smile.

"I thought you already got that." He replied. Arixane shook her head. She just sprawled out across her bed, giving a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes. Luxord gazed at her. He could tell after a while she had fallen asleep. He smirked, she looked peaceful. Standing, he left her room.

Arixane woke up a few hours later, her stomach growling. She sat up, it was only 4:30. She slid off the bed and left her room after donning her Organization coat, she went on down the hall way to the main kitchen. Entering she meet up with Axel. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Axel said, leaning against the island. She came the rest of the way in.

"No." She said, opening the fridge. Axel appeared beside her, reaching over her shoulder for a drink. Arixane rolled her eyes, someone would be making supper soon, she could deal with her hunger for a little while. She stood up straight and closed the door with a swing of her arm. She just felt impatient, restless, she wanted to go somewhere, but she didn't know where to go. She gave an agitated sigh and walked out of the kitchen. Axel followed her out.

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me." Axel said, Arixane looked to him, yet kept on walking.

"I'm not mad, just a little restless. That's all." She told him, Axel grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Grey Room, Arixane would've objected, but she figured he was taking her to Twilight Town for ice cream. She ripped her arm away from the pyro as they entered the room, Luxord was there, on the couch, talking with a few of the other members. She and Axel went through the Dark Corridor into town.

Some of the member's eyes drifted to the duo as Axel and Arixane came into the Grey Room, Luxord's especially, he watched the female Nobody up until the moment her back disappeared into the darkness of the Dark Corridor. The other members noticed something about Ten, something different. None of them could quite figure it out though, it would be a matter of time before Vexen did, though, that was unavoidable.

Axel and Arixane walked up to the ice cream stand, the ice cream lady didn't say a word, yet she got out two sea salt ice creams and put them on the counter, looking to the pair. Arixane stepped forth, digging in her pocket for her munny. She pulled it out and paid, the lady gave her a sweet smile as she took the gems. Arixane nodded with a slight smile and picked up the ice creams, tossing Axel one and they were on their way.

Walking up the hill, they found themselves in the Station Plaza. Axel was looking up at the clock tower. Arixane saw that and looked up as well, giving a shudder. She would've offered to go up, just to let her friend have a nice moment, like his older days. Yet she remembered what happened the last time she came in contact with one of the elements that lead to her losing her heart, and a fall up their could lead to a bit less than cheery days. She looked down, she could just stay away from the edge.

Axel could tell the girl beside him was deep in thought, he looked down, taking a bit of his ice cream. Arixane had been the first person to say something other than describe the way it taste. He gave a smile.

"Hey Axel, you want to go up to the clock tower?" Arixane asked him, Axel looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." He replied, the Keyblader shrugged, biting into her ice cream, staring at the sun.

"Maybe another time, we'd either be done with our ice cream or it would be melted by the time we got to the top." Axel told her, Arixane nodded again, her eyes were hiding something, he couldn't help but wonder what it was. She gave a sigh.

"Thanks for saving me from my boredom, Axel." She told him. Axel looked at her and nodded. She smiled. Axel and Arixane left the Station Plaza and down the hill, going straight, they entered the Tram Common.

"You know what." Arixane said, Axel looked at her.

"What?" He asked her.

"Never, in my past year, have I ever seen a tram come through here." She told him, Axel snickered and started to laugh. Arixane looked at him.

"Its true, have you?" Arixane asked, Axel shook his head, laughing because she was the youngest Organization member and she was the only one who seemed to notice that trams never came through the Tram Common.

"Come here, we'll put your mind at rest." He told her. Arixane nodded and followed Axel into the tram housing area to their left. Axel sat down on the ledge in the shut off area. Arixane joined him.

"Why are we here?" She asked him, toying with the ice cream stick. They sat there a good forty five minutes, and the shutter on the other end of the closed of alley opened, a tram slid in easily. Arixane's eyes widened and she dropped her popsicle stick.

"So they come in here after dark." Arixane said in surprise.

"Well yeah." Axel told her, Arixane gave him a glare. Axel laughed and stood, walking out of the alley and back towards Station Height, Arixane rushed to get up, she went after Axel. She caught up with him in the commons. They slowly walked back, Arixane could tell that Axel was trying to lengthen the time until they got back. Arixane gave a smile. They came to the dark corridor and Axel gave a groan, but walked through. Arixane followed him giggling as she entered the dark corridor.

Entering the Grey Room, the two didn't see anyone. Axel cursed under his breathe, knowing they were later for dinner. It was always awkward when they were late, the two would walk in, hearing everyone talking before they entered, they enter and, silence. Every eye on them. They would cross the dinning hall and take their seats, then everyone would go back to their meal. Arixane would always blush heavily.

"Ugh." She said as they came to the dinning hall doors.

"What would happen if we opened a dark corridor in there and walked in that way?" Arixane asked.

"They'd notice." Axel said, Arixane cursed.

"I hate it when they do that! Its creepy!" Arixane replied, giving a growl, they entered the hall, Arixane felt like putting her hood up so the other members wouldn't see how red she got when they stared at her. She gave a huff, putting her head down, she crossed the room, she and Axel separating, and took her seat next to Luxord. Once Axel sat down, the stare down of embarrassment met its end. She swore they only did that to drive her nuts. And it worked like a charm. Arixane pulled her head up from gazing at her lap once the talking started back up.

Arixane gave an agitated growl, this was really getting old. Luxord nudged her ribs, she looked up at him, he had a questioning look on his face.

"How could you participate in the Stare of Embarrassment?" She hissed at him, Luxord gave her a wild look.

"What?" He asked her utterly dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes and started to eat silently. She pouted to herself.

Luxord watched Arixane, she was upset, that was it, The Stare of Embarrassment, something that happened to him when he was newer. Honestly, seeing Axel and Arixane walk in late, he truly expected Roxas to follow Axel, instead, the entire room was graced with the timid beauty. Her cheeks were a perfect scarlet red, Luxord wasn't staring to shame her, he was staring at her in awe. The same way he was staring at her now. She looked up to him, seeing him staring at her, both intently and absent mindedly at the same time, she knit her brows. He gave her a disarming smile. He looked away from the Keyblader and saw Axel and Xigbar looking at the two, looks of utter realization plastered on their faces.

Damnit.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of dinner for him was awkward, he knew that both of them would confront him, he won't be able to just walk away this time. He gave a heavy sigh and finished his dinner quickly, feeling like a child. Arixane always finished first, she was gone by the time he was finished, but he'd find her.

Walking down the hall away from the dinning hall, he looked around everywhere for her. The silver eyed Nobody was nowhere to be seen. Luxord headed for the dorms and went to her room. Knocking, there was no answer, he opened the door, peering in, he didn't see her. He shook his head, she could be in the training room, she wasn't there. Luxord gave a sigh, she'd turn up, she used to always disappear like this when she first started out, when she was closer to Zexion than anyone else. She could be in the library. She used to hole up in there for hours and not come out, once more, when she was closer to Zexion. He went to the library, it would be difficult to find her there, he hardly went there and the place was huge.

He entered the library, she hid in there when she didn't want to be found. Usually it is Zexion who finds her, that's how they got closer in the first place.

"Arixane!" He called, his voice echoing in the library. No reply, he went forward, going into the first alley way of towering shelves, each filled to the maximum of books, how did they get that many books in the first place? He shook his head, clearing the thought away from his mind. She wasn't in the first row, he went down the next row, feeling like he was intruding, he never really was a reader, and being in the library searching for Arixane wasn't exactly a good way to start coming. He gave a sigh. She wasn't easy to find. He left the alleys of towering shelves and went to the tables, scanning them, he found no sign of her. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He started for the door.

Leaving the library without success in finding Arixane, he didn't know where to go look next, perhaps Axel would know. He went back to the dining hall, seeing the redhead poking around at his food. Luxord shook his head, approaching him.

"Do you know where Arixane has gone to?" He asked Axel. The pyro looked at him, shaking his head.

"Don't think I do, she's not in her room?" He asked in reply. Luxord closed his eyes and shook his head as well.

"Perhaps she's taken advantage of the fact that it isn't raining today and has gone for a stroll in the town below." Luxord muttered, turning to walk away.

"I'll come with you." Axel said, the sound of his chair scrapping across the ground was followed by Axel's hurried footsteps to catch up to Luxord. The two went down in Dark City. Walking the paths looking for Arixane.

Arixane came to Memory Skyscraper, as the boy in her dream had, the boy was Roxas. She just wanted to trace another Keyblader's steps, trying to find out what happened to this Xion person. Since Axel showed no sign of know who she was. She'd have to find out herself. The girl seemed to never have existed. She gave a sigh, Roxas crying as he wrote that journal entry told her that the girl had existed. She sighed, turning around. The rain came, pouring down in buckets, making it hard to see, she pulled her hood over her head. Turning she stared up at the top of the skyscraper. Giving a heavy sigh.

"Arixane!" Luxord's voice was carried over to her by the howling wind. She twisted her head, turning and bolting towards the sound of Luxord's voice.

"I'M HERE!" She yelled, running forward through the alley ways. She shielded her eyes and came into an alley, she stopped, it seemed almost endless, she didn't remember coming this way. She was lost? All she had to do was open a dark corridor into the castle and she'd be fine. But she'd already shown Luxord she was there, he would get worried if they didn't meet. She scoffed, worried, something a somebody was supposed to feel. She shook her head and turned around, going the other way. She came back to Memory Skyscraper, it was a rather good landmark, plenty of paths came this way, he'd find her sooner or later.

She began to shiver somewhat, why was it always cold there? She looked around her, giving a sigh, she felt lost, even though she knew exactly where she was. Two sets of footsteps splashed towards her from the northeast passage on the right of the skyscraper. She walked towards them, Luxord and Axel came into the clearing. Luxord didn't stop until he had Arixane in his arms.

"Never do that again." He whispered in her ear. He had been genuinely worried about her. Arixane could only nod. Luxord pulled back away from her, gazing into her eyes.

"What were you doing out here in the first place?" Axel's voice met them, Arixane's eyes widened and she looked to Luxord in panic.

"Both him and Xigbar know, it will only be a matter of time before the rest of the Organization knows. We'll continue once you're in dry clothes and back at the castle, now come on." He said, pulling Arixane towards a dark corridor that Axel had opened. Entering the castle, Arixane retreated to her room, getting out of her wet clothes, she quickly got into dry ones and came back out, Luxord and Axel stood on the other side of the hall. She felt stalked, Luxord had some sort of right, but Axel, they were close, but he was just about everywhere now. She walked across the hall.

"So, what were you doing out there, Arixane?" Axel asked her. Arixane looked to her pyro friend, hanging her head.

"I don't really know." She told him shaking her head. Axel gave a laugh, rustling her hair like she was a little kid. She tossed her head and glared at Axel.

Axel had to bite back a comment about her beginning to act like Roxas. The way she hung her head and then shook her head from side, instead of Arixane, he saw Roxas. Axel only laughed and messed her hair up. Luxord cleared his throat, almost agitated. Axel looked to the blonde, seeing his poker face, that meant business. Axel raised his arms up in surrender and walked away from the two, going into his room.

Luxord finally noticed he too was sopping wet, what a hypocrite. He shook his head and looked to Arixane.

"You should go change." Arixane said, as though reading his mind. Luxord nodded and went to his room. Arixane was left in the hall.

She went back to her room, feeling awkward just standing in the middle of the hall that way. She sighed and laid down on her bed, trying to think what had pulled her to the Memory Skyscraper. She closed her eyes, it was like a magnet. Pulled towards her magnetic pole. Luxord came in not wearing an Organization coat, in a black long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"You should really do something with your room." He told her, nearly cringing at the utter blandness of her room. Arixane looked at Luxord, shrugging she looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know what to do." She gave a huff. Luxord gave a smile and joined her on the bed, taking her in his arms. Arixane couldn't help but smile to herself. She snuggled a bit closer to him.

"How long have you loved me?" She asked him. Luxord gave another sigh. He thought back, it was all blurred really. When had just friendship blossomed into love? He shook his head.

"Can't remember, I think it wasn't too long after you came." He told her, Arixane just nodded. She felt safe, protected, she twisted to look outside yet stay in the strong arms that held her. She gave a sigh, closing her eyes.

"You'll be able to see Kingdom Hearts soon." Luxord broke the silence. Arixane's eyes flew open and jumped up to meet his eyes.

"When?" She asked him excited. Luxord sat up, letting her go walking over to her window, he gestured for her to join him. She leapt off her bed and joined him. He looked up to the sky, searching. His eyes stopped. He pulled Arixane in front of him.

"Look to the upper left corner of your window." He told her, Arixane obeyed and saw the faintest outline of a heart in the sky. Her eyes widened.

"Is that the beginning!' Arixane said, Luxord smiled and nodded. She nearly let out an excited squeal.

"Do you know how long it would take to finish it and we get our hearts?" She asked him, basically jumping up and down. Luxord was laughing.

"I don't actually know, Xemnas may know." Luxord said. Arixane somewhat dulled, she could see something behind Xemnas' promise about them getting hearts, it was something much more sinister. She just couldn't figure out the Superior's plans.

Luxord saw her expression after he mentioned Xemnas. He wondered what it was about. Of course the Superior was a bit shady, but Luxord didn't think he would be hiding anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Arixane's eyes had wavered away from him while he was in thought. Her attention wavered back to him.

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong?" She asked, giving him a charming smile. It failed though, he wasn't convinced, he wouldn't say anything else on the subject though, not for now at least. Arixane's eyes darted back outside, watching the outline of Kingdom Hearts. He looked to it as well, Arixane gave a sigh and went back to her bed, flopping down, her hair fell into mess and she closed her eyes, putting out her bottom lip slightly in a thoughtful way. She opened her eyes, looking at Luxord. He returned, laying down, he took her in his arms again, she gave a content sigh.

"Will these feelings continue once we get hearts?" Arixane asked him. Luxord looked down to meet her lovely eyes.

"I'm not sure." He told her, she actually frowned. He didn't know, maybe someone else in the Organization would know. She'd ask later. Right now she was just happy, she hoped they would remember. But what if they didn't? The thought put a damper on things, the perfect moments like this would cease to exist, this was only the first day that they were… together? Yet, it seemed like forever. It seemed right. She had been staring into Luxord's eyes the entire time she was thinking about it.

His gloved hand reached up and caressed her cheek. His eyes holding a comforting, reassuring look.

"It'll be fine, even if we forget, I feel our destinies have been entwined, feeling something like this as a Nobody, it would be impossible not to feel them as Somebodies, what do you think?" Luxord asked her with a loving tone in his voice. She smiled, feeling reassured, nodding. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his chest. Closing her eyes, feeling safe.

_I'll never forget this._ She thought sternly to herself. She opened her eyes and looked up to Luxord, he too had closed his eyes, his breathing steady, either trying to fall asleep or was already. She gave a small shrug and fell into sleep herself.

_Dreams, always believed to be portal to other worlds, yet when they plague the Nobody's mind, they are opportunities to see the world that they come from, and remember, relive moments as their Somebody. Up until the morning, when they rise and return the world in which they can't truly feel._

Arixane had read that passage when she came across a book by none other than Vexen, always putting a dark aura on things with his cold personality. He was rather friendly if you acted at least like you had half the intelligence he has.

Upon bringing up dreams, Arixane was certainly reliving a moment of her Somebody's life. The girl she used to be was young and joyful, running around the woods and back yards with the other children of her town. She was at the edge of the town when she saw the first sign of darkness, a Shadow. She thought it was cute and approached it, but someone yelled at her and she was torn away from the dark thing.

"Those things are evil Ariane, stay away from them, they destroyed my home world. Remember the day I first showed up? I was hurt and nearly dead." A voice whispered into her ear. She began to shiver in fear, looking up to meet a pair of blue eyes full of worry.

"Does that mean they are coming for our world?" She asked, terrorized. The sadness that the man had always worn was there, he nodded solemnly.

"But remember, the Keyblade Warriors will come and they will save us all, remember that story, love?" He asked her. She nodded eagerly. The man picked her up, giving a slight laugh.

"Lets get you back to your mother, Ariane." He told her. The girl nodded, turning to look back in the woods, the creature sat there, watching them. It hadn't attacked.

Arixane woke up, seeing the suddenly all too familiar face of Luxord, he was peacefully asleep. He wasn't just familiar from her time in the Organization, he was the man from her dream. Memories just kept floating back. He had given into the darkness not two months later. Yet it was impossible to remember his name. She began to shake. The coincidence was so huge, it was creepy. Fate had played well to make sure the two had met again. But why?

She didn't find any disturbance in this though, she actually found it comforting. He hadn't seen her grow up and fight against the darkness. He made her promise to fight her hardest, as though he just knew. She reached up and brushed her fingertips across his cheek, just under his eye.

"You saved me all those years ago, when I was just a child. How come you act like you don't remember me?" She whispered silently.

"Probably because the last time you saw me was when I was a little girl." She whispered, replying to herself for him. She gave a small sigh and nestling back into her lovely little nook within Luxord's arms. How long was it, before she joined the Organization? Two years or ten? It had only been a year since she joined and she was reaching the age of her Somebody when she gave into the darkness. She felt it. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

They woke the next day to Arixane's alarm clock going off in the dark. Luxord pulled his head up groggily, looking at the clock. Then to the sleeping female in his arms, he shook her awake gently. Arixane gave him a bit of a growl. He laughed and shook her again. Her eyes opened a little, then closed again.

"I don't want to…" She muttered. Luxord gave a laugh.

"Come on, wake up, love." He shook her a bit more again, Arixane opened her eyes groggily again, looking full on him. She gave him a sleepy smile. She slid out of his arms and stood, stretching. Groaning as her back popped loudly, Luxord raised an eyebrow. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked him, stretching out her shoulders and arms. Luxord shook his head, looking to the ground.

"Nothing." He told her, standing off the bed and coming up beside her, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go get a shower." He told her, Arixane gave a sweet smile, nodding. Luxord left her room.

Arixane herself needed a shower, so she went and got some clean clothes and made her way to the showers.

Coming out feeling clean, she walked down the hall and into the Grey Room. No one looked at her while she entered the Grey Room. Approaching Saix she gave him a cheery smile, always trying to make the Castle that Never Was a somewhat brighter place. Saix didn't return her smile, but she could see something in his eyes, a bit of recollection. It disappeared in milliseconds.

"Get to work." He said, handing her a file of missions. Arixane gave her elder member a nod, taking the manila folder and made her way over to the couch, sitting down beside Axel, she opened it. She still had missions with Luxord, how much longer was it until she'd go on another solo mission? Not that she didn't enjoy her time with Luxord, she just liked to be alone sometimes. As she thought of it, she realized they'd only been on two missions together. So she looked around for the blonde, not seeing him there, he was most likely on his way. So she flipped through her files, when she stopped dead, she had a mission with the Superior.

_Performance Check; Go with The Superior to Neverland to embark on a double mission in collecting Emblems and taking out a major heartless. _

Perhaps she should knock that one out first. She nodded to herself and stood. Going out of the Grey Room, she ran into Luxord.

"Ready to go?' He asked her, clearly aware that he still had missions with her. Arixane shook her head.

"I have a performance check with the Superior that I want to get out of the way before I do anything." She told him, Luxord nodded.

"Good luck." He told her, Arixane nodded with a smile and went on her way to the Superior's office. Approaching the steps, she saw Xemnas coming down the stairs already, she watched him descend with grace.

"Something I can help you with, Thirteen?" He asked her, stopping on the third step up, looking down on her. Like he needed to be up higher to look down at her that way. Even though she had grown some, she still had to crane her neck somewhat to meet the Superior's eyes.

She nodded, "I have a performance check with you in Neverland, sir." She told him. Xemnas gave a nod. A dark corridor opened behind her.

"Lets be on our way then." He told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Xemnas entered the dark corridor and into Neverland, seeing the black haired Keyblader already working at her mission, not bothering to wait for him to join her. She was efficient with her time, most likely something Ten had taught her when he was mentoring her.

Arixane was already at her mission, attacking the first heartless that came at her. Taking it out easily, she saw the Superior watching her, she could just see the wheels turning in his head. It was always easy for her to tell that someone was thinking. She went and grabbed the first emblem that she approached. She wasn't going to speak with Xemnas, not until she was done.

Wondering what the giant heartless that she have to take out was; she figured she'd have to find that out once she's collected all of the emblems. Arixane wouldn't collect an emblem unless its green aura was at the fullest. The mission was better done that way. She wanted to get a good review on this. She jumped and flew across the ocean, going to one of the towering rock formations all around her. These were why she didn't like Neverland, not Captain Hook. The heights. They nearly made her freeze.

Xemnas came and joined her, finding her nearly stopped, looking down to the tossing ocean beneath them, her silver eyes wide. This made him stop. She shook it off quickly and went into combat with a Bubble Beat, grumbling about how annoying they were. She jumped up in the air and came down, smashing the Omega Weapon upon the heartless ending it.

"Its impossible to chain here…" She muttered, jumped and grabbing the emblem above her head. She moved on, nearly wavering when she looked down. Even though people always said don't look down, it was impossible NOT TO! She growled, stopping over a land formation, seeing a band of heartless floating around, letting herself drop, she went down head first and attacked, flipping around to land on her feet.

Xemnas saw her just drop. She attacked before she hit the ground, going into aerial combos. Arixane seemed to be better with aerial combos than ground combos. Taking them out quickly, she was starting a nice chain. He watched from a distance, the Keyblader had a wild, animalistic fighting technique that would most likely give Saix in berserker mode a run for his money. She was too quick for any of the heatless to land a hit, so all the creatures could do was stand by helplessly at the Keyblader's non existent mercy. She was far better than Roxas ever could've been.

Arixane took out the last heartless of the group and ran to the next emblem, collecting it. She looked around for more heartless, there was a group hovering above the water, high above the water. She swallowed, flicking her eyes to the Superior, who was watching her intently, his arms crossed over his chest. She shook it off again, and went after them, no time to waste, that's what Luxord taught her. Waste time and Fate will punish you. She nodded to herself and jumped forward. Flying up to meet them, she immediately started to fight.

Silver eyes flicked to him to see what he was doing. She had a fear of heights. It had to be eliminated. More missions to Neverland would fix it. He watched as she steeled her nerves, nodded sternly to herself and launched forward. Raising up to meet the challenge. Never stopping until she'd taken out the enemies.

Arixane went into battle with a Turquoise March, not sparing anything, attacking with agility and speed. One, two, three, strikes of the Keyblade, the Turquoise March was gone. One, two, three, as was the next. She raced towards the emblem collecting it. She was hit, a blow to her back sent her plummeting to the hungrily waiting ocean, what happened?

Xemnas saw an Artful Flyer come at the Keyblader from behind as she was collecting an emblem, before he could do anything, it hit her in the back. She went plummeting towards the water, her body in shock. Xemnas raced towards the falling Nobody, catching her hand before she fell into the water, blocking an attack from the Artful Flyer, he uttered a cure for her and she woke, her eyes opening an intense fire burning in those silver eyes. She jerked from his grip without even trying and attacking the Flyer with a rage unbelievable.

"ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND WILL YOU? BIG MISTAKE!" She screamed at it, taking out in just one powerful swipe.

Anger welled in her chest and she didn't even notice that the Superior had a rather tight grip on her, all she saw was that Artful Flyer, attacking her just as the Neoshadow had. The attack that caused her to lose her heart.

For a few moments all she saw was red. She knew she hit her target by the single sound of the Keyblade connecting with her victim. There was no sound other than the tossing of the ocean, her heavy breathing, and the breeze. Hovering there with her teeth clenched, the red faded away slowly from her sight. She was gripping her Keyblade tightly. Power still surged around her, making her feel empowered, unstoppable. It all faded away soon, making her feel like her normal self. She turned and gasped, the Superior was right behind her, watching her with an all too impressed aura just hanging around him.

So the Keyblade wielder had a type of mode, something to be feared. Xemnas knew there was something that the kindness and care that the Keyblader had was covering something up. A monster, slumbering, had just been awakened by the Artful Flyer's cheap shot. A weapon, a powerful one, was hovering right in front of him. There was literally a sphere of light around the Keyblader. Shining brighter than the sun above their heads. It began to fade slowly away. She became her collected, sweet self again. She turned, her eyes widening and her lips parting slightly to give a surprised grasp.

Now Arixane could really see the wheels turning in his head. Wasn't he on the other side of the island of few moments ago? He must've saved her from falling into the water. There was a sinister look in his eyes. He was forming a plan. She looked away self consciously and saw more heartless coming towards them. She was secretly thankful. Going after them, she attacked vigorously. Taking them out quickly and going after the emblem.

That was when the major heartless appeared. Ruler of the Sky. Arixane groaned, she read about this stupid thing in Roxas' diary, how complicated it was to defeat. She looked to the Superior. He showed no sign of helping. So this was some sort of solo mission. She flew towards it the creature looked at her and came after her. Arixane gave a cry, going down head first. It must've mutated so it would attack without taking damage, instead of her chasing it, she'd have to run from it.

No, no running. Going after it, she started attacking the tail. One, two, three combos. No luck. She flew up, dodging an attack. She floated back down, going into another combo. Still no luck, flying to the side, she wasn't fast enough, she took damage, plummeting to the water in a shock that lasted only a few moments.

Xemnas saw the Keyblader fall to the water for a few moments' shock. She shook it off and flew quickly up to meet the aerial heartless. She went towards a towering rock formation and positioned herself in front of it.

Her eyes watched the heartless fly at her. She was timing her movements, remembering the effect slamming into a wall had on the Dustflier. There wouldn't be much difference in this. The Ruler of the Sky came at her in a speed that would make it impossible to stop before in smacked into the wall if she were to fall. The time came. She let go of whatever kept her flying and she plummeted quickly to the water. Stopping just before she fell in. There was a huge quake, the Ruler of the Sky gave a painfully loud screech and it fell into the water, Arixane moved just in time to make sure she wasn't captured under the huge heartless. The water settled.

She was quick, and oh so clever. Far more intelligent than Roxas was, or any of the members after their first year of being part of the Organization. She must have been a Nobody far longer than she was part of the Organization to show such experience.

She watched the waters surface for the heartless. She knew that she hadn't beat it. No way a single blow like that could do it in, even if it fell under water. There was a screech, the heartless had showed up behind Xemnas. The Superior was calm as he turned to face the aerial. Was he going to fight? She had never seen him fight. She couldn't stop to wonder, she went head on and took on the heartless.

She'd have to be quicker than what she was before the Ruler of the Sky had gone under. It was angry now, but it had taken damage. The ribcage that guarded the heart had cracks and a few of the pieces had fallen. Its tail still in tact though. It's beady eyes locked on her. She gave a taunting smile and attacked. Ducking, dodging, up and down as the heartless swung its wings at her. Picking up speed, she was focusing for that heart. She was getting close, pulling her arms back, building up power to strike. Two feet away the heart glowed. She rammed the Keyblade into the heart, sending a surge of electricity into the heartless. It gave another painful screech, its wings flying out to the side, electricity visibly surging through its body. Arixane heard a breaking sound, she looked down to the tail, a segment had popped, the shattered purple pieces plummeting to the water.

She looked up to the heartless in evil pleasure, enjoying the its pain. Something within her had wakened. Something almost evil, a type of darkness. The Artful Flyer had woken something that was far too dangerous than comprehension. Something some Keybladers feared, something unstoppable. The darkest of light, something only a few could accomplish. Somehow she had reached it.

The Keyblader was brand new, changed, from the sweet, innocent girl. To a malicious, feared warrior. No one who went against her would survive. Xemnas knew it, now, he was assured that his plan wouldn't fail him. This innocent mission, just a performance check, had become the enlightening mission. This, was what the King had feared, this was what he was trying to avoid. Her coming to her full potential, and becoming unstoppable. Now, she was the Organization's key to win this fight. She would make it all come true. How perfect this had worked out, pieces falling into place perfectly. Forming a new fate, for all. She was the true key of destiny. The Darkened Warrior of Light. Xemnas smiled, pleased with his work.

Arixane had pulled back. The Ruler of the Sky fell to the ground, crashing upon the land below it. It was finished, light engulfed it, swallowing it whole, a heart came from the light and went flying up into the sky. She was so pleased with herself. Taking out a giant heartless like that. None stood a chance against her now. She heard the muffled clapping of the Superior behind her. He made his way over to her.

"Congratulations, Thirteen. You shattered my original expectations for this mission. Let's get back now." Xemnas told her. Arixane had settle down from her hype, her deadly dance. She felt like that wasn't her who was fighting the heartless, more like someone else. She looked up to her Superior.

"What did I look like, fighting that thing?" She asked him. Xemnas gave an approving smile. She was back to her original self, somewhat insecure, humble, and seemingly weak. It was a perfect camouflage for what now slumbered beneath the facade.

"You looked like someone to be feared, Arixane. A true warrior of light. Someone truly worthy of serving this great Organization." He told her. Arixane, floated down to the ground as he said this, the Superior joining her, the two went to the Dark Corridor.

"Thank You, Superior, for saving me from that fall." Arixane told him, not having shown the respect he earned from that. The suspicion had melted away. He didn't nod or return a word, he just went through the dark corridor. Arixane followed him. The two came into the Grey Room, Saix was coming into the Grey Room. Xemnas met the Luna Diviner and shared a word with him. After a curt nod from the blunette, the Superior left the Grey Room. Saix approached the Keyblade Warrior.

"Your title is now The Darkened Warrior of Light. You have now achieved Legend rank. Congratulations, Arixane." Saix told her. Arixane nodded.

"Thanks." She replied, walking by the blunette and into the hall. She felt somewhat disturbed, the Darkened Warrior of Light. She thought hard about it, going into her room. She went to her window. She looked up to Kingdom Hearts. It was just a little more than a faint outline now, there was an inside to it, but it was hard to see. You had to look away at the side in order to see the center. She gave a sigh. Going to her bed. She'd achieved Legend rank. She was a full blown member now. Not just a new young Nobody.

Her mind wondered to Luxord. Curious as to whether he was back or not. She went to his room, knocking, she heard, nothing. Sighing, she went around, bored. She came into the Grey Room as Zexion was returning from a mission. She smiled and approached him.

"Hey." She told him.

"Hello, Arixane." He returned, stopping.

"How was your mission?" He asked her, she actually wanted to avoid the subject.

"It was good, a performance check with the Superior." She told him with a shrug. Zexion nodded and walked away, the conversation dead suddenly. Arixane heaving a sigh. She approached Saix.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked him. Number VII looked at her, giving a sigh.

"Luxord embarked on a mission that was intended for the both of you, you could go join him in the Coliseum." Saix told her. Arixane nodded eagerly and opened a dark corridor to the Olympus Coliseum. She found Luxord outside the Coliseum. He was fighting an Ice Cannon. She jumped into battle and gave the Cannon a good throttling.

Luxord was used to Arixane just popping out of nowhere like this, he faltered a bit, yet he got back into gear, helping Arixane destroy the heartless. After the creature was killed he turned to the Keyblader.

"I thought you had a performance check?" Luxord asked her. Arixane looked at him, there was a slight disturbed look in her silver eyes.

"I was, but I finished it quicker than I thought I could." She told him, looking down. Luxord, tucked two fingers under her chin and made her look up to meet his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked her. There was something eating at her, he could tell. He didn't think the Superior was capable of hurting her. But she acted like something drastic happened.

"This Artful Flyer hit me in the back when I was grabbing an emblem. The Superior stopped me from falling into the ocean. I was in shock. When he healed me… I went crazy and attacked the heartless. All I saw was red, but my hearing was better. I felt, powerful, more than ever. Then a Ruler of the Sky came, I took it out, without even trying." She told him. Luxord really didn't see why that was bothering her. He'd fought one of those heartless before, Ruler of the Skies were hard to beat, rare, but when they were around, they could deal some heavy damage.

"I felt, darker. I felt like it wasn't me that beat that thing. It's a little upsetting." She told him. She's just realized her true power.

"You've just become all that you can be, Arixane, there is nothing to be upset about." He told her, Arixane's eyes were so trusting. He gave her a slight smile.

"You're probably right." She told him, giving a new smile.

"You want to get this mission done or not?" She asked him, Luxord gave a wink and nodded. The two went into the Coliseum, several deserters popped up in the battle area.

"Ugh I hate these things. I was in Wonderland with Axel once and we had to kill these things. They beat up poor Axel. That was the first time I saw his limit break." Arixane told Luxord.

"Of all people to go to Wonderland with, you went with Axel?" He asked her. Arixane gave a laugh.

"I know, a bit ironic, don't you think?" She retuned. Luxord gave a nod.

"Shall we?" Luxord asked, gesturing to the scrambling deserters. She gave a brief nod, shooting out a fire at a deserter.

"Brace yourself!" She called to Luxord. He nodded curtly and shot up a card to defend himself from a volley of kicks from a group of five deserters, Arixane didn't bother to block, just one strike from Omega Weapon and they were gone. More deserters came. She plowed through their ranks too easily. Luxord had taken out just a few by the time that they were depleted.

Arixane looked to Luxord, but he stood frozen, like he'd seen something bad. He grabbed Arixane's arm, opening a dark corridor and pulling her through it hastily. She nearly protested, yet by the time that she was able to get the defying words out, they were at the castle.

"Luxord, what was that?" She asked him, bewildered. He didn't give her an answer instead he ran out of the Grey Room and into the hall. She nearly chased after him but Axel caught her arm.

"Hey Rix." He greeted her with a disarming smile. She looked up to the redhead, giving him a smile.

"Ol' Scarface told me that you got a title. Let me hear it." He told her, slinging his arm over her shoulders in his usual brotherly fashion, walking away from the Grey Room.

"The Darkened Warrior of Light. I'm not entirely sure if that makes sense though. I also got a new rank." She told him, Axel nodded.

"Congrats Rix," He told her with a smile. "What do you say to some celebratory ice cream?" He asked Arixane. She smiled, nodding, spending some time with her pyro friend always made her forget her worries. Axel led her through a dark corridor and they walked through Twilight Town. Coming to the ice cream stand, Axel stepped forth. Digging the munny out of his pocket for two ice creams. When he found it he laid the gems down on the counter. Instead of the old lady, it was woman about Axel's age. She laid eyes on him and she immediately swooned over the redhead. Axel noticed this and looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly. Arixane gave a giggle, snickering.

"What'll it be?" She asked a suggestive tone in her voice. Axel heaved a sigh.

"Two sea salt ice creams." He told her, his voice flat. The girl gave him the ice creams.

"That's it?" She asked him. Axel nodded and turned, giving Arixane her ice cream. The two walked away, Arixane looked up to Axel. He was shaking his head.

"You should go for her." She told him tauntingly, elbowing him in the ribs. Axel gave her a glare, Arixane fell into laughter, Axel laughing with her.

* * *

><p>"I SAW HIM! AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG?" Luxord yelled at Xemnas, the Superior didn't seem to even care.<p>

"We'll be fine, Ten. I have a plan against him. It can't possibly fail." Xemnas told Luxord. He shook his head.

"Famous last words." Luxord hissed, walking out of the Superior's office, banging the door opened and slammed it shut behind him. If Arixane got killed before Luxord, the Gambler would be sure Xemnas paid the price.

* * *

><p>Arixane and Axel were ascending the steps of the clock tower, well actually the two were running up the steps. Trying to see if they could get up to the clock before the sun had completely set. They burst through the door, Arixane and Axel laughing breathlessly. Arixane looked out around her. Her eyes widening, not in fear, but awe. The beauty of the sleepy town lay out in front of her.<p>

"Wow. Its beautiful." She said, looking to the red head. Axel nodded, and sat down at the edge, he patted the spot beside him.

"I'll catch you if you fall. Don't worry." He told her. The nostalgic sad look in his eyes was painful to look at. She sat down beside him in attempt to heal Axel's aching heart, so to speak.

"Me and Roxas, we used to sit here, every day, just like this, and have ice cream. I remember the last time me and him sat here. It was painful." He said, looking down to the ground. Arixane kept her gaze level, looking across the landscape.

"It must've been." She said quietly. Axel nodded. He looked at her. They black haired Keyblader made him feel the same. How did they do it? It was a question that Vexen was researching. Not even the Academic was sure that there was a logical explanation for it. Axel didn't really complain though. He was happy she was around. They watched the sun set in silence.

A slight yearning for Roxas to come around the corner and meet Arixane started tugging at Axel. He wondered if the two would've gotten along with each other. Considering Sora got along with just about everyone he met (save the Organization) and that Roxas was his Nobody, probably. He wondered if Sora would come after them. Someone would notice once Kingdom Hearts was truly beginning to form. It was only a matter of time. They wouldn't face him one on one though. They'd face Sora in teams.

Arixane watched Axel in curiosity, he was deep in thought, he threw his ice cream stick over the edge and watched it plummet to the ground. Arixane tried not to think of herself falling. There was pain in his motions. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know this may sound a little mean, but... What is done is done, Axel. What matters is now." She told him, a caring look in her eyes. Axel nodded, she was right. He knew it, but it was hard to let go. Arixane gave him a reassuring smile. The sun had finally set. The moon was starting to rise. Axel looked up, his turquoise eyes reflecting the moon perfectly.

"We're going to be late for dinner again." He said. Arixane gave a loud groan. Axel gave a laugh standing up on the edge; Arixane gave a shiver, thinking of Axel falling against her own will.

"Be careful." She told him, looking up to the redhead. Axel smiled, and stepped of the ledge onto the platform.

"Come on Rix. Let's get home." He told her, opening a dark corridor. Arixane turned and stepped onto the platform, walking into the dark corridor after Axel. They entered the dinning room. Luxord's seat was empty, either he had already finished, or he hadn't come yet. There was no Stare of Humiliation today, which surprised her.

Because Luxord wasn't there, Axel sat beside her that night.

She was eating quietly when Luxord came and sat down beside her, he seemed angry about something. Arixane watched him with curiosity. He noticed her gaze and looked at her, taking a drink of his drink before he spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Arixane scoffed.

"I could ask you the same." She replied, Luxord gave her a weary look and turned his gaze to the Superior at the head of the table. Those orange eyes were watching the Keyblader. Luxord glared heavily at him. Arixane followed his angry gaze and saw the Superior. Arixane looked at Luxord in shock. She wasn't that hungry that night, so she stood from the table. Giving Luxord's shoulder an intended to be comforting rub and left the dining hall.

Luxord fought a type of shudder at the Keyblader's small, warm hand on his shoulder, he stood, leaving dining hall, following the Keyblader. She disappeared into her room. The door left open. Luxord walked hurriedly down the hall and came into her door way. She was staring out her window. He approached her. Wrapping his arms around the her waist. She gave a sigh and turned her head to the side, looking to Luxord, he leaned forward. She smiled and nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes. She rest her head against his shoulder, her eyes still closed. A small, beautiful smile of content tugged at her full pink lips.

His breath was taken away, how could a Nobody be so beautiful? He nipped gently at her neck. Arixane gave a small chuckle.

"Are we still going to hide this? Unless Axel and Xigbar already blabbed and no one is paying attention." Arixane asked. Luxord kissed her neck before he replied.

"I already closed the door." He replied, Arixane gave a laugh.

"I don't think anyone is going to blab though. If Axel does I'll throttle him and if Xigbar does-"

"I'll handle that one." Luxord told her, his voice smooth and rich. She smiled, turning around in his embrace, opening her eyes, looking at her handsome British blonde. He offered her a smile, one in which she returned gently.

"Love you." She told him. Luxord's eyes shone proudly. Like a lion that'd won a fight for his mate. Arixane tilted her head forward, a questioning look on her face. Luxord gave her a devilishly charming smile, with a sort of suggestive hint to it. She leaned forward, closer to him, closer to that strong built body of his. He closed that space and kissed her gently. She smiled a little and kissed back. How did she know this? She didn't really care, she loved the way it felt though.

Two knocks coming from Arixane's door interrupted them.

_I'll kill whoever that is. _Luxord thought, pulling away, turning, his shoulders brooding. Arixane seemed to catch on to his thought, as though reading his mind. She, pulled his face to look at her. Arixane gave Luxord a quick, innocent kiss.

"It'll be fine." She told him. Luxord gave a type of growl.

"Okay, I know you're in there you two." Axel's voice came from the other side of the door, a huff followed his muffled voice.

"People'll get suspicious if Arixane misses movie night." Axel called. The Keyblader gave a groan. Luxord gave a smile, he kissed her again. She smiled.

"Come with me. Its only me, Axel and Demyx on movie nights, and depending on the movie, Xigbar will join." She told him, taking his hand. All of those people knew, so what was the harm in it? Luxord gave a smile, he would've joined her even if the situation wasn't what it was. Those silver eyes looking at him, wide and sparkling could break through even the toughest barrier. He smiled and they left her room, Axel was already gone. The two went to the gaming room, where Axel set up a movie on the huge TV every Friday night.

They came into the gaming room, Demyx and Axel were already there, picking on each other, movie night sometimes really didn't revolve around movies, in fact, most of the time it was just Axel, Demyx, and Arixane hanging out, having sleep wars and demolishing the snacks. Whoever fell asleep first would often find their face gratifitied by magic marker, usually Demyx

Luxord took her hand and pulled her over to the couch, sitting them down. Arixane watched Demyx for his reaction, but the Nocturne didn't really seem to care. She shrugged, resting her head on Luxord's shoulder, close to his neck. She could feel his steady breathing.

"What are we watching Axel?" She asked him, the pyro looked to her from the several movie books, giving her a shrug and looked back down at the booklet in his lap. She gave a smile, then a sigh. Looking down, she toyed with Luxord's hand, pressing her thumb gently into his palm, her hands moving over to the tips of his fingers, pulling his glove off.

He watched her as she messed with his hand, never really interrupting her. She wasn't causing anyone any harm. She folded his hand into a loose fist, running her hand over his knuckles. There were scars on his knuckles, something he didn't get in his life as a Nobody. He had remembered having coins flicked against his knuckles as an older teenager. He remembered a voice saying something about it being a game called Bloody Knuckles. The name suited it enough, for he remembered having to bandage his hand afterwards.

Arixane had taken to watching Luxord in the face, he was studying his knuckles, deep in thought. She stared into his eyes. He eventually looked to meet her in the eyes. She gave him a somewhat suggestive wink and a smile and rest her head on his shoulder again. She looked to Axel, who had stood with a DVD in hand he want and put the disk in the movie console and hit play, walking over to a bean bag chair and plopping down in it. Arixane had seen many bean bag chairs meet their untimely end because of Axel and his carelessness in the past year.

As she thought about it, a lot had happened in the past year. More or less in the past two months, from the Dustflier, to finding Roxas' journal. To what was going on with Luxord. Instead of focusing on the movie, she stared up at the blonde. He was actually watching the movie himself.

About five hours later, Demyx had dozed off in the recliner. Axel nudged Arixane, giving her a wink and handing her a silver sharpie. She smiled, taking it and breaking from Luxord's grip. The two made their way over to the sleeping musician.

Luxord witnessed Arixane's face go from cute and adorable to mischievous and wicked in five seconds flat. She broke away from him, snatching the silver sharpie from Axel and the devious duo made their way to the poor slumbering victim.

"You wanna join in, Lux? I got a blue one." Axel offered, Luxord almost wanted to, almost going back to his older days when he and Axel were closer. Axel had tried to get Luxord to join in on a few pranks ever since they had reformed. Roxas wasn't there to accompany him in his mischief, so he had to find someone. He had succumbed to comfort the other wise depressed pyro.

Then Arixane came into the picture. The two had hit it off instanly, Arixane and Axel. Luxord actually thought she was going to leave him behind at one point in time. Within two weeks the Keyblader and the pyro had pranked every member in the Organization. Even himself. Though, he felt, due to Arixane's fondness of him, it was only minor, a bucket of water thrown on him from the upper floor as he was training in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

He also remembered them running past him in fits of laughter, then hearing a rather angry Xemnas coming after them. After the Superior had rounded the corner after the two, Luxord had heard the shrill cry of the young Keyblader echo through The Castle that Never Was.

One of the only times Luxord had seen the silver haired Nobody express emotion.

Luxord gave a nostalgic smile, of course, if he wanted to, he could relive them any minute of the day. But he just preferred to let time play out and let new memories happen.

Axel gave him one of his challenging smiles and turned away, joining the already doodling Arixane in their prank. Luxord had seen what they did to poor Demyx with this prank. Nothing too vile, sometimes the Nocturne would walk in the Grey Room, unbeknownst to Demyx that he had fallen prey to Arixane and Axel, with small pictures of heartless and fire drawn on his face, over his eyebrows, making it appear as though they were on fire. Luxord doubted that Arixane would let Axel draw anything too mean on the Nobody's face, knowing how sensitive Demyx could be.

After about thirty minutes, the two retreated, leaving Demyx's face gratifitied with silver squiggles, the tip of the Nocturne's nose was red. Arixane had colored Demyx's eyebrows silver and Axel had colored over Demyx's closed eye lids with the blue marker that the pyro had tempted Luxord with earlier. Luxord shook his head, wondering why he had let Demyx fall victim to the duo.

Arixane went out of the room, leaving Axel and Luxord by themselves. Axel looked at Demyx and immediately snickered, cracking a mischievous smile. Luxord was honestly fighting laughter himself. Axel saw this and inclined an eyebrow.

"Come on Lux, you can't act like this isn't funny." Axel told him, Luxord shook his head, just letting go and started to laugh.

Arixane was going to her room, to get a digital camera that Axel had given her. Running silently down the hall, a hand gripped her arm, making her stop ruptly, her legs slid out from under her and her back slammed unto the cold hard floor of the hallway. She gave a muted groan.

"Woops!" Xigbar's voice broke through the darkness. Arixane aimed a glare up to the area of darkness where his vocalization came from.

"What do you want, Xigbar?" She asked, turning over and pushing herself up to her knees. Standing with the Freeshooter's help.

"I was coming to make sure you two didn't do too much harm to Demyx." He told her. Arixane snickered.

"A little late there, Xig. He already fell victim." She told him, turning to walk away. Arixane put her hand out to the top of the doors where the Roman Numerals would be, feeling thirteen through her glove, she opened the door and went into her room. Clicking on the lamp, she made her way to her dresser. Opening the top drawer.

"What did you two do to him?" Xigbar asked, Arixane clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking. Unknown to her, Xigbar had followed her.

"The usual on Friday nights when he falls asleep." She said angrily, not looking at Xigbar, finding the digital camera, she pulled it out and closed the drawer. Walking past Xigbar, stopping to close the door in his face. The hall plunged head long into darkness.

Arixane came back into the gaming room, finding Luxord and Axel where they were when she left. Demyx was still knocked out. Arixane snickered and took some well taken photos.

"We'll need to print these soon and put them in the photo album." Arixane told him, Axel laughed and nodded.

Xigbar came into the gaming room. He took one look at Demyx and shook his head, he looked to Luxord sitting on the couch. The Brit had one leg crossed over the other, his usual gentleman air hanging around him.

"You were sitting here the entire time and you let them do that?" Xigbar asked, stepping deeper into the room.

_They've turned him._ Xigbar thought to himself, giving a slight smile at the thought. Luxord turned his attention to Xigbar.

"No use in trying to stop them, I'd just end up as their next victim if I had." Luxord replied, standing. Axel gave a laugh which was accompanied by a bellish giggle from the photographing Keyblader.

"You got that right." Axel said. Arixane pulled the camera away from her face. Looking down to save the photos she had taken. She turned off the camera and hugged Axel 'good night' not having to do the same with Luxord for she figured he would be right behind her. Luxord did follow after her, but his arm was caught by Xigbar, giving the Brit a serious look, he let Luxord go after he felt his message had been passed along.

Luxord came into his small lover's room, seeing her undoing the zipper of her coat, shedding the coat she threw it to the side and collapsed on the bed, her back facing him. Luxord came over to the bed after closing the door quietly. He joined her on the bed. Sliding his arm around her, he pulled Arixane closer to him and settled down.

"Sleep well." He whispered in her ear. Arixane gave a nod.

"You too." She replied quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Arixane bolted into the store. Missions like these were somewhat like a break, Arixane, Luxord, and Axel had been sent out to buy supplies. It was Arixane's first mission to the store (sadly) so she really didn't know how to behave. For this mission, that had on civilian clothes on. And it was certain that Arixane looked stunning in a cream white.

"ARIXANE!" Axel yelled after her and started running into the store himself, leaving poor Luxord with only the blonde's dignity. He shook his head and walked slowly across the parking lot. Sighing, he entered the store, seeing Axel's far too obvious flaming red hair running to the back of the store after the far too excited Keyblader. Luxord, with a snap of his fingers, stopped time, making his way to the back of the store to make sure Arixane couldn't get away. He approached the frozen black haired Nobody and grabbed her arm. Time started back up and Arixane halted immediately. She looked up to her older, not too impressed lover with a hopefully adorable enough smile to get her off the hook.

Luxord had to be patient and he knew it. He was only too capable of patience, so he only gave her a soft stern look. Arixane gave a nod and slowed down.

Her eyes caught something vibrant green, like Vexen eyes vibrant green. Her eyes landed on a can, there was a 'M' on a black can on a self. Arixane went to investigate, a drink called Monster. She felt Luxord's eyes on her.

"Pay for it yourself and you can have it. We're not supposed to be spending the Organization's funding on anything that isn't on the list." The Gambler said, his voice fading away as he walked away for a cart.

"He has no clue what that is." Axel said, approaching her. Arixane grabbed a large container off the shelf, reading the back.

_Energy Supplement _Her eyes scanned the word. Axel took the drink from her, he cocked a smile and laughed.

"Luxord'll be the one handling you if you go off the walls." Axel said, handing the can back to her, Arixane took it.

"What?" She asked, calmly following the red head as he ignored the several women's gaze. Axel gave a huff.

"This is an energy drink, Rix. It gives you energy. Which you already have oodles of. Got it memorized?" Axel told her, turning around to face her, cracking a smile, remembering when Axel had given Roxas some coffee. Arixane raised an eyebrow. Axel said nothing, but shook his head.

Luxord came around the corner with a grocery cart already, a few items in the belly of the cart. Arixane watched her loving blonde come towards her. She finished the gap between them and fell in line beside him. Axel disappearing, most likely stocking up on silly string. Arixane and the pyro were planning a prank on Xigbar, he hadn't been pranked for about two months. They hadn't pulled a prank since Xemnas nearly skewered Arixane in a fit of maniacal rage. They'd only minorly pranked Demyx for the past two months. It was time to start back up again. Starting with Number II of Organization XIII.

She followed Luxord down the aisle and they stopped, Luxord looked down at the list. Looking up at the shelf of grocery items. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. She smiled, standing on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Retreating down to her usual height, she caught his eyes. He smiled at her with a wink. Arixane rocked back and forth on her heels innocently.

Axel appeared out of no where with a bag full of silly string (see) cans and an even more mischievous look on his face. Arixane snickered at the sight of the red head. The two were careful not to discuss the prank whenever they were in the castle or around Luxord. The blonde might leak some information to Xigbar and Number Two could pull a prank on them instead. Axel, Arixane gotten into a bought with Xigbar before. It ended with Axel in the infirmary. Xigbar threatened Arixane that she would've joined the pyro if she weren't just a kid and easily manipulated, warning her not to prank him again. Of course, she and Axel were going to ignore the warning. Messing with Xigbar was just too much fun.

Luxord saw Axel returning with a bag. Shaking his hand, wondering who would be the duo's next victim. It was rather funny though, when Luxord could hear the Nocturne's shriek of terror all the way in the Grey Room. Plus seeing Arixane's face of utter joy was always a pointer. He pulled what he needed from the shelf down and put it in the cart. Moving along, he felt like a shepherd. Having a pretty little lamb and a black sheep following him around everywhere he went in the store.

Lamb, Arixane wasn't that innocent. He's actually been searching for a pet name for his little lover. Something that suited her, yet sounded cute. He didn't know why he cared, he just did. Arixane was basically prancing around the store. She had been fairly chirpy lately, for some reason. Making Luxord forget worries that had surfaced after being in the dusty corners of his mind since in the supposed 'light' of being reborn. Her light was like a snowball, roll it down the hill and it gets bigger. Show Arixane to a bunch of Nobodies and her light gets bigger and swallows the Nobodies' darkness.

Arixane followed Axel away with her previous find in that 'Monster' thing. They were going to self check out. The two waited for Luxord on the other side of the register. Axel was going through the bag of silly string.

"What color are you going to want?" Axel asked her, not looking up from his bag of goods. Arixane gave a laugh.

"I don't really care. I just like silly string." She replied, it was true, she and Axel had gotten into countless silly string fights. Usually ending in Arixane having to go wash her hair to get the stuff out, Axel just loved squishing the foam like stuff in her hair. Though afterwards, they'd get in trouble later on and ended up having to clean up the entire court yard. Their excuse was usually at least they didn't play with it inside. Xemnas' reply was that they were members of Organization XIII and that they shouldn't 'play' in the first place.

Arixane would usually stick her tongue out at the retreating Superior after they had that conversation, then Arixane and Axel would just procrastinate in getting it done. Eventually bribing Demyx into washing away the string in end. Saying they wouldn't prank him for a month or two.

Luxord passed the two, Arixane and Axel immediately launched the follow sequence, Arixane falling in beside Luxord and Axel behind them. Once they were out of the parking lot, they gathered the groceries and returned home.

Arixane grabbed her drink and scurried away, leaving Axel and Luxord to put the groceries. Luxord shook his head.

"She has the attention span of a squirrel." He muttered, Axel heard this and laughed, nudging Luxord in the ribs.

"Come now, she has got to at least have more than that." The pyro told him. Luxord shook his head, not lately, she'd be so zoned out at times that he'd nearly have to shout to get Arixane's attention.

For thirty minutes, the entire Organization hadn't heard a word or seen hair of Arixane, Luxord thought she may have slipped away into Dark City again, but before he went to check, he went to the Keyblader's room.

Finding her room a mess from its usual neatness and Arixane passed out on the bed. He saw the can of whatever it was she had gotten on her table. He shook his head, crossing the room and picking up the black container. Reading it, he looked to Arixane. Giving a smile. Making his way over to the bed, he looked at Arixane, sitting down on the bed. Arixane roused.

"Hi." She muttered. Luxord laughed a little. Arixane looked around her room, cringing at the chaos. She got off her bed.

"Its awful!" She said, looking at the can in Luxord's hand. He looked up at her.

"You're the one that finished it all." He told her, standing and tossing the can carelessly in the trash bin located beside Arixane's bed.

"No, that drink is amazing, but the effect, I got all shaky and jittery. Then I did this! Ugh, how could I act like such a hooligan?" She wondered, bending to pick up only a few articles of her belongings. Luxord turned to watch her, the girl was mumbling incoherently. Luxord could just barely catch a few syllables, tempted to speed up time to let the Keyblader get done faster. Yet he just let her go about it.

Arixane's mind wandered to the time when both she and Luxord had been Somebodies. He watched after the children of the village, protecting them from the shadows when they were at bay, something had held them back from attacking, for two months. Luxord was the first one they went after, Arixane remembered the young girl she used to be as she watched in horror, watching her friend go down, and come back up four times, and falling a fifth. Not getting back up. That was when she ran from the meadow. His shrieks of pain silenced suddenly, her friend had been taken by the darkness.

Arixane eyed Luxord out of the corner of her eye as she cleaned up. He leaned against her wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes to the floor. The blonde's brows were knit and he wore a solemn look on his face, his lips turned down in a tight, thoughtful frown. Arixane looked around, finding that she was done, her room back to the painfully bland aura. She turned full onto Luxord, he was still lost in thought. Arixane approached him, laying her hand on his hard bicep. Luxord's eyes lifted to meet hers, she gave him a smile.

"You alright?" She asked him, Luxord really didn't seem to leave the depths of his mind, for he said nothing. Arixane gave a huff.

He was worried for her, if they came, would the Organization survive? He wondered, his main concern was Arixane. If they were to fall, he'd send her away, fight, and if he died, hopefully he would be reborn, then he would come searching for her. He thought he would stay dead to be honest. He was nearly brought out of his thoughts by a small hand on his arm. He looked up to see Arixane's silver eyes boring into his, a slight incline of her perfectly arched eyebrow, she asked him if he was alright.

He wanted to yell at her that nothing was alright, that they needed to escape. Yet he bit it back as his desperate plea rose up in the base of his throat, swallowing. He felt like he couldn't protect her, like he'd failed at it once already. He looked long and hard at the Keyblader.

"_RODUL!" _The shrill scream of a terrorized young child came to his mind, that girl, he could never remember her name, nor her face. He just remembered that she was important to him. That he lost his heart to protect her. What was her name? It would drive him crazy until he remembered. Giving a slight agitated growl, he looked away from Arixane, out the window.

Arixane pulled her gloves off, wanting to feel his flesh beneath hers directly. She grabbed Luxord's hand and pulled the surprised Nobody to her. Looking up to meet his eyes, she reached up with her free hand and pressed her palm to his face, feeling the course hair of his goatee. He just looked utterly lost. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's eating at you, Luxord?" She asked him, Luxord's hand wrapped around her wrist, he pressed a soft kiss to her palm.

"I know you don't need to be protected, but I still feel like I need to." Luxord told her. Arixane looked into his eyes, something just tugging her towards him, closer, closer. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips roughly. Something growing within her, a type of want.

Luxord was surprised, the almost demanding kiss the Keyblader attacked him with, seemed to be hiding something, a type of fear, perhaps.

In desperation to prove that he was really there, that she was really doing this, she let her hand slip from Luxord's face to his neck. Her fingertips following the contours of Luxord's neck to his throat. Trailing down, her hand coming to rest on his chest, in the center, where his heart should have been.

Her wandering hand found a resting place in the middle of his chest. His own hand had somehow entangled itself in her soft black waves of hair.

Arixane was completely winging it, until Luxord took control, one small step after another, he pushed her backwards, taking dominance away from her. Luxord broke the kiss, but didn't stop, started kissing and nipping at her neck while he caught his breathe. She was suddenly fighting back moans, her breathing becoming somewhat labored. The intense feeling rising in her stomach was becoming almost more than she could handle.

There it was, the bed, jumping forward to meet the back of her knees. She fell backwards, suddenly unbalanced. Luxord falling with her, landing on top of her, he pushed himself up off her. His lips returning to hers in a new way. Hungrily demanding her. He'd never acted like this, of course, he'd been bottling up his desire for quite sometime now. The case could be very much like a dam breaking after a heavy summer storm.

He was slowly coming back to his senses, sensing how roughly he kissed her, and the fact he was on top of her on her bed. For a few moments he had just lost all control of himself. Forcing himself to stop and pull back away from the Keyblader. She just seemed dazed, looking into his eyes.

Arixane couldn't stop herself from wondering what had made Luxord stop, she gazed into his eyes, trying to find the answer. That was when she noticed the deep scarlet that blossomed like a rose on Luxord's cheeks. She smiled, laughing, sitting up, taking his face in his hands. Luxord closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. He pulled away from her. Leaving Arixane's room, closing the door gently.

**~Later On That Day~ **

Arixane came into the Grey Room to see a drunken Luxord, literally drunken, stumbling around, talking in slurs and outright LOUD! Arixane approached the wasted Brit, who was staggering uneasily on his feet. It turned out that he had a drinking buddy, Xigbar, who was just about equally drunk. Arixane shook her head, about to just walk away and laugh her ass off at Luxord the next day when he was having the hangover of a life time. When someone grabbed her arm, she was pulled back, facing Luxord. She didn't know if he was a dangerous drunkard. Though he seemed harmless enough.

"Where ye goin' luv?" He asked her, Arixane squirmed a little bit, almost uncomfortable with Luxord's tight grip on her arm. She eventually wiggled out of his grasp, taking a step backwards. Xigbar gave a comment about Luxord getting shot down.

"You're drunk." She told Luxord. The blonde Brit offered a would be charming smile accompanied with a drunken guffaw as his agreement.

"Please, luv, I was drunk when I told you I loved you. See what being drunk has gotten us? Perhaps you should try it one day." He told her, not bothering to let down his voice. Arixane's eyes flicked to a certain Silent Hero who was assigned the misfortune to make sure that Luxord and Xigbar didn't hurt themselves. Lexeaus looked from her to Luxord in a quick moment of disbelief, his eyes finally stopping on her, Arixane only gave a shrug and slapped Luxord on the shoulder. Luxord gave a small cry of annoyance, rubbing his shoulder as though he had been seriously injured. Xigbar had lost all control and for some reason was all out laughing like an idiot. Arixane rolled her eyes and grabbed Luxord by the hand, pulling him out of the Grey Room and down the hall to the dorms.

Ignoring a suggestive remark from Luxord, Arixane was actually on the verge of laughter, trying to hide it with an angry scowl. She was stopped suddenly by the much stronger Luxord as he simply just stopped in the middle of the hallway. Arixane gave a groan and turned around, seeing Luxord smiling foolishly. She gave a shaky sigh, fighting laughter.

"Come ON Luxord. You need to get to bed before you blab out around any other member, one that may not be as quiet as Lexeaus." Arixane hissed. Luxord smiled drunkenly and shook his head. Arixane's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" She hissed at him, Luxord gave a shrug, "Sorry, luv, something you'll have to figure out by yerself." He told her, clearly attempting a taunting purr. Yet failing miserably.

"If you did, Luxord, I swear." She hissed, trying to pull the Brit along the dimly lit corridor. He suddenly gave way and the two toppled to the ground, Luxord on top of her, unsteadily holding himself above her. She glared up at the Brit. He gave her a taunting smile, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Arixane gave an impatient huff. Trying to push Luxord off her, yet having no such success. The blonde's weight was suddenly gone and he was hoisted into the air like he was nothing (no pun intended) by none other than Lexeaus. The behemoth of a Nobody set Luxord down beside himself and helped Arixane up without a word. How he had known to come help her, she had no clue, but Arixane nodded her thanks and took Luxord to his room.

"Aww, I don't get to spend the night with you, luv?" He asked her. Arixane was once more trying to fight back laughter as she opened the door and let the blonde Brit in his room.

"No." She told him.

"Then how about you spend the night with me?" He asked her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his room, closer to him where the trunks of their bodies touched.

"Perhaps later, Luxord." She said, trying to ignore that feeling that was raising in the pit of her stomach from earlier. Luxord clicked his tongue and let her go, knowing she wasn't going to give in even in his drunken state. She walked out of Luxord's room and closed the door behind her, still seeing Lexeaus standing in the hallway, his eyebrow raised, silently asking for an explanation.

"I don't get it anymore than you do, Lexeaus." She told him with a huff. Arixane could faintly hear Luxord crooning 'London Bridge is Falling Down.' Followed by a solid thud emitting from the other side of Luxord's door. Arixane gave a groan and opened the door briskly, seeing Luxord slumped over the poker table in his room, poker chips still raining down on the floor in melodious _clicks _and _clacks_. Arixane slapped her hand onto her forehead, giving another shaky sigh, laughter disappearing under the quick exhale of breath.

"Luxord." She muttered.

"Come join me for a spot of tea dear?" Luxord asked, stumbling forward. Arixane bit her lip, trying to break the smile tugging at her lips, trying to make sure she wasn't encouraging the drunken Brit. Yet he saw her smile, giving a charmingly drunk smile, he stepped a little more forward. Arixane shook her head. Coming forth, she grabbed Luxord by the arm and led him over to the bed. Luxord fell down on the bed without warning and pulled Arixane down with a startled cry. He wasn't going to give up, was he?

His beautiful blue eyes looked up at her biting through the dark to look her in the eyes. Arixane bent down a bit, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Go to sleep Luxord." She whispered in his ear. Luxord gave a bit of a defiance cry, but he collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes closed. Arixane walked out of the Gambler's room, shaking her head. Lexeaus closed the door behind her.

"I love him, but that's enough of drunken Luxord than I want to see for awhile." She muttered, walking away to her room. She ran into Axel with a camcorder.

"You were filming that?" She asked him, opening the door to her room. Axel gave her a mischievous smile and nodded, Arixane started to laugh and went into her room, Axel following her.

"You know we'll have to show him this, he never remembers what he does when he's drunk." Axel told her, Arixane laughed harder.

"He's so damn cute when he's drunk." She muttered. Axel started to laugh this time. He closed the camcorder.

"I'm going to go put this on the Drunken Organization Members DVD collection, later Rix." He told her, Arixane laughed. She couldn't decide whether he used those various videos and pictures as black mail or just kept them for the memories. Axel would invite her every now and then to watch the videos and have a good laugh. Even Axel had gotten wasted once and as pay back, Luxord and Xigbar had recorded him, that wound up in the ever growing collection. Arixane had yet to join, she didn't intend on it either, especially after the performance by Luxord she had seen first hand instead of through a poor quality video camera.

**A/N: This chapter was purely comedic relief, with the mysterious force that scared the daylights out of Luxord and Arixane reaching the Darkened Light, I just thought it would be cool to test myself and see if I was any good with this. Tell me what you thought. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

He woke up late the next day, a pounding headache and the shrill buzzing from his alarm clock wasn't helping. Luxord gave a groan, flipping over on his bed; he smacked the top of the alarm clock. It was silenced. He groaned again and massaged his temples. There was a quiet knock, and Arixane stuck her head in. She gave him a sympathetic look. He didn't need it, nor did he deserve it, he knew the effects of alcohol after awhile, yet he still drank himself senseless.

Arixane heard a rather disgruntled groan escape from Luxord's room, stopping short, Axel gave a 'hmm' and turned to look at her, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. Arixane gave him a smile and knocked on Luxord's door. The blonde didn't answer, so she just opened the door a little and stuck her head in, seeing the condition her blonde lover was in was almost painful. Looking pale, his eyes squeezed shut for just a few moments. They opened to look at her. The blanket was wrapped around Luxord's waist and his pillow was in his lap, he was sitting up straight against the headboard. Arixane pulled back and gave Axel a look. He nodded and walked on to the Grey Room.

Arixane entered Luxord's room, walking over to him; she slid onto Luxord's bed, sitting beside him. She gave a huff, her eyebrows raising in a distressed way as she lightly drug her fingertips across his forehead, fixing a few blonde hairs that had fallen out of place. Luxord looked like the cat dragged him in and threw him back out.

Arixane pressed her way into Luxord's arms, her head resting just under his chin. Luxord gave a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, gazing out the window. Arixane gave a sigh.

His pain seemed to fade away when Arixane wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't help but chuckle somewhat, her actions reminding him of a child. She was very childish in many ways. That innocence that always clung around her, it was beautiful, and Luxord felt like he just couldn't get enough. And the way she would snuggle and wiggle, just simply trying to get closer to him, never failed to make him smile.

He smiled now as he thought about it. The Keyblader was peaceful in his arms at the moment. The two heard a knocking at Luxord's door. Luxord didn't want to get up, but he stood, leaving Arixane on his bed. He opened the door, hoping it was one of the members that already knew. His hopes were shattered when it was Xaldin at the door. Oh wait, he had blurted out the whole thing between him and Arixane when he was drunk last night, the Keyblader was going to kill him, no doubt in Luxord's mind.

"You two need to report for your mission." Xaldin told him, turning and walking away, Luxord looked to the ground. He turned his attention to the Keyblader.

"Ugh, Arixane, I have something you may want to know." He told the girl, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side a little. She just had to go and do that didn't she? He shook his head.

"When I was drunk last night, I confessed about us." Luxord told her, looking down; feeling a bit ashamed, the girl had nearly taken Axel's head off when he was only trying to figure what Luxord had done in the courtyard. Arixane gave a bit of a laugh.

"Its alright, they were going to figure out one way or another." Arixane said, standing. She walked by Luxord and went out of his room. The blonde Brit following her. Shaking his head, she had to be planning, Arixane wasn't one to just forgive and forget. He don't know where the Keyblader learned that from, perhaps it was her mission with Saix…

The then small child had come running through the dark corridor and passed by him in the Grey Room. He watched her run by. Turning to face Saix, the blunette came out of the corridor.

"She is far too chirpy for my liking…" He heard the Diviner mutter; Luxord couldn't help but think about what Saix had done to the poor girl…

Luxord coming out of his memory came into the Grey Room, seeing Arixane and Axel talking, the assassin was worrying about something. Axel shooed Arixane off with a warning that Saix would get on her case. The Keyblader's eyes widened and she reported to Saix, sharing a few words with the blunette, Arixane gave a nod and opened a dark corridor, disappearing inside the blackness. Axel got up off his couch and approached Luxord. Lowering his head to make him look a bit more serious.

"I saw him, too, Luxord. Make sure Arixane doesn't come into contact with him, you two have a mission to a world that he may be in. I don't know why Xemnas is risking this. You see one hair of him, make sure you get back as fast as possible." Axel warned Luxord. The blonde nodded and shook his head; he'd confront Xemnas about this later. Walking past Axel, Arixane was just coming back, her eyebrows knit in confusion. Luxord gave her a smile and the two went back through the dark corridor. They were in Neverland. Luxord would imagine that Arixane would toss her head back and groan; yet she didn't. She must've already gotten that out of the way.

"Come on, let's get a move on." Arixane said, running forward, jumping off the edge of the formation and raising above the water, waiting for Luxord.

He never really did like Neverland. If they were supposed to fly, they'd have wings. Luxord knew that was the only way of getting around though. Giving a huff, closing his eyes and shaking his head, he rose and met Arixane in the air. She was looking above her, trying not to look down. She was frozen for a few moments.

"We should probably stay low." Luxord broke through her thoughts, Arixane looked at him with a curious light shining in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"You don't want Captain Hook seeing you do you? He'll start shooting." Luxord told her, giving a lie. He hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. Or was it for the Organization? He shook the thought from his head. Lowering down to the waters surface. They'd get soaked, but it was better than being seen.

"We need to get this done." Arixane said, joining him, Luxord nodded and took off to the nearest land formation, looking for an Aerial Master. The mission was to take out five of them. Luxord had only seen Arixane fight the deserters since her mission with Xemnas. He wondered if her fighting tactic had changed any.

An Aerial Master appeared above them. Arixane almost raised, but Luxord grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"Let it come to us." He told her. Arixane gave him her 'you're crazy ' look, but waited, the Aerial Master descended; Arixane met it with a kick to the face. A hard kick to the face. The Aerial Master fell to the water's surface with a loud splash. Luxord, on the edge already, looked around for any sign of his foe. Seeing none, he went to join Arixane in the battle with the Aerial Master. It flew away from them, there was something off about Arixane, her eyes were steel and her lips pulled into a tight, grim line. Unexpectedly, she threw the Keyblade, it turned in circles and cut through the air at the Aerial Master, the heartless didn't have a second to react. The Keyblade cut through it, then erupted into light, reappearing in her hand.

Luxord looked at Arixane in disbelief. She had changed, far too dangerous to be left unattended. He was speechless, gawking at her. She looked at him innocently, as though nothing had happened. Luxord had seen her most powerful aerial combo, nothing she had ever done compared to the annihilation of that aerial master. Her eyes seemed to liquefy as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, zipping forth somewhat, reaching up to his face. Luxord grabbed her wrist.

"I'm fine." He told her, Arixane pulled back, but still looked worried about him. His behavior wasn't too convincing as he hoped. He tried to be chipper, but the looming danger was making it rather hard. When he wasn't at the castle, his worries rose. Afraid that he would be spotted and both their lives torn away. Luxord wasn't sure how many more lives he had, he knew Arixane would be fine. At least he hoped, not entirely sure if she lost any lives in her time before the Organization.

He watched his small lover; she was waited for him to start up again. That innocents masking the snarling beast underneath. The beast only an enemy could awaken. The beast that went to sleep when those she cared about was around.

"We need to get back to work." She told him, Luxord gave a nod. Arixane headed off across the ocean.

She stopped short, noticing Luxord wasn't with her. She turned around, the Gambler was still making his way over, taking his time, he never liked flying either. She waited for him to join her. Luxord caught up with her and she took off, a bit slower this time, waiting for an Aerial Master to show up. None came. She gave a huff, becoming impatient. If there was one thing that Luxord had failed to teach her, it was patients.

Arixane scanned the horizon for an enemy. Seeing an Aerial Master coming at them, she waited. She zipped forth to meet it, immediately going into battle, killing it before Luxord even had a chance to join her. She just wanted to get this mission done, being in the air made her feel queasy. She waited for Luxord.

"Slow down a bit." He told her, approaching, Arixane gave him a look and frowned. Looking away, she went down to the ground. Walking across the landmass, she looked from side to side.

Seeing something come at her, she jumped back, her Keyblade held behind her, ready to perform a powered up swing to take out her enemy.

Luxord had beaten her to it for once, taking it out quickly, she flew up to meet him, he was watching her with a wan look in his eyes.

"Today's just a bad day, isn't it?" She asked him, finally becoming her old self. Luxord cracked a smile, laughing a little and nodded.

"Just a little bit." He told her. Arixane gave a smile, with the uncomfortable air surrounding them gone, they got back to work.

**~Later~**

Luxord went on his way to talk to the Superior about their mission to Neverland. Coming up the steps, he heard Xemnas and Saix talking, their voices drifting down the staircase, Luxord stopped before he was in view.

"She needs to be able to access the power on will, Saix. Not just when something drastic happens." Xemnas ordered calmly.

"She won't be able to do that, according to what you have told me, its only when something that is similar to the way she lost her heart happens in her life as a Nobody. Yet, if it is drastic enough, there is a possibility that she can access the Darkened Light on will, as you want." Saix replied.

"Drastic as in how?" Xemnas replied.

"I have done some research lately. The reason why Ten lost his heart was because he was protecting a child. That child was Arixane, if she loses him again. She could be able to reach the Darkened Light." Luxord faltered, nearly losing his footing on the step. Were they planning to sacrifice him to make Arixane stronger?

"I'll put the plan into consideration. There aren't many Nobodies out there that can control time. It may not seem vital now, but there may be importance later on." Xemnas returned.

Luxord felt rage building up he had to fight hard not to shake, though hearing enough, he continued to ascend the stairs, seeing the Superior and the Luna Diviner. Xemnas looked to Luxord, as though not having discussed what he had, Saix turned to look at the Gambler. Luxord threw on his poker face.

"If this is a bad time." Luxord started, though Saix left without a word. Xemnas gave Luxord a look that told him to continue.

"I have something to ask you about my mission with Arixane to Neverland, Superior. All do respect, sir, but you knew of the possibility the threat to the Organization was there." Xemnas didn't reply at first.

"You made it back, didn't you?" The Superior told Luxord, turning around to face the sky.

"So that's it, you're willing to risk losing Arixane?" Luxord replied, not leaving, as Xemnas so clearly intended, in fact, he stepped forth a bit. The Superior, turned, a bit of anger in his eyes. Luxord only raised an eyebrow. Xemnas took a few steps forward, meeting Luxord six inches away.

"Arixane, no, you know very well that the 'threat' would go after you first. Then Arixane would fight and most likely defeat our threat, Ten. I've seen first hand her full capability, something Sora could never accomplish. She'd tear through him like he was nothing." Xemnas told him. Luxord fixed the silver haired Nobody with a glare. Not saying another word, Luxord turned and left the platform.

Arixane was going to meet Axel for ice cream in Twilight Town, when she ran into Saix. The Luna Diviner stopped her by grabbing her arm, keeping her from entering the Grey Room.

"Lord Xemnas has demanded that I teach you how to cope with the Darkened Light state, Thirteen. We will meet every morning 5:30 in the Dark City." Saix told her emotionlessly. Arixane gave the Diviner a confused look; he shook his head, saying nothing, he let her arm go.

"Just don't be late." He told her, Arixane gave a nod and walked away into a dark corridor.

Arixane met Axel up at the clock tower, already having bought his ice cream. He looked over his shoulder when he heard her coming. She sat down slowly beside Axel.

"Hey, Rix." Axel said, taking a bite from his ice cream. Arixane smiled in return. Yet giving a shiver from the cold wind.

"Fall's coming around." Axel said, laughing. Arixane nodded, she was thinking about her lessons on the Darken Light state with Saix, what did he know?

"Hey Axel." She said, looking to the pyro beside her.

"Bit of a late reply, don't you think?" He replied. Arixane rolled her eyes giving Axel a glare.

"Oh, you were trying to get my attention," He gave Arixane a nudge in the ribs, "Sorry, kid." He told her.

"Let me try again, what?" He asked, Arixane finally relaxed a little and burst out in laughter. Axel always knew when something was eating at her. He could always make her feel better.

"Seriously, Rix, what's up?" Axel asked her. Arixane looked to the ground far below her, no longer afraid of heights.

"Xemnas has demanded that Saix teach me how to 'cope' with Darkened Light, well, that's how Saix put it." Arixane told him. Axel looked at her.

"Saix has some things he won't talk to just anyone about, but we were friends before we lost our hearts, so I know, I'll let you in about it, but you can't tell him I told you." Axel told her. Arixane nodded.

"Saix has this thing called a Berserker Mode, he goes all nuts when he's in that mode, its kinda similar to you and The Darkened Light. You're both going to be unpredictable in your little states." Axel told her. Arixane looked at Axel and nodded again. Axel gave a smile.

"Eat up, you're ice cream's melting- Ha, I almost said Roxas. Again." Axel said, softly. Arixane gave her friend a sympathetic look. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Maybe you'll see him again." She told him. Axel laughed and shook his head. Looking at the ground beside them.

"I don't think Sora's gunna be losing his heart anytime soon." Axel told her, the pyro stood up, dropping the ice cream stick over the side.

"You make me feel the same, Arixane." He told her, his voice quiet and serious. Arixane winced; she knew Axel was serious when he used her actual name. She looked up at him.

"I don't know what it is with Keybladers, but you all do it, whether you're a Nobody or not. You act like you have a heart. Both Luxord and I have fallen for it. I just hope he doesn't get hurt the same way I did." Axel told her, walking away. Arixane jumped up and followed after Axel.

"I'd never hurt Luxord!" Arixane hissed, grabbing Axel's arm, stopping him, he turned and faced her.

"I know you wouldn't." He told her, walking away again.

"I'M NOT ROXAS, AXEL!" She yelled after the Nobody. He didn't reply, but disappeared down into the clock tower. Arixane stomped her foot in frustration, was everything falling apart?

She opened a dark corridor and went through it, coming into the Grey Room. She saw Xigbar and Demyx.

"Hey, Rix!" Demyx called and waved at her; she gave the Nocturne a small smile and kept on walking. Heading to the dorms. She stopped at Luxord's door and knocked. The door was opened quickly, a rather angry Luxord stood in the doorway. She faltered, his usual warm blue eyes were cold, and hard. He didn't say anything, but walked back into his room. Arixane followed him, he was pacing, Luxord seemed like a caged tiger.

"Luxord." She said, approaching him, he turned on her, still saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, grabbing his hand, making him look at her. He looked down.

"There are some things going on right now, I'd rather you not know until you absolutely have to know." He told her, his eyes softening as he met her eyes. She was confused.

"Just trust me, love." He told her quietly, taking her in his arms. Arixane leaned into him.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered quietly, hoping to soothe her.

_At least I hope._


	12. Chapter 12

She spent the night with Luxord, his bed was far more comfortable than her own, yet the ticking of many clocks kept her awake, that was why she preferred digital clocks. She stared up at the ceiling, trying not to move too much so Luxord wouldn't wake. Yet he woke up anyways, stretching out, he looked at Arixane.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice hushed, Arixane looked up to him, shaking her head. He smiled a bit groggily and pet her hair.

"Why haven't you gotten to sleep?" He asked her, Arixane closed her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's the ticking, I think." She said, Luxord gave a small chuckle.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked her, Arixane shook her head, Luxord's room just seemed more welcome. Ironically. Perhaps it was just the fact that this was his room. His little sanctuary.

"You sure?" He asked her. She looked at Luxord, Arixane's eyes punching through the darkness. Luxord's room was much darker than her own. He didn't have a view of the dull heart shaped moon hanging in the sky in the World that Never Was.

Luxord met her eyes, those silver orbs glowed. She gave a slight huff and settled back down, closing her eyes to him, looking peaceful. He stayed awake until he was sure the young Keyblader beside him was asleep, falling back to sleep once she was.

His slumber didn't last long, Arixane was moving again. He opened his eyes groggily, the Keyblader was wiggling. The dull glow from the alarm clock showed her eyes were closed. She wasn't awake, the girl was dreaming. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer to him. She smiled in her sleep and fell still. Luxord couldn't fight back the smile that was tugging at his lips.

The light in her face was far too bright, it was blinding her. She fell to her knees, putting her head down, pulling her hood up over her head, her hands over her eyes. Yet the white light was still getting to her.

"Its alright." She heard a voice, a boy's voice, one her age. "You can look now." He continued. Arixane looked up. She saw the boy who was speaking to her, his cobalt blue eyes looked on her, his solemn angular face was like stone. His blonde hair was spiky and messy. He was the boy from her dream, the one that went to Memory Skyscraper.

"Who're you?" She asked as the boy offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. She was a little taller than him.

"I'm Roxas." He told her. Arixane's eyes widened.

"You're the kid that Axel's tore up over." She replied calmly. Roxas looked to the ground shamefully.

"If I had known that the Organization would just reform, I wouldn't have joined with Sora." Roxas said. He had a soothing, calm voice.

"What do you want?" She asked him, Roxas looked back up.

"I've been, watching, the Organization, I don't know how I'm able, but I am. You need to leave the Organization." He told her. Arixane sneered at the blonde.

"No!" She hissed. "I'm not going to end up like you! I'm not going to make Axel's pain any more than what it is now! Have you seen him?" She hissed, taking a step forward, anger making her shake. Omega Weapon appeared in her hand. Roxas' boyish face became angered as well.

"Fine, but you'll need this." He said, holding up his hand, a black Keyblade appeared.

"Take it." He spat her. Arixane raised her eyebrow. Roxas shoved the Keyblade towards her, his jaw squaring.

"Why?" She asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Its complicated to explain. Just take the Keyblade." He told her, a bit more calmly. Yet there was a fire in his eyes.

"You're Sora's Nobody, why are you helping me?" She asked. Roxas sighed heavily.

"Because. If Sora couldn't keep Xemnas down, maybe you can. Now." Roxas grabbed her hand and shoved the Keyblade in her hand. It immediately became a silver Kingdom Key. She looked at it

"Why me?" She asked him.

"I don't have all the answers." Roxas told her, fading away into the light again. Arixane shielded her eyes. Opening them, she was in Luxord's room. She gazed at one of the clocks. 5:20. Arixane's eyes widened and she flew off the bed, nearly taking Luxord with her. He gave a disgruntled cry and sat up, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong!" He asked her, jumping up and grabbing her arm before she could dart out his door.

"Lessons with Saix at five thirty! I have less then ten minutes!" She said, flying out of Luxord's grasp and out the door, literally smashing into Xigbar. They both went toppling to the ground. She was going to be late.

"What's after you, princess?" Xigbar said sarcastically. A flash of a thought went through her mind about Xigbar calling her princess. It was gone in 2.5 seconds.

"SAIX IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She yelled, getting up and flying down the hall to her room. Leaving an extremely lost Xigbar to get himself up off the floor. Luxord came out of his room to help Xigbar up.

"What's her problem?" Xigbar asked Luxord. The Gambler shook his head.

"Xemnas assigned Saix to help Arixane 'cope' with the Darkened Light, lessons at 5:30. She's already late, poor girl." Luxord replied. Xigbar gave a grimace on Arixane's behalf. The Keyblader ran by in a frenzy.

"YOU'RE ALREADY LATE LOVE, TAKE YOUR TIME TO GET READY!" Luxord yelled at her back, Arixane skidded to a halt, twisting around.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Arixane yelled, Xigbar was fighting laughter.

"Possibly; stop by the Moogle and at least get a few elixirs." Luxord told her, Arixane growled and ran down the hall. She slid by the Moogle, stopping with difficulty and walked back to the little flying creature.

"Greetings kupo, you're up early kupo." Moogle greeted warmly. "I've got some brand new wares kupo. Have a look." He told Arixane. She gave a huff as she was greeted by the weapon menu, yet stopping when she saw a new gear. Zero Gear. Arixane out of sheer curiosity bought it along with a few elixirs. She applied the gear and went on to an opened dark corridor.

Arixane saw Saix waiting across the clearing, the blunette looked pissed. Arixane swallowed and started towards him, when she was hit in the back, hard. She went flying into a wall. Giving a groan as a few cinder blocks rained down around her. She looked up, blood roaring in her ears. She couldn't see her enemy, but she could sense it. Conjuring her Keyblade, she realized she pulled two Keyblades to her, didn't have time to stop, she just attacked her enemy.

Whatever it was, the enemy was quick enough to get out of her way. She hissed and skid to a quick stop. Twisting, she stood still, mapping out the area mentally, and attacking again. A Keyblade connected with the mysterious opponent. She smiled maliciously, finally zoned in one her attacker. She swung again, using the two Keyblades as though she'd had them both forever.

Jumping into the air and bringing the Keyblades down on the unseen enemy. She jumped away breathing heavily. The red fading away from her eyes. She saw a berserker struggling to attack her, and she finally saw her two weapons, a whitish silver blade with a blue and yellow tip in her left hand, and in her left, a black Keyblade, glowing darkly in the light of the Memory Skyscraper, was in her right. She looked up to the berserker. She reared back and threw her black Keyblade at the lesser Nobody. Arixane jumped up and caught the Keyblade, landing on the ground soundlessly. She waited for the Luna Diviner's criticism. The blunette watched her from the top platform of the stairs leading up to the entrance of the skyscraper.

He watched her with those amber eyes, emotionless. She always wondered whether if Saix was different towards the memories of emotions weren't enough to allow him to feel in some way. Or if he just acted that way to make himself seem more intimidating.

"How did you get that second Keyblade, Thirteen?" He asked her, walking down the steps. Arixane looked down at the black blade.

"I'm not entire sure. I just dreamed about it last night, and I have it now." Arixane replied looking up to meet the Diviner's gaze. He raised an eyebrow, finally showing some type of emotion.

"Describe what you feel when you're in Rage Mode." He told her, Arixane guessed he gave the mode a name.

"I can't see, but my other senses are better, like my smelling and hearing, I can feel around me, like I can feel my enemies even if they aren't close." She told him, Saix nodded.

"And so far the only way you can reach the Darkened Light is if you get attacked from behind?" Saix asked.

"I think." She replied. Saix nodded.

"Think of what would make you angriest, what would make you go over the edge." Saix told her, Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She replied.

"Just do it." He replied curtly. Arixane nodded and looked down to the ground, what would make her 'go over the edge?' Perhaps losing Luxord? He was the most important thing to her… She didn't want to think about it, but she was forced to.

Thinking of watching him fade into darkness, made her face feel hot, made her angry. She just wanted to kill something. Then her eyes blacked out and scarlet flooded in over her eyes. Power seeped into her limbs, making her feel unstoppable. She glared ahead of her, her teeth clenched.

Saix could see the energy building up inside Arixane, her muscles tensing as she slowly accustomed an animalistic crouch, Keyblades low, Oathkeeper turned backwards, the blade going across the back of her legs. While Oblivion was held as a normal Keyblader would hold the Ultimate Keyblade. She was hungry to kill. He'd feed her hunger, conjuring several Berserker Nobodies, Saix stepped back.

In a flash, the Keyblader took out two of the four berserkers, going after another. The Darkened Warrior was untouchable. So easily manipulated, so powerful, the perfect tool. The Warriors of Light would fall under her blades, and the battle between Light and Dark would be finished, with Dark on top.

Arixane came back from her lesson with Saix, beaten and worn, but alive. It turns out using the Darkened Light was tiring if used more than once in the same day.

In the light of this discovery, Saix gave her the day off. Arixane trudged to the showers slowly, as though moving through water. Showering and dark corridor-ing to her room, she changed into a clean outfit and crashed down upon the bed. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Luxord was in Wonderland, fighting a few soldiers. He finished one off when he heard a yell, a familiar yell. He threw up his hood, and faced his enemy. Sora came running up, tailed by Kairi and Riku all three had Keyblades in hand.

"I thought I finished you off!" Sora yelled, throwing his Keyblade back behind him dramatically. Luxord gave a laugh.

"Can't kill a Nobody, Sora." He replied the brunette slyly. Sora narrowed his eyes at Luxord, launching himself at the blonde, Luxord threw up a shield four cards thick. They deflected the Keyblade easily.

"You won't be making it to my world anytime soon, Sora." Luxord told Sora. The brunette gave a growl and swung again, yet, was deflected. The cards fell and Luxord was gone.

Luxord entered Arixane's room, seeing her in a tight ball, tiny under the comforter. He gave a gentle smile. His first encounter with Sora since the Organization was felled by the boy went better than he had hoped. Luxord laid a hand on Arixane's shoulder. The girl gave a groan, turning somewhat, her eyes only opened enough to get a look at him. She turned back over, scooting over enough to let Luxord join her on the bed. He slid in bed, wrapping his arm around the flat of her stomach. Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple he closed his eyes and let his worries slip away for a little while.

A strict rapping at Arixane's door woke him up from his cat nap. He gently came off the bed and answered the door. Seeing Axel in the doorway, an urgent look on his face.

"She's asleep." Luxord told the pyro.

"Saix told me she has two Keyblades now, how is that possible?" Axel hissed, pushing his way past Luxord, standing at Arixane's bed.

"How was it possible for Roxas to have two Keyblades?" Luxord replied. Axel looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye, clearly giving away the fact that there was an explanation.

"I don't know." Axel replied, looking away from Luxord to Arixane. Luxord approached the redhead.

"Your bad poker face says more." He replied, Axel turned on him suddenly.

"Not everything can be known, Luxord. I really don't know how Roxas had two Keyblades. But his journal said something about a girl Keyblader. But that was it." Axel told him, anger and frustration making the assassin shake visibly. Luxord kept his face even. Axel gave an angry growl and pushed by Luxord again, storming out of the room.

"What happened?" Arixane's groggy voice asked, Luxord turned around, seeing Arixane rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute, so innocent. Yet there was a dangerous monster laying beneath. He shook the thought away and joined her on the bed. Taking her in his arms, he leaned against the head board. Arixane smiled sleepily and rest her head against his chest.

"Nothing, love. Just rest." He told her quietly. Arixane gave a rather lazy nod and fell still again, her steady breathing soothing his nerves. He rest his cheek against the top of Arixane's head. The soothing scent of vanilla and coconut invaded his senses. The worry about Sora was finally put to rest.

* * *

><p>"She can reach the Darkened Light without having to be attacked, Superior." Saix reported, Xemnas smiled, pleased in his second in command.<p>

"Wonderful. Now, all you have to do is help her sharpen her skills, then, we will let Sora in our world. And he will be felled for good." Xemnas replied, turning to the blunette. Saix looked to the silver haired Nobody emotionless, not sharing in his Superior's gloating. Deep inside, Saix felt that the Darkened Warrior isn't what the Superior thought she was.

Arixane was far too kind and compassionate to truly kill someone, she wouldn't be able to kill Sora. Yet he wasn't one to go against the Superior's plans. He'd drop hints, and hope that Xemnas would pick them up. Saix merely nodded and walked down the stairs back into the castle.

* * *

><p>He stopped by Arixane's room, opening the door slightly, seeing Luxord and Arixane laying together in bed. Ten's face was at a point of peace that he hadn't reached for awhile. Now of all times. Saix closed the door and started to walk away.<p>

"I thought I was the only one that eavesdropped." Xigbar's voice came from the other end of the hall. Saix stopped and turned.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, Xigbar, I was checking on Arixane. She tires if she uses the Darkened Light more than once a day." He returned, Xigbar scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about the little princess, Luxord's been watching over her like a hawk since he saw Sora in the Coliseum. She just doesn't know it." Xigbar told the Diviner. Saix shook his head and walked away from the Freeshooter.

Axel stood at the Clock Tower, watching the clouds. Feeling bad about what he had said to Arixane the other day. She wasn't like Roxas. She wasn't Roxas. Axel had hoped that final goodbye with Roxas would soothe that pain, it only made it worse. Arixane hadn't talked to him since the day he left her standing on the Clock Tower. She wasn't aware of it, but, she had tears in her eyes. Luxord would've killed Axel if the Brit were to find out he hurt Arixane. He saw her run immediately to Luxord after that confrontation.

Axel hoped Arixane would come around the corner so he could apologize to her. He wasn't about to do it at the Castle. Luxord never let Arixane out of his sight at the Castle. The two were passed out in Arixane's room the last time he checked.

"What's eating you?" An all too familiar voice teased.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, looking to the side, seeing a transparent Roxas standing on the ledge beside him.

"Don't get dramatic." Roxas told Axel, a smile on his face. It made Axel feel better somewhat.

"Out with it, what's up?" Roxas asked, as though he were there every day. Axel gave a sort of laugh.

"I said some things to Arixane yesterday, she hasn't talked to me since." Axel said. Roxas looked out across Twilight Town.

"I gave her a Keyblade, Axel, she needs it more than me." Roxas told his pyro friend. Axel looked at Roxas in disbelief.

"You know she's gunna use that Keyblade to kill Sora, right?" Axel told him, Roxas gave a nod. Looking to Axel.

"You're one of the things that keeping her at the Organization. You and Luxord." He replied. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know all this?" Had Roxas been there all along? Had he seen Arixane come up to meet Axel at the Clock Tower as Roxas once had? Heard them talking about her relationship with Luxord?

"That means you two have to protect her. She doesn't know what she's getting into with the Darkened Light. Just make sure nothing bad happens, okay?" Roxas asked, meeting Axel's turquoise eyes. Axel gave a nod.

"I have to go now." Roxas told Axel. The pyro nodded, lowering his head, blinking excessively to reduce his tears.

"Bye, Roxas." Axel told the boy, there was no reply, but a flash of light. Axel looked up, letting his tears fall.

"This time for real." He muttered. There was a loud yawn the waved itself around the corner. Arixane came into view, giving a mighty stretch. Axel was in luck today.

"Hey Rix." He greeted her, Arixane gave him a smile and produced two sea salt ice creams. She sat down beside him and gave Axel one.

"Sorry kid, yesterday was just a bad day. I shouldn't of said what I did." Axel told her, Arixane nodded.

"Its fine. I've had my bad days, too." Arixane replied. Axel looked to the ground below them. Arixane nudged him with her elbow.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." She told him, giving him an encouraging smile. Axel gave a bit of a sad smile and took a bit of his ice cream.

"Roxas gave you that Keyblade." Axel said after a while of silence, Arixane looked at him.

"How did you know?" She asked, her silver eyes wide. Axel looked to meet her eyes.

"He was here. I think he was just checking up on things." Axel told her. Arixane nodded, smiling, her eyes were bright.

"You finally put that pain to rest?" Arixane asked. He nodded, looking down to the ground.

"Good." Arixane commented. "I'm glad you're not hurting anymore." She told him, Axel gave a smile.

_Me too._


	13. Forever, My Love Will Last

Arixane was strolling down to the Grey Room after a good night's sleep. She was looking for Luxord. Instead, she found Xigbar; she'd been running into him a lot lately.

"Heya, princess." Xigbar greeted. Arixane gave him a smile, looking around his shoulder. Xigbar saw this and turned around.

"Oh, you're looking for Lux." Xigbar said, turning to face her, Arixane gave a guilty feeling nod. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"He's in a performance check at the Hall of Empty Melodies, he'll be out soon." Xigbar told her, walking away.

"Wait, Xigbar." She said, turning. Xigbar stopped and turned as well.

"What is it, princess?" He asked.

"Why are you calling me 'princess' what's a princess?" Arixane asked, Xigbar had a good laugh over that.

"You're liking 'Rix' too much, plus Flamesilocks started using it." Xigbar told her. Arixane gave her bewildered lost look. So he was just trying to get on her nerves. Yet, Arixane did somewhat like the way 'princess' sounded. She could see something in Xigbar, something that showed he was hurting somewhat. She gave a huff.

"Whatever." She muttered and walked away, going down to the Grey Room. She came in and sat down beside Luxord's usual spot. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Arixane, get to your mission." Saix approached her, handing her a new file, she groaned and took it, Saix shook his head.

Arixane watched the blunette walk away, her lessons had been going smoothly, she was feeling more in control now. She huffed and opened the file, missions with Xigbar. Arixane gave a mental groan. She sat on the couch until Xigbar came into the Grey Room. She got up from the couch and walked over to the Freeshooter.

"What can I help you with now?" He asked with heavy sarcasm. Arixane fixed him with a glare.

"We have a mission together." She told him flatly. Xigbar gave a bit of a laugh.

"You've been spending too much time with Saix, lighten up a bit Princess." Xigbar told her, Arixane rolled her eyes, opening a dark corridor and entering it.

Xigbar saw plenty of a girl he once knew in Arixane. He had called that girl 'princess' just as he did Arixane. Bianca promised him she wouldn't fall. Yet there was that possibility that constantly nagged at the Freeshooter. Luxord told him that Arixane's original persona was Ariane, but it still bugged him. The two were so alike it was creepy.

He followed Arixane into the dark corridor. They came up in Wonderland. Arixane was just finishing a comment about irony. He gave a laugh and clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

"Come on princess, lighten up. How many times do I have to tell you?" Xigbar said sarcastically. Arixane scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Too much time with Saix… Axel was about to lose his pranking buddy.

"Several times I suppose." She replied, disappearing in the maze. Xigbar shook his head and followed her.

Luxord came from his performance check into the Grey Room, searching for Arixane. Axel approached him.

"Rix is on a mission with Xigbar, if that's what you're wondering." Axel told him, Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"Look on the bright side, you're paired with yours truly…" Axel told Luxord, the Gambler shook his head.

_Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts…._ He though to himself.

"What, I'm not pretty enough for you? Let's just get this mission done and over with, don't want Xigbar and Arixane showing us up." Axel said, conjuring a dark corridor and walking through.

Arixane jumped when she saw him, a boy, with brunette hair and deep blue eyes. Something about his sight was unsettling, though he seemed harmless enough. Xigbar was around the corner, doing who knows what. The boy hadn't seen her yet. Though he never got a chance to, Xigbar's hand gripped her lower arm and jerked her around the corner, slapping his hand over her mouth.

"I know you're blissfully unaware that's Sora over there, but you're supposed to take precaution and hide anyways, whether the person is dangerous or not." Xigbar hissed silently. Arixane glared at him. He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Let's get out of here. We'll ask Saix for a different mission today." Xigbar told her. Arixane nodded and they went through a dark corridor.

Coming back into the Grey Room, Xigbar approached the blunette and briefly conversed with him, Saix gave a nod and gave Xigbar a new folder, looking a bit displeased. Xigbar was shaking his head as he came back to Arixane.

"Where are we going now?" Arixane asked, Xigbar looked up.

"Halloween Town, gotta take out a Windstorm." He told her, Arixane nodded and they left. She stood still for a moment.

"Why do I always fight aerial heartless here?" She muttered. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"Just try not to get dinged up this time, Princess." Xigbar told her.

"Stop calling me that." Arixane said, turning to look at the Freeshooter. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"As if." He told her, walking ahead. Arixane felt like she wanted to sink her Keyblade in his stomach all of a sudden. She took a moment to calm down, Saix warned her about this. Remain calm, unless on the battlefield. The Darkened Light was basically her limit break now, but she could use it anytime she needed. Xigbar gave a call and Arixane snapped out of thought.

"Don't pull a Roxas on me, Arixane." Xigbar said, waiting for her at the archway entering Town Square.

"A Roxas?" She asked Xigbar.

"He would space out all the time on missions. We eventually started to call them Roxases just for laughs." Xigbar said. Arixane shook her head, at least he didn't call her 'princess' again…

They were greeted by the Windstorm.

"You brought thunder, right?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of Thundara." Arixane replied. Xigbar nodded and started shooting. Arixane hated fighting along side him. Xigbar was a far-range fighter whilst she was a close range, she'd been shot several times trying to fight a heartless with Xigbar around.

Arixane sent out Thundara after Thundara, knocking the heartless down, not yet conjuring her Keyblades. Sliding forth quickly dogging the bullets from Xigbar, she went in, striking with Oblivion, jabbing with Oathkeeper. Attacking relentlessly, taking the heartless out fast.

"Good job, Princess." Xigbar said, dismissing his Sharpshooters. Arixane glared at him again. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"Do you hate me or are you just in a bad mood, Rix?" He asked, a bit better. Arixane gave a shrug. She was just in a bad mood; Xigbar being his usual self was feeding her agitation.

"Well let's get home before you kill me or something."

_Oh, I would NEVER do THAT. _Arixane thought sarcastically. She noticed that Xigbar hadn't said anything about the dual Keyblades. She walked through the dark corridor. Saix looked at the two.

"She took out the Windstorm like nothing Saix. We're done." Xigbar told Saix. Arixane groaned. Saix approached her.

"I paired you with him to test your patients, I see Two is still alive, so you've passed that part." Saix told her, Arixane was just learning of different parts of control she had to 'pass.' She wouldn't be told when either. Saix said it was so she would be careful to be in control all the time instead of when needed to. She gave a nod and opened a dark corridor.

Going to the clock tower, she realized that it wasn't even noon yet. She gave a huff and sat down on the ledge. She sat and searched for the seed of her grumpiness. She had stayed in her room the past night, Luxord was late coming back from a mission. She felt like she would've been intruding if she went into his room for the night without him. Luxord hadn't stayed the night in her room with her, so she hadn't seen him in a while. She let her mind wander, was that the reason that she was grumpy? She shrugged to herself.

Conjuring her Keyblade, she looked at the black blade, it glowed sinisterly in the mid-day sunlight, giving off a hypnotic aura. So much power in the darkness, so much power in the light. She saw an Organization member down below, looking harder, she found that it was Lexeaus. She looked away to the west, where the sun would be drooping down tiredly in a few hours. She gave a huff, utterly bored. She fell back lightly onto the platform behind her, her knees bent over the ledge. Resting her hands on her head, she searched the sky.

Fluffy clouds danced gracefully across the endless blue stage above her head. She waited for time to fly by, closing her eyes, she listened to the wind whistle quietly, making the bells above her head ring quietly. So peaceful, she was calm. She drifted between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness, seeing images playing behind her eyelids in moments of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>One, was the first time she saw Rodul. Ariane was playing with her older brother when her father came in the room, a battered blonde leaning heavily on him. Ariane stood in curiosity looking at him, the blonde's eyes fluttered open and shut numerous times. He was bloody and nearly dead.<p>

Her father demanded her brother get their mother. The older boy left, running into the large garden. Her father ignored her and brought the blonde man to the couch behind her. Ariane watched the wounded man with big, silver eyes. Laying the stranger down, her father looked at her.

"Go get some water from the well child, he'll be thirsty when he comes out of the haze." Her father told her in a controlled 'Papa' voice. The girl nodded and ran out of the house. Going to the well, she drew up a bucket of water and heaved it into the house, careful not to spill the water. She entered the den, seeing the man fully awake and aware. She froze, her father was not in the room. She took a slight inhale of breath. The man weakly fixed his gaze in her. He gave a faint smile.

"An image of flawless innocence." The man said, just barely forming the words. She could barely make out an English accent. She put the bucket down next to the couch and ran for a cup. She had to stand on her tiptoes to get to the counter. She reached across and grabbed a glass, running back on light feet, she dipped the cup in the water.

"Where's Mama?" She muttered, putting the cup to the man's lips. He drank willingly. Ariane's mother came in, shooing the child away hurriedly.

_If I recall correctly, I got to him quicker…_ Ariane thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rix!" Axel's voice broke through her memory. Arixane jumped and opened her eyes. Seeing the pyro's face a few feet from her, his usual smirk plastered across his face. He waved an ice cream bar in her face. Arixane smiled and took it, sitting up.<p>

"Thanks Ax." She told him. He nodded.

"Heard you had a mission with Ol' Eyepatch." Axel said. Arixane frowned and nodded.

"That bad, huh?" He asked. Arixane smiled.

"He annoyed the hell outta me. Did you know he started calling me Princess? What's with that? It's creepy." Arixane told him. Axel snickered and took a bite out of his ice cream. Arixane gave him a glare.

"Xigbar will be Xigbar. You just have to learn to deal with it." Axel told her, Arixane looked away and nodded.

"What was your mission?" She asked him. Axel laughed.

"Mission with Luxord to take out a Dark Follower." Arixane gave a loud groan, throwing her head back.

"What the HELL!" She yelled, Axel was laughing harder. Arixane fixed the pyro with another glare.

"I haven't seen Luxord since yesterday morning!" Arixane yelled. Axel snickered again, having calmed down.

"Oh boo-hoo." Axel replied sarcastically. Arixane gave Axel a punch to the shoulder. Axel gave a cry and rubbed his shoulder.

"Since when did you hit so hard?" He asked her in dismay. Arixane smirked evilly and laughed.

"If you're so hell bent on seeing Luxord, why did you come up here?" Axel said, pouting. Arixane giggled.

"I didn't know where else to go, I took out that Windstorm quick, so I had some extra time on my hands." She replied.

"Well, why don't you go see him? I won't be offended." Axel told her. Arixane nodded.

"See you at dinner Axel." She told him, Axel gave her a smile and she opened a dark corridor.

Back at the castle she went to Luxord's room, knocking. He opened the door, a smile on his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. His left arm wrapped around her back as he planted a kiss on her head.

"I heard Xigbar was giving you a hard time on you mission today." Luxord told her. She pouted.

"More annoying than usual. I think Saix out him up to it." Arixane replied, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Xigbar also informed me that you saw Sora for the first time." Luxord said, pulling back. Arixane looked up to him, giving a nod.

"He was so radiant, so full of light. He makes me look like a fire fly." She told him, a slight hint of sadness in her voice, meeting Luxord's eyes.

"Well, you're my fire fly." Luxord told her, Arixane smiled, laughing a little, feeling better. She hugged him.

"Luxord." She started, "I remember you, from my past life, as a Somebody." Arixane told him. Luxord pulled away again to look her in the face.

Suddenly the faceless, nameless girl that Rodul had lost his heart for was given a name, and a face. He had died in vain.

"Ariane? You're Ariane, the little girl that brought me water when her father brought me to her home? You're the girl that I died for? It was that long ago?" He said in near disbelief. Arixane frowned, suddenly remembering her promise to him.

_**Never give in.**_

_I promise. _

She was so firm in her belief, that the heartless would never have her, that she would never give in, just as she had promised him.

"I broke my promise, and I'm sorry, Luxord." She told him. Luxord gave a sort of a happy frown.

"You kept your promise for fifteen years, Arixane. Longer than my promise I made to another. I wouldn't be right to be angry with you. Not like you could help it, I heard how you lost your heart." Luxord told her. Arixane fell back into him with a pleased look on her face.

"I wonder what this will feel like once we have our hearts." She thought out loud. Luxord gave a type of wince.

_I don't know, love, I may not be here._ He thought solemnly. He pressed another kiss to her head. She smiled into his chest. So innocent. So much beauty. All the light that surrounded her. It could soon be gone, taken from him because the Superior wanted an untouchable attack dog. He'd be taken from the child again. She'd experience the pain of losing him twice.

He held her a bit closer, as though trying to make up for the time he had wasted in the past year. She pulled back, worry on her face. She could tell something was wrong, Luxord didn't bother putting on a poker face. He just stood there and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, Luxord looked down to the ground. Then meeting her eyes again.

"I'm just a bit worried about Sora, love." He told her. Arixane gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I can handle him. He won't separate us. I promise." She cooed, laying her hand on the side of his face. Luxord almost wanted to laugh, she sounded like she had a heart. The emotion in her voice was enough to drown him.

_It may not be him that separates us, love. _ He wanted to tell her Xemnas' plan, he wanted to protect her from him. Yet, the gullible Keyblader would never believe him.

"Its supper time, Arixane." Luxord told her, Arixane tilted her head to the side, looking to a clock. Luxord smiled and brought her close to him again.

"I'm the Master of Time, love, you have no need to doubt me." He whispered in her ear lovingly. She smiled and gave a bit of a giggle.

"I'll never forget this. Nothing in all the worlds can make me love you any less. You know that right?" Arixane asked him. Luxord stopped for a second. Then nodded.

"I know." He whispered weakly.

And Arixane thought

_Forever in your heart. Forever in your dreams, with you, no matter what, Luxord. I'll love you, till the end of everything._

**A/N: Short but hopefully sweet. **


	14. Chapter 14

In the middle of a battle, fighting hard, Arixane could hear Luxord's random remarks about the Crimson Prankster. Rather annoyed remarks to be exact. Cursing the heartless with its wondrously annoying ability to multiply. Arixane kept taking out one 'clone' while Luxord was stuck on his first.

"Need some help?" She asked, yet she gave a scream and dodged to the side, another Crimson Prankster was born. She was growing agitated.

Luxord gave a huff, he rarely did this, but the Pranksters were beginning to wear Arixane down, he stopped, took a deep breath, and froze time. He looked around the frozen, gray world. Wonderland was such a curious place. He smiled to himself, thinking back to Arixane's reaction when she found she was going on a mission with Luxord to Wonderland. Giddy, chipper, and excited, he had no clue why either.

The eerie quiet was enough to drive any other man mad. He looked to Arixane. She stood frozen in place; an angry glare sent up to the Prankster towering high above her was focused between the X that her crossed Keyblades made when she shielded herself.

That's when he noticed it, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, all three coming into the area. He had the advantage, he could waken Arixane for her time slumber and the two could finish the Pranksters easily, deciding not to fret. He walked over to Arixane, laying his hand on her shoulder. He gave her life. The color returned to Arixane, washing over her like a wave, Her glare was given intensity again.

She stopped in mid-swing. Everything around her was black and white, save Luxord.

"What happened?" She asked him. He gave her a smile and looked around. Giving a sigh.

"Rather bleak isn't it? I froze time; the world turns black and white once I do. We need to finish this. Plus, you need to confront him. Get to know your enemy, Arixane." He pointed behind them. Arixane looked.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but maybe you could convince him that Organization isn't bad." Luxord said.

"If he attacks anyways, I'll stop time and we'll leave. Okay?" He asked, Arixane looked to Sora again, nodding. The two turned and faced the temporary enemy and attack simultaneously. Finishing them quick. Luxord looked to her, Arixane was eying Sora nervously. Luxord started up time and hid.

"HEY!" Sora yelled, running towards Arixane, she remained calm, Sora hadn't drawn his weapon yet, she wasn't going to either. To show him that they weren't bad.

"Sora." She said calmly as he stopped. The brunette looked at her weird, Arixane was still.

"Hello. I'm Arixane. You must be Sora." She told him. Sora became even more lost. The red head girl behind him looked at Arixane, studying her.

"Why aren't you attacking?" He asked her. She sighed, giving a type of a giggle.

"I tend to prefer to being a passivist when it comes to issues that could be settle with just talking." Arixane replied coolly.

"But, you're a Nobody, you're part of Organization XIII." The brunette told her. Arixane closed her eyes and shook her heads.

"How does that relate?" She asked him quizzically. Sora started like he was going to reply, but stopped.

"You're Organization XIII. You're just evil." The silver haired boy spoke up. Arixane pressed her hand to her chest.

"That was hurtful even to me. All we want are our hearts; none of you would be able to comprehend it. You're only a bunch of Somebodies. With hearts whole and strong. For us, we have three options. One, stay a Nobody, and feel only what memories of emotions will allow us. Two, find our old heart and live through our Somebody, not having a say in anything we do, only what they want to. And three, the most preferable, get out own hearts and be our own person, with our own will. Free to do anything we want. Now, Sora, as I leave you, I want to consider this. Put yourself in our shoes, try to pretend like you're one of us for a day or two. Act like you don't have any emotions. Then, you'll see what its like. You'll see why." Arixane told him, so calm, it was intimidating.

"Til then, ta-ta, Sora and friends." Arixane said almost tauntingly. She walked away. Luxord joined her, emerging from behind the chimney. Arixane cast a look over her shoulder; Sora watched her back, frozen in shock. All three of them were. Luxord froze time, jumping up on the table, he took some grwoing potion and waited for Arixane.

The two headed back to the dark corridor. Hearing Arixane speak so calmly, so coolly, he realized that she was becoming like Saix. In charge, collected and knew what she was doing.

"And yet they still don't know that I have two Keyblades, HA!" Arixane said as the disappeared though the dark corridor.

Sora was left in a stump; the odd silver-eyed girl had some sort of a point. He didn't know much about Nobodies, except the fact that they couldn't feel. Yet there was a calm fire dancing in the girl's eyes as she told him what the options for a Nobody were, and honestly, the third choice did sound better. Sora looked back at Kairi and Riku.

"What do you think?" He asked them.

"I think she's bluffing." Riku said simply. Kairi gave the silver haired boy a look, then looked back at Sora.

"I don't know what to think." She told the hero.

Back at the castle, Arixane and Luxord were out in the courtyard, sitting under a vignette in the center. The two were just talking.

"How often do you freeze time, Luxord?" Arixane asked, looking across the table at the blonde. He gave her a charming smile.

"Not often, only when absolutely necessary." He told her, Arixane nodded. Putting her bottom lip out in a thoughtful pout. He smiled, just stopping, wanting to still time for the third time that day, and just take in her appearance. Once more that gorgeous innocents that lit up the entire world around them hung around her like the cloak she wore had decided to grace him once more.

He just gawked. Arixane turned her attention to him again, she gave a giggle, the same giggle she gave Sora, a teasing giggle. Luxord recognized it and raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you staring?" She asked, as though completely oblivious, yet that mischievous twinkle in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Taking in how stunning you are." He told her. She gave a smile, blushing a bit, looking all the more adorable. Luxord smiled with her.

"I wonder what this will feel like when we have hearts." Arixane said. The thought crossed Luxord's mind every so often as well. The love was powerful enough to pass into the life as a Nobody, and it felt powerful, almost overwhelming as a Nobody. Would it be that raw when they received their hearts? Would he even receive his heart? His smiled dissolved into a frown.

"You're doing it again." Arixane commented looking rather unhappy. Luxord looked to her.

"You have to tell me what's wrong sooner or later and you know it. Why won't you just tell me?" She hissed in anger. Luxord gave her a sad look and gestured for her to come to him Arixane got up from her chair and approached him. Luxord grabbed her hand and pulled her down, setting her in his lap. She rested her head next to his neck, giving a huff.

"I won't tell you because it will just hurt you." He told her softly. Arixane looked up into his eyes, her own finally becoming depressed and sad.

"Tell me anyways." She insisted, interlocking their hands. He looked at her, debating with himself whether he should or not. Finally deciding that she needn't be kept in the dark any longer. He would tell her a biased truth.

"There is a chance... that I won't be here when Kingdom Hearts is completed." He told her.

The instant those word left his lips, her entire world seemed to shatter. She wanted to say something, but the words just got caught in her throat, she could only make short, cut off noises.

"How much of a chance?" She asked weakly, her voice barely rising above a whisper. Luxord stroked her hair gently and loving.

"I'm not sure." He told her. Arixane gave a bit of a choked cry and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You can't leave me." She said, her voice muffled. He wanted to say 'I told you so' but it would have been highly inappropriate.

"Not like I want to, Love." He told her. Arixane gave a pathetic sniffle and picked her head up, looking at him. Her eyes were slightly red and tears were gathering, threatening to overflow. He felt something in him break.

"I love you, Arixane, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, I may not be there, but, my love will be with you, forever, Undying." He told her softly. She rubbed at her eye, then gave him a small nod. Nestling closer to him.

"I won't let you leave me, either." She told him, Luxord cracked a smile, giving a bit of a laugh. He knew she wasn't playing; yet he found humor in that.

"I know you won't, Love." He told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. It was unavoidable if Xemnas orders it done, if Xemnas orders Luxord killed, he'd be sent out on a mission and he would never come back. That would be the story that Arixane would get. Though, she may suspect foul play, now that she knows there was a chance of her losing him.

"I love you, Arixane." He whispered to her, Arixane gave him a smiled and lightly drug her fingertips across the side of his neck. Luxord closed his eyes in a quiet bliss. They both just shared the moment in silence.

A drop of water landed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked to Arixane, silent tears had slid out from underneath her closed eyes and raced down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arixane, First Person~<strong>

This could be one of the last times that I get to do this with him, Luxord. My beautiful, loving, blond Brit. How could fate be so cruel to me? How could it be so cruel to him? The events of me talking to Sora just melted away, with the words "I may not be here" left his lips. How could this happen? Before I knew it, a tear slid down my cheek and landed on his shoulder. I didn't bother opening my eyes, he'd noticed, it was Luxord, he noticed stuff like that. He shifted, his hand grasping my chin lightly.

"I said there was a chance, Love." He told me, his warm soothing voice purred. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"And you also said you didn't know how much of a chance there was." I replied. He gave me a gentle look.

"Love, don't do this to me." He returned, squeezing me lightly in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely.

"Do what?" I asked him. He gave a bit of a laugh, his single chuckle lightening the mood a little.

"Don't make me feel like I'm going to hurt you." He said quietly, the lighter mood sunk back again, becoming dark and sad once more.

"You aren't going to hurt me, whatever takes you from me will, then they'll taste my blades for taking you from me." I told him.

"Don't get that way, you aren't like that." He told me. I knew I wasn't like that, but I could get like that. And I could pull it off well. I gave him a huff of a reply. He returned it sassily, making me crack a smile. I looked at him; his breath-taking blue eyes were locked with mine.

"Nothing to worry about, love, okay?" He asked me quietly, I gave a huff and looked down.

"For now." I replied, only to satisfy Luxord.

In the middle of a solo mission the next day, fighting another major heartless. I gave an agitated growl. The stupid, annoying, unneeded, absolutely insufferable Guard Armor, always with its spinning hand attacks.

I gave an angry cry, tensing my muscles and bending my knees, jumping up and back, I swung Oathkeeper back and sent it sailing at the heartless. Oathkeeper sliced through its unguarded head and disappeared into light.

The Armor wasn't moved. I growled and slid forward, making a mistake, the moment I was close enough to jump up and attack the head it swung at me. Hitting me, pain bursting in my body, one, two, three, four, five times. When it stopped I fell to the ground, rolling out of the way and under a bench for protection. Huffing, blinking to get the red and black spots away from my sight. I felt it building up inside me, the Darkened Light, yearning, clawing to escape. I growled.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, shooting out from underneath the bench, my Keyblades poised for a most deadly combo. I swung twice, making contact, swinging back towards me, contact again. I vaulted myself off the heartless' shoulder and threw a Keyblade, it lodged in the head. I landed on my back with a groan though. I felt something snap and pop. The heartless recovered before me. Stomping towards me, I rolled, but not before the Armor caught my arm, I gave a shriek of pain. This was going to be it, A Dustflier couldn't take me out, but a Guard Armor could, geez, I was a waste of nonexistence.

The Guard Armor plucked me off the ground, squeezing so I couldn't breathe, an out of character attack for the heartless. I flailed my legs and wiggled, it was a lost cause. Until my sight went red. I gave a devious smirk and sent the Darkened Light into the heartless. The thing gave a type of scream. I was dropped, there was a loud crash and the ground beneath me vibrated. I knew I had taken down my enemy. I wasn't about to go out without a fight. I tried to get up, but was too weak, too injured. I fell back unto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third Person~<strong>

There she lay, not yet out of her coma, three days, three whole days. Unmoving. Vexen often sent the Keyblader a look from his lab. All too often seeing Luxord or Axel with her. Luxord looking utterly broken. Whilst Axel just seemed calm. This had happened to him before with Roxas.

Vexen looked up once to see Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix next to the Keyblader's bed. Vexen straightened up and entered the infirmary. The three looked to him, not saying a word, they dispersed. Vexen found that only too odd. He gave a "humpf" and went back into the lab.

Luxord came into the infirmary, Arixane still looking as unlively as usual. The fourth day. Axel came in behind him.

"Relax, Lux, she'll wake up." Axel told him, trying to cheer the Gambler up somewhat. Luxord gave the pyro a sideways glance. Axel said nothing but looked to Arixane. She looked troubled.

"What do you think she's remembering?" Luxord asked quietly. Axel looked back at the Brit, giving a shrug.

"Not sure. You can't tell with stuff like this." Axel said. Luxord approached Arixane. She winced.

"Something painful." He muttered. Axel took a seat at the wall opposing Arixane's bed. Luxord stood at her side, taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. It was so lonely, quiet, and dark without Arixane's light in life. It hurt him to watch her like this, but being at her side whenever he could was the best he could do.

He gasped when he felt a light pressure on his hand. Arixane was responding to him. Luxord heard Axel give a gasp. He got up off the floor. Deep down inside, Luxord knew that Axel was worrying. Axel approaching Arixane with the look on his face proved him right.

"What so you'll react to him, but not to your best friend, geez, don't I feel loved." Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest in the typical Axel style. Luxord gave a smile.

Arixane smiled gently, yet the Keyblader didn't wake up. Luxord's breath caught in his throat. It was her sleepy smile. His favorite smile. His own smile softened, he just knew she would wake.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Hearts now hung in the sky, proud and bright, Arixane was no longer the only spark of hope in the World the Never Was. Yet she was down in the infirmary, unconscious unable to see the heart shaped moon hanging in the sky. There was something different from the last time; the moon seemed to glow dully, seeming sad almost. As though sad that its creator wasn't there to see it fully form.

Luxord shared its sadness. He wanted her to be there with him as they gazed on the moon for the first and second time. Luxord knew no matter how many times that he saw that moon; he would never grow tired of its glory.

He was standing out in Naught's Skyway. He heard thundering footsteps coming towards him.

"HEY LUXORD!" He perked slightly, perhaps Arixane had woken finally. He turned, seeing Axel running towards him.

"We got a new member." Axel told him approaching, Luxord gave a slight groan.

"You couldn't act a little less excited?" The blond asked agitated. Axel gave Luxord a look. "I thought you might want to know, it could get your mind of Arixane. Come meet them." Axel said, giving a slight jerk of his head. Luxord gave a sigh and went to follow the pyro. They came into the Grey Room, a girl of fifteen stood beside Xigbar; she was about four foot six inches, with dirty blonde hair and thoughtful attention catching blue eyes. Her skin was a light golden brown with light freckles splashed across her face. She looked to the approaching men. Cowering a bit behind Xigbar, the older Nobody gave a laugh and stepped to the side, leaving the girl without shield.

"Those two aren't anything to be afraid of, kiddo. Come here, Luxord, so she can warm up to you a bit." Luxord approached, the girl eyed him intently.

"Her name is Exeane." Axel told Luxord.

"Her mentor?" Luxord asked in return.

"Yours truly." Xigbar told him, Luxord gave a smile and a bit of a laugh, feeling a pang of sympathy for the young female Nobody.

"I wish you the best of Luck, Exeane. Xigbar can be a bit, difficult to get along with. And increasingly annoying on bad days." Luxord told her, the girl gave him a blank stare in return.

"HEY!" Xigbar objected. Axel snickered as he came forth.

"Arixane'll be glad to know there is a member close to her age when she wakes up." Axel told him, Luxord gave a nod. She would be, in fact the girl would be over joyed. Luxord gave a smile thinking about the Keyblader's reaction to Exeane's presence gave him a bit of hope.

"So did Arixane get moved up to Number Eleven?" Luxord asked, Xigbar gave a shake of his head.

"Thirteen suits her. Even though Exeane came after her, she'll be Eleven, not as important-"

"Xigbar! Have some sort of compassion and make the girl feel welcome!" Luxord hissed. Axel gave a laugh.

"Come on, Exeane, I'll show you your room, kiddo." Xigbar told the girl. She did nothing but followed Xigbar into the hall, passing by Luxord with a small glance. Luxord looked up to the moon outside the window. Would he see it fully completed, or would Xemnas have him killed before hand? Would Xemnas even have him killed? Was Luxord worrying for no reason? He doubted it, but it was nice to think. He went down to the infirmary.

Arixane looked peaceful on this visit, a small, pleasant smile across her face, her cheeks were a bit rosy today. Luxord took her hand gently.

"Wonder what you're dreaming about now, love." He asked quietly.

"She's been showing signs of waking soon." Vexen's voice came from the doorway to the laboratory. Luxord looked up to the Chilly Academic.

"She has?" He asked. Instead of a rather cruel remark from the scientist, he nodded.

"But this means she will most likely fall back into coma later on." Vexen told him, Luxord nodded. Glad she would wake soon.

"There's a new member, Arixane, perhaps you could help her out of her shell once you wake, her name is Exeane. The poor girl will have to put up with Xigbar as a mentor. God help her. I just hope the same won't happen to them that happened to us. Trouble is sure to follow if more than two of us start to act like this. Already confusing enough."

She could just barely hear his voice, make out only a few words that Luxord spoke to her, maybe something about of the other members… Arixane struggled against the heaviness on her chest it lightened a bit, though the slight struggling had taken all her energy. How long had she been out?

He just knew she was fighting, fighting whatever prevented her from joining the world around her.

"Take your time, love. Things like this are slow. Roxas was out for maybe forty days at once. This is your second week. I'll be fine for a bit longer." He said quietly, petting her hair out of her face. He gave a smile.

Luxord left the infirmary and climbed the steps up to the main, yet empty, floor of the Castle that Never was. He walked around just thinking when he heard footsteps, slow and deliberate, coming towards him. He turned, seeing Exeane; the girl was frozen in place, knowing that she had been caught. Luxord motioned for her to approach. She did, coming up beside him.

"You escape from Xigbar?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm. The girl looked up at him with those eyes of hers. They seemed so intelligent. She just blinked at him, not yet knowing how to communicate.

"I did too when I first came." He told her, walking on. The girl kept a few paces behind him. He was just walking, not really having any destination. Walking to think, it used to always help him as a Somebody. But that was when he had access to the garden that belonged to Ariane's mother. That's when he had that precious little five year old that simply adored him for God knows why. She would always prance ahead of him, disappearing around a corner and waited for him in the bushes. The girl would jump out at him, in her childish ways, so innocent.

He noticed that she had changed. Of course she had, before he was attacked by the heartless the first time around, he was just as carefree and laid back as they came. He became rather sober afterwards, yet still enjoying playing games when he could. The first heartless attack, the one that took Rodul from the child, that must've changed Ariane.

He noticed the new Nobody's footsteps had ceased, he turned, seeing the blue eyed girl stopped, staring at him. He tilted his head a bit.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. She blinked at him again. Though she stepped forth and took his hand, leading him in the opposite direction of that which he was going. Luxord, curious as to what Exeane was doing, went along with it. She lead him downstairs and back to the infirmary. Luxord was lost, Exeane led him right up to Arixane laying unconscious on the bed. And just stopped. Luxord looked down to the abnormally short girl. She was looking up at him. Those oddly intelligent eyes looking up at him. Reading him, knowing what he was feeling even with poker face on.

"She's important to me, I know." He told her.

"She's in danger." Exeane said. Luxord froze, unable to talk for a few moments, how was Arixane in danger?

"We all are." She told him, walking away. Luxord turned, watching her go. How were they all in danger. Was she talking about Sora? Luxord raced after her. Running up the stairs, he stopped when he found Xigbar with Exeane, scolding her a bit for slipping away. Though the Freeshooter saw the shaken state that Luxord was in. He told the girl to go find Axel. When Exeane was out of hearing range, Xigbar approached Luxord.

"Something happen?" He asked. Luxord nodded his head.

"Exeane said we all were in danger." Luxord told him. Xigbar gave Luxord a skeptical look. The blond returned it with a hot glare.

"What, you think I would lie about something like that?" He hissed. Xigbar took a step back, his arms raised in surrender.

"No. Its just weird she would randomly say something like that." He said calmly. Luxord groaned, fighting not to give a slight roll of his eyes. Been around Arixane too much. He smiled a bit at the thought.

"What is it with the new comers and getting along so perfectly with you and Axel?" Xigbar asked, starting to walk away.

"Now where did that come from?" Luxord asked, catching up with the Freeshooter. Xigbar gave a laugh.

"You're the first person who she talks to, both her and Arixane. Axel was all in close with Roxas, now Arixane, and I can tell that Exeane and Axel are going to get along just fine by the time she starts to remember." Luxord gave a bit of a laugh.

"I have no clue." He said. Luxord was happy though, that Arixane had chosen him. The two men walked in silence.

Xigbar could tell what Exeane had told Luxord was messing with him.

"Listen, Lux, if something happens to you, and I'll be still around. I'll watch out for her, stop freaking out about the future. Its called future for a reason. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Xigbar told him, stopping. Luxord went on a few paces, but stopped, looking back at Xigbar. The blond shook his head, closing his eyes, lowing his head.

"I know you will. But I don't want you to have to." Luxord told him, looking up, opening his eyes. There was something there, something that worried Xigbar. He had a hunch. Axel had the same look in his eyes before he left the Organization. Why would Luxord be thinking about leaving? Maybe that was something he should discuss with Xemnas. Luxord had already started down the corridor, leaving Xigbar standing alone, shaking his head.

**~One Week Later~ **

She felt it, that weight in her chest, lifting away. Opening her eyes, fluttering them in the light. She sat up. Looking around. She saw no one. Vexen wasn't in his lab or the infirmary. She swung her legs over the bed and stood, feeling a bit light headed. She shook it off and went out of the infirmary. Up the steps and onto the occupied floors. There were two occupied floors, the higher up ones for the Founding Members, then the rooms for the later on recruits. Arixane, Axel, and Luxord feel into that category, so they were always relatively close. Arixane went up the first flight of steps and came up onto her floor. Passing her own room, she went on to Luxord's. She knocked on the door, but didn't get and answer. It was either the middle of the day and everyone was out on missions. Or it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

Arixane opened the door. She saw Luxord hunched over his windowsill. She furrowed her brow, why hadn't he replied to her? Arixane slid in quietly, walking up to the blonde on hushed feet she stopped just behind him. Luxord uttered a loud shaky sigh. Arixane reached her hand up to his shoulder. Luxord turned his head before she could touch him.

"You're awake." He said simply. Arixane took a step back. Seeing the look in Luxord's eyes. Darkness and anger. Oh so sinister.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, fear making her voice waver. He turned, the fury making him seem like some sort of fantastic glorious creature. He stood with his shoulders squared and his face was a cast of stone. Arixane looked up at him.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. He gave a bit of a low laugh.

"Mad at you. Seems like a sin amongst men." He told her quietly. Arixane shuddered, the dark edge to his voice was chilling.

"I'm angry, knowing what I know now, but not at you." Luxord said.

"What do you know?" Arixane asked, Luxord gave another low chuckle. Arixane swallowed with difficulty. His hand slowly wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to him. Luxord pressed his hand to the side of her neck, bending down, he kissed her.

Arixane was lost, Luxord was acting rather bipolar. Something out of character for him. She nearly whimpered as he pulled away.

"I have a late night mission I need to leave for now. I'll see you later, love." He told her. Arixane furrowed her brow. Why so late? She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You can stay in my room if you like." He told her. Arixane titled her head to the side. Luxord brushed his finger across her cheek.

"I love you." He told her, sweeping out of the room like a ghost, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Arixane woke up to the shrill sound of Luxord's alarm clock going off. She hit the sleep button and got up. She stretched and left the room, almost immediately running into a small girl. Arixane was caught by surprise.

"Uhh." She started.

"Princess!" The Keyblader heard Xigbar's voice coming from down the hall. Arixane gave a groan. She looked to the Freeshooter.

"This is Exeane. She's the newest member." Xigbar told her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. The brown haired girl's iceberg blue eyes didn't leave Arixane.

"Come on kiddo, gotta show you around Twilight Town." Xigbar said, walking down the hall. The older Nobody stopped abruptly, turning around. Digging in his pocket, he walked back to Arixane.

"Here, Luxord told me to give this to you." Xigbar said, pulling a chain out of his pocket. He handed it to Arixane and turned around, not saying another word. Arixane looked down into her hand and saw a silver charm. It wasn't the Nobody symbol. Weird. Arixane put it on despite her suspicion. The chain fit a bit tight around her neck, the charm coming to rest at the base of her throat. She walked on to the Grey Room and went up to Saix. He said nothing but gave her a missions folder. Though before she opened it, a hand grabbed her upper arm and she was tugged away from the blunette. Saix watching with a type of morbid look in his eyes, not his usual emotionless gaze.

"What the hell!" Arixane yelled, squirming to get out of her abductors grasp. She was unleashed, but by then, they were out of the Grey Room.

"Chill out Rix." Axel told her. She glared at the red head.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Arixane hissed. Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're paired with me." He said, breaking out in a smirk, Axel was being unusually silly lately. Arixane rolled her eyes. "You drug me out of the Grey Room to tell me that?" She replied.

"No, Xemnas needs to see you before we go out on our mission. Didn't want to tell you in front of Saix." Axel said, walking into the Grey Room.

"Ugh. Fine." She replied and went up to the Skyway Deck. Climbing the steps, she saw the silver haired Nobody gazing up at Kingdom Hearts. Arixane approached him.

"Superior?" She asked. He turned, looking as emotionless as ever. Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"Ten is missing in action." He told her. The breathe rising up in Arixane's chest halted. Luxord was missing in action? Did this have anything to do with what Luxord said before she fell to coma? About him not being there when Kingdom Hearts was completed? "What?" She managed to squeak. Her vision becoming blurry.

"We think he may have engaged in battle with Sora, and lost." Xemnas told her. Her throat become dry.

"No." She muttered.

"I know Ten meant much to you, perhaps, you would like a mission to take vengeance on Sora?" Xemnas asked. It was like asking a dog if it wanted a nice juicy steak. Arixane fixed her Superior with a 'that was a stupid question' glare. Xemnas gave a satisfied smile. Arixane didn't notice, red was already clouding her vision.

"I'll tell Saix. Go on to meet him. He's in Agrabah." Xemnas told her still not getting a reply from the dangerously enraged Keyblader. A dark corridor opened and Arixane went past Xemnas without a word.

Xemnas watched her walked by him, not a word, silent. Words weren't needed to express her rage. The pure look of concentrated rage was enough to say everything.

"XEMNAS!" The Superior heard Saix's yell. The blunette came racing up the steps.

"We agreed that we wouldn't send Arixane after Sora until AFTER I was certain it was her controlling the Darkened Light and not the other way around!" Saix said, approaching Xemnas.

"Sora was getting closer to the World that Never Was by the day. He would have been here, killed us all, and been gone before that would have happened." Xemnas replied calmly.

"You should've sent someone with her! I'm sending Axel. We can't afford to lose her. We were lucky finding her." Saix hissed, bolting away without Xemnas' approval.

Axel was standing in the Grey Room, waiting for Arixane to come back, when Xigbar had came racing into the Grey Room, little Exeane trying her best to keep up with her mentor. Xigbar stopped a few feet in front of Saix, sliding to a stop at a perfect distance. Axel gave the Freeshooter a ten for style.

"You might want to get up to the Sky Deck ASAP. Xemnas is playing dirty." Xigbar told the blunette. Saix's eyes widened and the Diviner bolted out of the Grey Room. One the few times that Saix had shown emotion. Axel watched him go by.

"What do you mean by playing dirty, Xigbar?" Axel asked, approaching the Freeshooter. Xigbar shook his head.

"What I mean is he just told Arixane that Luxord got killed by Sora and sent her after him. That didn't happen. Luxord is out on an extended mission. And definitely NOT in Agrabah, and as a matter of fact, he was strictly instructed NOT to go to Agrabah. He's on a free range mission." Xigbar told Axel. The redhead instantly became infuriated.

"What?" Axel asked, deadly calm. The pyro was going to go stick a chakram in Xemnas' head when Saix returned.

"Axel, get to Agrabah, NOW! And talk Arixane out of fighting Sora!" Saix commanded. Axel gave a stern nod and got to the desert city as fast as possible. He saw Arixane walking slowly out of the City Gates. Axel launched into a run, trying to catch up with the Keyblader.

A wall of heat rose up, slamming into her face. Stopping Arixane from going any further. Fire, fire meant Axel.

"ARIXANE!" Axel yelled, the Keyblader heard his muffled footsteps racing across the sand. She turned, blindly facing her friend. The red still in her eyes.

"What Axel." She hissed flatly. Axel struggled to catch his breath for a moment or two.

"You against three other Keybladers, are you crazy?" Axel asked after he caught his breath. Arixane didn't reply for a moment.

"I have the Darkened Light with me." She replied. Axel shook his head.

"You don't it has you. Saix already told you!" Axel replied. Arixane smelled something, something that smelled like it came directly from the ocean. Sora. He was approaching her from behind. Axel lunged forth, grabbing her arms and restraining her from attacking Sora.

"Calm down, Luxord is alive, Xemnas lied to you. He wants you to take out Sora so he just isn't there to stop us from completing Kingdom Hearts. Calm down. Luxord's alive, he's just on an extended mission. He'll be back. I promise. Just relax." Axel said quietly, ignoring the odd look from Sora and his band of friends. Arixane writhed against him, trying to get out of the pyro's grasp. It was useless. Axel was stronger than he looked.

"Calm down and ask Sora himself. The kid is incapable of lying. Trust me. You trust me, don't you?" Axel asked her. Arixane calmed down, but wasn't able to get out of the stage.

"See it has you." Axel said. The red faded away, revealing Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, stepping forth. Arixane took a deep breathe and jerked out of Axel's grasp.

"Yeah, for now. I have a question for you." Arixane said. Sora threw his hands behind his head and gave a smile.

"Shoot." He told her. Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kill Luxord?" She asked, very seriously and dangerously calm. Sora stopped, his arms falling down to his side.

"No, is he dead?" Sora asked. Arixane looked back to Axel. Axel nodded.

"No. But Xemnas said he was," She turned to Axel fully. "Why would he lie to me?" She asked the pyro, sounding hurt, betrayed.

"Because, he wants an attack dog, and he'll do anything to get a good one. You just can't trust that guy, most of the people in the Organization have come to know that. We only stick around because we want our hearts. That's the only reason. Even with Xigbar." Axel told her, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Arixane was lost.

"But what not just over throw him? Kick him out of the Organization?" Arixane asked. Axel gave a laugh.

"He's the only thing holding our world together, that's why." Axel replied, Arixane looked to the ground.

"Oh." She muttered.

"What's this all about?" Sora asked stepping forth. Arixane recoiled a bit. Sora looked a bit hurt. Arixane saw this and rubbed the back of her neck shamefully.

"Sorry. Xemnas told me that you killed Luxord this morning and told me to come kill you. Luxord is real important to me. So I kind of went berserk. I came here to kill you. Sorry…" Arixane apologized. Axel bust out in laughter, ruining the moment. Wait, she was having a moment with Sora, he was the Organization's Number One enemy. It felt right though.

"Its ok. I know a similar feeling." Sora told her, completely ignoring Axel.

"There's something about you." Kairi said, approaching Arixane. The girls locked eyes.

"What do you mean?" Arixane asked. Kairi looked a bit harder into her eyes. Then shook her head. Stepping away.

"I'm not sure." Kairi replied. Arixane nodded and unconsciously, her hand found its way to the silver charm on her neck. She felt close to it, like it made Luxord closer to her. It was comforting. She gave a slight smile.

"We need to get back." Axel said. Arixane turned around, facing Axel. She nodded, looking back to the others and smiling she joined Axel in returning.

Xemnas stood in the Grey Room when Arixane returned. The two made eye contact and she hardened her features, careful not to lose control. She said nothing to her Superior, but left, Axel tailing her. The two went into her room. Arixane flopped down on the bed with a groan.

"This is outrageous." She muttered. Axel laughed somewhat and sat down in a chair placed beside Arixane's bed.

"I already miss him." She pouted. Axel laughed.

"How about some ice cream to get him off your mind a little while?" Axel offered, standing. Arixane looked at him, shrugging.

"Why not." She replied and got up, the two dark corridor-ed to Twilight Town. Walking around the streets, they talked.

"Do you know what Luxord's mission was?" She asked Axel. The pyro looked at her. Arixane looked to the ground.

"No, but I think Xigbar does. Maybe if you kiss up to Saix, he might tell you. You are becoming his favorite, after all." Axel told her. Arixane snickered and all out laughed.

"Me, Saix's favorite? I didn't even know Saix had favorites!" Arixane laughed a bit harder. Axel shook his head.

"He has the capability to feel just like the rest of us, he just can't express it too much. He nearly went berserk in the Grey Room. He beginning to lose his patients with Xemnas. Scary things happen when he loses his patients with us, but Xemnas. That'll be a show I'd pay to see." Axel said. Arixane sobered up some. That would be scary.

"I'd talk to Xigbar though, he seemed to know, he'd tell you easier than Saix would in the first place." Axel said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. Axel nudged her.

"Relax, Sora knows Luxord is important to you know, and you two are kind of buddy-buddy now- OUCH!" Arixane had hit his shoulder.

"Xigbar is on a mission with Exeane here! I don't want him hearing! And knowing him he could around the fucking corner!" Arixane hissed quietly.

"Right. But did you have to hit me so hard. Ouch, I think you bruised my shoulder…" Axel said, a bit of a pouty look on his face.

"Well if you didn't blab everything." Arixane hissed. "Here I'm buying." She said, realizing she sounded rather bitter, pulling out some munny.

"You might want to skip the ice cream and straight get me an ice pack, damn!" Axel said, rotating his shoulder, wincing as he heard a pop.

"Sorry, I guess I could've just slapped you." Axel and Arixane laughed at the remark

"And here I though we were friends…" Axel said, shaking his head, "But I'm your punching bag." The two laughed again.

"Nah, you're just my friend. I only hit you went you need to shut up." Arixane replied, stopping in front of the ice cream stand. Axel's fan club stood behind the counter, three teenage girls. Axel gave a grunt and walked away.

"I'll meet you up at the Clock Tower." He told Arixane. She gave him a smirk and nodded

"Sure Axel. Don't get mauled." She Arixane snickered as she said this, Axel disappeared around the corner without another word.

"Are you two dating or is he single?" One of the girl's asked, finally gathering the courage to asked about the pyro. Arixane gave a sympathetic smile.

"Axel is single, but he isn't exactly looking for a relationship, sorry." All three girls groaned in unison.

"Can you tell us when he is?" One of the girls in the back asked. Arixane heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Can I just get my ice creams?" She said, trying not to sound hostile. One of the girls in the back went into a cooler and grabbed two ice creams.

"Princess!" De ja vu much, Xigbar? Arixane rolled her eyes and turned to face Xigbar.

"Axel stopped you from totally maiming Sora, right?" Xigbar asked, approaching her, little Exeane looking up at the Freeshooter in wonder. Arixane raised her eyebrows at the look on her face.

"Yeah." She said.

"What are you guys, some type of guild?" One of the girls asked. Arixane gave a shaky sigh, trying to keep her annoyance at a minimum. She turned, facing the girl. The brunette was holding two ice creams. Arixane threw the munny down, took the ice creams, and walked away. Xigbar and Exeane tailing her for a minute.

"Hey, hold on." Xigbar said, grabbing the crook of her elbow. Arixane turned, facing the older Nobody.

"What happened in Agrabah?" Xigbar asked.

"Axel dragged me home, that's what, then he offered ice cream to cool off a bit and here we are." Arixane replied, hostility biting into her voice. The more she talked to Xigbar, the more the truth came closer to being revealed. The hostile air wasn't real, she just had to get him to go away.

"Alright, relax a little kiddo, I thought something else happened. Don't bite my head off." Xigbar said, taking a few steps back. Arixane said nothing but went up to the clock tower.

It was when she walked around the corner when she noticed writing on the base of a popsicle stick. A number, and on the back, a name was written 'Bella' Arixane snickered and Axel looked at her.

"What?" He said. Arixane stepped forth, holding out the ice cream.

"See for yourself." She replied, laughing. Axel looked at the ice cream and rolled his eyes, taking the ice cream agitated.

"Stalkers." He muttered, Arixane laughed.

"Xigbar asked me about what happened in Agrabah." Arixane told Axel. The assassin looked at her.

"You didn't tell him did you?" He asked a worried look on his face.

"Hell no. Why in all the worlds would I tell him that." She said, seeing Xigbar and Exeane walking into Station Heights, towards a dark corridor at the end of the platform.

"True." Axel replied. Arixane nodded. Axel turned his popsicle stick side ways in his hands. Gazing at the number.

"You're not thinking about it are you?" She asked. Axel gave a laugh.

"I might call her to shoot her down. No way I'm going for jail bait like them. They can't be any older than you. You're at least seventeen." Axel said.

"Jail bait?" Arixane asked.

"Girls too young." He said simply. Arixane laughed.

"If you shoot her down, be nice to her, she might poison your ice cream or something if you do it mean." Arixane told him. Axel scoffed. Shaking his head.

"She might, but her friends would kill her for hurting me." Axel said. Arixane threw her head back in laughter.

"I guess fan clubs are handy sometimes. FANGIRLS ATTACK!" Arixane yelled, laughing, Axel joined her this time.

"I need me a fan club." Arixane said laughing.

"Just about half the Organization." Axel told her.

"Really?" Arixane said in a bit of disbelief, her eyes wide. Axel shook his head, throwing the popsicle stick over the edge.

"Yep, I think its safe to say that Xemnas isn't part of it though. Every other member likes you, except Xaldin, not too sure about that creeper." Axel said, Arixane snickered a bit. Looking around though, expecting a lance to come out of nowhere. It never did. The two set back for the Castle.

"I think Xemnas wanted to talk to me." Arixane said. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, he looked pretty pissed, probably at Saix for interfering. But he'll be fine. If he wants to talk to you so bad, he'll come to you if you ignore him." Axel told her. Arixane nodded, she didn't really want to talk to Xemnas, she might impale him.

Though going to her room, Xemnas blocked her way to her room. Arixane fixed him with a glare. Xemnas remained cold.

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Superior." She hissed, red beginning to crawl into her vision.

"Sora must be taken down Arixane." She felt a chill go down her spine when he said her name.

"And you are the only one powerful enough to stop him." Xemnas continued, Arixane vision was getting redder.

"Get out of my way, Xemnas." She hissed, interrupting him. The Nobody before her stopped. She didn't want to attack him. No she did, she didn't want to get turned into a dusk.

"I'm serious." She spat, almost lunging, two pairs of hands grabbed her upper arms.

"Superior. I highly suggest you get out of the girl's way. She is far from stable now. She'll attack anyone who makes her angry." Saix suggested.

"Yeah, I would get a move on, Xemnas." Xigbar added, getting jerked forth a bit when Arixane tried to get out of their grasp. Xemnas gave the derailed Keyblader a final look, she snapped at him animalistically. Xemnas was a bit surprised. He took a step back, though turning and walking away.

"Come on, Arixane, relax. Xemnas is gone. You can relax. Take in a deep breathe. Slowly." Saix said, using a hypnotic tone in his voice. Xigbar remained silent. Arixane got out of her semi crouch. The two men at her sides let her arms go, but didn't leave. Arixane closed her eyes, sounding out the two men, breathing slowly in and out.

"Who's idea was it to send Luxord without Arixane?" Xigbar asked Saix.

"Xemnas. He wanted to stage Luxord's death so Arixane would go out and kill Sora. I told him not to. He didn't listen. I'll admit, I was the one who suggested his death. But, I thought about it. Arixane it far too unstable to lose him again. She'd go rouge, join up with Sora and kill us all. Sora killing Luxord was never part of the plan. Xemnas is becoming far too out of line, keep an eye on him, Xigbar. You see that he won't try another stunt like this. And if he does. You know what to do." Saix told Xigbar. The Freeshooter nodded and walked away, leaving Saix and Arixane alone.

"Xemnas will not try anything else like this, I promise." Saix told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Arixane nodded, completely oblivious to Saix's and Xigbar's conversation.

"Axel told me I shouldn't trust him." Arixane muttered.

"For once, I believe Axel is right." Saix told her. Arixane looked up to him, his expression was soft, it reminded her of when Ariane's father used to look at her while comforting her.

"Thanks Saix." She told him. The blunette nodded and walked away without another word.

"Chalk another one up for your ever growing fan club, Rix." Axel came down the hall, seeming to materialize out of the darkened hall. She smiled.

"We still on that subject?" Arixane asked him, turning to face the assassin. Axel offered a smirk, nodding his head.

"I haven't seen Saix express that kind of emotion since we were kids." Axel told her, it was hard to imagine Axel and Saix actually getting along with each other at one point. Saix was so serious and Axel, well, he was Axel. Arixane smiled going into her room.

"Weird." She muttered. Axel laughed and followed her.

"He sees himself in you, that's all. I see him in you." Axel said. Arixane looked to the ground. Axel laughed, and clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"Just don't get exactly like Ol' Scarface, kay?" Axel asked. Arixane looked up at Axel with a smile. Giving him a nod.

"Promise!" Arixane told him. Axel gave a smile.

"Alright, Rix. Get some rest." Arixane sent the clock on her dresser a glance 11:47pm where the hell did time go? She kind of dropped her smile. It would be hard to get to sleep, being so used to having Luxord's warmth beside her. She shrugged and left her room, going to Luxord's and timidly opening the door, wishing the blonde was there to greet her. She went in and laid down, snuggling into the blankets and taking in the familiar scent. She missed him. She knew he wouldn't be gone forever, she'd see him soon. Sora knew Luxord was important to her. If they run into each other, Sora wouldn't hurt Luxord. She'd see Luxord soon.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to see what the necklace Luxord left for Arixane, go to google images and type in Celtic Symbol for Inspiration. (since fanfiction won't let me post a stupid link)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"NO!" She screamed throwing her Keyblade, protecting the small child cornered by a heartless. It missed by a long shot. Ariane jumped, landing on the heartless' back and jumped off its shoulder, pouncing towards the Keyblade sunken deep in the wall. The heartless swiped her feet out from under her. Ariane gave a cry, landing hard on her stomach. The child was merely feet away from her, doing as Rodul had done for her when she was young she rolled over before the heartless could crush her. Grabbing her Kingdom Key she leapt to the left grabbing the boy with her left arm and dodged out of the way.

_Fight! _A familiar accented voice yelled in her ear. She thought she heard it truly heard it. She turned, she did. Rodul stood there, four cards in his left hand.

"DON'T JUST STARE!" He yelled, running forward, sending his cards out in front of him, twisting, he caught them and sent them up in front of him, acting as a shield. Ariane shook off her shock and joined him in the fight. Running she leapt, falling to the ground, twisting around to face the Heartless stabbing her Keyblade into the heartless back. She let gravity do the rest, the Keyblade ripped through the heartless back.

The heartless gave a scream of agony and twisted. Ariane was sent flying into the wall. She made contact, a scream emitting from her lips. Careening to the ground far below her. She closed her eyes, contact was painful. She gave a groan, opening her eyes, the adrenaline in her blood stream forced her to get up. Limping away, working her limp off, she went into an all out run. Conjuring her Keyblade from the Heartless' back she joined in once more. Swinging at the heartless and jumping back, side by side with Rodul.

"I thought you died." She told him.

"How do you know me?" He replied. Ariane froze, turning to look at the blonde, completely ignoring the heartless. He shoved her away. Rolling across the surface, she found that he had saved her, the heartless hand lay were she once stood, Rodul two feet away, just barely gotten out of the way himself. He hadn't aged a day, still looking like the 29 year old man that dropped in her world ten years ago. She got back up, running at the heartless. Giving a small leap, she landed on its back and rammed the Keyblade into the back of its neck. Pulling the blade out she jumped off the heartless as it reared up. She crossing her blade in front of her, she used it as a base. She bounced off the ground, somersaulting in the air. She landed on her feet, only to jump up as the heartless swiped at her.

Ariane leapt away from the huge opponent. Rodul went forth, sending out fifteen cards in front of him. Each plunged into their common enemy's body. Ariane jumped, swinging her Keyblade and bringing it back across, cutting into the creature's chest. She kicked off the heartless and sent her Keyblade flying through the air at the heartless. The Keyblade sunk deeply into the heartless shoulder, nearly disappearing into the heartless. She was sent into a controlled fall beside the heartless arm. She conjured her Keyblade, pulling her arm back, she sunk the Keyblade into the creature, slowing her decent. Slicing into the Heartless' hand ten feet above the ground. She allowed the fall to happen.

Landing in a hunter's crouch, balanced on her legs and a hand. Her Keyblade flung out to the side and her head down. She looked up with a growl and launched forward once more. Bringing her Keyblade back she swung with all her might, nearly knocking herself off her feet. She jerked her Keyblade away and retreated. She nearly smacked into Rodul. Her eyes widened and she verged to the left. Missing him by inches. She came around and swung again. Jumping back, she sensed his body close to hers. She ignored it and attacked again.

The heartless managed to land an attack this time. She went hurtling into the wall and the heartless came down on her.

"NO!" Rodul yelled, jumping in front of her, a wall of cards in front of him, defending them both. The force sent him back a few feet, he dug his feet into the dirt below him. His knees buckled and he fell, the cards going down with him. Arixane jumped up and bounded off the wall. Zipping through the air, sinking her Keyblade into the Heartless throat, letting go of the handle, she allowed herself to fall to the ground head first. Flipping in mid air, she landed, crouching, balancing on all fours. She leapt up and made her way over to Rodul, grabbing his arm she pulled him out of the way. The heartless landed where he used to be crouching. They only escaped by mere centimeters. Each call coming closer and closer. Ariane left Rodul a few feet away from the battle area and went back into action.

The heartless was regaining ability to move, she conjured her Keyblade and went to finish it off, but was smacked to the side and went flying into the tree a few meters away. She groaned and fell. The heartless came at her. Rolling to the side. Now only getting missed by millimeters. The heartless turned quick and lunged at her, Ariane hit the floor, flattening herself as well as possible. Just millimeters once more. Pushing up on her arms as quick as possible, she realized this has turned into a lethal game of cat and mouse. She dipped her head, clawing at the ground beneath her. Tears came to her eyes. Anger welled in her chest, she ground her teeth. She growled, looking up at the heartless. She gave a scream, getting up, she attacked. Throwing her Keyblade back she sent it flying through the air, meeting the heartless in the face.

It unleashed one, final scream and light flooded the area, Ariane shielded her eyes, crossing her arms over her face. The light faded away so did the heartless. She turned around, about to run towards Rodul. But the blonde wasn't there, he was gone. Ariane felt her eyes sting as tears welled. She fell to her knees and screamed.

Arixane jerked awake from the memory. He had just left her, left her to fight that Heartless. Arixane wasn't sure if she should be angry about that or not. It did happen a long time ago. Though the same feeling of abandonment was tugging at her chest now as it did then. She knew Luxord had no choice now. But he couldn't have stayed and let her explain?

She went and sat at the table Luxord had in his room. There was a deck of cards sitting there. She picked them up, flipping the first one over to reveal a Ten of Hearts. She smiled, laughing a but. Luxord did that for sure. There was a knock at the door. Arixane looked up from the card in her hand. She put it down and got up. Going to answer the door.

Axel and Demyx stood at the door. Arixane gave them a smile. She noticed Exeane standing behind them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"We came by to make sure you weren't depressed or anything." Axel said, Demyx and the pyro shared a laugh.

"Well I'm not. What's up?" Arixane asked.

"We came by to see if you wanted to hang out." Demyx told her. Arixane smiled and nodded. Stepping out of the room, she closed the door behind her and went after the other three Nobodies. Inside the room she left abandoned, the Ten of Hearts glowed on the table.

Arixane walked beside Exeane, the two girls were behind Axel and Demyx. Arixane sent Exeane a glance. The girl stared ahead blankly. Arixane looked around.

"Where're we going?" Arixane asked, Axel stopped and turned around. There was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Prank off, between me, Demyx here, and you two, we're teaming up. Demyx is on my team, Exeane is on your team, gotta make it fair for these two." Axel told her. Arixane groaned.

"Each other or everyone else?" Arixane asked.

"Both." Axel replied.

"Oh shit, we're fucked." Arixane replied. The two teams separated. Arixane thought about pulling a particularly nasty prank on Xemnas. The bastard.

Saix came down the hall, seeing the two females going one way, then the other, older male Nobodies going the other. Saix knew to duck and cover. Prank war. He passed by Arixane and the blue eyed Nobody without a word. He could feel Arixane's metallic gaze on his back though.

Exeane watched the pretty black haired girl walk beside her. She'd seen something bad happen to her. Something that had to do with the silver haired man that everyone called Superior in his presents and just Xemnas when he was away. She would be hurt by him, Exeane just couldn't tell when or why.

"Ok, you need to know what a prank is, come on, Axel may try this one on Xigbar, that's why we need to get a move on. Come to my room." Arixane said, giving Exeane a warm smile. The teen gave her team mate a nod and followed her. Passing by the door Arixane came out of when they went to get Arixane, they went to a door a few doors down.

Arixane entered and got the bag of silly string. She and Axel had halved it and intended to let it lose on the different members, Xigbar was first. Arixane then went to her dresser drawers and pulled out water balloons. Arixane gave Exeane a bag of balloons and a few cans of silly string.

"Watch and do the same as me, kay?" Arixane asked, Exeane gave a nod. Arixane shook a can and slipped the balloon opening over the nozzle and pressed the button. Filling up the balloon to a good size, she tied the opening shut and put the balloon on her desk.

After fifteen minutes, the girls set off to find Xigbar. "Are you sure this is okay?" Exeane stopped, Arixane turned, surprised at the nice alto voice. Arixane shook her head.

"Me and Axel do this all the time, not necessarily ok, but, we usually get a slap on the wrist and we get told to clean up whatever mess we make and that's the end of that." Arixane told her. Exeane looked at the ground. Arixane walked on.

"Its fun once you get down to the knitty gritty." Arixane told Exeane. The two heard someone coming down the hall and hid. As Luxord would say, Lady Luck was smiling upon them. Xigbar came down the path and passed them. Arixane jumped out and hit Xigbar smack in the back of the head with a balloon.

"NOW RUN!" Arixane yelled, bolting away. Exeane followed her, not entirely sure whether running from Xigbar was a good idea. Exeane's arm was grabbed and Arixane pulled her into Exeane's own room. Arixane put a finger to her lips and jumped behind the bed. Exeane joined her. They heard footsteps come running down the corridor outside the door. The door to Arixane's room busted open. They heard an agitated growl come from Xigbar. The footsteps calmly went by the room and the door to the direct right was open. Xigbar ventured into the room. Arixane opened a dark corridor to her room and pulled Exeane through it.

"Since he already checked here, he won't again. As long as your quiet." Arixane whispered as quietly as possible to Exeane.

Down the way, Exeane's door was opened and Xigbar ventured in. Seeing a dark corridor.

"It's a trap, no way those two would've left a dark corridor to their hiding spot." Xigbar muttered to himself. Leaving the room, the Freeshooter saw Axel and Demyx coming down the way. He stopped the two.

"You know where Arixane and Exeane are? Arixane's drug poor Eleven into a pranking spree." Xigbar asked.

"You checked Arixane's room, Luxord's, and Exeane's?" Demyx asked. Axel remained silent, suspicious. "They get you?" The pyro asked, Xigbar nodded running his hand over the back of his head and showing Axel. The pyro smiled.

"Water balloon full of this stuff to the back of my head." Xigbar told him.

"Arixane's idea, no doubt." Axel told Xigbar, the Freeshooter nodded, "I have checked those rooms by the way. They left a Dark Corridor in Luxord's room, I don't suggest going through it. Arixane's real sly."

Neither team wanted to prank Xemnas, but whoever did would win. So the end of the day drew near. Arixane was rather excited about this, perhaps grease on the stairs, or something more sinister, like a Keyblade rammed into his throat.

Arixane discussed with Exeane, who had blossomed like a rose in the spring, and they decided to let Axel and Demyx have this. The two would be the ones that have to clean up the huge mess that lasted throughout the castle. Arixane and Exeane only hung around the Organization members they didn't prank. Xaldin, Zexion, Vexen, Saix, of course, Xemnas. Axel and Demyx got them.

The two females were hanging out on the unpopulated first floor of the Castle that Never Was. They had five other floors to be on, but they were closer to the people they had pranked. Their plan to avoid their victims failed when Xigbar came down the way. Arixane forgot that there was a shower down on the second floor. Xigbar was walking 'innocently' down the corridor, working his hair into a pony tail. Arixane ducked and covered though Exeane went forth to meet the Freeshooter. Arixane almost jumped out for her, trying to save the girl's life.

Xigbar stopped upon seeing little Exeane coming down the hallway towards him, almost prancing. Xigbar raised his eyebrow, looking her over to make sure he was safe from pranks. She seemed innocent enough.

"Sorry Xigbar." She said as she approached him. Xigbar was surprised, the first words she's spoken to him.

"For what, Pet? It was Princess over there in the shadows that hit me with the balloon. She better be glad she's with Luxord, or I'd shoot her." Xigbar said, fighting laughter as Arixane emerged from the shadows looking guilty.

"Well." Exeane started as Arixane approached. The Keyblader grabbed the smaller Nobody's arm. She gave Xigbar a guilty look.

"At least it was us that pranked you and not Axel and Demyx, have you SEEN Vexen?" As a matter of fact he had. It was funny as hell. Somehow, Demyx and Axel had shaved half of Vexen's hair off and died the other half an embarrassing puke green.

"That's gunna last forever!" Exeane said, her pretty ice burg blue eyed widening as she said 'forever', making her utterly cute. Xigbar laughed somewhat.

"By the way. Sorry. We won't prank you again." Arixane apologized.

"No, if you four ever get into a prank war. You prank me, I don't want those two psychos pranking me. If Xemnas doesn't kill them that is. He's been in a particularly bad mood since you nearly killed him a few days ago." Arixane offered a frown of a reply.

"He wouldn't really KILL them, would he?" Exeane asked. Xigbar gave a shrug. Looking up to the ceiling.

"Can't tell. Hope not. As annoying as they are, they give life to this place. You and Princess here can't do it all by your lonesome." Xigbar replied, he received a glare from the silver eyed girl before him.

"RUN!" They heard Axel's yell from above their heads, three sets of footsteps thundered down the hall.

"This place isn't very insulated is it?" Xigbar said. Footsteps ran down the stairwell behind them and the doors banged open, Axel and Demyx went down to the right. Xemnas came close after, though just missing them. The Superior of the Organization spotted the three bystanders and approached them.

"Where did they go?" He asked approaching them. None of them replied immediately. Xemnas cleared his throat agitatedly.

"To the right." Exeane muttered. Xemnas turned and went after them, Arixane gave the girl a nudge. One which Exeane clearly wasn't expecting and was knocked into Xigbar somewhat. Arixane looked at her a bit bewildered.

"Easy there, Princess, Pet here isn't real good on her feet. One burst of wind down in Twilight Town and the girl was thrown back on the ground." Xigbar warned.

"IT WAS A HEARTLESS!" Exeane yelled turning and glaring up at Xigbar. The Freeshooter laughed and tasseled the fine hair on her head.

"If you say so. You need to stop hanging around Rix here, she's getting to your head." Xigbar suggested.

"Whatever." Exeane said. Arixane snickered.

"See that just proves it, you said that exactly like and when she would say that!" Xigbar said, his eye brightening a bit. Arixane laughed this time. Only to be stopped by Demyx's haunting, shrill scream. The three Nobodies rushed to go stop Xemnas.

The Superior caught up with the pyro and the Nocturne. Demyx had actually tripped and landed flat on his face. Not that Demyx had to do much with the prank. Axel had to have put that together.

Arixane just felt like tossing a Keyblade at Xemnas. Xigbar must've seen this because he laid a hand on her shoulder, firm, to keep her from lunging...

"Go check on Demyx." He told her, his voice low. Arixane nodded and walked over to Demyx, who was on all fours and pinching his nose, blood seeping down to the floor. She laid a hand on his shoulder, taking his arm she helped him up and down to the infirmary.

"Keep your head back." Xigbar told Demyx upon passing him. Demyx didn't nod, but only obeyed. Walking down the steps.

"Careful." Arixane said soothingly as though it would soothe her friends discomfort. They walked into the huge infirmary, took up the entire basement, it really wasn't needed, their were only twelve of them. She never got that. Vexen came in, his hood up though.

_Poor guy. Axel did that on his own, I just know that one for sure. Demyx would never do something like that. _Arixane thought Axel could get too mean with his pranks.

"You broke your nose, Nine?" Vexen asked, a bit of an exasperated tone in his voice. Arixane gave a small nod, answering for Demyx.

"Set it back straight unless you want a crooked nose Demyx." Vexen told him. Demyx gave a muffled whimper but obeyed.

_CR-CRACK _Arixane gave a shudder at the sound. Demyx gave another whimper but sat down on a bed and laid back. Giving a bit of a moan.

"Ugh, the smell of blood." Demyx gave a wince. Arixane took his hand and squeezed it. Demyx gave a bit of a smile.

"Thanks Rix." He told her. Demyx was one of those people who just needed comfort whether he was dying or just needed a band aid.

Xigbar came into the infirmary a few minutes later, both he and Axel sporting injuries. Vexen looked at them, Arixane could hear the shock in his gasp.

"I think Xemnas has lost it, Vexen." Xigbar told the scientist. Vexen turned to Arixane and Demyx.

"Will you take Demyx up to his room?" Vexen asked her.

"Is Xemnas out there?" Arixane asked, actually afraid. Xigbar shook his head.

"Xemnas flew the coop after I shot him a few times, he'll be back soon though, if I were you I'd get there quick." Xigbar told her. Arixane nodded, getting Demyx off the bed, she lead him up to their floor and took him to his room. She opened the room and revealed a pretty room with blue walls and a fountain bubbling in the corner. She helped Demyx over to his bed and he sat down.

"Thanks Arixane." He told her. The Keyblader nodded. She went to Luxord's room and cuddled up on the bed, taking in Luxord's lingering scent. She smiled a bit contently. Though feeling bad, Axel was in the infirmary. She should be worried. She was beginning to truly hate Xemnas with a burning passion. Seems everything was falling apart. Everything. There was a knock at the door. Arixane sat up and got off the bed, going to answer the door.

She opened the door and Exeane stood there. Those pretty iceberg blue eyes staring to meet Arixane's.

"Is Demyx ok?" Exeane asked. Arixane nodded and walked away, Exeane followed. Arixane sat down at the table in the dark room. Ten of Hearts shone, Arixane noticed it for the first time.

"Whoa." She muttered. Picking up the card. She suddenly felt close to him, like Luxord was right there with her. About to wrap his arms around her and bring her close to him. Though he didn't, he wasn't there. Though, the feeling was perfect. So calming. She smiled nostalgically, warmth traveling into her chest.

Exeane saw the look of pure bliss on her new friends face. She wondered what it felt like. Xigbar explained that the only way that Nobodies felt was through memories. Exeane hadn't gotten any memories, she doesn't remember. Xigbar told her she would, eventually.

"Arixane?" Exeane asked her. Arixane looked at her. The look of peace in her eyes. Exeane had seen pure rage in those eyes, so much agony that it made Exeane cringe, but never peace. Exeane had never seen Arixane and Luxord together. But it was as though the blonde Brit stood right with them.

"Yes?" Arixane asked, becoming, this beautiful, tame, creature, like a kitten. Exeane stopped for a moment.

"What's it like? Love? Xigbar told me about it, but didn't really explain it. He told me that you and Luxord loved each other." Exeane asked. Arixane gave a warm inviting smile.

"There's this warmth in your chest. And when you see someone you love, you want to wrap them in your arms and never let them go. Its so beautiful. I hope you can get to experience it." Arixane told her. Exeane nodded.

"I do too." Exeane replied. The clocks in Luxord's room _donged_ once. Arixane looked to the clocks.

"Whoa, where does the time go?" She asked. Exeane shrugged.

"I need to get some rest. Good Night Arixane." Exeane told her, standing, Arixane nodded and got out of her seat and crawled into bed. She gave a smile, it was like he was actually _there. _Right beside her in bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and keeping her safe as the night marched on. She welcomed it. Smiling, knowing each day would bring them closer to seeing each other again.

Luxord stopped, finally tiring. He'd trekked half only a third of the worlds he was supposed to scam, not finding a single Nobody. His mind drifted off to Arixane. She was most likely slumbering away in his room. Waiting for him to return. He would be back in a week or so. He was trying to make it go by fast for the Keyblader. Not sure if he could control time from a different world, but he was trying. He'd see her soon, and she wouldn't have to worry. He'd see her soon.


	18. Chapter 18

"Arixane! Get to work!" Saix yelled from across the Grey Area after Arixane had been talking to Vexen about something scientific that came to her mind the past night. Vexen had been impressed by her sudden thirst for scientific knowledge (words of Vexen). Arixane jumped at Saix's demand and approached the blunette timidly. Saix's expression softening ever so slightly.

"Sorry Saix." She muttered. Saix gave her a nod and gave her a single mission report. Arixane took it and nearly squealed with delight, she was supposed to take supplies to Luxord. Arixane felt like throwing her arms around the Diviner's neck in appreciation.

"What does Luxord need?" Arixane asked Saix. The blunette gave her the bag that was sitting next to his feet.

"Take this to him. You can stay for a little while, but make sure you return at a decent time, before dinner preferably." Saix told her, Arixane took the bag and nodded eagerly. Saix opened a portal for her and Arixane basically skipped though. It had been a week and a half since she'd seen Luxord last. Though the Gambler's small trick with the card and the necklace together helped her. Arixane came into a small wooded area. She looked around, listening to the birds chirp happily. Arixane saw Luxord almost immediately. He was sitting against a tree, his eyes closed; he was stressfully massaging his temples. Arixane fought to keep her composure and made her way over to him.

Luxord didn't seem to notice her approach. Arixane dropped the bag quietly and knelt, laying her hand on his shoulder. Luxord's eyes finally opened. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi." She said simply, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. Luxord smiled and took her in his arms. He took in her familiar soothing scent of coconut and vanilla that lingered around the Keyblader. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew it was there.

"I missed you." Arixane said, pulling back. She gazed into Luxord's ever-beautiful blue eyes. He didn't reply at first.

"You know I missed you too." He told her. Arixane smiled and nodded. Arixane sat down and rest her head on Luxord's shoulder.

"How long till you'll be able to come home?" Arixane asked. Luxord looked at her, a type of unreadable look on his face. Not his usual poker face, just unreadable.

"A few weeks at the most." He told her, Arixane nodded.

"What has been going on at the castle while I've been gone?" Luxord asked. Arixane gave a deep, hurt frown.

"I've been closer to Saix. Exeane too, Axel and me had a prank off, it didn't end well. They tried to prank Xemnas. He went crazy on Axel and Demyx. Demyx broke his nose and Axel had to stay in the infirmary for two nights. Xemnas even hurt Xigbar. No one trusts him anymore. It seems like everything is falling apart." Arixane said, wrapping her arms around the crook of Luxord's elbow, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm worried." She muttered, Luxord kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek against her soft thick hair.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be there when Kingdom Hearts is completed. I promise. Alright?" Luxord told her, Arixane lifted her head.

"How?" Arixane asked. Luxord smiled and brushed some strands of hair out of her face in a warm, reassuring way.

"I won't let myself die." He told her. Arixane's eyes teared up a bit as she smiled. She gave him that smile that always made him melt.

"I love you." She said, laughing a little bit. Luxord smiled.

"I love you, too." The words felt so odd on his lips, for years he had been told that Nobodies couldn't feel, couldn't love. But there he was, telling someone he loved them. Defying laws was usually Axel's job. But once, just for once, Luxord would take that the chance.

He pulled Arixane into his lap and she rest her head against his chest he rested his chin on her head, giving a small smile of content. Arixane's arms wrapped around his chest in an embrace. They stayed in an affectionate silence, not wanting to ruin the perfect peace of the moment.

Arixane's eyes were starting to feel heavy. She never really gotten good sleep, Luxord's lingering scent and Luxord himself with her were completely different things. Now that he was with her, she felt she could get a few minutes good sleep. She looked up to his face. He was watching her with a gentle affectionate glint in his eyes, his lips curved into a small smile as they made eye contact. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Arixane smiled simply and stretched to kiss his lips, Luxord met her half way.

This kiss was long and sweet. Something similar to the kiss from the day Luxord got drunk. Though, it was far different. That hunger wasn't there. They just wanted to be with each other. Neither one of them really wanted to break the kiss, but they needed to breathe.

Luxord pulled away, the two panting slightly. Arixane closed her eyes and rest her head on his collarbone.

"Have you found any recruits?" Arixane asked. Luxord shook his head, looking at her.

"Not one. I'm beginning to think this entire mission is just a wild goose chase." Luxord told her, Arixane didn't say anything but merely nodded.

"I think so too." She told replied. Luxord toyed with a strand of her soft ebony black hair.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you. Things always get harder before they get better, it's a fact of life, whether you truly exist or don't." He reassured the Keyblader. She opened her eyes and met his. He wore a small smile, one that often hid fear while he assured someone of something not even Luxord was sure of.

Arixane snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck a little bit. He gave a smile and a small laugh and kissed her again, pulling back slowly but soon, teasing her a bit. Arixane gave a deviant smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her, and kissed him. Luxord leaned in a bit to heavily and sent them to the ground. They just ignored it and continued, nipping at each other every so often. Healing the hole that had been torn between them in a few seconds.

Arixane gave a small squeak, familiar with the feeling rising in her chest. The feeling she had when she and Luxord last did this. It was so intense, hot even, but not uncomfortable. Luxord pulled away and planted kisses on her throat and neck. A small moan was working its way up to her lips. She fought against it, not entirely sure whether it was good or not. Luxord gave a chuckle.

"Its fine, love." His breathe brushing her ear. She opened her eyes, a dream like haze over them. She gave a bit of a suggestive smile, meeting his eyes with that look, one that would make any man melt.

**~Later~**

"Can you tell time from another world?" Arixane asked Luxord. The blonde looked up at her from the supplies bag, trying to busy himself with something that would get his mind off of what just happened. His eyes drifted to their cloaks still lying on the ground in a heap across the campsite.

"Well this world's clock is a few hours fast, it may be around six back home. I'd go back now if I were you." He advised. Arixane gave a pout, Luxord smiled and stood, walking over to the Keyblader sitting under the tree. Kneeling, he took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Before you know it, I'll be done with this mission and we'll be back at the castle together. Just wait. Okay?" He asked her. Arixane smiled and nodded. She stretched up for one final kiss before she retrieved her cloak and returned home.

Walking into the Grey Area, Arixane approached Saix with her mission report saying she completed her mission. Saix took it and nodded. Arixane turned around and exited the room and went down the hall. She passed by Exeane and Xigbar; the two were standing rather close. Arixane didn't even raise an eyebrow. She knew exactly what was going on. Exeane had confided in Arixane about her utter awe in the Freeshooter, which was how it started out with Luxord and Arixane.

Her stomach did a type of flip at the thought of the Gambler. She had a hunch that Luxord had been controlling time at home to make things go by faster. He had that almost mischievous look in his eyes when he said they'd be together again before she knew it. She smiled.

Arixane heard footsteps thunder down the hall from behind her. She turned to see Exeane running after her.

"Hey girl." Arixane greeted. Exeane gave her a smile.

"How was your mission?" Exeane asked, falling into line beside Arixane. The two walked down the corridor, really not having any destination.

"It was fun." Arixane told her. "What about yours" She asked in return. Exeane blushed a bit.

"I had a mission with Xigbar again today." The younger Nobody told her friend. Arixane gave a smile.

"And?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just feel weird around him." Exeane told her. Arixane laughed a little bit.

"It's called a crush." Arixane told Exeane. Remembering her days as a Somebody, Arixane could distinctly remember crushing on a boy in high school, then of course, there was Luxord.

"A crush?" Exeane asked.

"When you're interested in someone, what I want to know is why _Xigbar?_" Arixane asked. Xigbar was the third oldest Nobody in Organization XIII; Exeane was the youngest. It makes one think. Exeane gave Arixane a look of shock.

"Well why _Luxord?" _She asked in reply. The two girls giggled.

"I don't know…" Exeane answered after a while. Arixane gave her an encouraging smile and nudged her in the ribs.

"It's fine. I didn't really know either. Still don't; its one of those weird things." Arixane told her. Exeane nodded.

"Yeah, one of the weird things." Exeane repeated.


	19. If Only For A Moment

Two weeks went by in a blur. Arixane was out on a mission to collect hearts, Xigbar at her side, the new usual. She constantly grumbled under her breath about it. Getting shot more than once a day every day was wearing her nerves.

Getting tired of the battle with the Clay Armor in the Coliseum, Arixane reared back and threw both her Keyblades, the blades of light and dark sliced through the Armor's body and the creature was destroyed. Arixane huffed, catching her Keyblades as they returned to her from their flight. Landing on the ground lightly, she ignored Xigbar's curious gaze.

"The mission's done, lets get home." Arixane muttered, turning and leaving the Coliseum. Xigbar watched her leave with a weary gaze, lingering in the area for just a moment. Teleporting to meet her at the corridor, she said nothing, but left through the portal.

Arixane came into the Grey Area; Saix gave her a look, a curious look as to why she looked like she wanted to murder the next person that looked at her wrong.

"Something wrong, Thirteen?" He asked, Arixane stopped. Looked the blunette in the eyes.

"You keep pairing me with Xigbar, don't get me wrong. Xigbar is cool, but I'm a close range fighter, he is a far range. I get shot more than once every mission." She replied, very calm and coolly the words rolling off her tongue like ice. Any other person and Saix would have pulled his Claymore.

"If you're willing to wait a bit longer every morning, I suppose we could pair up for missions." Saix offered. Arixane gave the first smile in a few days, the idea sounded good.

"Thanks Saix." She said, the Diviner nodded. Arixane left the Grey Area and went to the infirmary, to get a wound patched. Upon entering, Vexen was already busy with Demyx, the Nocturne looked beaten up a bit.

"What happened Demyx?" Arixane asked.

"A bunch of heartless, didn't know they were in Agrabah." Demyx told her. Arixane pouted a bit.

"What happened to you, Thirteen?" Vexen interrupted.

"The usual for the past week and a half, I got shot by Xigbar." She replied. Vexen shook his head.

"The sixth time this week." Vexen muttered a bit agitatedly. She huffed, rolling her eyes. Xigbar came into the infirmary.

"Listen, Arixane, sorry." He said, humbling himself for a few moments

"For what, not like you intentionally shoot me. Keybladers and Freeshooters can fight on the same side, just not beside each other. That's all." Arixane told him. Xigbar cleared his throat.

"I talked to Saix, he said Luxord'll be back tomorrow morning." Xigbar informed her. Arixane perked to the maximum.

"Really, YAY!" Arixane jumped up and down excitedly. Vexen gave her a warning hiss. Though she ignored it and tackled Xigbar in a hug.

"Thanks for telling me!" She said and bolted out of the infirmary, Vexen giving her a shout for her to return, she didn't.

"Princess'll probably just drink a potion and be on her merry way again. No use in having a slow healing for a wound like that. I just scratched her really." Xigbar told Vexen.

"She retains more damage than any other member in the Organization. I just... worry. She may collapse in on herself if she isn't careful." Vexen replied, stitching closed one of Demyx's more serious wounds.

"Eh, she'll be fine, she's tough." Xigbar replied. Vexen gave the other Nobody a quick glance.

"Everyone has their limits." Vexen replied. Xigbar was silent on this remark. Xigbar turned to see Exeane in the doorway.

"Why does Arixane look like she just won a million dollars?" Exeane asked, walking into the infirmary, stopping in front of Xigbar, still having to crane her neck to look the Freeshooter in the eye. Xigbar had to fight laughter on the small Nobody's remark.

"I told her Luxord would be coming home tomorrow, Princess left the infirmary before Vexen could even patch her up." Xigbar told her.

"Hmm, she sure didn't run like she was hurt." Exeane said simply, turning around and walking away.

"I don't know what it is about her. How can she be so intelligent, when she's so young?" Vexen asked. Xigbar gave a shrug.

"She didn't speak a word for the first few weeks, but she didn't need to, her eyes said everything." Xigbar replied.

"Hmm. Seems we've been picking up rather interesting new members lately." Vexen replied.

"Don't you dare experiment on Exeane, Arixane neither." Xigbar hissed. Vexen rolled his eyes and went back to work on Demyx.

Exeane went looking for Arixane; her friend had run by, a light literally glowed around her. Exeane found Arixane bombarding Axel in the hallway. Axel patiently listening to his friend's crazy ranting the entire time. The blue-eyed Nobody approached her friends. Arixane turned, her silver eyes glowing.

"Did you hear?" Arixane asked joyously.

_RUN! _Axel mouthed. Exeane giggled, Arixane raised her eyebrow and looked at Axel. The red headed Nobody looked away. Arixane looked back at Exeane, then gripped her wrist and ran off through the castle.

"I want to do something special. I know its total cliché, but he's been working hard. I don't know what to do though." Arixane babbled in excitement. Exeane giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should just be there when he returns." Exeane offered, Arixane stopped dragging the far smaller Nobody through the castle.

"Maybe, I can't really think of anything else." Arixane muttered. Then nodded to herself.

After supper, Arixane was getting ready for bed, knowing she had a mission with Saix the next morning, so she would have to be at her best. Of course, Luxord may be home by then. The thought made her smile. Arixane flopped down on the bed, drifting off into sleep.

Waking up the next morning, she got up and ready quickly, having slept in thirty minutes later, having missions with Saix had that advantage. She left the showers and entered the Grey Area. Saix waited for her at an open dark corridor. Arixane picked up the pace and met him at the dark corridor.

Entering the corridor after Saix, she found herself in the Coliseum. Arixane looked to Saix.

"We're here to take out another giant heartless." Saix told her. Arixane nodded.

"They keep popping up here, do you know why?" She asked Saix. The blunette said nothing, but walked on. His, 'work first, questions later' air had returned. Arixane shrugged and followed the Diviner. Entering the Coliseum, she conjured her Keyblades as she laid eyes on the awaiting Orcus.

"Ugh, hate these things." She muttered, Saix gave a small chuckle and conjured his Claymore. Arixane took a few steps back away from him, knowing Saix would need his space with his massive weapon.

The Orcus attacked. Arixane dodged to the side and jumped, unleashing a combo on the Pureblood. She sent Saix a glance every so often, studying the Diviner's attack pattern, quick and powerful.

Arixane cursed as the Orcus threw its sword and disappeared. Landing on the ground, she crossed her blades, safe because of the fact she had finally gotten Round Block. The force of the blade against her own sent her flying back a few feet. Arixane leapt into action once the Orcus reappeared, going into another combo, she knocked it unconscious. Both she and Saix unleashed their most powerful combos, sapping the Orcus's HP. It wasn't enough. The Orcus woke and sent out a shower of thunder, Arixane getting shocked. She unleashed a scream as electricity pulsed through her veins. She fell to one knee and panted, black hair falling into her face. Electricity surged through her body, making her seize slightly.

Saix sent her a quick gaze, checking to make sure Arixane was okay. He'd never really heard her shriek in pain that way. Watching her convulse was almost sickening. The haunting sound of her scream had drilled itself in his brain and he had the feeling that the blood chilling sound wouldn't be soon forgotten.

The Keyblader stood, her silver eyes ablaze, conjuring her Keyblades, she launched into a relentless attack, not even giving the Orcus time to fight back. The Darkened Light had taken control again, Saix gasped as the Orcus was ended. Arixane was left standing ominously in the shower of HP and munny, her Keyblades held down at her sides, her eyes glassy. Saix dared moving forward. Arixane's eyes flicked to him at the slightest sense of movement. Unexpectedly, she attacked, jumping forth silently, swinging at him. Saix ducked and jumped to the side. What was she doing?

Wait, the _**Darkened Light**_**? **A mixture of both the Dark and the Light. Meaning, it was willing to destroy _**both **_the Light and the Dark. Saix swallowed. Xemnas had no idea, no one had.

He dodged another viscous attack. Just getting missed by inches, he took the moment to sweep her legs out from under Arixane. She fell to the ground with a thud. Saix reacting quickly, held her arms above her head and pinned her to the ground.

"Arixane, listen to me. Breathe slowly, calm yourself. I am not your enemy. Its me, Saix." He said as calm as possible, a type of fear making him tremble. If one thing big enough in her life went wrong, she could snap and destroy everything. What lay before his eyes was a disaster waiting to happen bound in flesh. Now he knew why King Mickey hadn't chosen her. She was far too dangerous.

She saw once more, and found she was on the ground, Saix holding her down. She looked up at him, confused.

"What happened?" She asked. Saix's ember eyes softened, he let her up. Helping Arixane stand.

"The Darkened Light took over and you attacked me. I have to teach to you not to let it take control. You're dangerous if you don't learn it soon." Saix told her. Arixane looked at the ground, she had attacked Saix? Why couldn't she stop herself? Saix went to the Dark Corridor and entered it, Arixane just behind him. Coming into the Grey Area, she kept her eyes locked on the floor, feeling monstrous. Though, her self-anger disappeared with two simple words:

"Hello love."

"LUXORD!" She looked up at the smiling gambler and threw her arms around his neck. She couldn't fight the smile crawling to her lips.

"I missed you!" She told him. Luxord gave a laugh, tightening his embrace around her a bit.

"I missed you too." He replied, Arixane's smile got bigger; she pulled back, looking him in the face.

"I'm glad your back." She told him, Luxord nodded.

"So am I." He replied. They were together again. For now, all seemed well. If only for a moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally she got to lay down with Luxord again, his warmth beside her was so comforting. Instead of her back facing him, she turned over and wrapped her arms around his.

"I missed you." She muttered. Luxord smiled a bit and closed his eyes.

"I missed you too, Love." He replied gently. Arixane smiled sleepily, falling asleep.

_She faced Xemnas, those orange eyes looking at her. Arixane was afraid of the look on his face._

"_Just give in, all that pain you feel, will be erased, once you become one with the Darkened Light." Xemnas told her, no gentleness or care in his voice, of course there wasn't. _

"_No. I won't give you what you want." She hissed. Xemnas gave a laugh. _

"_How do you know, what I want?" He asked._

"_I know who you are, your real name is Xehanort. You're evil. I won't become your puppet." She spat. Xemnas raised an eyebrow._

"_Then I have no other choice than to end you." Xemnas replied, his Ethereal Blades appearing in his hands. Arixane conjured her Keyblades._

"_If I go down, I'm not going alone." Her voice icy calm, hate burning in her silver eyes. _

"_Then let it be." He said, lunging and swinging. Arixane ducked, jabbing up, just missing Xemnas by inches. The silver haired Nobody jumped back._

"_You will not win!" He yelled, swiping at her. Arixane jumped and air slid behind Xemnas, round kicking him, sending him into the wall._

"_Neither will you." Arixane replied calmly._

"_We're both gunna die tonight, you know that Xemnas. But there is going to be one difference from tonight and eight years ago, when you were first killed. This time, you're going to be banished to the Darkened Realm of Light, where you WILL reside, for all of eternity." Arixane dismissed her Keyblades and tackled Xemnas, sending them both over the edge. _

* * *

><p>Arixane bolted up, fighting back a scream. Luxord sat up groggily, looking at her, confused.<p>

"What's wrong, love?" He asked her gently. Arixane looked at him, breathing hard.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well, by the looks of it, you had a nightmare, love." He replied gently, taking her in his arms and laying back down. Arixane didn't really care about what it was she had dreamt about it, what pain was Xemnas talking about? It was just a dream. That was all. Xemnas wasn't trying to turn her into his puppet. Or was he, after he lied to her about Luxord dying? Arixane looked at the clock, only 11:43. Arixane got out of bed; maybe Xemnas was up on the Sky Deck. Arixane left Luxord's room quietly. She made her way over to the steps leading to the Sky Deck. Inching up quietly, she saw Xemnas.

Approaching him, she knew she must've looked ridiculous, barefoot in sweat pants and a black tank top. Xemnas seemed to have sensed her; he turned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him, feeling small compared to him. Xemnas turned.

"Of course, Thirteen." He replied, looking up at the moon. Arixane followed his gaze, quiet for a moment.

"I want you to answer honestly." She replied. Xemnas nodded.

"Do you want me to become a game piece, something you can control?" Arixane asked. Xemnas went rigid.

"What would make you think that?" He asked her, not looking at her. Arixane shrugged, despite the fact he didn't see.

"You lied to me about Luxord's death, I nearly lost control of myself, I nearly killed Sora. If Axel hadn't stopped me, I could've died." She replied.

"You wouldn't have died, Arixane. The power you harbor is rare, and there are only a few suitable vessels. You are one of them. The power would have taken control and ended Sora. The Darkened Light takes power when you are threatened, or scared. It's a sort of protection." He replied. Arixane raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you lie?" Arixane replied.

"You are a gentle person. I was informed of how you handled Sora in Wonderland. That you would prefer to talk than fight. Sora needs to be destroyed; he is an enemy to the Organization and a threat to everything you know. He wants to stop you from completing Kingdom Hearts, Arixane. Without me lying, you would have never fought him." Xemnas replied.

"Luxord will soon notice that you are gone. Go back to bed, Thirteen." Xemnas told her before she could say anything else. Almost in a fatherly way. Arixane growled, she didn't like it, only Saix could talk like that, Xigbar on a few occasions, but otherwise…

"Yes, Superior." She replied, leaving the Sky Deck, Xemnas was right, Luxord was walking down the hall, looking confused. He saw her, and made his way over to her.

"You aren't becoming so much like Saix that you're gazing at Kingdom Hearts in the middle of the night, are you?" Luxord asked her, fully awake and his eyes laughing.

"NO!" She said quietly. Luxord laughed.

"Then why were you up at the Sky Deck?" Luxord asked.

"I was asking Xemnas something." She replied quietly, looking down. Luxord smiled.

"Ah." He said.

"Come on, I'm too awake, lets go into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to hot tea." Luxord told her, Arixane looked up.

"Why not." She replied and came up beside Luxord. He guided her to the kitchen. They entered, no one was in the kitchen. Luxord pulled a chair out for Arixane, telling her to sit while he got the tea ready. Arixane sat and messed with the tail of her tank top.

"Here this should help you sleep." He told her, giving her a steaming cup of tea. Arixane nodded.

Luxord sat and watched her, wondering what had happened while he was gone, Arixane seemed…. worried.

"Something is wrong, I can tell." He said, ignoring his tea.

"I guess you of all people would be able to tell something is wrong with someone just by the look on their face, huh?" Arixane asked, a sad excuse of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Luxord asked. Arixane turned the cup in a circle, using the handle as a steering wheel.

"I've just been bothered. Xemnas is acting real shady. And I, I don't know." She muttered. Xemnas was acting shady? Xemnas never really was one to be an outwards person.

"Don't worry about it, love, it's Xemnas. He's always shady, remember?" Luxord told her, Arixane gave him a stronger smile.

"That's better. I've missed seeing that everyday." Luxord told her, smiling himself. Arixane finally, truly felt better. Her tiredness coming back without the tea. She drank the warm drink anyways. Not wanting to offend Luxord. Her eyes drooped. Luxord seemed wide awake though. Maybe he was immune.

"Come on, love, lets get back to bed." Luxord said, turning from putting the empty cups in the sink. Arixane nodded and stood. She walked along side Luxord. Getting into bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Luxord almost didn't hear the alarm clock go off he was sleeping so heavily. If Arixane had not stirred, he most likely not have woken. Her warmth pulled away and was gone, she nudged him awake.<p>

"Want me to go check with Saix and see if you have a mission today?" Arixane's voice bit through to him. Luxord opened his eyes lazily. Arixane gave him a pretty smile, already dressed and her hair tamed from its usual psychotic morning mess.

"Would you?" He asked. Arixane giggled, smiling. She nodded and left the room. Luxord heard Arixane yell after Axel, and hurried footsteps ran down the hall. He drifted back into sleep.

Arixane exited Luxord's room and ran down the hall after Axel. The redhead stopped and waited for her to catch up. "'Morning Rix." He told her. Arixane smiled .

"Good Morning Axel." She replied and the two continued down the hall into the Grey Area.

"Luxord not up yet?" Axel asked. Arixane shook her head.

"No, I'm about to ask Saix if Luxord has a mission." Arixane told the redheaded assassin at her side. Axel went and sat down in a chair and Arixane went on to meet Saix.

"Good Morning, Saix." Arixane greeted him. Saix nodded.

"Does Luxord have a mission today?" She asked the blunette. Saix took a few moments to answer. Then shaking his head.

"And neither do you, until you have completely taken control of the Darkened Light, I cannot permit you to fight, in the case you were to lose control." Saix told her. Arixane understood. She nodded and went back to Luxord's room. She entered, finding Luxord completely unconscious. She smiled, just glad he was home and safe for a little while. She closed the door and went back to the Grey Area, Vexen was leaving and Saix remained.

"Am I training with you today, Saix?" She asked the Diviner. Saix nodded.

"Just go wait on the couch, I have a few more missions to hand out and I'll have to report to Xemnas before we can go." Saix told her. Arixane nodded. She went over to the couch, launching herself over the back, she landed, bouncing slightly on the cushions. She heard footsteps around her, dark corridors opening and closing. Footsteps left the Grey Area. Arixane opened her eyes and sat up no one was in the Grey Area other than her. She sighed throwing herself back down on the couch.

"Come on Arixane." Saix's voice came from the hallway. Arixane bolted up and launched after the already departing blunette.

"What are we going to be doing today?" She asked him as she caught up with him. Saix kept walking.

"Anger management. I thought you wouldn't need it, but seeing as you nearly tore Xemnas to shreds a few weeks ago." Saix told her, Arixane blushed a little bit, having a hard time recalling the incident, just barely remembering the conversation before the Darkened Light took over.

"Right." She muttered. Saix remained silent, Arixane was busy processing her thoughts, trying to think of ways to beat the Darkened Light. If she loses to it, she'll lose to Xemnas…. No way she was going to lose to Xemnas. No way.

Saix could see something brooding within her, other than the Darkened Light, a resentment. He knew just who it was directed at as well. Arixane was slowly beginning to hate Xemnas. Possibly opening her eyes to what Xemnas was truly, for the first time. He knew she would retaliate, one day or another. Whether Luxord lived on or not. She would leave. Or destroy Xemnas.

The two left the castle. Walking around Dark City, the rain pattering down quietly.

"Isn't this a little backwards?" Arixane asked, looking p to Saix. Her teacher looked down to meet her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"If I remember correctly, we were trying to make me mad last time, so I could enter the Darkened Light." Arixane explained. Saix did sense the irony in the situation.

"Last time, I was working with Xemnas. Now, I'm working against him." Saix confessed. Arixane's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay." She said. Saix remained quiet. Wait, Saix was working against Xemnas, did Saix really care about her? Or was it just because she was the key to his heart. Axel had told Arixane about Saix's thirst for a heart. Arixane made a mental note to make sure she didn't get caught up in the might be charade. She hoped, she didn't know why, but she hoped that Saix wasn't acting. She liked Saix, she really did, when he was like this. She realized she had herself a little makeshift family. Axel was like her older brother, Demyx was like a cousin, Exeane was becoming like a sister, Xigbar, well, Xigbar, he was the crazy uncle. And then, of course, there was Luxord, no explanation needed there. If Saix was true to this, he would be a fatherly figure. Arixane smiled at the thought.

Saix stopped as they entered the clearing below Memory Skyscraper. Arixane waited patiently for him to talk. "The key to anger management is to avoid the things that make you angry. Like I try to avoid Axel and Demyx's pranks. Though, they still somehow find me…." Arixane smiled a bit at the last comment. Saix returned to the subject.

"When, despite my efforts, I fall victim to those two. I usually try to think of something that will calm my anger, or just do my best to walk away." Saix told her.

"Like going for a walk. When I'm not busy, that's what I'm usually doing, I'm walking around Dark City." Saix told her. Arixane nodded.

"Alright. Let's practice." He told her, conjuring his Claymore. Arixane conjured her Keyblades and the two practice fought.

**~Later~ **

Coming back into the castle the two were worn. Though, Arixane was convinced that Saix was truly on her side now. He just seemed too... genuine. Arixane returned to Luxord's room. He was awake, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I take it I didn't have a mission today?" He asked, looking up at her. She nodded and joined him at the poker table.

"A game, love?" He asked, Arixane shrugged.

"Depends. What type of game?" She asked him. Luxord gave a mischievous side smile and winked.

"If you're doing that, I'm not sure I want to play." Arixane replied. Luxord chuckled, dealing out the cards anyways. Her favorite game, Black Jack, mainly because it was easy for her to comprehend.

"Fine." She muttered and picked up the cards. Seven. Really? She looked up at her opponent. Luxord was watching her with a taunting look in his eyes, his elbow propped on the table, his cheek pressed against his hand.

"You did this on purpose. What is it you want?" She asked, laying the cards down. Luxord emitted a throaty laugh, smiling.

"And what makes you think I want something?" He asked.

"First of all I never get anything below a ten." Arixane said, strumming her fingertips against the table's surface.

"How do you know I wasn't playing with the cards so you wouldn't get anything lower than a ten?" He asked. Arixane was about to reply when she realized that he was right.

"Um…" Luxord laughed at her lack of a reply.

"I'm not tainting either of our cards. Its just a simple game." He told her. Arixane looked at him skeptically.

"Are we going to continue?" He asked. Arixane picked up her hand and nodded.

"Hit or stand, then?" He asked.

"Hit." She replied. Luxord took a card from the top and slid it along the surface of the table and went back to his own cards. Arixane picked up the card and added it to her hand. Eighteen. Ace of Hearts. Of course.

"Stay." She said and laid her cards face down. Luxord looked up at her, his eyes darting from the cards to her face. He laid his cards down, Nineteen.

"Damn." Arixane said, flipping her own over.

"By a number, love." Luxord shook his head. Arixane rolled her eyes sassily. She gave Luxord the cards and waited for her next round.

"Something happened during my absence, Arixane, you can't hide it." Luxord told her shuffling the deck of cards. Arixane huffed, not replying.

"How about a bet?" He asked.

"Oh God." Arixane replied. Luxord smiled.

"I win this next round, you tell me what's wrong, since you simply refuse to. If you win, I'll leave you alone about it." Luxord offered. Arixane shrugged.

"Why not. Might as well tell you, since you're going to win." Arixane told him.

"Then tell me." He replied. Arixane nodded.

"Its Xemnas. He's, just... I feel like he's unstable." Luxord looked at her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Xemnas is busy all the time, with the threat with Sora, he's even more burdened. If you're referring to the incident with Axel and Demyx a few weeks ago, then that pushed him a little over the edge." Luxord replied.

"Alright, whatever you say." Arixane huffed the reply tiredly. Luxord gave her a meaningful gaze. Arixane stared back into his eyes.

"So, another game?" Luxord asked. Arixane looked to a clock, two and a half hours, Axel should be in Twilight Town. She gave Luxord a look, he nodded, closing his eyes. Arixane didn't get that signal. She hesitated for a moment, but left.

Luxord waited until Arixane's footsteps disappeared down the hall before he stood, putting on his cloak, going out to see Xigbar. He had a feeling that Arixane wasn't telling him everything. This was for her own good. Going a floor up, he went to Xigbar's room and knocked.

The door was opened, Xigbar stood there, his eyebrow raised.

"Need something?" Xigbar asked. Luxord nodded.

"Its about Arixane." Luxord told him, Xigbar nodded and stepped away from the door to allow Luxord access to the room behind him.

Inside, the room wasn't decorated, the walls were bland, though, the one thing that made this room unique was the fact that several objects decided they should defy the law of gravity and float around the room lazily.

Luxord was used to it though, ducking to dodge a stapler zipping through the air. Xigbar caught it casually and placed it on the desk. The stapler stayed, having its flying privileges revoked.

"Sorry about that." Xigbar told Luxord. Xigbar turned and leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What about Princess made you want to come all the way up here to talk to me about?" Xigbar asked.

"She's told me that Xemnas has been acting shady and unstable." Luxord started. "I hoped you could shine some light on the subject, since she refuses to." He finished. Xigbar gave a distasteful 'humph.'

"Its true. Usually, Xemnas would've just shaken off whatever Axel and Demyx did a few weeks ago. But he went after them the last time. Like he was going to erase them from nonexistance after them. Did Arixane tell you that me and Flamesilocks had to stay in the infirmary because of Xemnas? That Saix put me up to watching Xemnas so he wouldn't pull any stunts? What has she told you? Because whatever she has, I'll be more than willing to back it up." Xigbar informed Luxord. The blonde had no clue that both Xigbar and Axel had stayed in the infirmary. Arixane had told him that Xigbar was hurt, but not to the extent of staying in the infirmary for a night.

"Xemnas is losing it, Luxord. And everyone in the Organization is expecting him to lose his mind here sooner or later. What has been going on in the Organization since after you left hasn't been all sunshine and daisies. Did she tell you that Xemnas lied to get her to go after Sora, or are you blissfully unaware of that too?" Xigbar asked.

"Enough!" Luxord barked, having become infuriated with Xemnas while Xigbar was talking. Xigbar leaned back on his desk a little.

"See why Princess is so upset? Xemnas is trying to turn her into a puppet. I'm not surprised, considering he's done similar stuff in the past." Xigbar said this, rubbing his scarred cheek in the process.

"I do. And I don't know what to do about it." Luxord muttered, looking away.

"Don't do anything about it, one day, Xemnas'll push Arixane over the edge and he'll see what the Darkened Light can truly do. He said it himself, the Darkened Light is a sort of protection. She'll learn to control it sooner or later and she'll really let Xemnas have it. And no one in the Organization is going to stop her either." Xigbar told Luxord. The Gambler knew Xigbar was right, about everything. He looked up to Xigbar and nodded.

"Thanks." Xigbar didn't reply, but he nodded. Luxord left the room without another word. Looks like Xemnas' world was crashing down on top of him, with no one to help him hold it up either. But what would happen to the rest of them if the Superior of the In Between were to fall?


	21. As Long as They Are Here

Jumping up in the air, she came down, cross swiping at Saix. The blunette dodged to the side, Arixane fell to the ground, getting swiped at by a Claymore. She leapt back, somersaulting to avoid Saix tossing his Claymore at her.

The two were actually doing a check up. Xemnas was on watching from the top of the stairs in front of Memory Skyscraper. Saix recalled his Claymore. Arixane stood in attack position. Saix looked from her to Xemnas, then back at her. Giving the Darkened Warrior a nod, signaling that she could enter the Darkened Light.

Despite his distance to the warrior, Xemnas took a few steps back. He watched his second in command conjure several dusks and Berserkers. "If you could aid in adding a few Nobodies yourself, Superior?" Saix asked. Xemnas nodded and conjured a few of his own servants. Saix ran to join Xemnas on the platform. A shield went up in front of them, to be sure that Arixane couldn't attack them after she was finished.

"She's been making progress." Saix told Xemnas as they watched the Darkened Light end the lower Nobodies.

"And your sure these lessons will fall once the time comes?" Xemnas asked. Saix nodded. Cursing at Xemnas mentally.

"They will." _Your rule here is numbered by weeks Xemnas, enjoy it while you can. _Saix hissed mentally. Arixane finished the last Nobody.

"Remain perfectly silent and still." Saix told Xemnas. Xemnas nodded. Saix braved the danger and left the protection. Approaching Arixane, he knew she would lunge. And she did; Saix ducked and turned quickly, grabbing Arixane by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Sadly this was the only way to get the Darkened Light to back down. The Darkened Light struggled, trying to maintain control as Arixane began to fight for control. Saix could feel Xemnas' satisfied gaze on the two of them.

Those silver eyes glared at him with hate, the Darkened Light could feel? Saix was regretting teaching her how to access it easily. It was beginning to take over. Consuming the poor girl.

"Fight it, Arixane. You're stronger than it is." Saix hissed. She wasn't winning. The Darkened Light intended on fully taking control. Saix looked to Xemnas. That sick look of pleasure was in his eyes. Saix nearly dropped Arixane and attacked Xemnas. Saix took the risk and let Arixane go, running in the direction of the castle, perhaps Luxord's presence could get Arixane back. He hoped. Getting up to the castle, he picked up speed.

Arixane fell to the ground, the struggle with the Darkened Light was harder today more than ever. It was almost painful.

_Someone help me. _She looked up, feeling a person. Why weren't they helping? Couldn't they see she was about to lose. The red in her sight kept darkening and darkening, showing the Darkened Light was winning.

_No! _She screamed mentally, and everything went black.

"Don't worry, we're here." Two voices told her. One was Roxas, the other was unfamiliar, a female. Arixane looked up, seeing them, she was on a glass platform, her own image imprinted on it.

"What happened?" She asked, standing, the girl, a blonde with big, deep blue eyes, responded.

"You won the fight, the Darkened Light is at bay now, but not for long." She told Arixane.

"You're unconscious, but you'll wake up soon." Roxas told her. The blonde girl nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys here?" Arixane asked, standing, the two smiled.

"You called out to us, you said you needed help. So we came." Roxas explained.

"You needed all the help you could get, so I bought Namine with me." He continued. Arixane smiled happily.

"Thanks guys." She told them, the two smiled, and faded away. Leaving Arixane alone. She herself faded away and into the world of nonexistence. Luxord looked worried, Saix was holding Axel back from attacking Xemnas.

"What happened, are you alright?" Luxord asked, taking her hands in his.

"Y-yeah, thanks to Roxas and Namine." She told him, Luxord pulled back a bit, not letting her go, his eyes softened.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I think the entire fact that they are helping me is supposed to be secret." Arixane told him, Luxord nodded and helped her up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Axel yelled, managing to throw a chakram at Xemnas despite Saix's efforts. The chakram whizzed over Xemnas' head, a few silver hairs fell to the ground.

"DO YOU WANT HER DESTROYED?" Axel yelled. He lost Roxas, he wasn't going to lose Arixane. No way.

"AXEL STOP!" Arixane yelled. Leaving Luxord to assist Saix. The redhead did indeed stop. He looked at her.

"You're okay?" He asked. Arixane nodded. Axel relaxed somewhat, Xemnas took the chance to escape the pyro's wrath. The four of them stood there.

"He didn't even help? What IS wrong with Xemnas?" Arixane asked.

"Its Xemnas, he's selfish and has his own intentions." Saix explained, looking up to the castle, all four of them did.

"Am I even safe here anymore?" Arixane asked. Luxord grabbed her arm.

"Of course you are, as long as we're here, everything will be fine." He told her, leading her away from the other two.

"What about Xemnas orders, for you to kill him?" Axel asked Saix quietly. Saix looked from the retreating Nobodies to his friend.

"If Xemnas wants Luxord dead then he has to deliver the death blow himself. I have witnessed first hand what that force can do, I will not be the one that ends Luxord's life. I will not become the center of Arixane's hatred. Not the same way I did with Roxas." Saix replied quietly.

"You've changed, Isa, for the better." Axel told his old friend.

"It seems we have all changed in the light of Arixane's arrival." Saix told him, Axel nodded, the two turned and went to catch up with the others.

**~Later~**

Arixane was in Luxord's room, Xigbar was playing a game of poker with Luxord, Exeane was gazing out the window. The blue eyed Nobody turned and faced her friend, something was wrong with the older girl. Exeane shot a glance at the two men, both absorbed by their game, Arixane had her back turned to Exeane. Most likely asleep. Exeane left the room, going to look for Saix, all three of the people who had left to assist Arixane in Dark City were rather angry by the time they got back home. Axel was crackling, like a log splitting in fire. Exeane had left Xigbar talking in the middle of a sentence after she had heard the crackling from coming down the corridor.

She went looking for Axel and Saix, the two were acting nicer towards each other. They had been spending more time together, walking the corridors, talking. She found the two on the sixth floor. Axel noticed her coming, meeting her half way, Saix turned to face her.

"What happened down in Dark City?" Exeane asked, Axel looked to Saix, the blunette nodded.

"Arixane was having trouble with the Darkened Light. Saix alone couldn't help her get out of it. So he left Arixane with Xemnas. He just stood there and watched Arixane struggle with the Darkened Light. When we got there she was unconscious and Xemnas was just standing where Saix had left him. Xemnas wants Arixane to lose herself to the Darkened Light." Axel told her, leaning against the wall, beginning to smoke and crackle again. Saix gave the redhead a warning glance.

"Tell no one, Alright, Eleven?" Saix told her. Exeane nodded and went back to Luxord's room, intending on waking Arixane up and asking her if she could help her with a holo-mission.

"Where is she?" Exeane asked, noticing the Keyblader was no longer asleep on the bed. Luxord looked at her, a smirk on his face as he caught something in Xigbar's face.

"She went down to her room. Don't know why, but she told us to tell you if you returned." Luxord informed her. Exeane nodded her thanks and went to the Keyblader's room.

Arixane stood in front of her window, glaring up at the Sky Deck in which loomed in front of her window, she could just barely make out the figure of Xemnas, the silvernette stood there, doing who knows what. She growled and threw the black curtains closed. Causing the room to fall into darkness.

"Arixane?" The quiet alto voice of her friend sounded from the door,

"Exeane." Arixane replied, turning to her lamp and switching it on. The light spilled down on her friend and revealed the worry on her face. Exeane had learned of this morning's events.

Arixane looked to the ground.

"Something you need, Exeane?" Arixane asked, looking back to the small girl a few moments later.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me in a holo-mission." Exeane asked, never really seeing the Keyblader fight, they had never been on a mission together.

"I'll have to ask Saix." She told her, Exeane nodded and lead the way out. The two went up to the sixth floor. Finding Saix and Axel in the same place they were.

"Could I help Exeane on a holo-mission, Saix, I won't push anything, I promise." Arixane asked the blunette. Saix had adapted Axel's habit of leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. The two were growing closer again.

Saix's eyes flicked to her, he thought about it for a moment.

"You need the exercise. Go on, but be careful." Saix said. Arixane nodded and went to follow Exeane. The small Nobody went into her room and picked up her holo-missions folder. Pulling out a mission she hit 'embark' on the laptop that the members borrowed to start holo-missions.

Arixane was taken to Halloween Town. She gave a bit of a sigh and looked to Exeane. The girl returned her gaze.

"So what are we doing?" Arixane asked her.

"There's this thing called a Leechgrave, I saw it on my mission last time and I got curious." Exeane told her.

"I'm taking it that it wasn't your mission." Arixane replied, Exeane nodded shamefully.

"Saix told me to take it easy, I'm not sure whether battling a giant heartless is 'taking it easy'" Arixane replied.

"Well, if you feel like the Darkened Light is going to take over, we can just leave." Exeane replied. Arixane's mind went back to the glass platform. Namine said that the Darkened Light is at bay, does that mean its safe to battle heartless, or was it just for that moment when the Darkened Light was trying to take over. Arixane shrugged.

"Let's go then." Arixane told her. Exeane nodded and started off. Arixane followed, careful not to run too fast, Exeane was a slow runner.

"Its down in the Mansion Ruins." Arixane figured the Leechgrave was one of those you have to kill the roots thing, killing the top was just like picking a flower. Roxas had taken it out a few years ago. She'd read his complaint about getting eaten in his journal. She smiled at the thought, she really would've like to personally know Roxas. The way Axel described him, hell even Luxord. Luxord had told her about his missions to Wonderland with Roxas. He said they got along well.

Coming into the Mansion Ruins, her argument with Luxord played over in her mind. She was so naïve and oblivious to Luxord's affections, so to speak.

The Leechgrave was ready to meet them in battle; several claw things shot up out of the ground. Exeane was still using magic to take out heartless, her weapons not yet appearing.

Arixane lunged forth, swinging at a Tentaclaw, taking it out with one swipe and moving on to the next.

Soon the first few were taken out, time for the Leechgrave. The earth shook as the coffin underneath the onion looking thing fell to the ground. Dashing to it, she unleashed several combos, literally sapping the life from the creature. Exeane's Thundaras helped of course.

Arixane retreated a bit to quick and was lashed by the claw that came out of the casket. She unleashed a slight shriek. Giving a curse, she jumped back a few feet, and threw both Keyblades at the Leechgrave.

"TAKE THAT!" She yelled, catching the Keyblades one after the other. Rearing back another few feet to avoid another lashing from the Leechgrave. She went after the first Tentaclaw she saw, attacking and destroying, repeating this again, she went after the Leechgrave.

"Time for you to END!" Arixane yelled and unleashed an all too powerful combo. Ending the Leechgrave. The HP and munny rained down. Bouncing and twirling like a tornado, around Arixane as she collected it.

"That was PHENOMENAL!" Exeane yelled, running up to her friend in excitement and awe. Arixane simply shrugged.

"I guess." Arixane replied, heading back for the dark corridor. Exeane followed, babbling like a maniac.

"You guess? You were amazing, the best I've ever seen. It was like watching something from another world! I swear! I could barely fight! You're like an ARTIST! Arixane seriously! I am not kidding!" Arixane smiled as the girl continued to babble.

"You have go to teach me something!" Exeane said, leaping to get ahead of Arixane. Arixane stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even have weapons." Arixane replied, Exeane growled.

"You sound like Xigbar!" Exeane yelled, Arixane cringed, she sounded like Xigbar! What? How?

"How!" Arixane replied.

"He keeps teasing me about it!" Exeane replied, Arixane giggled, covering her hand with her mouth.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Exeane replied. Which made Arixane laugh even harder. They were interrupted by an annoyingly familiar 'trick or treat!'

Arixane conjured her Oathkeeper and reflected the flying pumpkin at the treacherous trio, in one quick rotation move. They all screamed and started to run away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWERPS! I'M GUNNA TEACH YOU A LESSON IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" Arixane yelled, conjuring Oblivion and running after the trio.

"ARIXANE!" Exeane yelled "COME BACK!" Arixane ignored her friend's plea and continued after the masked children. She followed them into a bone yard, growling about their ignorance.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" Arixane yelled, sending a Keyblade flying, it blocked their exit through the hole in the wall. The three looked for another escape route in desperation. Arixane blocked the exit from the coffin on the far end of the bone yard.

"Now." Arixane started.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" One of them asked, Arixane replied with an evil grin.

"Absolutely nothing, Thirteen, you know how to behave better than this." Saix's voice said, the blunette was descending the stairs.

"But Saix!" Arixane replied, sounding like a child.

"No, RTC, this minute." Saix replied, approaching the four of them. The three children were laughing as Arixane began to pout. Saix crossed his arms over his chest, very much in a fatherly way. Arixane saw the childrens' laughter and faked a lunge. The three shrieked and bolted away, running past Saix in a frenzy. The Diviner watched them run by.

"Arixane." Saix huffed. Arixane looked at him.

"Sorry Saix." She replied, walking by him towards the dark corridor. The blunette said nothing, Arixane leapt down the steps and went into the entry way, Saix behind her.

"Sorry, Arixane, but I couldn't risk you going into the Darkened Light, I had to get Saix." Exeane said as she saw Arixane approaching. The three didn't notice the musing Skeleton gazing down from his tower in such curiosity.

"I get it Exeane." Arixane replied.

"So you're not mad?" Exeane asked in her childish way. Arixane smiled and shook her head. She'd get those twerps when she was on a solo mission. No one would know what happened to the troublesome trio. They would simply disappear.

"You know you are being a bit of a hypocrite, Arixane, you pull pranks all the time." Saix told her. Exeane giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm not throwing exploding pumpkins at everybody." Arixane said coming into the Castle that Never Was.

"Nope, you throw water balloons full of goo." Xigbar's voice said, a laughing edge on his voice.

"Its not goo, its silly string." Arixane replied. "Same difference." Xigbar told her.

"Why'd Exeane come get Saix?" Xigbar asked. "I went after that stupid trio from Halloween Town." Arixane told him.

"Why'd you stop her Saix? Those three get on everyone's nerves. Even Lexeaus, and he loves kids!" Xigbar exclaimed in dismay. Arixane and Exeane nearly died laughing, Saix remained calm.

"Not in her state." Saix replied.

"So I can do it later!" Arixane asked. Exeane was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"I did not say that." Saix replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"But you MEANT it." Arixane insisted. Xigbar cracked a smile on that one.

"Arixane." Saix said.

"WHAT? You should be more clear next time!" And she ran off before Saix could reply. She and Exeane ran off with their teenage girl joy. Leaving Saix shaking his head and Xigbar laughing.

"Those two…" Saix muttered.

"What? I know I've said this before, but those two and their little circle give life to this place, they all give us hope. And this one is on your side." Xigbar said, looking to Saix after the two girls disappeared around the corner. Saix looked to his elder.

"I never said I didn't enjoy their antics, as crazy and annoying as they can get, I am surely glad that they are around. As long as they are here this castle will not fall any farther into despair than it already has."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: READ THIS I'M EXPLAINING A CHANGE IN THE STORY! So I know its bad to change a character's name in the middle of the story, I'm not really changing her name, but I'm changing the spelling of Arixane's name, it'll be easier to actually pronounce, here's the new spelling (sorry) Ariexan.**

Ariexan was sprawled out on Luxord's bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Luxord to come back from his mission. Saix was busy investigating a new world, she had asked Saix if she could come. His reply was that she wouldn't be able to keep up. So she stayed home, with only Vexen and Xemnas for company. She gave a defeated huff. Thinking about going to sleep. But she already had a headache from sleeping too much.

Leaving the room, she went down the hall. Doing a sort of twirl out of boredom walking down the hall, thinking of the soundtrack from a movie that her small group had watched, Saix included. It was called Coraline. She had enjoyed it immensely. Dancing slightly, she had the slightest sense of de ja vu, like she had done this before. Ariane had done this before dancing to music in her head. Ariexan smiled to herself, brought back happy memories. She stopped as she noticed a Sorcerer, Xemnas' servant. Ariexan raised an eyebrow, conjuring Oathkeeper, she tossed the Keyblade at the spy, destroying it.

"Humph, I thought Xigbar was the one that eavesdropped…" She muttered, turning the other direction and leaving.

"You took out my Sorcerer." Xemnas' voice sounded from behind her, Ariexan gave an agitated huff.

"You sent it to spy on me." Ariexan replied, not turning to look at him, "I don't like being watched Xemnas." She replied.

"Sometimes watching over you is needed, so you don't fall into deceptive lies." Xemnas said, Ariexan caught on to what he was doing, he had seen how Saix watching out for her had gotten the blunette closer to Ariexan, now, Xemnas was trying his luck. Now Ariexan did turn.

"I have a question." Ariexan said, Xemnas raised his eyebrow, interested in her curiosity.

"Who is Xehanort?" She asked, catching his wordless permission to continue. Xemnas' eyes widened a bit.

"Now, where did you come up with that name?" Xemnas asked, trying the fatherly act still. Ariexan gave a small huff.

"I don't know, it just floated into my mind, seemed like you might know why, or who it is," Ariexan gave a lazy shrug. "Guess not, I'll probably look it up in the library, see what I get there, if I get anything." She said, waving her hand as she turned.

She was getting clever, oh so clever, from Xigbar and his sneaky ways, to Axel and his 'flexible thinking, and then of course Luxord, Luxord with his gamblig ways. She had asked about his original identity. He couldn't answer truthfully, so he avoided answering the question by asking another.

How would she know, unless Xigbar was talking, Two was the only founding member that she was close to. Xemnas would confront him about this. Xemnas watched the Darkened Warrior walk away from, slinking down the hall, much like a black cat on Halloween night, a bit of snootiness. She was getting smarter. Something Xemnas was fearing, she wasn't staying completely oblivious like Roxas had. She was aware, his plan would soon be revealed, which meant he had to hurry his plan along, fast forward. He watched the slinking Keyblader turn the corner.

He knew she wouldn't find anything on Xehanort, he was sure that everything about him had been destroyed before he started recruiting new members way back. Let Ariexan search, the only way she was going to find anything out is if she asked the Founding members. They wouldn't say a word.

Ariexan had just asked Xemnas who Xehanort was to get him to leave her alone, she was going down to the infirmary to ask Vexen if he needed any help with anything.

Coming into the infirmary, there was an explosion coming from the lab, a big puff of purple and green smoke rose up in the lab, Ariexan could see through the glass window. Vexen came out of the lab, coughing. The Chilly Academic saw her.

"Do me a favor and get the fire extinguisher from behind you Thirteen." Vexen told her, Ariexan nodded and retrieved it, quickly approaching Vexen he took it and went into the lab. Ariexan wondered why Vexen didn't just ice the fire, it would melt and put the fire out. Then it came to her mind that it was most likely a chemical fire and that regular ice could've made it worse. The extinguisher went off with a loud _WHOOSH_ and a cloud of white foam covered the lab.

Dusks came in with rags and buckets of water, came to clean up the foam. Vexen walked past the approaching dusks and approached her.

"Something you needed, Thirteen?" He asked her.

"I came to see if you needed any help with your experiments, but, since there's been a set back, I think I'll go train. I'll be in the Hall of Empty Melodies if you need me." Ariexan told him, Vexen didn't reply. Ariexan expected that much. She left the infirmary and went to the Hall of Empty Melodies, faced by several combat dusk and a few samurais.

Going into battle was nice, relaxing, she had missed it. Fighting was jogging a memory, Ariane had once nearly lost herself to the Darkened Light as well, in fact, she had.

"_ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"_ A voice, her voice, screamed. The memory forced her to jump up into the air and land, ramming Oblivion into the ground, jerking it away, she swung at the approaching dusks, taking them out. Turning, swinging at another volley with Oblivion. _She _wasn't in the Darkened Light, _Ariane _was, and it was confusing. She could see everything, the dusks, the room around her, her weapons. Everything was as it was, but she felt the strength, and this angst. It was eating at her, licking at the pit of her stomach like a flame. What had been attacking Ariane to make her do this?

That was when she saw it, a figure looking much like herself. The room darkened, the dusks disappeared, the floor beneath her went from rectangular to circular and went from grayish blue to a white. A silhouetted figure wielding two Keyblades faded into the design in the center, thorns surrounding the figure in the center, making an odd, disfigured heart. A chill went down her spine.

"How?" A voice, a demonic voice, sounded behind her. Ariexan turned seeing the figure she saw when she was fighting. It was so startlingly like her, exactly like her, except the lips, black, and the eyes, the irises were a haunting golden, and the cornea, perfectly black.

"How does a Nobody stop me from taking over, when their Somebody failed so miserably at it?" They asked so harshly.

"I don't know." She told it, a ember eyes flamed angrily as she replied.

"LIAR!" It yelled in return, pouncing forward, Ariexan ducked down and to the side, conjuring her Keyblades.

"GIVE IN!" It yelled, turning, conjuring its own Keyblades, its version of Ariexan's Keyblades, Oblivion was the same, but Oathkeeper, it was black and white. Symbolizing the Darkened Light itself.

"NEVER!" Ariexan yelled, pouncing forth and swinging at the Darkened Light, it moved over and kicked Ariexan in the side. She went flying over the side, just barely grabbing the ledge, vaulting over and came down, landing lightly. Tossing Oathkeeper at the Darkened Light. It deflected, Oathkeeper went clattering over the edge, falling into the darkness below them.

"NO!" Ariexan yelled. She snapped back to the Darkened Light as it ran at her, swinging wildly at her. Hitting her numerous times, Ariexan realized in hopelessness that she was no match for the force, the Darkened Light veered back after a deadly combo, Ariexan fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"We're with you!" Roxas' voice came from behind her, she turned seeing the two blondes, Roxas and Namine.

"Catch!" Roxas told her, tossing her Oathkeeper to her. Ariexan smiled and jumped up, catching the Keyblade. She turned and faced the Darkened Light. Her and Roxas lunged forward, attacking the force. That dark demonic voice screamed in outrage, making her skin crawl. Ariexan swung with Oathkeeper, the Darkened Light blocked, locking the two blades together, in the same situation with Roxas on her right. Ariexan saw the opening and stabbed with Oblivion. The Darkened Light gave another scream and fell away. Ariexan pulled Oblivion away.

"Why, why are you trying to destroy both the Dark and the Light?" Ariexan barked. The Darkened Light stood, hand held to it abdomen, a blackish white mist leaking from the wound.

"Who said I was trying to destroy the Light. I'm the _Darkened_ Light I'm only trying to destroy the Darkness." It replied, evaporating away and being carried off by a strong wind.

"What?" Ariexan asked. "The Darkened Light is jus- wait. OH MY GOD!" Ariexan yelled.

"That's why it attacked Saix! WAIT, DARKENED LIGHT, COME BACK!" Roxas looked at Ariexan like she was crazy when she yelled at the black expanse in front of them.

"What." The voice replied from behind them, Roxas and Ariexan turned.

"You're just a darkened version of the Light." Ariexan said approaching it.

"Well duh, you stupid girl. I said that." It hissed in annoyance. Ariexan fixed it with a glare. That comment remind her of Vexen on a bad day.

"You don't need to attack any of the Nobodies, I know we're beings of darkness, but we're just trying to get our hearts back." Ariexan told the Darkened Light.

"There is one in your group that does not have that intention." Darkened Light replied. Ariexan tilted her head.

"Xemnas." Roxas said, nodding.

"Right." The Darkened Light replied.

"Figure it out, Ariexan, and then come talk." The Darkened Light told her. Everything faded away. Ariexan was sitting in the floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies, her enemies long gone. "What just happened?" She said confused. Saix was coming her way, looking worried. Ariexan was quick to stand.

"Are you alright?" The blunette asked her once he was in front of her, Ariexan brushed off and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a real strong memory, that's all." Ariexan told him, Saix nodded.

"Maybe you should go lay down a bit, you're looking like you about to pass out." Saix told her, Ariexan nodded and went up to Luxord's room.

The blonde was in his room when she entered, had she been in the Darkened Light's realm that long? Luxord looked up, worry came over his face, he stood quickly and took her hand, pulling her over the bed and sat her down.

"Are you okay? You look terrible." Luxord told her. Ariexan smiled good heartedly, so to speak, and just laid down.

"Fine, I just need to rest a little." She told him Luxord raised an eyebrow suspiciously, he laid down with her and took her in his arms. She rest her head against his chest, falling asleep.

_What are Xemnas' intentions if he doesn't want to get his heart back?_


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up with Luxord's arms around her, was such a nice feeling, she looked up at him. He was watching her woefully.

"Are you any better?" He asked, Ariexan nodded. He smiled. They just lay there in silence. Ariexan nestled closer to him. Resting her head against his chest. They remained silent.

"Xigbar told me about what happened when I was gone." Luxord told her. Ariexan knew she was in trouble.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked. Ariexan shrugged.

"I thought you might want to feel safe when you came home." Ariexan muttered shamefully.

"I felt safer out there than here." Luxord muttered, low enough so just Ariexan could barely hear him. Ariexan pushed away, looking down on him from the leverage.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely, surprise not allowing her to get any louder. Luxord looked up at her, seeming to remain calm.

"I told you, I don't feel safe here. I know some things that I think would shatter your world, I don't want that to happen to you." He told her. Ariexan got off the bed.

"Well since you've told me about them, you have to tell me what they are!" Ariexan yelled. Luxord got off the bed this time, grabbing her upper arms gently, attempting to quiet her.

"Shh, love, calm." Luxord started. Ariexan pulled away, hissing angrily.

"NO! Calm? You expect me to be calm about this? Luxord!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air angrily.

"Yes, I do. You are a civilized young woman and you know how to behave better than this, you aren't even giving me time to explain." Luxord replied, calmly and quietly.

"You're the Master of Time, you have all the TIME in the world to do it!" Ariexan yelled at him. He grabbed her arm again.

"Calm down, Ariexan." He told her, staring into her eyes harshly. Ariexan glared right back. They were silent for a moments' time, Ariexan broke contact. She ripped out of his grip, a dark corridor opening behind her and she stepped backwards into it, Keyblade in hand.

An angry feminine scream came from outside his door. Luxord turned and jumped over the bed, tearing the door open. Ariexan was throttling a Sorcerer.

"XEMNAS!" Ariexan yelled once she destroyed the lesser Nobody. The Superior was in front of her in moment.

"YOU'RE WATCHING ME, AGAIN!" Ariexan yelled, clumsily throwing the Keyblade to the ground in her fit of rage. It bounced off the ground, somersaulting on the tip and repeating this several times until it slid to a stop ten feet down the corridor.

"WHY?" Ariexan continued, Xemnas remained cold, silent. Ariexan stomped childishly.

"ANSWER ME!" Ariexan yelled, angry tears flowing down her cheeks. Xemnas arched an eyebrow at this. Luxord ran forth and wrapped his arms around the furious Keyblader, hoping to calm her down. She replied with a blow to the stomach. Luxord groaned and fell to the ground, coughing slightly, holding his side.

"You're hurting those who matter to you, Ariexan. Calm down." Xemnas attempted, stepping forth, his hand extended. Ariexan slapped it away.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. She just turned and ran down the hall. Where was Saix when you needed him? Luxord tried his best to pursue Ariexan. Xemnas held him down.

"Just let her calm down." Xemnas said Luxord looked up to him. Xemnas orange eyes not caring about Luxord's well being whatsoever.

"You know what happened with Roxas, Xemnas. He was left in the dark too long." Luxord told him, getting up to his knee, kneeling in front of Xemnas. The older Nobody didn't seem to care about Ariexan. Luxord felt like running a card across Xemnas' throat right then.

Ariexan was running, two arms caught her, she couldn't see who it was, judging by the smoky scent it was Axel. He fell to one knee, taking Ariexan with him.

"What happened?" Axel asked. Ariexan just broke down, crying under stress.

Axel saw Saix coming down the corridor, running at full speed to get to them. The Diviner knelt and placed a hand on Ariexan's back. The two made eye contact, that old connection they had as children finally returning. Axel nodded, telling Saix to do what he had to do.

Saix got up from the floor, going back up the corridor and up the steps to the Found Member's floor. Walking to the room with the Roman numeral for Two carved into the door. He knocked. The door was answered quickly. Xigbar stood there.

"Xemnas has stepped out of line again, Xigbar. We will have a meeting in Castle Oblivion about this, 'behavior' with the other members. Now that they are aware of Xemnas' mental state, make sure that Xaldin knows nothing." Saix told him. Xigbar gave a grunt and nodded, closing the door to Saix. He returned to Axel and Ariexan.

"Has she told you?" Saix asked. Axel looked up at him, shaking his head no. Luxord came down the way, sending several glares behind him, most likely at Xemnas.

"Ariexan." He said, the girl opened her eyes and looked at him, the sobbing girl opened her eyes, one silver eye glared at him from over Axel's shoulder. Luxord stepped back.

"Relax, its Luxord." Axel said quietly, comforting her in his brotherly fashion. Saix could tell that Ariexan's distress was somewhat Luxord's fault. Saix approached the blonde, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. The two walked off, leaving Axel to get Ariexan off the floor and to her room.

"What is her problem?" Saix asked in a low voice. Luxord looked at him. Seeing genuine worry in his ember eyes. Ariexan had even affected Saix.

"I told her I felt safer on the field than here. Then we had… a bit of an argument. It was silent for a few moments and she left my room via dark corridor. That's when I heard her scream from outside. I open the door and she yells something about Xemnas watching her. When he shows up she went insane and started screaming at him. She got angry and ran off once we both tried to calm her down. Something has to be done, Saix. And you know it." Luxord told him. Saix looked at him. Nodding.

"I am fully aware of what needs to be done. But eliminating the unneeded would be fruitless. We need this world. And eliminating the unneeded would mean that the world would fall apart." Saix told him just loud enough for Luxord to hear.

"We need to figure something out, how to get rid of them, but keep them alive." Saix continued. Luxord nodded, good point.

"You have any idea yet?" Luxord asked. Saix shook his head. The two watched Axel pull Arixane delicately down the hall.

"Leave her alone for a little while; let her come to you. She will, trust me." Saix told Luxord, watching the still shaking teenager and Axel go into her room. Luxord nodded, wondering how long it would be until she would lay down with him again.

Ariexan was still sniffling when she sat down, feeling a little bit better. Axel stood in the corner of her room, there if she needed him. She looked up at him. Axel made a movement towards her but stopped.

"Is everything falling apart?" She asked, tears making it hard for her to choke out the words.

"Everything may fall apart. But you still have us. Me, Saix, Exeane, Luxord, hell, even Xigbar. We will always take care of you. Okay, I know I sound sappy and un-Axel like, but its true." Axel told her. Ariexan smiled, giggling a little at her friend's 'un-Axel like' comment.

"See, Rix. I'm already taking care of you. Saix is working on it right now, Xigbar with him. Do you want me to get Exeane, or just the two of us?" Axel asked. Ariexan shook her head.

"Just you. Exeane is good and all, but sometimes, it nice just getting back to the basics." She told him. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, it is nice just getting back to the way it used to be." Axel replied, Ariexan nodded. Axel came out of the corner and sat down on the bed beside her.

"We'll always be together in our memories. Get it memorized." He told her, nudging her in the ribs. Ariexan smiled weakly.

"I'll commit that to memory." She said, her smile getting a little stronger. Axel smiled along with her. Saix came in, standing in front of the two.

"Oh, we're in trouble." Axel said, making Ariexan giggle. Saix's eyes softened at the sound.

"You didn't go into the Darkened Light?" Saix asked, sitting down in the chair beside her bed. Ariexan looked at him, shaking her head.

"No." She said, Saix nodded his approval.

"Good, you ran before it was too late." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded and looked down to the floor.

"Running doesn't feel right." She said. Saix shook his head.

"I know, but until you can gain better control of the Darkened Light then that's your only option." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded.

"I understand." She told him. Saix gave the slightest hint of a smile.

"Good. The best thing is that my lessons are working, so we'll need to continue them, perhaps not as frequently." Saix said. Ariexan nodded.

"Why doesn't Luxord feel safe here?" Ariexan asked, Saix stopped in his tracks. Should he tell the truth? If he did, she would hate him. It was originally his idea to kill off Luxord. Before he got close to Ariexan, before he knew the girl, instead of merely looking at her and seeing a Keyblade. Axel saved him.

"The same reason why everyone else doesn't feel safe, the fact that Xemnas is a psycho." Axel told her. Ariexan looked from Saix to Axel.

"Oh, right. Sometimes I forget, weird. Its such a big deal." Ariexan said. Saix unleashed a heavy sigh. He stood.

"I need be off. Things to do. Axel, take care of her." Saix told the redhead. Axel nodded.

Ariexan watched Saix leave, she laid back on the bed, looking at the back of Axel's head, the spiky red mess was intriguing for some odd reason. Axel watched from the corner of his eye over his shoulder.

"You want some ice cream, Rix, we haven't got any in a while." Ariexan craned her neck to get a glimpse of the clock. Late. Ariexan shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

"RIX!" Axel yelled she heard his footsteps thundering up the stairwell, an angry yell was followed, unleashed by Vexen. The two ran by in frenzy. Thanks to Axel's warning yell she managed to get out of the way in time. Ariexan shook her head and continued down the stairs, Xaldin and an eerie looking teenager met her. She was about Ariexan's height, with black wild mane like hair her skin was like cream. It made her eyes, those eyes, golden, but not the same as Xigbar's or Saix's, this rich, butterscotch gold stand out boldly. Xaldin caught sight of Ariexan.

"Thirteen meet number Twelve, Driaxenne. " The girl beside him sent him a glare.

"I can speak for myself." She hissed at him. Ariexan raised an eyebrow at her boldness, such a young Nobody, able to speak so fluently?

"So you're that kind of child are you?" Xaldin replied bitterly, turning to the girl beside him.

"You bet." She hissed. Xaldin scoffed. The mention of 'bet' made Ariexan think of Luxord, they hadn't talked for about a week, he's stayed away from her. It was about time for them to 'make up.' (that's what Axel told her the term was)

"Well, hi, Driaxenne, I'm Ariexan, want to meet me in the Grey Area once you've gotten the grand tour?" Ariexan offered. The girl in front of her shrugged.

"Sure. I'd love to." And they went on their way, Xaldin scolding the new Number Twelve.

Ariexan heaved a sigh and walked down the staircase and onto the floor. Walking towards the dorms she met Saix.

"Saix, do you know where Luxord is?" She asked him. Saix met her gaze.

"I believe I saw him in the training arena." He told her. Ariexan smiled. Nodding, she ran off with a 'Thanks Saix' and disappeared from the Diviner's sight. He watched her run away, gleeful. He remembered someone who the Keyblader reminding Saix of, a friend to Lea and Isa when they were teens, a leader to them when the heartless came. He had no clue whether she survived or not. He knows he didn't.

The door to the stairwell banged open and Axel ran out; Saix caught his arm stopping him and held his hand up for Vexen to cease.

"What happened?" He asked. Vexen caught his breath before replying.

"Axel tampered with an experiment and the result nearly killed me. I believe I have a right to at least one blow…" Vexen hissed.

"Yes and knowing you, the one blow you select will kill Axel. I will find punishment suitable for Axel's meddling, just return to the infirmary, Eleven requires your attention." Saix told Vexen. The scientist walked away grumbling. Saix turned to Axel, giving him a light glare.

"You know better Axel." Saix told him. Axel gave him his signature side smile, just like he used to.

"Come on, Saix, cut me some slack I haven't gotten into any trouble for the past three weeks." Axel insisted. It was true Ariexan had been moping around for the past week, so Axel was taking care of her. The two weeks before that was surprising uneventful on Axel's part. Saix closed his eyes, heaving a sigh and shaking his head.

"Just don't tell Vexen or any of the others I let you off easy, Axel." Saix told him. The red head nodded and went on his way to his room.

Ariexan came into the training arena, she saw Luxord and Xigbar practicing. She frowned, he was busy now. She'd do it later; she went to the Grey Area. Driaxenne should be done with the tour soon. She sat down on a couch and shuffled through her panels, looking to see what needed to be replenished and what could be afforded to be gotten rid of.

The new member came in the room sending a glare over her shoulder, most likely at Xaldin. Turning, her butterscotch eyes landed on Ariexan. The Keyblader felt a chill travel down her spine. Driaxenne approached her; Ariexan stood and met her in the middle.

"So Xaldin said you're the Keyblader." Driaxenne said, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, have been for about a year and a half now." She told her. Driaxenne nodded. The young girl had a type of aura that clung around her. It made her seem wise, knowing. They two returned to the couch. Driaxenne crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap and looked to Ariexan.

"What about you, anything special?" Ariexan asked. Driaxenne nodded.

"I'm a World Drifter, I go from world to world either by accord or accident. I can control sound as well." Driaxenne told her. Ariexan nodded, Saix had told her about World Drifters, what they could do, from creating to destroying, even reviving dead worlds. They were rarely powerful enough to do much, but when they were…they were frighteningly strong. Ariexan trusted that Driaxenne was very powerful, or Xemnas wouldn't have let her in.

"Wonderful, we've been looking for one." She replied.

"So I was informed. I'm not very good, but my brother said I was powerful enough to do what is expected of me here." Driaxenne told her. She seemed very, professional. Almost older than her appearance age. It was weird.

"So how old are you?" Ariexan asked, no way she was a new Nobody.

"Sixteen." Driaxenne told her.

"No I meant your Nobody age." Ariexan replied. Driaxenne smiled, revealing perfect white teeth.

"I'm not a Nobody. Apparently, I'm too 'powerful' for Xemnas to let me by because of that 'minor' detail." Ariexan's eyes widened. So what sat before her was a Somebody, someone with a heart.

"Oh, cool!" Ariexan said. Driaxenne raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Ariexan calmed.

"You forgot to mention the fact you're an Immortal, kiddo." Xigbar said appearing out of nowhere. Driaxenne rolled her eyes.

"I don't like to talk about it, I feel like I'm bragging." She said, turning her head to the side to look at Xigbar.

"Well you INTIMIDATE people when you act like you're seven billion years old instead of seventeen." Xigbar replied, sitting down beside the girl.

"I'm six millennia NOT seven billion, and my cover age is sixteen, not seventeen." Driaxenne replied curtly. Ariexan was confused nevertheless.

"No difference." Xigbar said, laying his head against the back of the couch. Driaxenne rolled her eyes.

"I apologize if I enjoy acting like a dignified young lady instead of an uneducated young hooligan." Driaxenne replied to Xigbar.

"You have Luxord beat when it comes to big words, kiddo." Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"You're not gunna win this, Driaxenne, I've heard people have gone crazy trying to beat Xigbar in an argument." Ariexan warned. Xigbar lifted his head up, giving Ariexan a look. Ariexan offered him a smile.

"Is Luxord busy?" Ariexan asked him, know Xigbar was with Luxord the last she saw him.

"I left him in the training arena." Xigbar told her. Ariexan looked to Driaxenne.

"Want to come with me?" Ariexan asked… Driaxenne gave her a bit of a skeptical look.

"No thanks. I have a room to decorate." Driaxenne said, disappearing down the hall.

So Ariexan was alone. That was fine; this was probably something that needed to be done alone in the first place. She came into the training arena Luxord was just quitting; Ariexan opened a dark corridor to the bottom floor and met Luxord.

"Hey." She told him, feeling a little awkward.

"Hello, love." He replied. Ariexan met his eyes.

"Sorry." She said, looking to the ground, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Luxord laughed a little.

"I didn't really want an apology." He told her. Ariexan merely shrugged. She looked up at him. Luxord stepped forward and kissed her gently. Ariexan smiled as he retreated. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him. Luxord smiled.

They made their way to the Grey Area and sat down on one of the couches Ariexan cuddled close to him, happy.

"Dude you have to give us off for Christmas, you're part of the group now! Come ON Saix!" Axel said. Ariexan was listening to Axel argue with Saix.

"You had Christmas off last year." Saix replied calmly, Axel scoffed.

"Saix, Ariexan wasn't here for Christmas last year, come on, Saix let the kid have her first Christmas off." Axel replied.

"You used that excuse last year." Saix said flatly.

"Okay, Exeane, she wasn't around last year." Axel replied. Ariexan was on the brink of laughing out loud. She got up and approached the two.

"You're trying real hard aren't you Axel?" She asked, the redhead looked to her, nodding.

"Seriously, Saix, we got the odd days off throughout the year. Why not have this specific day off, take away one of our random vacation days away, but give us Christmas at least. I mean really?" Ariexan asked, raising an eyebrow. Saix seriously pondered her offer.

"Fine, but don't complain when you don't have that one day off in the year." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded. Axel groaned.

"Fine." He said. Ariexan giggled, she turned around and walked away. Luxord got up and followed her out of the Grey Room. He caught up to her.

"You just convinced Saix to give us Christmas off? How on Earth did you do that?" Luxord asked.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Ariexan asked. Luxord laughed somewhat.

"Of course." He purred somewhat. Ariexan smiled.

"I sacrificed one of our odd days off." She confessed. Luxord nodded.

"Demyx may be a little upset, but I don't think anyone else will complain, now that we've finally completed Organization Thirteen, work shouldn't be so hard now." Luxord told her. She smiled; glad they were at peace again.

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know it's a little late for New Years parties, but I got separated from the computer I had this chapter on.**

"Ariexan, she isn't waking up. Ariexan!" Exeane said, nudging her friend, who just so happened to be asleep on the couch after the New Years party from the night before. Ariexan jumped a little. Pulling her head up.

"Huh?" She said, looking at Exeane, Driaxenne backed her up; those eerie butterscotch eyes were looking at her with a type of motherly expression. Ariexan shook it off.

"Look at Xigbar." Exeane said, pulling Ariexan up by her arm and turning her to face the windows. Xigbar was standing in front of the windows, almost looking depressed.

"So?" She said. "Alcohol is a depressant, he probably got too drunk." Ariexan said, turning around. Driaxenne clicked her tongue, closing her eyes and shook her head.

"He didn't even touch a glass last night. Plus he went to bed around three, no clue why he's here now. He's been acting weird ever sense he got home from that trip he went one. Go talk to him." Driaxenne told her.

"What why me? Exeane's the one who has a weird crush on him!" Ariexan hissed. Exeane slapped Ariexan's shoulder.

"Because, you know him better than the rest of us. His best friend is Luxord, you're courting Luxord, and surely, you must know something more." Driaxenne said. Exeane turned Ariexan and shoved her in the direction of the Freeshooter. Ariexan rolled her eyes.

_Damnit. _She cursed mentally, approaching Xigbar. He looked at her suddenly. Ariexan gave him a disarming smile.

"Are you okay? You've been acting off ever since you came home a few weeks ago. You're worrying Exeane and Driaxenne, me too." She said, stopping in front of the older Nobody as he turned to face her.

"Well I came home from Radiant Gardens. I had met someone there. I knew them before I lost my heart. They said some things that made me think. That's all. Go tell Pet over there if she wants to know something, she can to come ask me herself next time. Driaxenne too." Xigbar said, sounding nearly grumpy. He left the Grey Area quickly after. Ariexan got up, eying Luxord who was passed out in a chair. She approached the other two females.

"He met someone in Radiant Gardens. They said some things that made him think. That's what he told me. He also said that you two could go ask him yourself the next time you have a question." She told them. The two nodded. She went over to Luxord and woke him up. He got up with a jolt.

"Come on, crazy, you should probably get to bed instead of sleeping in a chair, you'll ruin your back that way." She said. Luxord shook off his grogginess just enough to let Ariexan take him to there room. The both of them get into bed returning to sleep for the last remaining hours before work started.

**Later**

Luxord's alarm clock went off. They both sort of jumped, damn alarm. She sat up and stretched. Luxord wrapped his arm around her and pressed a soft kiss to Ariexan's cheek.

"Morning, Luxord." She said. He gave a small half smile and a chuckle. He retreated and they got dressed. The two went into the Grey Area, where everyone was sluggishly reporting to Saix for missions and leaving.

They approached Saix and he gave them their mission, heart collection Beast's Castle. Leaving they came into the world.

"Why is it always night when we come here?" She asked. Luxord laughed, looking at her with those eyes of his.

"Less chance of running into anybody." He told her. Ariexan was looking in the opposing direction, at a brunette Keyblader and his team. The three were approaching them. Ariexan almost panicked, but remembered that they were allies. Saix had allowed it. If they were planning to overthrow Xemnas than there was no point in remaining enemies with Sora. She smiled and approached the three.

"Hey guys." She told them.

"Hey Ariexan, I see Luxord's okay." Sora told her. Ariexan smiled, looking back at the appalled Luxord. Giggling.

"Wait here." She told him. Sora nodded, Ariexan left the fellow Keyblader and approached Luxord.

"He's an ally now, Luxord. Since we plan to over throw Xemnas, Saix thought it would be wise to befriend Sora. So we did." Ariexan told him. Luxord nodded, going to the three Keybladers.

"Heya. It's kinda weird. Last time I saw you we were fighting. Now we're friends. Who woulda guessed?" Sora said. Luxord nodded. Ariexan smiled, giggling, finding Luxord's somewhat shyness humorous.

"What, cat got you're tongue?" Ariexan asked, Luxord gave her a bit of a glare at her tease. She laughed. They talked for a few minutes.

"We gotta go, we came on heart collection." Ariexan told Sora.

"Oh, want some help? We got time." Sora told her. What were they doing, going throughout the worlds again? Were they trying to get at Xemnas, or what?

"No thanks can't do my job too well, people would notice." She said, Sora smiled encouragingly and went the other way while Ariexan and Luxord went inside the castle.

Entering the main hall, they were greeted by Bad Dogs and Soldiers. Ariexan conjured her Keyblades and went to work. Taking them out with one swipe each the Grand Hall was cleared of Heartless in seconds flat. Luxord approached her.

"I'm not sure if you need me on missions with you anymore. You seem to do fine on your own." Luxord told her. Ariexan smiled and laughed.

"Nah, who else would I be able to talk to on missions?" Ariexan told him walking on to the Ballroom.

"Well on missions like these, you have the servants." Luxord told her laughing somewhat. Ariexan gave him a small glare.

"Oh, and I suppose in Wonderland I can talk to the Sleeping Doorknob, or the rushing white rabbit. OR I could talk to the card Soldiers." Ariexan replied.

"And in Halloween Town, you could talk to Jack, or possibly even Oogie, if you tell him you know me." Luxord replied smiling.

"What, he won't kill me first?" Ariexan said, her eyes sparkling, the two weren't aware of the onlookers, the Keybladers, laughing at their remarks.

"Point taken, love." He said, passing her on the stairs and going on through the door leading to the Ballroom.

"I don't think he'd like me in the first place, I went after those three trouble makers of his." Ariexan told him. Luxord looked at her, remembering Xigbar telling him about Ariexan's little 'adventure'...

Inside the Ballroom was a group of Bad Dogs and a Bully Dog. Ariexan hastily blew her bangs out of her eyesight and attacked, destroying the Heartless without even breaking a sweat.

* * *

><p>"You saw her right?" Sora said, completely stunned by Ariexan's abilities, let alone the second Keyblade that she used to skillfully.<p>

"Yeah I saw it. You ever see a girl that looked like Ariexan before, Sora?" Riku replied. Sora went through his memories of his past adventures, not remembering a fellow female Keyblader with two Keyblades.

"No. Maybe she was before us." Sora offered. Riku shrugged.

"We'll figure it out once we get a better chance to talk to her." Kairi told them. The two boys nodded.

* * *

><p>"You think if we run into the Beast he'll throttle us or something?" Ariexan asked Luxord, worried.<p>

"With your skill he could try." Luxord replied. Ariexan didn't want to hurt the Beast. Something told her he could be a gentle giant.

"Who knows, lets get home before he gets the chance to see us." Ariexan offered, Luxord nodded the two went out to the Bridge and returned home.

Ariexan went out to Twilight Town and waited for Axel at the ice cream shop turned mini café for serving hot chocolate.

When Axel came down the hill, snow was beginning to drift down onto the sleepy town. Ariexan shivered slightly.

"Have you noticed how weird Driaxenne acts?" Axel asked her once he approached her.

"I think she's nice, just mature for her age. She isn't even a Nobody." Ariexan said turning to the counter.

"I had a mission with her to Halloween Town today. She plugged her IPod in and tuned me out. She's kind of anti-social." Axel said.

"Hot chocolate with the works." Ariexan said, giving her order to the old lady. Thankfully, Axel's fan club got fired for stealing munny out of the cash register.

_Hallelujah! _Axel had cried out playfully once they got up to the top of the clock tower. Ariexan actually fell back laughing. The lighter days of the Organization…

Axel placed his order after Ariexan and waited.

"Driaxenne is just... shy I think." Ariexan said.

"What no way. I've seen her throttle on Demyx for getting on her nerves." Axel replied.

"Well then she's just quiet." Ariexan said, remembering Zexion and how he seemed, 'emo' but actually quiet.

"No. Have you walked by her room?" Axel asked.

"No, what about it?" Ariexan asked, taking her hot chocolate and warming her hands on the hot cup.

"Well she literally BLASTES music out of her set up in her room. She is a total technology geek, real good with stereos." Axel told her, waiting for his.

"Then go compliment her on it, don't make her out to be an emo bitch, maybe you just don't know her. If you didn't know me personally, you'd think I was an unstable maniac with more power than I know what to do with." Ariexan replied, blowing into the coffee cup full of hot chocolate to cool it a bit. Axel laughed.

"What are you talking about, I still think you're an unstable maniac that has more power than what you know what to do with." Axel said, quoting her almost word for word. Ariexan gave him a glare, daring a sip of the steaming beverage, burning the tip of her tongue in consequence. She yelped and jerked her head back. Axel laughed and exchanged munny for their hot chocolates. The two walked away from the café.

"I ran into Sora today at Beast's Castle. Luxord was with me today. Sora tried to talk to Luxord." Ariexan told Axel. The pyro laughed and took a drink from his hot chocolate, the heat not even fazing Axel.

"Really, how'd that go?" He asked.

"Luxord didn't say a word to Sora, I guess he didn't know how to talk to the guy that's killed him. I know I wouldn't." Ariexan told Axel. Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Same. I'd probably try to fry the shrimp." Axel told Ariexan. She laughed a little.

"Sora isn't exactly a 'shrimp' he's kinda tall now." Ariexan told Axel. "You didn't notice in Agrabah?" Ariexan continued.

"Uh, sorry, Rix, I was kinda focusing on you NOT killing him." Axel replied. Ariexan looked to the ground in shame. She could be such a monster…

"Right." She replied. Axel nudged her in the ribs.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, its Xemnas' fault, he's the one that told you that Luxord was killed by Sora and he's also the one who gave you the idea to go after him." Axel told her as he opened the doors to the clock tower.

"Whatever. I was stupid enough to believe him." Ariexan said. Axel shook his head.

"You'll forget it eventually. Trust me." Axel replied as they climbed the steps.

"Why is it that if we can open dark corridors, how come we can't make them to the top of the tower?" Ariexan huffed after a few flights of steps

"The top of the clock tower isn't an entrance point to Twilight Town, so it can't really be done, sorry, Rix." Axel told her. She groaned and took a sip from her hot chocolate, finally cool enough to take in small doses at a time.

"I hate this, but the view is great." Ariexan said, trying to motivate herself to get up the final flight of steps.

"Yeah, the view." Axel said. Ariexan looked ahead of her at him, a lost and confused look on her face.

"You alright Axel?" She asked. Axel stopped on the step and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Ariexan gave an inclination of the eyebrow, though continued up the steps to their perch.


	26. The Dam Finally Overflowed

Luxord woke in the middle of the night, something was wrong. He looked down at Ariexan, she was sleeping peacefully, nothing wrong there. He just felt that something wasn't right. something was about to break. Like a dam about to overflow. Luxord slid away from Ariexan, wondering why he was feeling this way. He stood up and left his room, looking just in time to see someone go down the hall and into the Hall of Empty Melodies. Who else was up at this time in the morning? Luxord, out of sheer curiosity, followed them.

As he entered, the lights came on. Revealing Xemnas on the bottom floor. Luxord looked at him, confused.

"Something wrong, Superior?" Luxord called as he descended down to the floor to meet Xemnas. The silvernette looked at him.

"Yes, I suppose there is." Xemnas said. Luxord didn't like the tone in his voice. He took a step back about to make a get away if something went wrong.

"And that would be?" Luxord asked. Xemnas looked at him, the Ethereal Blades he wielded appeared in his hand.

"Thirteen's constant resilience to my plans. Kingdom Hearts is almost complete, but it will mean nothing unless I have what I need. Ariexan giving into the Darkened Light to take down all that stands in my way. Though, she continues to defy, Saix, Axel, and you, you're all in my way. And I will plow right through all of you. Starting with you, Ten." And Xemnas attacked, (despite his efforts) catching Luxord off guard.

Ariexan woke, finally noticing Luxord's absence. Through her drowsiness, she heard the sounds of battle.

_Must've overslept. Why didn't Luxord wake me, didn't the alarm clock go off? _She wondered to herself. She looked to the clock, 2:15 am. Ariexan's eyes widened, the castle must've been under attack. Jumping out of bed, she raced towards the sounds. Stopping, she nearly fell over the edge. Xemnas was attacking Luxord, and winning. The gambler was on the ground, panting heavily, bleeding. Fading. Dying.

"_**NO!**_" She shrieked, surely waking up every member in the Castle that Never Was. Ariexan now knew what the Darkened Light meant. It was Xemnas. She let it take control,just enough so to take him down.

The Darkened Light jumped down, landing in a dodge roll to get at Xemnas quicker.

"IF SORA COULDN'T END YOU! _**I WILL!**_" It screamed. The Darkened Light tackled Xemnas and sent them both into its home Realm. The Darkened Realm of Light.

Ariexan was left with Luxord, having to watch him fade. Tears streaking her face and a broken feeling inside her.

"No! You can't leave me. Luxord stay!" She was just a faded version of herself, her body having been taken over by The Darkened Light and in the Darkened Realm of Light. She grasped Luxord's hand. Those heartbreakingly blue eyes looked at her in pain.

_I'm sorry._ He mouthed, not having enough strength to actually speak.

Axel, Saix, and Xigbar came racing into the room. All three of them stopping when they saw Luxord's state. They all knew there was no hope for him. Axel saw Ariexan and shook his head.

"Go help the Darkened Light, it can't win without you. We'll take care of Luxord, ok?" He told her. Ariexan was reluctant, but went and joined the fight, something she knew in her _heart_ that she had to do.

Seeing the Darkened Light actually get throttled, it didn't have a purpose, at least not a strong enough one. She screamed and possessed her body.

"I'LL END YOU!" She screamed through her tears. Land Sliding across the ground, she swung at him. Xemnas jumped back, just barely getting missed.

"YOU'LL PAY ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! I'LL BE SURE OF IT! SO JUST FACE YOUR FATE!" She jumped up, coming down on Xemnas with a powered up strike. Hitting him, the Superior of the In Between went flying back, rolling across the floor. Ariexan ran across the floor swinging, Xemnas rolled to the side just in time and stood. Ariexan threw her Keyblades at him. Both struck twice, once flying at him, twice coming back to their owner. Xemnas struck furiously. Five, Six, seven hits he landed. Ariexan didn't notice a thing. Once his onslaught ended, she back fired, retaliating with an even more deadly attack. He'd pay, no matter what the price was.

"YOU MUST PAY, FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO EVERYONE!" The Darkened Light shrieked. What else had he done? Ariexan shrugged off the thought and dove into another combo. Jumping up and sending out a sonic wave, knocking Xemnas off his feet. Leaping up and she came down in a screw dive, spinning rapidly for increased velocity. Xemnas took the damage, giving a pained shriek. Ariexan bolted away before he could return.

"THEY ALL TRUSTED YOU, XEHANORT! AND YOU STABBED THEM IN THE BACK!" The Darkened Light screeched at him, that voice oh so haunting.

* * *

><p>Axel watched Luxord fade away with a feeling of pain and mercy for both Ariexan and Luxord. All three of them did.<p>

"Axel, wake the others. Tell them to leave, Xemnas has finally cracked. Tell them exactly what happened. Xemnas will pay the price for treason. Ariexan is ensuring that as we speak. Xigbar go with him. I will wait for Ariexan to return." Saix told them. The two nodded and left.

How had everything failed? Luxord was not supposed to die. If Ariexan beat both Xemnas and the Darkened Light, then it would be a miracle. The Keyblader was not strong enough to defeat them both. Saix looked to where Number Ten of Organization Thirteen used to lay. Saix frowned, his Organization Thirteen would rise like a Phoenix from the ashes of Xemnas' Organization.

* * *

><p>Tears streaked her face as she fought Xemnas. How had everything gone wrong. It all started with that damn Aerial Master, the one that attacked her on her mission with Xemnas, the one that woke the Darkened Light. Why, why was this happening to her? She lost Luxord twice now, it was unknown if he would come back. Only so many chances. One last strike sent Xemnas to his knees, panting and holding his side, wincing in pain. Defeated, having been defeated by that dam, that mental dam he created, it finally overflowed and burst.<p>

"Why Xemnas? TELL ME WHY? I TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL DID, ROXAS DID, SO DID AXEL AND XION. YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR EVERY GREAT KEYBLADER OUT THERE. YOU WILL SUFFER! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! IF YOU COME BACK, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE TO DESTROY YOU AGAIN!" She screamed and pulled the older Nobody up angrily. With a hiss, he struck out at her, lashing at her again, for one last chance of survival. Ariexan suffered the consequences of standing so close. Xemnas didn't dare stop, not until a Keyblade sliced through him. Then her other, once again, striking mercilessly. Ariexan twirled gracefully, a deadly dancer, bringing both Keyblades around this time, striking through him twice at once. Ariexan jumped back.

That was when she realized that the Darkened Light had taken its own form beside her, working with her, not through her. She had conquered it. She stepped back from Xemnas. He lay there, dying. Those ember eyes. Gazing up at her in a type of pride, was he proud of himself?

"The… power. How can it be? Why…couldn't it... have been…mine?" He muttered. Ariexan looked down on him coldly, piecing silver eyes full of hate.

"Because you gave into the Darkness, Xemnas, you let it have you. That's why. And now, it's all catching up with you." She told him, fading out of the Darkened Light's Realm. She came back into the hall of Empty Melodies. Saix stood alone, Luxord had faded, gone. She gave a miserable moan and fell to her knees, sobbing. Saix came to her side.

"I-I n-need to go S-Saix, I need to get a-away." She shuddered, just barely choking out the words. Saix laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We are, we're all leaving." He told her. Ariexan shook her head.

"I just need to be alone, Saix. I'll meet all of you back at the world Driaxenne created. Okay? I just need to go. I need to go. I need to go" She told him. Saix frowned, as the new leader of Organization Thirteen, he had to do what was healthy for the Keyblader. He watched her rise, a dark corridor open, and watched her leave, going God-Knows-Where.

Saix heard the thundering footsteps of several people race down the hall above his head, Axel, Exeane, Xigbar and Driaxenne all came into view, just in time to see the Dark Corridor close behind Ariexan.

"Get to the new home world. Now, before this place crumbles around us." Saix told them. They nodded and left through a dark corridor. Saix himself entered the knew world. Looking up in the starry sky to see Kingdom Hearts fade in from the World that Never Was. He looked down and started his way into the castle that loomed ahead of him, towering high above the sad, skeletal trees. All the other members came into sight, Dark Corridors opening and closing behind them. They all gravely approached the castle, mourning their lost members.

Ariexan just roamed the Dark Margin. Walking until she found the shore. Stopping suddenly when she saw a tall blue haired woman sitting at the edge of the dark waters that spanned in front of them.

"Oh. Who are you?" She asked. The woman turned, conjuring a Keyblade. Ariexan stood there in silence as the woman stood. She watched Ariexan dangerously.

"My name…" She muttered, seeming to be racking her brain as though she didn't remember her name.

"A-Aqua, I think. Its been a long time." The woman said.

"Since what?" Ariexan asked, tears welling up in her eyes again. The thought that Luxord was gone crossed her mind again like it had in her several hours of walking. She tinkered with the charm bracelet that he had given her for Christmas. It seemed, so long ago. But that day was only three weeks behind them. The tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I made a sacrifice for my friend. What's your name?" The woman asked. Ariexan looked to the ground, hiding her tears. She sniffled, looking up at Aqua through tear blurred vision.

"Ariexan." She said. Aqua looked at the girl with a type of understanding. She nodded gently. She reached her hand out to Ariexan.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ariexan didn't reply that time, she just shook her head and turned away. Started to walk off, but stopped short and looked over her shoulder at the older female Keyblader.

"Come on. Aqua." She said. Opening a Dark Corridor.

**A/N: Is Aqua too much? Is Luxord dying too much? Did this chapter suck? Did the fight with Xemnas suck? Please tell me I NEED TO KNOW!** **This is NOT the end I SWEAR!**


	27. Chapter 27

The two walked through the portal. Ariexan still wore the necklace Luxord gave her, that and her bracelet. She never took them off. How could he be gone? Was he going to come back? She fought the tears back and put on a brave face, not really wanting Aqua to see her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. Ariexan couldn't help but rewind her mind to the time when she had struck Luxord, the day he told her he didn't feel safe at the Castle that Never Was. How could she be _crying_? If she were a regular Nobody, this would be a lot easier. The Darkness swirled around the two.

Aqua watched Ariexan, she acted as though she just lost everything. She may have. Anything could have lead her to the Dark Margin. Aqua frowned. Poor Ariexan.

"Where are we going?" Aqua asked the girl in front of her, Ariexan stopped, the silver eyed girl turned to face Aqua.

"Destiny Islands. I'm… meeting up with a friend." Ariexan said absent mindedly. Aqua nodded and the two continued on walking. They came to the end of the corridor and the doorway opened up. The two females came into the sunset lit world. Sora, Riku and Kairi had finally returned home. All three of them sat at the paopu tree.

Tears stung her eyes as she saw the trio, they were so happy, her life was happy at one point. Xemnas ruined it. She felt no mercy for the now dead Nobody. Ariexan looked down.

"I'm… not sure if I can do this all off a sudden." Ariexan muttered. Aqua looked at her, she lay a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll go with you." Aqua told her. Ariexan still shook her head, about to turn back, that's when she heard Sora's call. Then pounding of footsteps on wood, then sand as the male Keyblader approached her.

Sora stopped short when he saw Ariexan's puffy red eyes and her weakened state. Sora looked at her, worried for his friend.

"Ariexan, are you… alright? What happened?" He said, taking Ariexan's hand in a friendly way. A lone tear went down her cheek. Something was wrong.

"Everything, its… its fallen apart!" Ariexan told him in anguish. Aqua gasped. Sora did too.

"What, how, is everyone else okay?" Sora asked. Ariexan nodded her head.

"For the most part. Luxord is dead. Xemnas killed him. I killed Xemnas. I don't know why I came here." Ariexan muttered. She looked up. Five Keybladers in one world.

"Its gunna be okay. Luxord'll come back, right? He came back after I did him in, how can he come back after a Keyblader killed him and not when Xemnas did. It doesn't make sense." Sora tried to reassure his weeping friend.

"We don't know if Nobodies have unlimited lives! That may have been Luxord's last life! I may have lost him forever! He could be lost to the darkness forever! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!" Ariexan yelled, pounding the sand with her foot. She crumpled to the ground and held her head in frustration. Sora went down to his knees, Aqua too.

"Its okay, Ariexan. I've lost people I've cared about too. I know how it feels. I'm here for you. I promise." Aqua told her. Ariexan sobbed violently. Not caring anymore. How could see be FEELING! She was a Nobody!

_Luxord was your rock, who you could go to for comfort, who loved you. Someone who protected you. With your heart and his, you both shared a complete heart, a whole heart, between the two of you. Now, your hearts have been torn in two, separated from each other. But you'll find each other. I promise._ It was Roxas. She looked up, not seeing Sora but Roxas. She shook her head. It still hurt, everything inside her hurt. She was wounded and vulnerable. Anything could be done now. Aqua's arms went around her shoulders in comfort.

_**She walked into Luxord's room. He stood in front of the window, gazing down at Dark City below. He turned to look at her.**_

_**Hello, Love.**__** He always greeted her with it. It made her smile, made her happy. Made her feel complete.**_

_Hi, Luxord. __**Then, so perfectly oblivious to her friend's affections. She approached him and stopped at his side, looking down at the city that splayed out below the Castle that Never Was.**_

_What are you looking at? __**She asked innocently. Luxord smiled, laughing somewhat.**_

_**Nothing really. Something that is often done by those of us here do when we're deep in thought. Just stare out at the city.**__** He replied.**_

_What were you thinking about? __**She asked him, looking up to meet the far taller male Nobody. Luxord looked down to meet her gaze.**_

_**Nothing I believe is too important. What I was going to do when I got my heart back.**__** He told the child, retreating from the window and sat on the bed.**_

_What's that? __**She asked him. Luxord retrieved a deck of cards and shuffled them. Ariexan always thought he did that out of boredom.**_

_**I don't really know. Perhaps, settle down. I was meaning to before I lost my heart. There was a woman in my village that I had my eye on. Then the heartless came and ruined it all…**__** He told the young Keyblader.**_

_You wanna know what I'm gunna do once I get my heart?__** Ariexan asked. Luxord looked up from the cards.**_

_**What? **__**He asked her.**_

_Visit all the worlds. I'll be able to see everything once I don't have to collect hearts anymore. I can't wait. __**She told him. Luxord smiled.**_

_**Sounds like a plan, Love.**_

**Neither one knew, that their world, was secretly falling to ruin. That they would never get to complete their goals. Not without each other, that is.**


	28. Chapter 28

It was too quiet in the castle with both Luxord and Ariexan gone, Axel was alone again. He found himself talking to Driaxenne more. Ariexan was right, Driaxenne was actually totally cool. The assassin almost invited her up to the clock tower for ice cream, er, hot coca. But Axel refrained from doing so. He'd run it by Ariexan once she came back, if she came back. Axel walked around the castle, the place was twice the size of the old castle and it was warmer, more radiant, there was even a living garden behind the castle that Driaxenne tended to herself.

Xigbar only half joked about Driaxenne turning into another Marluxia, no one had the spirits to actually act like he had a heart. With both Luxord and Ariexan gone, no one was cussing about how much money they lost to Luxord, no one complained about Ariexan's inescapable pranks. Axel even stopped going to the clock tower without her.

"Lea." Saix called Axel by his Somebody's name. Axel turned to face his now leader. Saix was doing a good job, holding down both the jobs of both Superior and handing out missions. Axel talked to him about it, Saix told him that he'd stop handing out missions as soon as Ariexan returned. Axel then asked him when she'd return. Saix remained silent on that question.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, Saix blinked at him.

"I think you can do away with the Unneeded now. Ariexan has handled Xemnas, now go take care of your share." Saix told him.

"Where is he?" Axel asked. Saix looked at a file.

"Where he always is, Beast's Castle." Saix told Axel. The assassin nodded and opened a dark corridor. Personally, Axel actually loved being an assassin. He loved the adrenaline rush. He came into the courtyard and the first thing he saw was Xaldin, his target. Conjuring his chakrams, he threw one in Xaldin's direction. It missed but got his attention, Number Three of Organization XIII turned to face Axel.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Axel casually caught his chakrams, glowering at Xaldin, a cocky side smile on his face.

_Bad poker face. _Luxord would have commented (_If he was there, Axel) _

"What does it look like?" Axel asked, twirling his chakrams in an impatient manor. The older Nobody caught on.

"So, you've been sent to destroy me?" Xaldin asked, Axel nodded. Xaldin summoned his lancers and attacked.

Aqua had agreed to go around the worlds with Ariexan. The young Keyblader just needed to get away, and she felt that travelling the worlds was the only option. They were in the world where Beast's Castle was and they were a few yards away from Beast's Castle.

"Ariexan." Aqua asked, stopping, Ariexan went on a few steps before turning to look at her blue haired companion. They had told each other everything. Aqua told Ariexan about Terra, Ven, Master Eraqus and everyone that she used to know. Ariexan had told Aqua about Organization XIII.

"There's one person I didn't tell you about. He was a Keyblade Master. He possessed Terra, his name was Xehanort-" Ariexan's jaw dropped.

"When I was fighting Xemnas, the Darkened Light called him Xehanort. You mean to tell me I've been- but what happened to his Keyblade?" Ariexan paused in thought. Aqua was about to reply when they heard an explosion. She conjured her Keyblades and ran towards the sound and came to the gates of Beast's Castle, another explosion. It was under attack! Aqua caught up with her and they climbed over the gate and ran towards the courtyard.

Entering she had to duck to avoid Xaldin plowing into her. She looked over to his assailant, about to attack when she saw it was Axel, she dismissed her weapos.

"AXEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, his smile widened a little and winked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Axel yelled, Aqua pulled her out of the dead aim of a lancer from Xaldin, Axel dodged rolled to the side.

"He's betraying the Organization, Ariexan, go back to the castle." Xaldin told her calmly, going after his weapon.

"What, Axel would never do that!" Ariexan cried. The older Nobody turned to her, Axel paused out of curiosity as to what would ensue from this stand off.

"He did it once, he'll do it again. He needs to be extinguished. Thirteen, go home." Ariexan glowered at him. Ripping her arm from Aqua's grip, summoning a Keyblade and stepped forth.

"No." She hissed at him firmly. He remained unfazed, but attacked her. Ariexan ducked, Going up straight to shoulder him in the stomach. Axel threw his chakrams with a deadly aim, hitting Xaldin twice over, Ariexan launched into a deadly combo.

"You were always loyal to him, EVEN AFTER WHAT HE DID!" Ariexan screamed. Attacking ruthlessly.

_Stop. _A soft, firm voice hissed, a familiar voice, Ariexan stopped in her tracks, and ran away, leaving the courtyard.

"ARIEXAN WAIT!" Axel yelled after her. Aqua watched in awe as the small Keyblader ran away, tears stinging her eyes.

"FINISH THE MISSION!" She heard someone yell at the redhead whom Ariexan called Axel. The redhead. Nodded and turned his attention to Xaldin who was coughing and stumbling from the Keyblader's onslaught. He hated to kick someone when they were down, but this had to be done. Catching his chakrams as they returned, he slid into an attack.

"SAIX, GO GET ARIEXAN!" Axel yelled at his old friend as he attacked Xaldin. Saix disappeared from the courtyard. As he did, he heard Xaldin's last cry. The woman with blue hair followed him. She looked familiar.

"Where would she go!" Aqua asked him, Saix didn't stop, but he remembered Ariexan's description of her old home in this world.

"Just follow me." He called over his shoulder.

"Right!" And the woman picked up her pace again, running along side Saix. They came to a small cabin, it was well hidden under the overhang of the rock mountain behind it and the trees to the sides of it. The door just slammed shut behind Ariexan. Saix slid to a stop on the rocky soil and approached the door.

"Ariexan." He called her name. The door opened unexpectantly, one silver eye came into view. Tears were gathering there.

"Saix." She muttered. He met her eyes.

"Are you ready to come back to the Organization? I'm not telling you that you have to come back now, we just need you to come back soon." Saix told her. The door opened revealing the once proud Keyblader.

"I don't want to come back, but if you guys need me." She said, leaving the house. She gave Aqua a look. The kind blue haired Keyblader gave her a gentle, motherly smile. Encouraging her.

"I guess I should come back." She muttered. Axel came panting down the path and stopped on the other side of Saix.

"Hey Rix. Uhh, sorry we had to meet up again under those circumstances. What made you stop? You had it in the bag." Axel told her. Ariexan looked to the ground.

"I don't know." She lied. Aqua blinked at Ariexan, she knew better.

"I'll come back with you guys, but not yet. I need to find some things out first." Axel's eyes widened and he gave a gasp. That was Roxas' excuse for leaving the Organization.

"I'll come with you." Axel told her, stepping forward.

"Axel no, we're short handed-" Saix started.

"She needs someone she knows well with her." Axel interupted him. The Diviner knew he was right, he could keep a better eye on her if someone from the Organization was with her.

"Fine. Go with her, Axel. But you two better come back. Ariexan, I don't want to do this, but I'm giving you a deadline. A month and a half from today, we need you to come back then. No later." Saix told the small Keyblader. She nodded.

"I will." She told him. Saix nodded and left. Leaving Axel, Aqua, and Ariexan.


	29. Chapter 29

The Darkness was all around her. Ariexan was used to that. Her platform always kept her safe. So she stood, watching the Darkness swirl and billow above her. The light of the platform fended off the Darkness. Her platform. The bright white light was enough to keep the Darkness at bay. But then she heard it. A crack. Ariexan turned and saw a crack running around the edge of the platform. Spider web cracks fanning off of the main crack. They traveled around her and formed a jagged cirlce around her. Then, the sharp sound of glass breaking and she was sent falling down into the Darkness, further and further, she thought she would fall forever.

She smacked into the floor of another platform. She groaned and sat up, coughing, holding her side as she looked around. She jumped as she saw where she was. She jumped up and took a few steps back, looking at the floor. A picture of Luxord. Did everyone have a platform? Behind the image there was half a heart. She looked around the floor and saw an image of herself. The other half of the heart was behind her own.

"Two halves of a whole. Two halves separated." A voice, a voice Ariexan never heard before told her.

"What are you talking about? Me and Luxord? I've heard this before." She replied to the voice. Whoever it was laughed gently.

"I know." Ariexan jumped as she saw the two pictures move towards each other. As her image and Luxord's came together, hand in hand the two halve became a broken whole.

"When you reunite, the two of you will never be the same." A crack went in between the two images. She felt something in her break, the two pieces began move apart. Ariexan standing in the middle of the two, she jumped to her side, watching the side with Luxord's picture fade into the darkness like she had watched Luxord himself fade and leave her.

"You're mission is not yet done. You are to rise above both the purposes of Darkness and Light." The voice told her.

"Who are you?" She asked. The soft laughter followed again. "Fate."

* * *

><p>Ariexan woke up, Aqua and Axel were still asleep. She sat up, looking outside the window to the sky above. Then looked to both her traveling companions. They were leaving Beast's Castle today. They stayed in her cabin, the furniture she once had in the building had been long stolen by thieves. They even took the bed. So the three of them had to sleep on the ground. Ariexan stood up from the blanket they had spread out on the floor. Careful not to disturb Aqua she went outside to the cold, star lit night.<p>

Was it really Fate? Who was in her dream? In her dream, the pictures of her and Luxord came together, did that mean he was coming back. Whoever they were did say they would reunite. But what about her raising above the purposes of Dark and Light? They also said that her mission wasn't done. Was Xemnas not dead? She had to see for herself. She checked Aqua and Axel. Both were sound asleep. She went back out and opened a Dark corridor.

Walking through, she came into the old castle. Dusks wiggled by, Ariexan ducked for cover. They didn't seem to notice that she was there. She crept away, going the opposite direction in which the Dusks came. She picked her way silently through the castle. Going past the dorms and Grey Area on her way to the Sky Deck. She didn't find him there, but he could be, if he was still alive, anywhere in the castle. Remembering how much damage she did to Xemnas, she went to the infirmary. That was where she found him. Passed out on the floor, blood pouring from a massive wound she couldn't remember dealing to him. It came from his shoulder.

She stood deathly still. The dusks came past her and nudged Xemnas. She gave a squeak and turned, pressing herself against the wall outside the infirmary. She heard the older male groan. Her breathe caught in her throat. Her heart pounding away so fast and loud she was almost certain Xemnas could hear. Shuffling, his boots clicked against the marble as Xemnas stood. Judging by the sound of his steps, he wavered as he walked.

He walked in the opposite direction of the entrance to the infirmary pulling a drawer open and gather supplies for his wound. The maternal instinct in her wanted to help Xemnas. But he was evil and cold, and despite the literal of this,_ heartless._ She sneered.

"Everyone, gone. She turned them against me." He muttered to himself, or perhaps the dusks. She silently sneered at his self pity.

_You deserve it you monster. _She thought, she would face him, something in her told her she had to confront him. She conjured a Keyblade. Oblivion made a lovely metallic _schink_ as it appeared in her hand. She put her hood up and walked into the infirmary. Xemnas looked up, his eyes wide as he watched her silently walk across the infirmary, knowing he was in no condition to fight her.

"You think I turned them against you. I'm not the one that lied to their faces, I'm not the one who attacked three fellow members after a harmless prank. I'm not the one THAT _**KILLED A FELLOW MEMBER!**_ MY arriving merely opened their eyes. So don't you dare try to pin this on ME." She hissed at him. Xemnas toyed with the gauze in his hand.

"Why, tell me why you killed him." She pressed the black Keyblade to Xemnas' throat. He watched her with ember eyes.

"Any reason why your hood is up, Thirteen?" He asked her. She scowled at him.

"Answer my question." She hissed at him.

"To make you stronger." He said simply. Ariexan pulled the Keyblade back, disgusted.

"You're sick. I won't become like Terra, Xehanort." The old Nobody's eyes widened. She glared at him from behind her hood.

"I should end you now, but that won't give me the pleasure it would of kicking your ass all over again." Those were her departing words.

Ariexan got back to the world, she heard her name being yelled, then the pounding of footsteps.

"I FOUND HER!" It was Aqua. Ariexan turned to see the Keyblade master running to her. Ariexan met her half way.

"Where were you, I was so scared V-, I mean Ariexan." Ariexan frowned painfully at Aqua's near mistake of calling her Ventus. Ariexan would've liked to meet Ventus.

"I was, I was in the Castle that Never Was. I was seeing if Xemnas was still alive." Ariexan admitted.

"What, why? You said you killed him, you were sure of it." Aqua told her. Ariexan shook her head.

"He's still alive, I just faced him. I didn't attack him. I just wanted to know if he was alive. I'm not going to kick someone when they're down. That would make me no better than him." Ariexan said. Aqua shook her head.

"RIX!" Axel yelled, he came up from behind Ariexan and stopped at her side.

"Where were you!" He demanded.

"No where important, Axel. Now, are we gunna go? Or are we gunna waste the whole next month and a half here?" Aqua told him. Axel squinted his eyes at the blue haired Keyblader.

"No, let's go." Axel told her. He opened a portal to the next world over and they left.


	30. Chapter 30

"Why are we traveling to worlds we've already been to? Can't we go explore some new worlds?" Ariexan asked Axel.

"No." The redhead said bluntly. Aqua giggled slightly.

"What? Why not!" Ariexan was getting better at concealing her pain, Aqua could barely see it now. The three walking in a line. Aqua had to lean forward a bit to see the smaller Keyblader.

"Because, Saix told us to be on track. We can't go too far off. Time passes by differently in other words, we may end up where a single day is an entire week. We have to stick with what worlds are closest to the world the new base is at." Axel told her. Ariexan groaned.

"Does the new base have a name or is it just base?" Ariexan asked. Axel shook his head.

"Saix isn't going to get all fancy and stuff like Xemnas did. Damn hot head." Axel muttered the last part to himself. He didn't want Ariexan hearing him.

"Aqua." Ariexan called, slipping behind Axel to get to Aqua's other side. The master Keyblader looked at the Nobody.

"Yeah?" Aqua asked her.

"What are you gunna do once me and Axel go back to the Organization?" Ariexan asked her. Aqua stopped. She hadn't thought about it.

"Hmm, I'll probably go look for Ventus and Terra." Aqua told her. Ariexan returned to her other place beside Axel and the continued to walk.

"So does Saix want us to keep the whole stealth operation thing or are we cool with the locals?" Ariexan asked Axel. Axel nodded.

"That was another Xemnas thing. He knew there were people out to get him, so he told everyone that Organization Thirteen had to be a secret. But we're cool with everyone." Axel told her.

Ariexan was noticing something different in Axel, he was acting stiff and worried. She wanted to ask him about it. He didn't know Xemnas was still alive, none of them did. Only her, no one in Organization Thirteen knew Xemnas was alive. Only her and Aqua. Xemnas of course, but… Deep down inside she knew Axel was fearing something. She was going to find out.

Axel had been worrying about Ariexan since she said she needed to find some things out. He had to protect her. She was vulnerable without Luxord. Axel was certain of that. Even though she had Aqua, Axel was more comfortable knowing where she was at all times. Saix had turned up the night before, they had been out for two weeks. They only had a month left. They'd be heading back soon.

Ariexan had to admit, she missed everyone at the Organization. She hadn't found her answers yet, and wandering in the same old worlds she had been going through since she joined Organization Thirteen weren't going to help her any. She frowned and huffed. She was only staying out because she liked being with Aqua. Aqua had already become a close friend, a dear friend. Someone she felt she could relate to. Ariexan wondered if Aqua knew what happened to Ter- wait, how did she know who Terra was?

_Because I do_ The Darkened Light spoke into her mind. Ariexan nearly nodded, why did she need to know who Terra was? Ariexan mentally shrugged it off and kept walking. The sun was setting and due to the high walls of the city, the streets were already dark. Ariexan was fully aware of the pick pockets of Agrabah and kept Oathkeeper out at night.

"We need to find a place to crash. Anyone got any ideas?" Axel asked, Ariexan rolled her eyes.

"Axel, we're in the middle of a city, we can most likely find a hotel." Ariexan told him. Aqua nodded, not being as sassy as her fellow Keyblader. Axel gave Ariexan a glare but kept on ahead. Ariexan gave him a suspicious look.

* * *

><p>The Keyblader had left Xemnas with plenty to think of. The dusks had woken him from passing out after a wound he had received trying to get Driaxenne to stay.* He was about to tend to it when he was confronted by Ariexan. He had never seen her with her hood up. Xemnas now knew that when an Nobody Keyblader puts their hood up, everything is soon to fall apart for him. Ariexan wanted his blood split and his life ended. It was clear. He would have to fight her again. Sora was nothing compared to what Ariexan could do. She would come, but she would only come when she was ready. She preferred to play fair, ok. That didn't mean that he had to as well. Ariexan would be faced with an opponent like no other.<p>

* * *

><p>After the trio had found a hotel and gotten there rooms, Ariexan stared up at the ceiling from the mat placed on her hotel room's floor. There was a knock on the stucco door frame.<p>

"Can I come in?" It was Aqua. Ariexan sat up and went over to the doorway and pulled aside the curtains.

"Hey Aqua. What's up?" She said.

"I came to see if you were okay." Ariexan stood to the side and let the older Keyblader in. Aqua went over to her window and gazed out. An image of Luxord gazing out of his window in the World that Never was flashed through her mind.

"How about that view, huh? I remember how beautiful the Land of Departure was like. I had a great view from my room there." A nostalgic tone was hinting in her voice. Ariexan frowned.

Ariexan wasn't aware of it, but Axel was listening and Aqua was trying to get her to admit what she meant by answers.

"So, anything on your mind?" Aqua asked, leaning against the window sill. Ariexan gave her an odd look.

"Well, there is something, that day you found me in Beast's Castle I had had a dream. It said that when I was reunited with Luxord, we wouldn't be the same. I don't know what that means, and I don't know if a few weeks is going to be enough to find out what I need to know. Maybe it's something that I'll find out when Luxord comes back." Ariexan said. Aqua nodded.

"I hope you find it out soon. Maybe once I find Terra and wake Ven up, maybe we can meet up sometime and you can get to know my friends. I know Ven will just love you. He's so loving." Aqua said, giggling. Ariexan smiled sadly.

"I can't wait." She told Aqua. She still wanted to tell Aqua what happened to Terra, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her friend. Soon after Aqua left and Ariexan retired to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_So what's the point?" She asked, Luxord was teaching her black jack. She found he was very patient, kind as well. He looked at her from his fan of cards._

"_To get to twenty one without going over, or at least be closer than the other players." He told her. Ariexan nodded and Luxord dealt the cards. She picked up her cards and studied them, doing the math in her head, ten and ten, twenty. She laid them down._

"_Hit or Stay?" He asked her. She gave him an odd look. _

"_If you want another card, you say 'hit' you don't want another card, you say 'stay.' Get it?" He asked her. Ariexan nodded._

"_Good." Luxord told her. _

"_So… stay." She said. Luxord nodded and laid his cards down, Ariexan turned hers face side up, Luxord studied her cards, his face blank._

"_You won." He said flatly._

"_What! Newbie beat __**YOU**__ in poker, impossible!" The rough voice of the man that shoved her through the dark corridor came. He approached the table and studied the cards._

"_Don't be proud of yourself kid, Lux here probably tampered with the cards." He said. Luxord looked up at the standing Nobody from his position on the couch._

"_Now Xigbar, she may have won fair." He told him._

"_Ha, AS IF! Luxord, you're lying through your teeth. Listen here kiddo. If he ever asks you for money, or to play strip poker, don't do it, don't ask what it is either, just say no. Got it?" The eye-patched man told her. Ariexan gave him a confused look._

"_Oh man, by Kingdom Hearts, this kid may be more intelligent than Roxas as far as talking goes, but this is ridiculous. Luxord how do you deal with her?" He asked, Ariexan was lost. Luxord looked at her with soft eyes._

"_Its my job. You've had to do the same before you know how Nobodies are." Luxord told him. Xigbar scoffed, he pushed off the table and walked away._

"_Proud?" Ariexan asked. Luxord stopped from gathering the cards, and started to laugh. _

"_Proud is a form of pride, an emotion. That's the almighty irony in this." He told her. Ariexan was still confused_

"_Irony?" _

The dream ended, just before Luxord replied. Tears came to her eyes. She turned over and crying soundlessly. Why did Xemnas have to kill him! Ariexan felt like grabbing her Keyblades and going after him. To hell with being civil. Ariexan sat up, burying her face in her hands. She looked outside the window up at the stars, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled and got up, leaning against the window, starring up at the stars.

"You're so free." She muttered to them.

"Not as much as you think." Axel's voice told her. She turned, looking at her friend. She looked down, Axel approached her.

"Listen, Ariexan. I've got your six. I always will. What happened to the good Ol' days when you told me everything?" Axel asked her. Ariexan shrugged.

"Everything I know was wrong, I just thought Xemnas was a shady guy. I never expected him to turn on me like that. I never expected Luxord to get killed! All this is wrong!" Ariexan moaned quietly and fell to the floor. Axel's arm went around her shoulder and he held her in his usual brotherly fashion.

"Everything will turn out alright. I promise, okay? Nothing else is going to hurt you. Promise." Axel comforted her. Ariexan wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Okay." Ariexan rose up, pride welling in her chest. Nothing was going to stop her now. She looked to Axel and nodded.

"Good. But remember, Rix, you can talk to me about anything." Axel told her. Ariexan nodded. The redhead gave her his signature smile and left the room. Ariexan laid down on the mat and fell back to sleep.

**~That Morning~**

"COME ON AXEL WE GOT A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!" Ariexan's now somewhat chirpy voice shattered his slumber. The redhead groaned and sat up.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Dude, we're not in TWTNW anymore, remember? Now fix your monster bed head and let's go!" Ariexan pranced out of the room.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ariexan!" Axel yelled after her and laid back down. About fifteen minutes the curtains to his window were opened.

"Come on, Axel ,wake up." Came Aqua's soft voice, Axel looked up at her and groaned again. Aqua laughed and bent over him, like she had done with Ven on the night before that fateful day.

"Come on Sleepy Head, get up, Ariexan wants to get going and she's getting impatient." Aqua told him. Axel sat up.

"I'll leave you to your privacy. You might want to hurry up before it gets too hot, Ariexan is determined to go to the market." Aqua told him. That made Axel rush. He was fully aware of the fact that his element was fire, but, that didn't mean he enjoyed the heat.

So after fifteen minutes, the trio were off to the market.

***When I said that, I'm referring to an undercover project that Driexanne was working for Saix as a spy. She basically took Saix's place as Xemnas' right hand man. So when Xemnas tried to get her to stay, she refused and he attacked her. She cut him by dragging the hook of her hookswords across his shoulder. There will be a fanfiction on this as soon as I finish this fanfic.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ariexan went flying into a wall screaming. Axel had pulled his chakrams. A giant heartless had attacked them by surprise. Ariexan plummeted to the ground below. She landed with a painful cry.

"FUCK!" She yelled and stood up, conjuring her Keyblades. She jumped up and came down, slashing at the Dark Follower. It swatted her away effortlessly, sending her sliding across the ground. Ariexan growled and attacked again. Jumping up when a sonic wave emitted from the Dark Follower.

The three had gone to Radiant Gardens, Axel just wanted to see what had become of his home. Aqua and Ariexan were up for anything. Until the Follower showed up, everything was fine. Ariexan got back up, picked up her Keyblades and attacked again. Attacking the head as the Dark Follower bowed to the ground.

After thirty minutes of battle the three of them were tiring and it seemed that the Dark Follower wasn't going down without taking one of them with it. Ariexan had already gone in and out of the Darkened Light several times, this heartless was reinforced somehow.

"GET OUT!" Came a scream from an unfamiliar female. A storm of purple bullets came raining down on the Follower. Ariexan jumped out of the way to avoid getting shot. She heard the sound of several teleporting and the sound of physical attacks, Ariexan looked up to the Dark Follower and saw a figure in the rain, the lightening flashed, just enough to see that the figure was female.

Ariexan conjured her Keyblades and attacked, helping the mystery fighter. Ariexan leaped up and brought her Keyblades down on the Followers head. Then leaping away to avoid a volley of bullets aimed at the head. She bounced and somersaulted and landed beside the fighter.

"So, who are you?" She asked. Ariexan looked at her quickly.

"The name's Ariexan, and you?" She asked, throwing a Keyblade as the ally shot.

"Bianca." She replied, Ariexan caught the Keyblade and attacked violently. Both of them did. 'Bianca' shot at the hands and Ariexan attacked the head, working as one, they took it down in fifteen minutes.

Ariexan retreated, panting heavily, blood running into her eyes, making her blink excessively. She looked at the fellow warrior. Her eyes widened as she noticed something, this girl looked a lot like Xigbar.

"Bianca!" Axel yelled and got up, he ran and hugged the woman.

"Lea!" She said, dismissing her… Sharpshooters. Was this… Xigbar's…daughter? Ariexan took a few steps back and saw Aqua struggling to get up. Ariexan went and aided her.

"Here, drink this." Ariexan told Aqua. The blue haired woman took the potion with gratitude Ariexan looked up and saw Axel and Bianca kissing. Ariexan's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She stood up and turned away. Grasping the charm of her necklace between her forefinger and thumb.

"I miss you." She muttered quietly, looking up to the sky. The rain began to come down harder, as though crying for her, so she wouldn't have to. Ariexan took out the Ten of Hearts, shielding it with her hand. It glowed radiantly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Hey Rix, come on, Bianca's letting us crash at her place for the day." Axel called, Ariexan gave a sigh and left the area. They walked on until the group left the main part of town. Walking down the side walk, Ariexan trickling behind them sadly, Aqua was casting random glances over her shoulder. Ariexan kept her head down to avoid the gazes.

Bianca fell in line beside her unexpectedly.

"Xehanort take everything from you too?" She asked, Ariexan looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh, pardon me, Xemnas. Same guy, different name. Different generation." Bianca said quietly. Ariexan looked to the ground.

"He didn't take everything, but he took something that was really important." She replied, tucking her soaking black hair behind her ears. Bianca nodded.

"He hasn't taken everything, yet. But he will. If you let him. You have to fight. You just can't mope around. I know it's painful, and I know everything seems hopeless. But you have allies, you have strong friends. You need to be with them. Strength in numbers. You can't let Xemnas come in and destroy everything. You can't stand on the side lines and expect things to get better without you doing something. You have the potential, you have the will, the spirit. Xemnas can't take that from you. You can't hope he'll go away. I made that mistake and I lost everything. Ariexan. Fight, fight in Luxord's memory, not your pain. Fight for the good of the world. Fight for everyone he's ever harmed. Terra, Aqua and Ventus, Luxord, everyone. Fight for yourself." Bianca had stopped for her speech.

"I've been waiting for you to come along. Waiting for someone who has the power to stop him. Ariexan, you can win." Bianca told her. The black haired Keyblader nodded, looking up at the older woman.

"Thanks Bianca." She said with a slight smile on her face. Bianca looked proud. She went ahead and joined Axel. The redhead looked over his shoulder at Ariexan, she gave him a nod. An old familiar feeling beginning to trickle back into her slowly. Pride.

They came to a three story house after about thirty minutes of walking and they stopped.

"Geez, I haven't been here in forever…" Axel said, Bianca laughed and smiled, then nodded sadly. She gave a sigh and lead the way into the house. Bianca grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down the hall and up several flights of steps.

Ariexan was pulled into a room and sat down, Bianca kneeled in front of her and was dabbing at her forehead with a damp clothe. Her sapphire eyes seemed to hold all the sadness in the world.

"So where are you from?" Bianca asked. Ariexan frowned.

"I don't remember much from my old world. The only things I really remember are when I lost my heart and for the short amount of time Luxord's Somebody stayed with my family." Bianca pierced her lips.

"Shame." She said. Ariexan shrugged. Wincing a little at the slight sting from the warm water seeping into her wound. Ariexan studied the room, old faded posters where hung on the wall. Oddly enough there were three doors, one with a mirror and two in front of the footboard of the bed she sat on. There was a towering old wooden secretary in the room, a silver radio sat on the pull down table. She looked beside her, seeing a giant teddy bear with a red bow tie and a plush red heart sewn into its paw. The bed she sat on was a queen size and had a series of faded light purple flowers. Several stuffed animals and a small pillow were strewn about the bed.

"Who's room was this?" She asked.

"It was mine. I moved into one of the other guest bedroom. My dad's room was across the hall and we had a board living in another guest room when I was a teenager."

"Who were they?' Ariexan asked.

"No one you would know." Bianca said quietly. Ariexan met her eyes.

"You're dad is Xigbar, isn't he?" She asked quietly. Bianca frowned.

"Yeah, I mean a lot to the whole Organization 13, except Xemnas and 10 through, well, you know me know, not sure if I mean anything to you. But, whatever…" Bianca said.

"How come he's with the Organization, he should be with you." Ariexan said. Bianca laughed sadly.

"You remind me of someone I knew once. But I'm twenty five, I don't need Dad to hold my hand anymore." Bianca said. Ariexan had spent enough time with Luxord to know when someone is not feeling as their face says. But Ariexan didn't pry, she barely knew Bianca, and she wasn't going to agitate her kind host.

"I guess you and Aqua can crash in here, I'll go figure something out with Axel." Bianca said, standing, she left the Keyblader in her room. Ariexan watched her go out the room. Ariexan moved some of the animals to the side, including a stuffed Kangaroo, which made Ariexan smile. She lay down. Aqua came into the room.

"Bianca said there was a pull out mattress under the bed. Do you want to sleep on that bed or this one?" She asked. Ariexan shrugged, she rolled of the bed and pulled out the smaller mattress. She'd take this one out of politeness.

"You can have that one, Aqua, I'll take this. I'll go ask Bianca for some sheets and a blanket." Ariexan said and left the room, going down the long hall. It was dark in the poorly lit corridor. Ariexan could see paintings fading into the darkness as they stretched up the wall. She stopped as she saw a lower picture. Ariexan took a look at the photo. A younger looking Xigbar (still with eye patch and scar, but not with the ponytail) and a fifteen year old Bianca. They seemed to be happy in the picture. But something told her that Bianca's and Xigbar's last words weren't friendly. As she remembered the way Xigbar acted in Radiant Gardens on their missions together.

He was nervous and slightly jittery, constantly looking around for something, as though someone was going to jump out at them. Not that the Nobodies of Organization 13 weren't used to that. He just seemed like he felt guilty.

Bianca seemed to be regretting something as well. She seemed sad. Though, Ariexan couldn't say much, she had only known Bianca for a little while. Ariexan looked on, seeing a thirteen year old Bianca with her arms slung around two boys necks. A blunette with blue eyes and a redhead with green eyes. Axel, Bianca, and Saix. Ariexan frowned. She continued down the hall and to the grand stairs. Going down she saw Bianca and Axel in the foyer. She quickened her pace slightly.

"Uh, Bianca. Do you have any sheets for the trundle bed?" Ariexan asked as she came down on the first floor. Bianca turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, come on." Bianca told her, leaving Axel in the foyer.

"This place is huge." Ariexan told her.

"Yeah, Dad was one of Ansem's apprentices, the guy who ruled Radiant Gardens. My dad got paid pretty well, plus, he's from really old money, so yeah. The house has come down from generations." Bianca told her. Ariexan nodded.

"Cool. Never thought Xigbar as rich." Ariexan said. Bianca laughed.

"No one would. He's real humble about it, that of all things." Bianca told her, leading Ariexan deeper into the house. Ariexan looked around, Bianca didn't have many lights on in her home. In fact, the only way Ariexan wasn't running into everything was by following Bianca's footsteps exactly. Lightening flashed outside and the house was lit up momentarily. It was eerie in this house. It had seen happier days, withstood a heartless onslaught and the reviving of Radiant Gardens. All in one generation.

"Here we are the laundry closet, there should be some sheets in here." Bianca said and opened the door, flipping on the light. Bianca grabbed a stack of bed clothes and handed them to Ariexan.

"Thanks." She told her and walked out of the laundry room and back up to the room she was sharing with Aqua.

Coming in she knelt at the bed and pulled the fitted sheet over the mattress and then the loose sheet. Ariexan looked up to Aqua who watched the rain pour down in front of her on the other side of the glass. Ariexan sat down and watched Aqua.

"Do you think they're out there somewhere, or, are they gone?" Aqua asked her, turning to her, tears glistening in her eyes. Ariexan stood and approached her friend.

"Aqua, they're out there somewhere, you just have to wake Ven and, then I'll help you find Terra." Ariexan told her, giving Aqua a hug.

"Thanks Ariexan." She said. The black haired Keyblader pulled back, offering her friend a smile. She went back to the bed and pulled a spare pillow down from the bed and laid it at the head of the trundle. She laid down, her hand behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. She toyed with her necklace, feeling Luxord's presence with the necklace and Ten of Hearts in her pocket. It put the pain at ease. If only for a minute, but it was still nice.

_Come back soon. All of you._


	32. Chapter 32

Aqua watched Ariexan closely; a dark aura was surrounding her young Keyblader friend. Ariexan was slowly becoming like Terra. Axel told Aqua that there were always points in time that Ariexan acted dark. She always came back, bright as the rising sun.

"She's falling deeper, and that is what Xemnas wants." Bianca's voice said. Aqua turned around, she saw the young Freeshooter walking across the flat roof towards her.

The two looked down at watched Axel spar with Ariexan; a chakram went flying and was deflected by Oblivion and Ariexan tossed Oathkeeper at Axel. Axel somersaulted away and the Keyblade sank into the ground. Axel smiled and ran off.

"HEY!" Ariexan yelled and ran after him, grabbing Oathkeeper as she passed it, Axel turned, running backwards briefly and sent both chakrams flying at her.

Aqua and Bianca watched on, Watching Ariexan catch up to Axel. He switched into close range and used his chakrams almost like knives.

"She is brilliant though. I'm surprised Ansem used Sora to get rid of Organization Thirteen instead of her." Bianca said.

"I think she was already a Nobody." Aqua replied. "Ariexan has told a story about the first time she saw Luxord as a Nobody. He was with Xigbar? Either it was after this Roxas character that Axel says was the Keyblader before Ariexan showed up or before the Organization regrouped." Aqua told her. Bianca winced at the mention of her father's Nobody.

Ariexan jumped to the side to avoid a fira magic and land slid after Axel. The redhead copied her and land slid away as she progressed towards him.

"They're both real good fighters." Bianca said.

"Yeah, Ariexan is real inventive and Axel is so sly he'd steal it." Aqua said laughing. They both stopped as they noticed Ariexan go into a type of whirlwind attack, moving so fast she was almost a blur. Their eyes both went wide. Ariexan, unseen by Axel, swept his feet out from under him with the flat of a Keyblade, stopped on a dime and pressed her Keyblade to Axel's chin with a bright smirk on her face.

"I win." She told him. Axel relaxed, thinking that Ariexan was going to kill him, and started to laugh.

"That's right Rix, you win." He told her, the black blade pressed to his chin disappeared, along with its brother and Ariexan helped her friend up. The two headed for the building.

"That was… impressive." Aqua said, looking to the ground. Bianca nodded soundlessly.

"I didn't think the shrimp had it in her." She said.

"Well I do, and you sounded incredibly like Xigbar with that." Ariexan told Bianca sitting down beside Aqua, leaning forward to gaze at the older woman.

"Well he was the only one that raised me from five up until seventeen." Bianca told her. Ariexan nodded, leaning back she laid down on her back and gazed up at the fluffy white clouds dancing far over head. She heaved a sigh

The two older women could still see the hurt, the pain, in Ariexan. It was slowly dulling. Aqua remembered the first time she saw Ariexan. Angry and sad at the same time, her eyes wild with anger, yet tears slipped from the corners of those silver eyes. How she shook with rage and fear, lonely yet so angry Aqua thought the small nameless girl would explode.

The moment those silver eyes locked with hers Aqua knew she had lost everything, just as she had. And something, deep inside her told her that this girl would be her way out of the Realm of Darkness.

When they had introduced themselves, Aqua had no clue what had happened to the young girl. She had found everything out when she had gone to Destiny Islands with the young girl.

Aqua watched her closely. Ariexan had her eyes closed and she was smiling sadly. She was remembering. Aqua always wondered what. She knew that Ariexan dove deep into her memories when soothing the pain of her lost loved one.

Aqua often wondered what it was like to be a Nobody, she asked Axel and Ariexan several questions on the matter, Ariexan wasn't really a help to her curiosity, and unfortunately neither was Axel. Aqua remembered sitting around a fire one night, asking them questions and such, Ariexan often left and gazed at the stars at night. She found them intriguing she often told Aqua when she asked.

Aqua then replied once by telling the younger Keyblader what Terra told them. That each star was another world, and what made them shine was the light in the residents' hearts. When a star went out, that often meant that the world had fell. Ariexan had finished the sentence for her. Aqua asked her how she knew that.

"Rodul told me, I kinda figured out what it was though before. When I was five, I watched a star go out one night when I was star gazing with my father. The next day Rodul showed up and my father said that his world was destroyed." Ariexan had replied. Aqua frowned. She knew it must have to be painful if a Nobody was feeling.

Aqua pulled her knees to her chest and rest her cheek against the balls of her knees. She looked to Bianca. There was a far off and misty look in her eyes. Then she looked to Ariexan, who was toying with the charm bracelet that was around her right wrist. Several charms went around the band; Aqua couldn't count them in one glance.

"Hey ladies, I'm ordering pizza, what you want?" Axel said, the hatch to the roof creaked open as he came up. Ariexan rolled over and looked at Axel.

"Pepperoni." She said. Axel snorted.

"Well duh, Rix, who doesn't get pepperoni when they order pizza, I'll make it double pepperoni to jazz things up a bit. Aqua, Bianca? Anything you two want?" Axel asked. Ariexan glared at him playfully. Axel gave her a wink.

"Meat lovers." Bianca told him, Axel nodded

"Aqua, you want anything special?" Ariexan asked, turning back over and sat up, looking at Aqua.

"No, thanks." Aqua told her, Ariexan gave her an odd look but looked back over to Axel.

"That's it hothead." Ariexan told Axel. He nodded and went back downstairs. Ariexan looked to the setting sun.

"You know, Axel probably thinks we're plotting against him because we're all up here." Ariexan said, Bianca laughed. Aqua remained quiet. The two black haired women looked at Aqua.

"Are you okay?" Ariexan asked. Aqua stood up.

"I have to go, I just can't do this. I'm going to go find Terra and Ven, I know they're out there somewhere." Aqua said. Unbeknownst to Aqua and Bianca the Darkened Light took over Ariexan.

"You're right. Terra and Ven are out there. Go look for them." The Darkened Light told her. Aqua nodded.

"Thanks, Ariexan. Believe it or not, you taught me some things." Aqua told the young Keyblader. She nodded, now having control again.

"Be sure to come see me once you find them." Ariexan told Aqua. The Keyblade Master smiled and nodded.

"Alright." She said and activated her armor and was gone, zipping away into the sky. Ariexan watched her go, she then looked at Bianca.

"I fight along side her once, before Radiant Gardens fell. We didn't really talk. I helped her protect a little girl from some Unversed." Bianca told her, looking at her with those sad blue eyes.

"Unversed?" Ariexan asked.

"The heartless of the 1990's" Bianca told her. Ariexan scrunched her eyebrows at her but didn't say anything to her.

"Was it lying when it told her that they were out there somewhere?" Ariexan asked.

_No._ It told her simply in her mind.

"I wish I could help her, but I only have limited time out. I have to go back in two weeks. I might as well now though…. I'm not going to figure out anything in two weeks." Ariexan said.

"Not necessarily." Bianca told her.

"What?" Ariexan asked, looking at the young Freeshooter.

"I figured out old Xehanort in the first two days. I learned a lot." Bianca said. Ariexan frowned thoughtfully. They watched the pizza guy roll in. Axel went out onto the front lawn to meet him with the munny.

The stars came out and the two of them looked up, watching the twinkling beings. Axel came up with the pizza.

"Hey-wait, where's Aqua?" Axel asked as he approached them and sat down.

"She left to go look for Terra and Ventus. The Darkened Light told her they were out there somewhere."

"How would it know?" Axel asked her, opening a box of pizza and taking a slice.

"The Darkened Light is just as old as Dark and Light, Axel. It was there when the whole ordeal with Aqua, Ven, and Terra was happening." She told him. Axel took a thoughtful bite of his pizza and Ariexan searched for the double pepperoni pizza, finding it she joyfully took a slice. Bianca herself was attacking the meat lover's pizza.

"I hope Aqua finds them. I told her to come see me once she does. She said I would like them. I think I reminded her of Terra. Did you see that look on her face when I told her I used to not be able to control the Darkened Light?" She asked Axel. The redhead chewed thoughtfully. Then nodded.

"Yeah, if I hadn't seen you after Luxord got killed, that look on her face would've made me wince." Axel told her in reply. Ariexan nodded. Bianca watched them. Remembering what it was like when she and Lea were teenagers, talking on the rooftop.

"_What are you gunna do? I mean, it's not like your dad's going to listen to you. He's convinced there's nothing wrong with this Xehanort character. When you've seen it yourself." Lea told her. Bianca frowned._

_ "I know. I'll think of something, I mean, I always do, right?" She asked him. Lea nodded. _

_ "Maybe you could talk to Isa, you now how good he is at stuff like that." Bianca shook her head._

_ "That's revenge, Lea, not getting hard core proof. That is a Freeshooter thing." Bianca told her friend with a wink. Lea smiled his signature side smile._

Axel could tell Bianca was deep in thought. Deep in her memories, ones of happier times.

He looked to Ariexan, who for once in a seemingly long time seemed happy. Contently munching away at her slice of pizza and gazing up at the moon.

What was he feeling? He couldn't tell you if you asked him today. An ocean of emotions, he really couldn't tell what was dominant. Axel heaved a sigh.

"When we get done here, we can go back, Axel. We can spend the next two weeks here if you want. I won't be finding my answers until I can get into new worlds. Going on recon with Demyx might do that." Axel laughed.

"You know you'd be doing most of the work. Plus the only thing you'll be doing is heart collection. Kingdom Hearts is almost complete, Rix. Saix'll want you to complete it as soon as possible." Axel told her.

"But what if Luxord isn't back yet? What will happen?" Ariexan asked. Axel thought about it.

"I don't know. The others aren't selfish, but I'm pretty sure they have their limit as to how long they will wait for Luxord to come back." Axel told her, Ariexan frowned and put her pizza down.

"Right. I just hope he'll still get a heart even if he comes back after Kingdom Hearts is complete." She got up and went down into the house.

"And then there were two." Bianca commented, "I know her pain though. She's holding together well." Bianca said. Axel nodded.

"She has friends. People she can trust. Someone is always watching over her." Axel said, looking up to the stars above.


	33. Chapter 33

So after Bianca and Axel said their goodbyes, they returned to the Organization. It was silent as the two Nobodies walked through the darkness of the Dark Corridor. Axel watched her.

"So, what did you think of Bianca?" Axel asked. Ariexan looked at him.

"She's nice. I guess you've known her for a while?" Ariexan asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, since we were in cribs I guess. I know Bianca as far back as I can remember." He told her. Ariexan nodded. They came out on the other side and Ariexan was tackled in a hug.

"I MISSED YOU!" It was Exeane.

"Easy there, Pet. Give Princess her space." Xigbar told her. He stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Ariexan looked around, seeing the glory of the new base of operations.

"Ariexan!" Demyx came out of nowhere, hugging her too. Ariexan smiled. Hugging him back.

"Hey Demyx." She said calmly.

"We were going to throw you a party, but you came back early." Zexion said, approaching her. She smiled.

"Thanks. Yeah, I needed to come back. I'll probably do better surrounded by people who care." Ariexan told them.

"I suppose Saix will want to see you. I'll take you to him." Zexion told her, Ariexan nodded and followed her old friend.

"So, how were things without me?" She asked Zexion. He looked at her.

"Quiet, uneventful. Quite peaceful actually. Axel didn't have the spirit to pull any pranks. With Xemnas gone work goes smoothly and no one is on edge anymore." Zexion updated her on everything that had happened. They came to a pair of doors.

"He's in there." Zexion told her, Ariexan nodded and knocked on the door, she waited patiently. The door swung open and Saix was revealed.

"Hi." She said simply. Saix's eyes widened.

"Ariexan, you're back early." He said, surprised.

"Yeah, I won't be able to figure everything out in two weeks." Ariexan told him. Saix nodded.

"Come in, I'll brief you on everything that has happened." Saix stepped away from the door, revealing his office; it wasn't much different from the one in TWTNW. Saix took a seat at the desk and Ariexan sat down in front of him.

"Before you start, there is something you probably need to know. Xemnas is still alive. I can beat him. But I need to do some things; I need to practice, and hard. I need better opponents than just heartless and lesser Nobodies." Saix was speechless.

"Xemnas, is still alive?" Saix repeated dangerously. Ariexan nodded nervously. Saix took a deep breath.

"Alright, that's fine. I can do something about this. All we need is Xemnas' DNA and Vexen can create clones. You can practice on those." Saix told her.

"How are you going to get his DNA?" Ariexan asked.

"Well if he cooperated a few years ago when Vexen took blood samples of each member, we have that. But if he didn't, then I'll figure something out. I'll send lesser Nobodies or, maybe we can conduct a stealth mission, I'm sure our strongest members could hold their own against Xemnas." Saix said.

"Alright, back to business. You're second in command; you hand out missions, everything I had done before. You can handle that now, right? Driaxenne can handle them a bit longer if you are not ready." Saix told her, going through files.

"No, work will keep my mind off things." Ariexan said Saix nodded.

"Would you mind starting by going down to the labs and see if we do have that blood sample. Vexen will be more than willing to help." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded and left Saix's office and descended the stairs to the labs. There was an infirmary, not as large as the one in TWTNW; in fact, the lab was bigger than the infirmary, only thirteen beds. Like they needed.

"Vexen?" Ariexan called, the door to the lab opened, Vexen hung his head out of the doorway, looking at her in surprise.

"You're already back, Thirteen?" Vexen asked, leaving the lab. Ariexan was a bit weirded out by Vexen's… friendliness.

"Yeah. Um. A few years ago, did Xemnas participate in the blood samples?" Ariexan asked, taking a small step away from Vexen. The scientist inclined an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, but everything I had done in that lab stayed there. This one is far more adequate for my needs." Vexen told her. Ariexan's jaw dropped.

"In TWTNW? Great, Saix is going to pissed." Ariexan said, storming off. She returned to Saix's office.

"Saix, bad news. Everything that Vexen did in that lab stayed there. We'll have to go regardless." Ariexan told her superior. Saix growled angrily.

"Alright, since Xaldin is gone that leaves Lexeaus, Xigbar, and Axel would make a nice distraction, if needed of course. Send them, Zexion will go to open the lab; Vexen is too precious to this whole plan. This world is on the same clock as TWTNW send them tonight. In fact, tell them to get ready now." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded and left the office.

"Wait, where are the dorms?" Ariexan asked.

"Go up three floors." Saix told her. She nodded and headed for the stairs. Going up three flights she marveled at the beauty of the new base. Exiting through the doors she went to the room with Xigbar's number on it and knocked. The door was opened.

"You already taking up the job of second in command?" Xigbar asked. That was when she realized that it should be Xigbar in control of the entire Organization, not Saix. She looked to the ground, or at least in her place.

"Y-yeah. Um, well you need to get ready for a stealth mission to TWTNW. Tonight." Ariexan said looking up at him.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Xigbar asked. Ariexan nodded. Xigbar gave her a nod.

"I'll give you the briefing in the Communing Room tonight at about twelve before you leave." Ariexan told Xigbar. He nodded and closed the doors. Ariexan went on to Lexeaus' room and knocked. The gentle giant asked no questions upon receiving his mission, just nodded and closed the door. Onto Zexion.

"Hey Zexion. Um, you need to get ready for a mission to TWTNW you're leaving at twelve tonight. I'll give you the briefing when you report." Zexion nodded. Ariexan went on to Axel's room. Knocking on the door Axel opened it.

"Hello Superior!" Axel teased, Ariexan giggled a little.

"Hi Axel. Umm you have a late night mission tonight, stealth mission to TWTNW. Report tonight at twelve." Axel groaned.

"What! Why?" Axel asked.

"I'll give you the briefing tonight, when you report. OK, just get ready." She told him as she walked away. The redhead narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and closed his door. She was heading to her own room passing by a door with the Roman numeral ten. Her heart stopped for a second.

"Its always darkest before dawn." Driaxenne's voice sounded behind her. Ariexan stopped, seeing Number Eleven leaning out of her room across the hall. Ariexan nodded.

"I know." She replied. Driaxenne came out of her room and enveloped the Keyblader in a hug.

"I know you don't know this, but I'm familiar the pain of losing everything you have. My oldest brother was crowned Lord of the Dead and was banished to the Afterlife. My youngest brother was fell in love with a mortal and he was put to execution. He escaped and I have never heard from him again. I was never close to my second oldest brother. My oldest brother basically raised me. My mother was always busy, my father was Father Time in my world. He tried to pay attention to me when he could. But he never really could. I know Luxord was your world. And I know the pain of losing your world. If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm always around." Driaxenne told Ariexan.

The Keyblader nodded and retreated to her own room. It wasn't dull, but rather extravagant. The walls were a rich deep red with a black outlining and the bed was a queen. The bed matching with the walls, the main color was deep red with a black line going around the blanket with Japanese symbols sewn into the fabric. She smiled her room was lulling.

She checked the time, about 11:30. They'll be leaving in thirty minutes. Ariexan bustled about the room, going through the room, checking things out. She sat down at the desk and went through the drawers.

Ariexan stopped when she opened a drawer, a picture of her, Luxord, and the rest of their makeshift family on Christmas Day. She, Exeane, Demyx and Axel wore Christmas hats. Her arms were wrapped around Luxord's neck loosely and he had a lazy half smile of his face. Instead of crying, Ariexan smiled sadly. She turned it over seeing masculine handwriting on the back.

_Even if one of us is gone, we're still here. Families, even makeshift ones, can keep it together. I promise._

"I thought it might make you 'feel' better when you came back if Luxord wasn't with you." It was Demyx. She looked at him giving him a smile.

"Thanks Dem. It does. I wasn't looking for Luxord though. It'll be a while until he comes back. I think." She told him, getting up, she gave Demyx a grateful hug.

"I overheard you talking to the others about a mission to the old base. What's going on?" Demyx asked when they sat down in her room. Ariexan contemplated telling Demyx. She wasn't sure if she should worry him.

"If anything happens, I'll tell you. Ok?" She told him. Demyx almost frowned, but nodded. They talked awhile. Ariexan had to be in the Communing Room before the others. She left about fifteen minutes before midnight

She paced the room, Saix with her. He watched her closely, his arms folded over his chest and a calm, expressionless look on his face. She muttered would be calming words to herself, though, Saix could hear her.

"You'll be fine, you're a highly respected member of the Organization and I ran it by every member before I appointed you second in command." Saix told her. Ariexan stopped

"So, I shouldn't feel guilty? I mean, technically, Xigbar should be in charge, but of course, Xemnas was the one that appointed him Number Two. But he also appointed you as Second in Command." Saix let the poor girl ramble, knowing she needed to get her worries out. The team came into the room. Ariexan stopped and turned on a dime to meet them face to face.

"Ok, so…it turns out Xemnas is still alive. That I don't have what it takes to take him out, just yet, whether I have the Darkened Light on my side or not. So I need to train. Saix and I discussed it, and we need his DNA- I uh…" Saix could tell she was drowning.

"We need you to go on a stealth mission to TWTNW to retrieve Xemnas' DNA from the old labs so Vexen can make fighting clones so Ariexan can train." Saix said, coming out from the shadows, saving Ariexan.

"Ok, uh, question. What if these clones are intelligent enough to seriously harm Ariexan?" Axel said, anger dancing like the fire he wielded in his eyes. Saix glared at Axel.

"Vexen will be able to shut them down. And if they are intelligent enough to disregard the instructions, we'll have a team of members to take the clones down. Vexen is not making them to be exactly like Xemnas, just with his powers, strength, and fighting techniques. They will be mindless and they will not be able to think for themselves. They will attack on command, just as they will shut down on command. Does that answer all of your questions, Axel?" Saix told him. Axel blinked and turned his head to the side, heaving a sigh.

"Fine." Axel told him. Saix nodded.

"Ok, so. Good Luck?" Ariexan asked for than she said, but they got it. The Dark Corridor opened and they disappeared one by one. She looked to Saix.

"Soo, that sucked." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Saix cracked a smile and even laughed a little.

"It takes practice, but I know you'll do fine. They all know what you're going through, they understand." Saix told her. Ariexan nodded. Saix walked past her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"You should rest. You haven't slept in your own bed in ages." Saix told her. Ariexan smiled nervously. Saix nodded and walked away. She wasn't going to sleep tonight, not until her comrades came back.


	34. Chapter 34

Ariexan paced again, walking around the Communing Room in angst. Not knowing whether Xemnas had detected the team or not. It was driving her mad. She conjured her Keyblade as she heard someone approaching.

"Ariexan?" Came the quiet coo of Exeane as the small Nobody came into the Communing Room. Ariexan stopped, watching her approach.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" She asked Exeane. The small blue eyed Nobody looked to the ground and yawned.

"I couldn't stay asleep. I'm used to…" Her voice trailed off. Ariexan raised an eye brow. She'd done it. Captured Xigbar's nonexistent heart. Ariexan smiled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Ariexan told her, Exeane smiled sleepily, looking her cutest. Ariexan smiled sadly.

"Do you know where Xigbar went?" Exeane asked, Ariexan stopped. Xigbar didn't tell her, of course he didn't…

"Oh who knows where he goes, come on I'll take you back to bed." Ariexan said and started walking away. Exeane followed her.

"Who's room are you in?" Ariexan asked.

"Mine." Exeane told her. The Keyblader walked down the hall. Tiptoeing past Saix's room and going on to the last four rooms. She stopped on the door to the right of Luxord's and left Exeane at her room. She stopped in front of Luxord's room. What did it look like? She wanted to find out, but she felt like she would be intruding…

She stared up at the silver Roman Numeral Ten carved into the mahogany door. She frowned and gave a quiet sigh, then moved on. She walked quietly down the hall and back to the Communing Hall. She remained standing, moving, so she wouldn't fall asleep. Kingdom Hearts gave a dull lulling glow, pouring into the Communing Room.

Axel snuck around the corner, following Xigbar. The Freeshooter glimpsed around the edge of the wall into the hallway, then darted across the hall. Axel repeated this. He had had his hood up the entire mission.

"Put that hood up, Flamesilocks! If Xemnas does see us, that red hair of yours will be what gives us away!" Xigbar had told him before they entered TWTNW. Axel had grumbled silently the entire time. Falling in line behind Xigbar, he watched Zexion slink across the hall and Lexeaus gracefully lumber. After that was done, they walked on.

Xigbar had called this place home for years. Now it felt unfamiliar, a No Man's Land. Desolate. Intimidating. Even to him. Xigbar was worried that Xemnas would appear in their path, attacking without question. He knew Xemnas too well to think that he wouldn't.

"The steps'll be a challenge, but I think we'll be fine." Xigbar whispered. The rest of the team nodded. They all froze when they heard footsteps. Xigbar was the first to recover. Teleporting away, he was far enough behind the enemy to see it was Xemnas. Xigbar teleported behind him and knocked the silvernette out. Xigbar continued on. He found the rest of the crew.

"Why don't we just finish him now?" Axel asked eagerly as Xigbar gave them the news.

"How about I run around with chakrams and telling everyone to 'Get it memorized?' No, that's your job, just like defeating Xemnas is Ariexan's job." Xigbar told him.

"Now come on, we only got a little bit of time before Xemnas wakes up. Time's precious, now get a move on." Xigbar said, walking away from the other three.

"Isn't there a possibility that Xemnas changed the code to the lab?" Axel asked.

"No, Xemnas didn't know the first code. If he figured it out. I have an overriding code that can't be changed so we can get in." Zexion told him. Axel nodded. They got to the lab. It was hours. Xigbar was being especially careful with this.

Zexion entered the admission code and the doors slid open, allowing the members access to the labs.

"Come on you two, we'll guard the entrance to the lab while Zexion gets the blood." Xigbar said, leaving. Axel and Lexeaus followed him, leaving Zexion to the labs.

"He can open dark corridors where ever he wants. I don't think Guarding a door is going to be good enough. That's why I need to get this done quickly." Zexion said as he searched the lab for the blood samples. Xigbar stared at the entrance to the infirmary. Axel watched the entrance to the labs. Lexeaus at the middle, ready to meet Xemnas if he came in.

Zexion searched for the hidden freezer Vexen kept. Why was the scientist so absurd! He didn't have to hide the damned freezer. Time was running out. Xemnas wasn't going to stay out cold forever.

Xigbar was getting nervous. Fidgeting, looking around, he hands twitching. Axel saw it. He raised an eyebrow. If Xigbar was nervous, he knew he should be. Axel summoned his chakrams, Xigbar cast a glance over his shoulder as he heard the sound of flames hissing and saw Axel with his chakrams, nervously twirling them.

"What is taking Zexion so long?" Lexeaus heard Xigbar hiss. He cast a glance over his shoulder at his fellow members, Axel had his weapons, twirling them nervously. Lexeaus himself wondered what was taking Zexion himself.

"Remind me to kick Vexen's ass when we get home. I know this wouldn't be taking this long if he hadn't hid that damn blood cabinet." Xigbar said. Lexeaus knew Xigbar was right.

"How are you doing Zexion?" Axel called.

"Not having any luck." Zexion replied. There was a crash from the lab, and a cry from Zexion. Through the frosted glass window, Axel could see the figure of Xemnas. Axel bust into the labs, seeing Xemnas picking Zexion up by his neck, choking him. Axel sent his chakrams after Xemnas. One sank into Xemnas' arm and the other cut his chest as it came zipping back to Axel.

Xemnas dropped Zexion, who landed in a gasping heap. Xigbar raced in, got Zexion and ran, Axel had to keep Xemnas distracted. He faced the silvernette.

_Remember, don't kill him , no matter how bad you want to. He won't stay dead unless its Ariexan. _Axel told himself as he ducked from an attack. Coming up quick, Axel shouldered Xemnas in the chest, hitting his wound. Xemnas gave a strangled cry and stumbled away, clawing at his chest. Lexeaus came in, threw Xemnas to the ground, effortlessly picking up a heavy table and pinned Xemnas to the ground. They retreated.

"We have lost one to Xemnas' hand, we will not lose another." Lexeaus told Axel. The redhead nodded.

"Thanks man." He told the giant. Lexeaus nodded and walked through the Dark Corridor. Axel followed suite.

Ariexan was still pacing, going at a much slower pace than before, but she was awake, just barely though. She could barely keep her eyes open. A dark corridor opened, Xigbar came in, followed by a shaken looking Zexion. Then Axel and Lexeaus, they all looked unharmed.

"Did you get the sample?" Ariexan asked.

"No. Xemnas came in and we got out of there." Xigbar told her. How was she supposed to defeat Xemnas?

"But, as always. I come through. I sunk a chakram in Xemnas' arm and got what we went for." Axel said, closing the corridor behind him.

"Good take that to Vexen, right away. Got it?" Ariexan told him, her words extremely slurred from drowsiness.

"Girl, get to bed! Damn! You sound drunk, and I'm pretty sure that if a light was on you'd look like it to. Wait, you're not drunk, are you?" Xigbar said, approaching her. Ariexan shook her head. Xigbar grabbed her by the chin and looking hard at Ariexan's face as he tilted her chin up.

"No, just tired. Good job you guys. I'm going to bed." Ariexan said, leaving the room. Xigbar humph-ed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Amen to that." Xigbar said, retreating to his own room for the night. He didn't want to wake Exeane. Lexeaus followed silently and Zexion brought up the rear.

Ariexan crashed down onto the bed, she sank down into the covers. She picked herself up to pull off her boots, ignoring the rest of her clothes. The bed was perfect for her. She fell asleep in moments.

_~Dream~_

_She was in TWTNW_. _She was fighting Xemnas, again. They were on the Sky Deck. It was even darker now that Kingdom Hearts was gone. Going at Xemnas, he sent up a shield and she went flying through the air. Slamming hard on the ground and slid. Xemnas land slid and attacked. Ariexan didn't even have time to block. His attack sent her flying. She crash landed on a walkway down below, she felt a few bones crack._

_Xemnas fluently walked out of a Dark Corridor towards her. She got off her stomach and started to struggle away from him, sliding across the ground in a weak demeanor. Xemnas simply reached down and grabbed her ankle, yanking her towards him. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, ramming an Ethereal Blade into her stomach. She couldn't scream. She could only gasp in pain. Staring into Xemnas' rage filled eyes made her feel insignificant. She couldn't defeat him. He was the embodiment of Darkness. He was powerful._

Ariexan woke up with a jolt, sweat dampening her brow, she gasped for breathe. Looking around her she found she was safe in her room. She snuggled down into her bed, she grabbed one of the extra pillowed and snuggled with it, sadly pretending that it was Luxord. She missed him.

Her mind drifted off to her dream. It was just a dream, right? Not some oracle foretelling the future. She opened her eyes. Just a dream, right? Of course it was, who was she kidding? She's going to practice. She'll be able to defeat him. Vexen was probably creating the clones right then. She turned over and looked at the clock. 4:55, she should be getting up by now. She had missions to hand out and she had to get up before everyone.

She went to see Saix, he was in his office, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked at her. His ember eyes tired.

"I told you, you should get some sleep last night. You look terrible. There is an extra mug in the cabinet above the coffee machine. Get some coffee, trust me, its your friend." Saix told her. Ariexan smiled tiredly. She went and obeyed Saix's order for coffee.

"I had a weird dream about Xemnas last night, erm, earlier." Ariexan told Saix. The blunette tiredly ran his hand through his hair, glancing at his coffee mug.

"Oh?" He said, turning to look at Ariexan. She was pouring the coffee into the teal mug.

"I was fighting him. But he was just, impossible to beat. I couldn't even touch him. Do you think its an omen or something?" Ariexan asked Saix as she scooped sugar into her coffee, then followed with creamer.

"Did Luxord ever show you to read cards?" Saix asked. Ariexan searched her memory.

"I think. Yeah, yeah he did. Why? Should I do it?" She asked. Saix nodded.

"Just to be safe." He told her. She nodded and took a drink of her coffee. She inhaled the scent of coffee.

"Are their cards in Luxord's room, or did those go with him?" Ariexan asked. Saix turned to his computer. Typing in an access code. "I think when I was in there I saw a deck. I'm not sure. I was somewhat berserker then, so my memory is fuzzy." Saix told her. She nodded and left Saix's office and went onto Luxord's room. She opened the door hesitantly. She peered in; the darkness of the room was being fended off by the golden glow of a bedside lamp. His room was elegant, suited him perfectly. Dark mahogany walls faded into the darkness of a high ceiling. The bed was a king size with a thick black quilt on the top, burgundy pillows stretched across the head of the bed. A classy looking poker table had poker chips stacked neatly along with a handy little compartment for cards. The floor was a luxurious green carpet. A lone grandfather clock stood in the corner, ticking away patiently.

Ariexan made her way down over to the poker table and sat her coffee mug down. She pulled the cards and laid four down, face down. Honestly, if you were to ask her how she felt then; she'd tell you she was trembling, terrified that all for would be spades. Luxord had told her that was what he pulled the night before he lost his heart.

After a few moments of mental preparation, she turned over the first one, spade. The second one, spade. She was truly trembling then, third, spade. Fourth…

"Lux-oh, its you, I thought Luxord was back for a minute. What are you doing in here, Princess?" It was Xigbar, he came in right before she was going to turn over the last card.

"Luxord taught me how to read cards. I had a weird dream last night that was far from good. I asked Saix if he though it was an omen. He didn't know. He told me to come read cards." She explained to him as he approached her.

"I'm giving you and the others that went to TWTNW the day off. Go do whatever." Ariexan told Xigbar. As he turned, she grabbed his elbow. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Are you ok with me being second in command?" She asked him. Xigbar gave her a laugh and a signature Xigbar smile.

"Yeah princess. If I were second in command, this place would be insane. Just do your job. Okay?" Xigbar told her. She nodded. Grabbing her coffee mug she followed him out of the room, closing the door behind her. Not realizing that she hadn't turned the last card over.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Involves a scene in which we see Ariexan's fighting before the Darkened Light and when she was about Agent Rank.**_

_Dream_

_Her sight began to go black. Xemnas pulled the Ethereal blade from her and disappeared, leaving her to fade into the Darkness alone. Blackness crawled over her eyes. Then she felt a hand on her face, a gentle caress._

"_Wake up, Love." She heard his voice she opened her eyes and saw Luxord. She gasped and went to throw her arms around his neck but stopped due to a sharp pain in her stomach._

"_Am I Dead?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head._

"_No Love, not yet. But you can defeat Xemnas before you do." Luxor told her kneeling. She met his eyes._

"_What, how?" She asked him, grabbing his lower arm._

"_Xemnas wants the Darkened Light, yes?" Luxord asks her._

"_Yeah, he wants an attack dog more or less, but in a way, yes." Ariexan told him. Luxord leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips._

"_Give him what he wants." Luxord told her._

_End Dream_

Her eyes fluttered open. Give him what he wants? What? Why? That would just get her killed. Ariexan shrugged and got out of bed. She got ready and went to meet Saix for their daily morning meeting. Walking into the office, she saw Saix with his head down.

"Are you stressed out or are you just too tired to pull your head up, I need to know so I can laugh and not get in trouble." Ariexan told him, starting the coffee.

"Tired." Saix muttered. Ariexan asked and got out the two coffee mugs. Saix still didn't pull his head up. It was nice now that he was semi relaxed.

"How are the clones coming around?" She asked. Saix didn't say anything for a minute.

"I checked in with Vexen and he said they'll be done physically about by the time you hand out all the missions. He also said he'll be able to put in some basic attack combos, no powers or anything. I think you held up your own against him and his powers quite well.

"He didn't use any powers…" She told Saix. Saix pulled his head up and looked at her, his eyes half awake.

"He didn't. So he was holding out on you? Odd." Saix says. The coffee maker goes off and she gives Saix his coffee, black, then went back to doctor her own.

"Yeah. I'm afraid of what it's going to be like when he does use his powers." Ariexan said, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of her coffee. Saix nodded.

"But you will be able to take him. We're making sure of that." Saix told her, waking up a bit. Ariexan looked into her coffee, her tired reflection stared back at her.

"I hope so." Ariexan said.

"Did you have another dream?" Saix asked her, Ariexan nodded and took a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah." She said. "I was in the Dark Realm and Luxord was there, it was after Xemnas had basically done me told me in to give Xemnas what he wants. What Xemnas wants is the DarkenedLight. And that would just get me destroyed." She told him. Saix thought long on this.

"I don't know. Its six, you should head on to the Communing Room." Saix told her, taking a glimpse at the clock on his computer. Ariexan nodded and finished her coffee.

She paced in the Communing Room, a new habit she had taken up recently.

"Yeah Luxord, just give Xemnas the Darkened Light, yeah, that'll get this done and over with, with me joining you in the Dark Realm and the rest of the worlds falling with it. Ugh, what does that even mean! I mean, that is just a stroke of genius! Humph." She growled angrily. She wished he were with her, badly.

"Morning Ariexan." Came Driaxenne's voice at the entranceway to the Communing Room. Ariexan looked to the older woman.

"Hi, Driaxenne." She said as the Immortal approached her.

"So, what's my mission for today?" Driaxenne asked.

"Recon with Demyx. You're investigating a place called New Orleans." Ariexan told her. Driaxenne nodded and went to rouse the still sleeping Demyx. Ariexan turned and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. Suddenly frustrated she slammed her fist against the glass wall in rage. She unleashed an angry animalistic scream and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach, she hugged herself. Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes.

"Hey Arie-oh my! XIGBAR!" It was Exeane, two sets of footsteps thundered in her general direction. She stood before they could get to her. Putting her weight on the glass, she cast a look-over her shoulder at the two. Xigbar was looking at her with a wildly worried look and Exeane looked terrified.

"I'm fine." She told them. Xigbar took a small step towards her. Ariexan was taking slow deliberate breaths, trying to compose herself. She looked full them when she felt in control again.

"Xigbar. We need you to stay today. I'll go deeper into detail later. Exeane. You have a mission in Beast Castle." She told them. Exeane nodded and left immediately.

"The first clone is almost done. It will be done by the time I hand out all of the missions for today. You and Lexeaus are to be on stand by in case the thing goes hay wire and I can't stop it by myself." Ariexan told Xigbar.

"Ariexan. You, I." He gave a type of sighing growl.

"If you ever feel like you're about to have another episode like what I just witnessed. Come find me. Alright? I-I care too much to see you suffer like this." Xigbar told her. Ariexan wasn't shocked by his seriousness. She knew it would turn up one day or the other.

"I know. Thanks Xigbar, I appreciate it, I really do." She told him. Xigbar gave her one final meaningfu llook before he retreated back into the depths of the castle. Ariexan watched him go. She gave a heavy sigh and turned to the glass window in front of her and pressed her forehead to the glass. Tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. She lost herself in her memories.

_She stood at her window, the Sky Deck up and to the side of her window. She could just barely make out Saix and the Superior having a meeting. She pressed her head to the glass in front of her and gazed into the reflection of her eyes. A hand grabbed her arm and a set of loving fingers tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_What's wrong, love?" He asked her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Luxord's torso and fell into him lightly._

"_I'm just stressed with this whole Darkened Light thing. If one thing sets me off, the Darkened Light can come in and take over." She told him. Luxord wrapped her in his arms._

"_Everything will be fine, love."_

Tears fell down her cheeks, shesobbed silently. Nothing was fine, he lied, he couldn't keep his promise. Luxord let himself die…

The pain tore into her chest andshe fell to her knees. Her heart jerked violently and she leaned against the wall of glass. Someone came into the Communing Room.

_God, this is the worst place tohave a mental breakdown._ She thought to herself. Axel stood there, froze,watching her. He came forth and knelt.

"Today just isn't your day is it?" He asked, embracing her in his brotherly fashion. She wrapped her arms around his scrawny torso and shook her head.

"It's alright Rix." He told herquietly. Ariexan gave a shaky sigh. She wasn't entirely sure if work was thebest thing for her now. She mentally shook her head and stood, wiping her tearsaway. Axel stood with her.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, as though her break down hadn't happened. Ariexan gaveanother sigh.

"Shadow globs in Neverland." She told him absently. Axel nodded and opened a Dark Corridor. He gave her one last look before he left. Demyx came groggily into the room, being tailed by Driaxenne. Demyx looked at her, they met eyes momentarily. She looked away two disappeared through a Dark Corridor. She stood alone in the Communing Room for about fifteen minutes until Lexeaus came in.

"The Xemnas clones are almost done. They'll be done by the time that I finish handing out missions. Saix needs you to stay here so if something goes wrong and I can't stop it myself, you and Xigbar can help me stop it." She told him as the gentle giant walked up to her. She avoided eye contact with him. Something about meeting eyes with Lexeaus made her uncomfortable. He said nothing, keeping his usual vigil of silence. She watched him walk out of the Communing Room and down the hall.

Eventually everyone had gone out on their missions and Ariexan went out to the training hollow in the woods behind the castle. She walked out and saw the woods looming ahead of her, thestood tall in front of her, making her feel small and insignificant. Lanterns lit the path leading into the woods. Ariexan walked into the woods. She looked around her. The woods were thick, but not thick enough for a human to hide in. She shuddered; the blood chilling feeling of being watched by hostile eyes overwhelmed her.

Ariexan conjured a Keyblade and kept walking, quickening her pace. She got a clearing and saw Xigbar, Lexeaus standing on the other side of the bridge that connected one side of thetraining hollow with the other. Saix, Vexen, and the Xemnas clone stood on thestone bridge. It arched over the stream that cut unevenly through the clearing.

It watched her with curious eyes. Ariexan nervously locked gazes with it. Saix peered over its shoulder.

"It can't hurt you, well not yet, at least. Vexen told me it was done. I thought me meant mentally as well. But it didn't." Saix told her.

"Its still creepy." She walked to them timidly.

"Um, so I was walking here and I got a creepy feeling. Someone might want to check that out." Ariexan told them, Xigbar's attention flicked to her.

"Come on, Princess, I'll go withyou to do that. The clone won't be done for another fifteen minutes." Xigbar told her and walked over the bridge, he himself giving the clone an unnerved returned the look blankly, watching Xigbar walk past and then watched his back. Xigbar guided Ariexan away by her shoulder. She gave him an odd look, he kept his gaze ahead.

"Uh, everything okay, Xigbar?"She asked him while trying not to trip; he was pushing her faster than she was walking.

"No." He said briefly.

"Want to talk about it orsomething before I fall on my face?" She asked him, Xigbar stopped.

"Is this where you felt weird?" He asked, not answering her question. She looked around, shaking her head.

"No, I think it was a little bit further." She told him. He gave a slight grunt and continued on, leaving her behind this time. Ariexan followed him he stopped and summoned his SharpShooters.

"Other members have reported that. I'm getting tired of it." Xigbar muttered as Ariexan walked up to him.

"What doyou think it is?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're gunna find out." He almost set out into the woods until they heard Saix's call.

"Ariexan, Xigbar, come on, Vexen is almost done with the programming and I don't want ton have to come hunt you two down when he's done with it." Saix said approaching them. Xigbar looked disappointed but he followed anyways. They came back into the clearing and Xigbar returned to his post. Ariexan was at the bottom of the bridge, looking up at the silhouetted Xemnas clone. What was he like? Who was Xemnas?

What was he like, if he had a heart, if he had decency, if he was, good? Ariexan then realized how much good for the world someone of Xemnas' intellect could do. How much good Xemnas could do. But she soon remember just how, gullible he was. How she and Saix plotted against him and he never once became suspicious.

Those orange eyes now looked at her in wonder, curiosity. Not like she was a something with consciousness, looked at her with a type of respect. She walked up to Vexen.

"Does it know it's a clone?" She whisperedquietly. Vexen looked at her oddly.

"No, actually." Vexen nudged the clone it looked at him.

"Do you know, what you are?" Vexen asked. The clone looked at him like the question was crazy. Ariexan took a step back, afraid that it was going to say Xemnas, Superior of the In Between. She kept walking back until she was against the stone railing of the bridge.

Saix saw her fear. Saix was now certain that she feared Xemnas. The way she merely retreated from a clone of Xemnas. She had good reason, but she had to get over it if she were to face Xemnas and win.

"I am a clone of something far more dangerous." It said. Ariexan let out a relieved sigh. Vexen nodded.

"Interesting." He noted

"Now, simulate Attack Pattern A." Vexen demanded, the clone summoned the signature weapons of Xemnas, Ethereal Blades. Ariexan flinched a little, but she steeled her nerves. The clone swiped at the air at a blinding speed, Ariexan had to duck.

"Careful Thirteen!" Vexen hissed and pulled Ariexan behind him, out of the danger zone. The clone came to a rest.

"Simulate Attack Pattern B." Vexen said.

"It feels nice being able to boss Xemnas around, huh, Vexen?" Xigbar called in a taunting tone. Vexen sent a glare over his shoulder at Xigbar as the clone swung around in a circle. There was something chillingly familiar about Xemnas' attack patterns… Ariexan watched it perform the dry runs. Then she realized it.

"Why does Xemnas fight like a Keyblader?" Ariexan asked. The founding members became tense and awkward. Saix noticed this too, giving them all odd looks. Ariexan looked at Xigbar, who looked moist uncomfortable. She squinted at him, he saw this and looked down, rubbing his neck.

"Why don't we get to work, Ariexan." Saix said. Ariexan gave Xigbar one final glance.

"Yeah, sure." Ariexan walked past the Xemnas clone and conjured her Keyblades, waiting.

"Alright," Vexen cleared his throat. "Activate Attack Mode, Target, Ariexan, Number Thirteen, Keyblader." Vexen demanded. The Xemnas clone attacked, Ariexan land slid back, swiping her Keyblades through the air, keeping a distance. The clone blocked and dodged. Ariexan leapt forth, breaking pattern and brought the Keyblades down, one more blocked. Calm orange eyes watched her, studied her, like Xemnas used to…

_13 Months Ago._

_Saix walked into her room. She looked at the blunette, this was before she trusted him. She stood, locking eyes with him._

"_Yes, Saix?" She asked._

"_Xemnas has requested you to spar with him, he wants to see how you've improved since your arrival." He told her, Xemnas? Ariexan hardly saw the silvernette, how was his fighting, she never saw him fight, she didn't even think that Xemnas had missions. Saix waited for her reply. She didn't, she just got up and went to the Hall of Empty Melodies and there he stood, radiating with power, Xemnas, Superior of Organization XIII. She stopped short somewhat, feeling entirely insignificant. Saix bumped into her. She blushed slightly and quickly got out of his way. She descended the stairs that led to the main floor panicking slightly, what if she didn't meet the standards? What would he do?_

"_Thirteen." She jumped slightly as she realized she had stepped out onto the main floor from the doors._

"_Superior." Her voice squeaked. Xemnas conjured his weapons, red glowing, blade looking things without handles. She swallowed a little and conjured Crown of Guilt Keyblade. She looked around nervously and saw Axel.* He stood on the opposing side of Saix, with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall, he winked at her and nodded, giving her a small boost in confidence. _

_She didn't know who was supposed to make the first move. She watched Xemnas closely, those orange eyes watching her calmly. He attacked unexpectedly and nearly hit her. She ducked and stuck her leg out quickly, tripping him. He landed on the ground with a thud and a muted grunt. She stepped back, seeming to slide across the ground, Keyblade ready, she'd have to get in close to him to land a hit, Crown of Guilt wasn't made for fighting, it was made for magic. She was not used to physical attacks such as the ones Xemnas possessed, she was not used to fighting something with a consciousness._

That nervousness she had felt that day had steadily grown to full blown fear. Now she faced a watered down version of what scared her the most. The clone came after her, Ariexan leapt to the side and front kicked the clone, it lost its balance and fell face first into the ground. Ariexan took the opportunity to lay out her next plan. The bridge was cleared, an idea came to mind. She ran underneath the bridge and pressed her back to the stone underbelly.

"What is she doing, she can't be hiding from it." Xigbar said, she sent a glare at him, he continued to grumble.

"Shut up, Xigbar, I think I see what she's doing." Saix hissed. Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side. Ariexan waited for the sound of footsteps on the bridge, they came. Ariexan quickly grabbed the edge of the bridge and swung herself over, kicking the clone in the face with full force. It stumbled back, giving a small shriek of pain, a chill going down her spine, Ariexan watched the clone fall over the railing into the water. Xigbar's jaw dropped

"So that's what she was doing..." Xigbar thought.

She jumped down, but was caught by the clone and it threw her into a tree on the training side of the creek. It quickly progressed on her, she picked up a Keyblade and went after it, the clone met her with a combo, landing several hits and then jumped back. Ariexan fell to her knees, attempting to get her breathe back. She recovered and jumped up, cart wheeling after the clone and attacking it. Ariexan had picked up the cartwheel attack from when she practiced with Aqua. Gaining mulmentom from the cart wheeling, she jumped up into the air and brought down both Keyblades on the clone.

"Where did she get that cartwheel move from...?" Xigbar asked.

"Xigbar, we don't need your commentary." Vexen hissed at him annoyed. Landing she went into a whirlwind attack. As she had done with Axel when they were sparring, she knocked the clone off its feet and pressed a Keyblade to its neck.

Those eerie orange eyes looked up at her in an almost awing way. She was panting as she met its eyes. They both were. The clone unexpectedly grabbed Oblivion's blade and jerked down, bringing Ariexan to the ground, it pinned her down and struggled with the blade, each hand on one end of Oblivion. Ariexan glared into its eyes. It was only doing what it was programmed to do, it was almost like an animal, merely following instincts.

The clone was trying to press the blade horizontally across her throat to strangle her. Ariexan heard footsteps pounding over the bridge.

"NO I GOT IT!" She yelled, switching her force to one side of the blade and hit the clone's temple with the blunt end of Oblivion. It gave a disoriented cry and jumped back, blood trickled down the side of its face. Ariexan jumped up dismissed her Keyblades, giving the clone a look, she went into a spin kick. Her foot connected with the already wounded temple and the clone fell to the ground, mortally wounded. Vexen came into the clearing.

"Terminate Attack Mode." Vexen ordered. The clone stopped trying to get up and just fell limp to the ground, panting and trying to stop its bleeding at the major wounds. Ariexan almost felt bad, no she did feel bad. Saix and Xigbar led her away from the clearing.

"That was great, Princess!" Xigbar praised her, ruffling her hair annoyingly.

"Thanks, Xigbar." She said, ducking down and covering her head with her hands. He gave a laugh and they headed for the castle.


	36. Chapter 36

Ariexan walked into the infirmary, stopping short when she saw the Xemnas clone from earlier sitting on a medical bed and being tended to by Vexen. She slowly took a step back trying to escape with out being seen, but it caught her, and so did Vexen.

"Something you need, Thirteen?" Vexen asked, not turning. Ariexan swallowed and tugged at the collar of her cloak.

"Uh, no, I was just, uh…" Ariexan stuttered, this time Vexen turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at her. She laughed nervously and smiled, then continued on laughing nervously. Vexen gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Retire to the lab." He said, the clone stood and walked away, it opened the lab door and went inside, closing the door behind it.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Vexen asked, putting down the needle and medical thread.

"I was just looking for Driaxenne. I haven't seen her in days." Vexen gave a sigh.

"And what makes you think she's here? Driaxenne avoided the labs since she found out about the clones." Vexen informed her. Ariexan rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She said and disappeared, it had been months since the rest of the Organization found out that Xemnas was still alive. So many days, so many clones killed by her hands. Every time one disappeared into dust, she felt bad. Months, almost a year had gone by, and they were still unsure if Ariexan would be able to kill the real Xemnas.

So long without Luxord. Almost a year had gone by. Ariexan had entered a numb state. Feeling as a true Nobody felt. She walked through her missions absentmindedly and Kingdom Hearts was about 95% complete. Every time she looked up at that heart shaped moon, she wondered if he would be there for the completion. A few thousand more… That's what Saix said it would take to complete it, a few thousand more hearts.

She sighed through her nostrils and walked up to Saix' office. Going up the flight of steps and down a hall, then another flight of steps. The castle she now lived in was massive. With brilliant colors and lively rooms. She felt odd in her black uniform amongst so many colors.

Coming into Saix' office, she entered and sat down in front of Saix on the other side of the desk. There was an Organization member standing behind him, facing the window at the other end of the room. They had their hood up. Ariexan pointed at Saix and rose an eyebrow.

The Diviner nodded. Ariexan gave a 'what the hell' look. Saix merely shook his head and said nothing. Ariexan looked to Driaxenne. Saix leaned forward and wrote on a piece of paper. Then slid it across the desk to her.

_Driaxenne controls sound, so we can't just send her out or whisper. So we'll have to act like teenage girls and write notes. We need a pair of eyes in on Xemnas. Driaxenne was working for me as a spy on Xemnas. I think she's our only hope. I believe she'll agree to spy on him again, but she needs a good excuse before Xemnas can trust her again. Any ideas? _Ariexan nearly face palmed. She took the pencil and replied.

_I think. Driaxenne and I open a Dark Corridor to TWTNW and put on a show. She runs in first and acts like we've been keeping her against her will. Then I come in and try to take her back. We fight, I lose and retreat for the moment, saying I'll bring her back and then I leave. How's that? _Ariexan slid the paper across the table and Saix read it. He nodded and put the paper in his desk.

"Driaxenne." Saix said, the Somebody turned, her butterscotch eyes biting through the shadows of her hooded face.

"We need a spy on Xemnas, would you-"

"Yes." She said, cutting him off, Saix gave her a bewildered look and then gave Ariexan a slightly nervous look.

"Okay, Ariexan has a plan. Ariexan." Saix said turning to the Keyblader.

"Alright, I know that Xemnas probably doesn't trust you any more than the rest of us. So we need a plan to convince him that he can. I have it. We run into TWTNW and stage a fight, you mention that you aren't going back, no matter what. When I say back, I mean here. And we fight. I lose and retreat, telling you that I'll be back to get you when I leave, you have to tear up and give him a sob story about how we forced you to come with us and that you haven't gotten away until then. How does that sound?" Ariexan asked.

"How is Xemnas not going to attack you. How are you going to protect yourself from this?" Driaxenne asked in a monotone.

"Uhh, well… if he does. I'll leave then and we won't finish our fight, sound good?" Ariexan offered. Driaxenne nodded.

"When?" She asked. Ariexan looked to Saix. He thought about it.

"Does ASAP sound good?" Saix asked.

"So you mean now? That's fine." Driaxenne said. Ariexan opened a dark corridor and Driaxenne walked through it. Ariexan didn't waste a second, she followed Driaxenne into the corridor and they both burst out into a run.

Entering TWTNW, Ariexan let out a scream and threw Oblivion over Driaxenne's head. It sank into a wall.

"GET BACK HERE, TRAITOR!" She screamed and conjured the Keyblade to her. She then conjured Oathkeeper and attacked.

"Never, I will never go back!" Driaxenne said quietly. Ariexan gave another shriek and land slid towards the Immortal and swung at her. Driaxenne quickly summoned her hook swords and blocked, hooking her sword with Ariexan's Keyblade, she pulled down and brought Ariexan to the ground and nearly sunk her other hook sword into Ariexan's head. Ariexan just moved to the side. Rolling over onto her stomach took Driaxenne to the floor. Ariexan stood, Driaxenne went into a type of alligator roll and brought Ariexan back down to the ground with her. They screeched at each other and wrestled for the upper hand. Driaxenne's eyes went to an upper balcony, Xemnas had made his arrival. Driaxenne flung Ariexan to the wall.

"I WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE!" Driaxenne shrieked. Ariexan dismissed her Keyblades and stood from her attacking stance.

"Alright, fine. You won't go back. Not now at least. But you will, I will come back and if I have to bind you and drag you through a Dark Corridor by your feet, I will. Have fun being Xemnas' tool." An Ethereal Blade came flying through the air at Ariexan, but she easily deflected it and turned to Xemnas, her silver eyes flaming dangerously. The silvernette nearly faltered.

"Patients, Xemnas, patients, you're turn will come, but until then, farewell." Darkness of a dark corridor swirled up and took her away from TWTNW.

Ariexan appeared in Saix's office, the blunette looked at her.

"I take it the mission was a success." Saix told her, toying with a pen. Ariexan nodded.

"Yes, Driaxenne is in place, but how is she going to get away from him? I mean its not like Xemnas isn't going to be slightly suspicious, I know he's gullible, but he isn't stupid." Ariexan said.

"Driaxenne has several millennia's experience on her hands, she's smart, she knows what she's doing." Saix reassured her. Ariexan nodded.

"Let's hope this will help." Ariexan said. Saix nodded.

"All we can do is hope now. Since the Xemnas clones don't seem to be developing Xemnas' powers we will just have to do with what we have. You may have to go into this battle half blinded. I just wish there was another way." Saix said. Ariexan nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could decipher what that dream meant, give him what he wants. There is no way I can give into the Darkened Light, it works with me now. I can't just give in. Ugh!" She growled and slammed her fists on Saix's desk in fury.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!" Ariexan screamed and sat back down heavily in her chair. Saix grabbed her upper arms.

"Ariexan, calm. I promise, everything will turn out alright-"

"NO, don't say that! Luxord said that and look what happened to him." She cut him off. Saix stopped and sat back down.

"Alright." Saix said, closing his eyes and nodding. Ariexan stood and left the office. She went to her room and laid down. Why couldn't this have ended when she fought Xemnas the first time. Everything would be so much easier. In the dark lulling aura of her room, she felt safe. She closed her eyes. She wanted him back. The only thing that she could feel now was longing. Her love. The other half of her heart. Her other half.

Something told her that all this was almost over, all she had to do was figure out what she had to do to defeat Xemnas. That's all she had to do. BUT IT WAS THE HARDEST TASK SHE HAD BEEN MET WITH! Give him what he wants, that couldn't be done, the Darkened Light wasn't willing. It wasn't, she had already confronted it about that. If the Darkened Light took back over it would be forever and always. She would never see Luxord again, never see any of those who care about her, never she those whom she cared about. She didn't want that. That wasn't winning in her opinion, at least for her. She realized she may have to lose in order to end this fight. Ariexan opened her eyes. She took in a shaky breathe and then closed her eyes again.

She was in the Darkened Realm of Light. She was faced by a nearly mirror image. The black lips were turned down in a thoughtful frown and the odd black and gold eyes watched her with a type of concern.

"What do we do? Is giving in to you the only way to do this? Is this the only way to stop him. I want to win this, I want to see him again. But… if I have to give into you to win this, I never will. There has to be another way." She begged the Darkened Light. It closed its eyes and gave a hefty sigh.

"I don't recall any other way. All my other hosts had to do that same thing you're faced with, unless you're able to defeat Xemnas without me, I'll have to." It told her. Ariexan buried her face in her hands. Tears coming back after she hadn't cried in months.

"I don't want to." She muttered quietly. The Darkened Light said nothing. Ariexan looked up at it, tears racing down her cheeks.

"I-I can't Xemnas wants me under your influence so I can be an attack dog, if that happens, he'll sick me on Organization XIII and then probably Sora and his team." Ariexan said. The Darkened Light shook its head.

"No, I know who to go after. Even if taking out all your friends is part of the deal, it has to happen, Xemnas is the target, I take him out first, either you or me. Your choice." It said heartlessly. Ariexan felt rage build up inside of her. She conjured her Keyblades and swung.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME! HUH? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE, ACCORDING TO EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE HEARD, I'M NOT EVEN A KEYBLADER OF THIS GENERATION! ISN'T THERE A DIFFERENT HOST EVERY GENERATION?" Ariexan screamed, striking the Darkened Light on every word.

The Darkened Light summoned its Keyblades and blocked on both sides, staring Ariexan in the eyes as she struggled to break the friction and attack again.

"There is only a good enough host for something like me every few generations, thousands of years can go by before I even find a new host. You had to lose part of your heart so you can handle something like me. That grey margin that separates and keeps the dark and the light from colliding head first. I AM THE SEPERATION, YOU ARE MY HOST AND YOU HAVE TO BEAR THIS BURDEN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DON'T WANT IT." The Darkened Light screamed at her. Ariexan fell to the ground, in a sort of bowing position, sitting on her folded knees. Tears leaking from her eyes in a constant flow, her Keyblades still clanging against the glass platform. Her hands tangled in her hair.

"Xemnas is your enemy, he is the reason I had to be called into duty, you get rid of him and I am out of your life forever." The Darkened Light hissed and disappeared, leaving Ariexan alone in the Realm. She pounded the glass with her fist and screamed, causing hair line cracks in glass. Hair line breakages, the most painful and hardest to repair, so hard to see, yet they exist. Hair line breakages in the heart, even harder to repair, for its hard enough to tell what or who is causing them.


	37. Chapter 37

She leapt back. The orange eyes of the Xemnas clone watched her calmly. It had backed her up against the tree and was coming at her at a frightening speed. She ducked and rolled, then sank her Keyblade into its back and used Oathkeeper to finish it off, but stopped.

"Guys, this is pointless." She said. Taking the Keyblade from the clone. It attacked as soon as it could, Ariexan went down to one knee, grabbed the clone's cloak and slammed it to the ground. Straddling the clone, she took both Keyblades and sank them into the ground crossing each other over the clone's throat. She looked at the other members. The clone threw her off of him and struggled with the Keyblades.

"Hey, Vexen, mind turning it off." She asked him.

"Terminate Attack Mode." Vexen demanded from the bridge, the clone didn't stop struggling with the Keyblades but stop giving outraged yells. Ariexan watched it with a pathetic look. She grabbed the Keyblades and freed the clone then knelt and gave it a potion. They never tried to kill the clones if it wasn't needed. Organization XIII took care of them. Since there was only one at a time, it was given its own room. Though it wasn't allowed to leave its room. Dusks were sent with food. Ariexan never made contact with the clones unless she were fighting them.

She had long since killed the first clone, the clones never healed properly, even if given the right care, every fight they got weaker. Ariexan almost felt bad about their deaths. Something was just different about that one. It was almost, real. It was more intelligent.

The clone looked at her as it sat up. Those orange eyes studying her. The newer ones never talked. Only time they vocalized with when they screamed in pain. Those orange eyes watched in weariness. She pushed the potion towards it. The clone took it.

She helped it up and walked over to the others leaving the Xemnas clone in the clearing. She approached her elder members, Saix being her only Superior now.

"If these things can't use those psycho powers Xemnas is supposed to have and never will; I might as well give up fighting these things and go fight Xemnas now." She said. Saix shook his head.

"No, I can't risk that." Saix said. She groaned.

"Look, if Xemnas got that mad power after he got his heart back the first time around, maybe I could beat him now." She offered.

"No, we can't go on that, none of us was there. Ariexan, I can't risk losing you. Alright, the fate of everyone depends on you on your Keyblades. Just... have patients, Ok?" Saix offered. He had recently resumed that fatherly air he had lost, and it was now kicking in.

"Ugh, fine, whatever! I just, don't think I need to be fighting these things anymore. I never liked it. And now its useless, I know Xemnas' fighting technique almost better than my own." She told them. Xigbar came up on the bridge, Lexeaus stood at the opposite edge.

"Fine." Saix gave in. Ariexan nodded and walked away. She shied away from the Xemnas clone as she walked by it.

"Wait. I want you to get as comfortable with facing Xemnas as possible. If you continue to do that every time you even get near a clone, you'll never win." Saix called. Ariexan stopped and groaned, then turned.

"Now how am I supposed to do that, I can't just walk up in TWTNW and say 'Hey Xemnas, I'm supposed to spend quality time with you so kicking your ass can come even easier.' I think that would get me killed." Ariexan said, crossing her arms over her chest, this made Xigbar laugh madly.

"You are correct. But Vexen can give the clone artificial intelligence. When that happens, you'll be spending more time with the clone. Am I clear?" Saix said, walking off the bridge towards her. Ariexan groaned.

"Fine, can I go to my room now?" Ariexan asked. Saix stopped in the middle of the clearing beside the clone and easily knocked it out with one swift swipe to the collarbone. Ariexan winced as she watched the clone crumple to the ground in a heap.

"I've been waiting to do that." Saix muttered. Ariexan shook her head and went on to her room. She passed Exeane and Demyx. The two were avidly talking about the new world, New Orleans. Exeane had had her first mission there that day. Demyx hadn't been since his mission with Driaxenne. Ariexan walked on by them.

Demyx watched Ariexan go by, the Keyblader had been acting weird. Like an actual Nobody. Demyx nearly followed Ariexan to talk to her. But stayed there with Exeane.

"So its really weird. I mean I thought I would be used to things that aren't supposed to talk, talking. But a talking alligator. That's scary, with all his teeth showing and stuff. Then there's the Shadow Man. He gets a 8 on the Creep-o-Meter." Exeane said. Demyx smiled.

"What are you talking about, Xiggy is way creepier than that guy." Demyx teased. Exeane blushed heavily and glared at him.

"I heard that, Water boy." Came Xigbar's gruff voice. Demyx jumped slightly and turned to face the Freeshooter. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aww, come on, Xigbar, you know I was playing." Demyx said. Xigbar still glared. Demyx gave a nervous laugh then a smile.

"I came to tell you that you'll probably be seeing a lot of the Xemnas clone, Ariexan refuses to fight them anymore and Saix got the grand idea that she should spend quality time with the clones so she won't be so afraid of Xemnas. I don't see how its supposed to help. If anything I think it would make it harder, but whatever. So don't freak out when you see 'Xemnas.'" Xigbar told them, Demyx nodded and Exeane left with Xigbar, leaving the Nocturne by himself in the hall. He eyed Ariexan's door.

Ariexan sat at her desk, looking at the picture of her makeshift family. Then remembering her own family. But that only made her think of Luxord. She didn't want the pain to come back. She was perfectly happy in her numb state, she didn't want that pain. The only thing she wanted to feel was happiness when she was together with Luxord again. That was all she wanted, her heart didn't even matter anymore. She was perfectly fine with going on without a heart for the rest of her life. As long as she had Luxord.

There was a knock at her door. She jolted somewhat and went to the door and opened it, seeing Demyx.

"I was just coming by to give you my mission report." Demyx said, offering her a piece of paper that had 'Mission Report' written in bold black lettering across the top of the paper. Demyx never did his report.

"You don't need an excuse to come see me, Demyx." Ariexan said, taking the sheet and going into her room, putting it in a folder. Demyx followed her in and sat down in a chair. Ariexan worked quietly, checking over Demyx's work.

"Everything seems in order, I'll have to pick at Xigbar to get one from him, or I could just unleash my secret weapon… Exeane's puppy dog eyes. I've seem her work him with those." Ariexan said, Demyx laughed a little.

"Yeah." Demyx wanted to ask her if she was all right, sure, she was hurting, but he never expected her to act like that.

"Nine, a word?" Demyx jumped at Saix's voice, the Diviner stood in the doorway, looking straight at him.

"I almost have all of the members' Mission reports, Saix, but I need to get one from Xigbar and Axel." Ariexan told him, Saix nodded.

"Give them to me at our evening meeting." Saix told her, she nodded. Ariexan stood and left the room, going after Exeane. Number Eleven should be able to get Xigbar to write his report. Ariexan knocked on the door and waited. Exeane answered the door.

"Is Xigbar with you?" She asked. Exeane shook her head.

"Do you know if he's writing a mission report?" Ariexan asked. Exeane looked at her with large concerned eyes.

"Yeah, he's doing it now, otherwise he'd be here. Ariexan, I'm worried about you." Exeane told her friend. The Keyblader hung her head slightly.

"I'm fine." She told her. Exeane grabbed her hand.

"No you're not, everyone is worried about you, Ariexan. Especially Xigbar and Saix. You're hurting and now it's eating you alive." Exeane told her. Ariexan closed her eyes painfully and tears slid down her cheeks.

"You're right, I'm hurting, but I'm also numb, and I'd rather be numb than feel pain I'm not even supposed to! Exeane the pain was so much I became used to it and it may have left me a former shell of myself, but I don't care, who I used to be was because of Luxord, and I don't think I want to go on acting like some chirpy happy go lucky kid when I'm not. I'm not going to pretend to be all right when I'm not. I'm sorry if all this is concerning you guys. You don't have to be. I'm fine, I will be fine." Ariexan told her painfully.

Exeane didn't say anything, feeling a little mean and a little hurt at Ariexan's sharpness with tears racing down her cheeks.

"Ariexan I'm sorry I don't-"

"Don't know what it feels like. Yeah, I know, and I hope for the life of me that you never have to, I hope you never have to lose who matters to you most." Ariexan told her. Exeane froze.

"It's not your fault, so don't think it is." Ariexan said and walked away, she composed herself before she knocked on Axel's door. The pyro answered almost immediately.

"Sup?" He asked her.

"Could you do your mission report for me?" She asked him. Axel frowned.

"Darn, I wasn't going to unless you asked me. But since you asked, I guess." Axel said and returned to his room.

"Just drop it off to me before eight, all right?" Ariexan asked her friend, he nodded.

"You got it, boss." Axel told her. Ariexan smiled a little and returned to her quarters. She lay down on her bed and curled up with a pillow held closely to her chest. She lay in utter silence of her solitary room. She remembered just laying around with Luxord on off days or after missions.

What was really bugging her wasn't Luxord being gone. She knew he would come back, but she was afraid that they would be so different they couldn't be together. 'Fate' had said that they would be different.

And there was the ever-ominous factor that she may not even survive the fight with Xemnas, her body might, but her consciousness wouldn't. Why couldn't she just have a clean cut win or lose like Sora had? There was yet another knock on her door and Axel stuck his head in.

"Is it cool if I come in?" Axel asked, Ariexan sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Axel came in and gave her two mission reports.

"Mine and Xigbar's." He told her. Ariexan nodded and took them.

"Thanks." She told him and went over to her desk. Sitting down she picked up a pen, looking over the reports. Axel remained.

"Exeane told me about what you said. I guess it never dawned on you that I know the pain of losing someone like that." Axel told her. Ariexan stopped, the redhead was right. Axel seemed so laid back and relaxed that it never came to her that he had lost Roxas. And that losing Roxas really hurt him, bad. Maybe even as much as losing Luxord hurt her.

"Yeah, you're right, it never did." She said quietly and put the mission reports in the folder.

"So, you're not alone. I've probably told you that before, but, I can't really recall, so I'm just going to pretend like I did. Ariexan, I promise you, he'll come back. Everything's goin-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO SAY EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY!" Ariexan stood up and yelled at him. Axel remained calm.

"Because, most people think it helps. I wasn't all right until you came along. One of us may be gone, Ariexan, but you still have the rest of us. I'm not saying someone is going to replace Luxord because that will never happen. You never replaced Roxas, he still means a lot to me, but you do to. I just hope that you can see that. Even if Luxord doesn't come back, you will be all right, everything else may not be, but I guarantee, you will. That's a promise."


	38. Chapter 38

This was it, the final show down. She had a whole arsenal of curing magic and spells. Practicing for so long, now, she had to face Xemnas to the death. There was a chance she wouldn't make it out, a huge chance, but she had to do what must be done. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She was terrorized. Saix waited for her in front of the corridor, he was there to help. She took a deep breathe, not two weeks ago she was ready, now she was scared.

Shaking off her fear she went through the corridor and came out in TWTNW, at the staircase leading up to the Sky Deck. Ariexan waited for Saix to join her. Once he did they climbed the steps. Ariexan lagged behind Saix, the blunette stopped.

"Think of everything he's done to you, all the hell he's put you through, the torment he inflicted upon you and how you nearly broke, think of what he's taken from you. All that, and you still hesitate to go face him in battle. Ariexan, if I were, you, we wouldn't even be here. Xemnas would have died that night." Saix said, Ariexan thought about everything, all the suffering that she had gone through.

"What he put me through is not enough. What he put Aqua, Terra, and Ventus through. What he put Roxas, Axel, and Xion, through. All the evil he's done, all the people he's used, he will pay, and he will pay with his life." Saix saw the warrior come back to life, the pain that she used to suffer melted away, allowing the Darkened Warrior of Light to back from the dead. The broken girl that Xemnas faced that day was nothing compared to what now stood behind him.

"Then what are you waiting for." Saix told her. Ariexan bolted forth, taking the steps two at a time, then did a front hand spring and kicked the doors to the Sky Deck off their hinges, the doors went flying fifteen feet and slid across the marble ground for another five. When Ariexan's feet hit solid ground she let both her Keyblades fly at Xemnas. The silvernette still surprised got hit four times.

"It's only going to get worse." She said and caught her Keyblades. Ariexan ran forth and slashes wildly at Xemnas, he dodged each attack. When he went down low to dodge another attack, Ariexan did a back flip away from him, missing a slash at her feet and kicking Xemnas in in chin. She returned and brought the hilt of Oblivion up and smacked Xemnas in the head with it.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE AND TAKE AND NOT STOP! FINE, THEN I'LL TAKE IT ALL _**BACK!**_" Ariexan screamed and went into whirl wind attack. But Xemnas finally shook off his shock and grabbed her arm, throwing her away from him. Ariexan smacked into a wall, her Keyblades clattering on the ground, she quickly recovered. Grabbing her weapons she charged, shrieking. She swung, Xemnas dodged to the right, Ariexan jabbed Oathkeeper, Xemnas dodged again.

Ariexan cart wheeled after him and threw her Keyblades, one while in the air and then threw her other as she landed, both making contact. Xemnas didn't even appear bothered, Ariexan conjured her Keyblades to her and attacked again, Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and blocked her every attack.

"Tell me, Xemnas, was it worth it?" She asked him, twirling down and knocking his feet out from under him, about to stab into his chest with Oblivion, Xemnas rolled to the side. Standing he charged, hitting her with a force to send her flying across the Sky Deck. She clipped the railing and went flying down. She fell with a painful landing, she felt something crack, Xemnas appeared via Dark Corridor, Ariexan cast a cure and attacked him, slashing up with Oblivion, across Xemnas stomach with Oathkeeper, both dodged. Ariexan growled and sonic jumped into the air, throwing her Keyblades with a deadly precision. She landed behind him and caught her Keyblades effortlessly, then charged at him again. Striking Xemnas three times with each Keyblade, Xemnas ducked and delivered a blow to the stomach and she fell, Ariexan dismissed her Keyblades and stood.

"So that's how you want to fight, huh?" She asked and attacked. She jumped up, flipping in the air and delivered a highly powered kick to Xemnas, he entered a short shock and Ariexan summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. She went into her infamous whirlwind attack, blurring, moving at the speed of light. Xemnas awoke and tackled her, coming up, he threw her into a near by wall. Ariexan's vision went cloudy and hazy. The old familiar red crept into her eyesight.

"NO I CAN HANDLE THIS!" She yelled and sent out a wall of energy as Xemnas leapt to attack, like a fly caught in a spider's web, he was caught and surged with the power of the Darkened Light. Ariexan stopped, she could do that? She smiled and came around in a round kick and hit Xemnas in the head.

"You never answered my question. Was this worth it?" She asked and attacked him with the Darkened Light again. Rays of blackish white light jumping from her heart. When that onslaught ended Xemnas still stood.

"DON'T YOU QUIT!" She yelled at him. Xemnas looked at her and unleashed the power of the dark. Ariexan went flying and caught the railing before she fell over the edge to her death hundreds of feet below, she flipped over the edge and conjured her Keyblades, running after him, her Keyblades dragging the ground, sparks flying. She swung at Xemnas, an Ethereal Blade blocked her blade.

"I could ask you the same." He hissed hotly at her. Ariexan swung her second Keyblade, blocked yet again. Xemnas, being the heavier of the two, now had the advantage, pressing down he slowly broke down her stance, Ariexan looked to see where his hands where in coordination to hers. Close, perfect. She slid her hands up the blades, grabbed Xemnas' wrists and brought him down while bringing up her legs and she kicked him hard in the chest.

She Dark Corridor-ed away before Xemnas could regain his breath, up over his head on Naught's Skyway. She watched him stand and look around for her. She threw Oblivion across from her and then ran to the other end and threw Oathkeeper, making it appear she were in two places at once. Both Keyblades struck there target. She summoned them to her and watched Xemnas frantically look around him, looking for her.

_Now. _A voice hissed in her mind. She stopped.

_**Now what? **_She asked.

_Give him the Darkened Light, his Darkness and the Light of the Darkened Light will collide and tear him to pieces you daft child._ The voice hissed. She stopped, it all made sense now. Everything just falling beautifully into place just like that. Everything.

_Give him what he wants…_ She leapt over the edge and landed softly in front of Xemnas. She glared at him and he returned it.

"You want what I can offer, then you can have it, because I don't want it anymore." She said, dismissing her weapons and zoning in on him as though being guided. And she unleashed everything she could. The Darkened Light came screeching out of her heart and flew at Xemnas. Ariexan fell to the ground, panting hard and uncontrollably. She looked up, holding her side, she wanted to see him die. Xemnas gave a horrible painful shriek, one that burned itself into Ariexan's mind for all eternity.

"No. Too Much, so much…power." Xemnas gave another shriek and a bright white light drowned them both. When the light cleared, Xemnas' scream was merely an echo and he was no more. Ariexan stood, still panting heavily.

"S-SAIX!" She screamed, on the verge of passing out, a Dark Corridor opened a few feet in front of her. Ariexan hit the floor just before Saix could reach her.

"_Congratulations, you did it, love." _**His** voice whispered to her proudly.

Saix gathered the unconscious Ariexan in his arms and noticed her smile. He stood and went through the Dark Corridor. The ground beneath him trembled, threatening to give, Xemnas really was gone this time. Saix picked up the pace and got through the dark corridor before everything fell.

Entering Head Quarters, he was faced by Xigbar, Axel, Exeane, and Demyx.

"WOO, SHE DID IT!" Demyx yelled, Axel and the Nocturne high-fived and gave another pair of victory woops. Whilst Exeane and Xigbar stayed somber for the time being, seeing that Ariexan was hurt.

"She'll be fine, she's just weak. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was, drained her of every once of energy she had. She just needs to rest. I'll take her to her room." Saix said, Axel sobered up himself.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Axel said quietly. He followed Saix out of the Communing Room. He watched the Diviner carry his friend, their friend through the halls.

"You really didn't see what happened?" Axel asked. Saix shook his head.

"But I heard Xemnas say something about too much power." Saix said, Axel thought, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"We'll figure out how she did it when she wakes up." Axel said, Saix nodded. They got to Ariexan's room and Axel opened the doors, following Saix into the Keyblader's room and standing with him.

"I thought she was dead the minute she fell off the Sky Deck." Saix confessed, Axel thumped his shoulder, 'tsk-ing'

"You can't underestimate her. Hell Xemnas did and look what that got him." Axel told Saix, walking out of the room, Saix followed him.

"Don't you dare compare me to that ingrate." Saix warned. Axel laughed a little, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Isa." He said.

_**Ariexan**_

"What did I tell you? I told you, you would rise above the reasons of the Dark and the Light and defeat him." Ariexan stood on the platform with her and Luxord's pictures on it, listening to fate.

"I never doubted you. If you truly are who you say you are then I would be a fool not believing in you." Ariexan replied. She suddenly felt thousands of years old, like she had seen everything, done everything there was. Whoever they were laughed again, a gentle deep laugh like that of a distant thunderclap.

"Now that your mission is done, you shall find what you truly seek, Ariexan." Fate said and she woke.

Ariexan woke up in her room and stood, feeling sore from her fight with Xemnas. She walked out of her room and looked around.

"ARIEXAN!" She heard Exeane's yell.

"EXEANE WAIT!" She also heard Axel's. She was tackled by Exeane, Axel came up to her and waited his turn.

"See. I was right. I told you, everything would be fine." Axel told her, putting his hands on his hips in his 'Axel' fashion and leaning forward a bit. Ariexan smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. How long have I been out?" Ariexan asked once Exeane let her out of her choke hold.

"About a week." Axel told her. Ariexan nodded.

"Tell us how you did it!" Exeane cried, clapping her hands.

"I gave him the Darkened Light, his darkness and my light collided and it tore him to shreds." Ariexan replied.

"Very painful, I assume." They heard Saix's voice behind them. Ariexan turned and nodded.

"You heard that scream right? Xemnas' scream. I will remember that for as long as I live." Ariexan said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Three Months Later**

Ariexan was on a mission, one of the very last heart collection missions she's have to do in order to complete Kingdom Hearts. And Luxord still wasn't back yet. Now, Luxord coming back in time was the only thing that was troubling her, no worry that the Darkened Light was going to take over, or Xemnas killing everyone she loved. Just, Luxord. She had returned to that happy go lucky kid she used to be, she still had most of her family and she was going to regain what was missing, so she really didn't have anything to worry about.

She was taking out a Clay Armor when someone else joined the fight. A Keyblader, someone who looked like Roxas, a man in his twenties with tan skin and disheveled brown hair and the bluest eyes was coming through the doorway leading into the arena in the Coliseum. Following them both was Aqua. She had found her friends. The boy, Ventus, and Ariexan quickly finished off the Clay Armor.

"AQUA!" Ariexan yelled and hugged the female Keyblade Master. Aqua laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you! Guess what, I defeated Xemnas! The Darkened Light isn't a problem anymore and Kingdom Hearts is almost complete! Everything is great!" Ariexan told Aqua before she could ask. Aqua laughed.

"That's wonderful! Ariexan, this is Terra and Ven, guys, this is Ariexan." Aqua introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Aqua's is a friend of mine, right Terra?" Ventus asked, he was a very vibrant young man.

"Yeah." Terra said, nodding, Ariexan smiled.

"Hey Rix, wha-oh, you know these guys?" Demyx's voice asked, the Nocturne came into the arena from outside and walked up to them.

"They're old friends Demyx." Ariexan told him. "Aqua traveled with me when I was away from the Organization after Luxord got killed." She told him.

"Uhh, well. I'm gunna go ahead and RTC see ya." Demyx told her and disappeared again. Ariexan laughed.

"He's a huge slacker. But a good friend." Ariexan told them. Aqua and Ven laughed a little. Terra merely watched him retreat.

"How's Axel?" Aqua asked.

"Oh he's great, back up in spirits now that everything's alright." Ariexan told her.

"So Luxord's come back too?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, no, not yet." Ariexan replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I could meet him, you make him sound like a great person." Aqua told her, Ariexan nodded.

"Here, since you hunted me down so I could meet Terra and Ven, we'll hunt you down so you can meet him. How does that sound?" Ariexan offered. Aqua laughed.

"It sounds perfect." Aqua replied. Ariexan smiled happily. "Great. Now, I probably need to get back, or Saix'll get on my case. I'll see you guys later, don't be shy, come by sometime. No one will mind, granted, Xigbar might, but whatever." Xigbar had finally told the truth about what happened way back when, who Xehanort was and how he was connected to all of them.

Ariexan raced back to the portal and ran right on through. Everything seemed brighter now, like taking out Xemnas had allowed Light to filter through and make everything shine. She was happy once again and she couldn't wait to share it with Luxord.

Entering the castle she went to go find Axel. This would be the first time Axel and her had gone for ice cream in months. She was going to invite Driaxenne. But Saix said he hadn't seen hide or hair of her in the TWTNW. Xemnas hadn't killed her because Driaxenne reported to C.O for two rendezvous with she and Saix. Unless Xemnas found out about her spying and killed her.

Ariexan stopped by her room and went inside to grab her money when she heard a cry of a bird. Ariexan looked to her window and saw a golden hawk, Driaxenne's hawk. The one Driaxenne said her oldest brother Zyon had given to her. Ariexan furrowed her brow and opened with window.

"Brazenheart, how did you get here?" She asked and the hawk flew in over her shoulder and landed on her desk. Ariexan cautiously approached the bird. She had been in the infirmary talking to Vexen when Xaldin had come in after the bird nearly took his face off… The bird watched her with relaxed eyes. Ariexan noticed a note on the bird's leg with her name written in iridescent ink.

"That's for me?" She asked the bird as though it would reply. It didn't; Ariexan merely took the note and unraveled it, reading Driaxenne's elegant handwriting.

_Ariexan,_

_ I should have sent this earlier. But I wasn't there when you killed Xemnas, a war had broken out in my home world and I returned to help my brothers. I received news of your victory via world messenger. I'm proud of you and I hope you have found some tranquility now that you have faced your greatest enemy. Dawn has come and a mighty sunrise isn't far behind. _

_Driaxenne, Empress of Youth_

Ariexan smiled, Driaxenne was ok. She'd tell Saix, the Diviner was worried as well. Brazenheart took off unexpectedly through the open window.

"WAIT, DOESN'T SHE WANT ME TO REPLY?" She yelled out the window at the hawk. The golden speck disappeared into the distance.

"I guess not." Ariexan said and rolled the paper back up and went to Saix's office, she entered and sat down.

"Brazenheart was at my window when I came into my room." Ariexan told Saix, the Diviner gave her an odd look.

"Driaxenne's bird?" Saix asked, Ariexan nodded and handed over the message to Saix. He unrolled it and read what the letter had to say.

"That's good, I was afraid she had died." Saix said, Ariexan nodded. Saix gave her the paperback and returned to the report on his desk.

"How was your heart collection mission?" Saix asked.

"Good, I ran into Aqua today. She found her friends." Ariexan told him, Saix nodded.

"It seems that friends are all that matter in the end, don't you think?" Saix said, Ariexan nodded. She stood and left Saix's office and went up to Axel's room. Knocking on the door she waited. Axel opened the door.

"Why don't we go grab some ice cream in Twilight Town?" Ariexan asked him. Axel smiled and nodded, he left his room and they went to Twilight Town. Looking around, it was late fall. Again. A time of changing. She had changed. Everything had, the dark glum that once surrounded her life had transformed into something happy and light.

"I haven't been here in forever." She said, Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I know, it seems like ages ago." He added. They walked through the alleys and roads before getting to the ice cream stand. The old lady that worked there stood, looking bored behind the counter. Her eyes brightened as she saw Axel and Ariexan come around the corner. Ariexan smiled as she saw the old woman grab two sea salt ice creams and set them on the counter. Ariexan gave her the munny with a smile.

"I haven't seen you two in awhile." The woman said as she gave Ariexan the ice creams.

"We've been having some problems." Axel told her as Ariexan gave him an ice cream. The woman smiled.

"I'm just glad you two are alright." The old lady told them. Ariexan smiled and nodded.

"Have a nice day." Ariexan told her as they walked away from the ice cream stand. Axel gave her an odd look.

"You seem almost better than what you were when all this stuff went down." Axel told her.

"Well, there was a big chance that I wasn't going to make it out of that fight alive, in a way, I am better. But not by much." Ariexan told him. Axel nodded

Ariexan looked out over the town as the wind whistled in her ears, she and Axel had been up there for hours. Axel was watching her. She was completely zoned out, staring out into space and not saying anything.

"You alright?" Axel asked her, Ariexan snapped out of her trancelike state and looked at Axel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Ariexan asked him, Axel gave her a weird look.

"You were zoned out, like bad. Like, worse than Roxas bad." Axel told her, Ariexan smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. I'm still a little worried about Luxord, if he does come back after Kingdom Hearts is complete will he get his heart back?" Ariexan asked him, Axel gave it a few minutes thinking.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see what happens. Cross that bridge when we get there, right?" Axel said, Ariexan nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Ariexan said, Axel nodded and stood up.

"We should be getting back to the castle. Saix doesn't know where we are and you need to get your Second in Command stuff done before the day's out." Axel told her. Ariexan stood up with him and they went down to the dark corridor and went home.

Ariexan went around the dorms, collecting mission reports and such. Her mind still wandered to Luxord. She stopped in front of his room. How would he even know to come here? Even if he came back in time, he might miss the completion of Kingdom Hearts. Ariexan was worried about this.

"Easy there Princess, you might want to get your head in the game." It was Xigbar. Ariexan looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." She said, looking at her feet.

"Oh, no! Everyone take cover!" Xigbar teased, then laughed as Ariexan glared at him, "You know I'm kidding, you probably got me beat when it comes to brains." Xigbar said.

"Thanks. " She told him.

"You're thinking about Luxord, aren't you?" Xigbar asked. Ariexan nodded, she almost hated it how he could read her like that.

"He'll be fine." Xigbar told her, Ariexan nodded.

"I hope." She said Xigbar gave a sigh.

"Well I gotta go, see ya, Princess. Oh, my mission report is on your desk." Xigbar said, walking down the hall. Ariexan nodded to herself and went on to Exeane's room. Xigbar seemed to have been coming from her room. She knocked and Exeane opened the door.

"Hey Ariexan." She said Ariexan smiled in returned.

"Have you done your mission report?" She asked. Exeane nodded and went back into her room. Ariexan waited for Exeane to return. Once she got the mission report she went to her room and sat down, looking over all of the reports, fixing the errors and such. After she was done she went to Saix's office.

"I got the mission reports Saix." She said, but he wasn't there. She inclined an eyebrow. A dark corridor opened up to the side. She looked and waited, no one came. She figured it was for her. She walked through, coming out on a platform hundreds of feet above the ground. Where the threshold of Kingdom Hearts was, was on top of a mountain. The peak of the mountain appeared to have been cut off and flattened by some giant laborer.

"Ariexan, look at it. So glorious!" Saix said, she was on the mountain that rose up, behind the palace, it bore the same service as the Sky Deck in the new base.

"Saix you're acting like Xemnas." She warned him. Saix looked at her then the ground.

"I know. But I have a right, Xemnas was- he wanted to destroy all the worlds, I just want my heart back. And I am one heart collection mission away from such." Saix told her approaching the Keyblader. Ariexan's eyes widened, she nearly dropped the thin stack of papers in her hands, only one mission? One day, and she would have her heart back, everyone in the Organization. Saix saw her reaction.

"You're thinking of Luxord?" Saix asked, she nodded. A tear slid down her cheek.

"He's not going to make it, the chances of him coming back…"

"Are better than you think, its almost been a year and a half since his death, Ariexan. If he doesn't come back-" Saix broke off.

"Yeah, no one knows whether he'll get his heart back or not. I know. Let's just hope he does. I'll do the heart collection mission and every living Nobody will get their heart that night. We'll tell them now?" Ariexan asked. Saix nodded. Ariexan opened a Dark Corridor and went around, telling everyone to convene at the Sky Mountain. (she and Saix couldn't come up with a better name) So once everyone had convened Saix and Ariexan faced Organization XIII.

"Friends, our Organization has faced and conquered many obstacles, for years on end we have struggled, and now, with one last heart collection mission; Kingdom Hearts will be complete!" Cheers broke out on the flat peak of the mountain. Saix looked on them proudly.

"Ariexan, would you like to say something?" Saix asked. Ariexan shook her head and stepped back.

"Come on Rix! You're the entire reason we got this far!" Axel said. She blushed heavily. Xigbar laughed.

"Leave her alone Flamesilocks. Princess ain't the speech giving type." Xigbar told him, Axel gave him an annoyed glare. Ariexan smiled, her family.


	40. Chapter 40

Ariexan woke up, her final day as a Nobody. Kingdom Hearts' last day of being incomplete, Organization XIII's last day of being nothing but a bunch of Nobodies. Luxord's last chance to come back and it be certain that he gets his heart back. Everything depended on her. Not that it was a big deal that it depended on her at least. Se could deliver never the less. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ariexan gave one last sigh. Getting out of bed she stretched and did her usual early morning warm ups. Less than twenty-four hours. Her Heart. She went to the showers, got clean and went on to her mission. Heart Collection in Wonderland.

Everyone was up but no one was in the Communing Room, Ariexan could feel it. She was barely able to sleep last night, and she doubted everyone else could. So close to being complete, a mere 12 hours away from it. She went through her Dark Corridor and came out in the Upside Down Room in Wonderland and went down the hall. Entering the Bizarre Room she looked around, the last time she was here was when she confronted Sora with Luxord.

Now, she was here alone. Everything was quiet, but she got to work. One last mission was more like three missions put together. But she could do it. Ariexan went about the room, disrupting Heartless. They seemed so harmless now that she had fought Xemnas and won. But she knew if she hadn't done what she did and tried to win manually, she would be dead. Ariexan quickly took out a group of Sapphire Elegies.

Going to the other side of the room she saw the scorch marks where the Crimson Prankster had left its mark in its battle between it, Ariexan and Luxord. Memories of what happened after that mission was done.

_There is a chance… I won't be here when Kingdom Hearts is completed._ Luxord's voice sounded in her mind. Anger welled in her chest. He was right, there was no way he was coming back today, it would be too…too… perfect. The anger became so overwhelming she unleashed a scream and threw her Keyblade to the ground. The black blade clattered and rang with the collision the vibrations of connecting with the floor at such a force. She fell to her knees with a miserable groan and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Luxord. You saw this coming, didn't you?" She muttered, placing her hands on the ground, salt tears falling onto the ground, her hair falling over into her face. She clenched her teeth and picked up her Keyblade. Standing, she attacked the heartless that had appeared. One, two, slashes of her Keyblades she did it in. Landing on the ground, she turned and threw her Keyblade at the Grey Caprice that had appeared as well. Cartwheeling she attacked the pair of Striped Arias that had came to challenge her.

Once she was done there she searched the room, there were no heartless left in the room. She huffed and continued on to the Rose Gardens and defeated the Heartless there. She went into the Maze and that was when things started to get weird. She felt…watched. As though someone was there in the maze. Hidden in one of the harder to find crannies of the maze.

"Hello? Anyone there? Sora?" Sora came to mind because this was where she first saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that there was one possibility, and it wasn't a great one either. Xemnas could still be there, no. He couldn't, she defeated him once, then twice. No way he was back with the way that she did him in, at least, not now. She gave a hefty sigh.

"Its okay, Ariexan, its nothing, this maze always kind of creeped you out, its just…kind of getting to you. She heard a snap behind her; she gave a slight squeal and turned, conjuring her Keyblades.

"S-Show yourself!" She demanded. Nothing. She panned the area that it came from, then slowly stalked towards the corner and peaked around, nothing. She took in a shaky breath.

"Let's just go to the woods, you were raised in the woods, you're comfortable there." Ariexan told herself. Ariexan hoped there would be enough Heartless in the Woods and the Tea Party Garden. Setting off she left quicker than she came. It was just eerie there by herself.

She was right when she got to the Lotus Forest; she instantly relaxed as soon as she inhaled the scent of decaying leaves and bark. She entered and instantly a Commander and three Soldiers popped up and Ariexan went to work, taking out the Commander first felt natural, and then the Soldiers. Another group of the same Heartless popped up, Ariexan went quickly into attack at this.

_"Easy, Ariexan, you haven't been here before, you can't just run into battle like that." Luxord warned her. It was their first mission together after Ariexan had learned the ropes. Ariexan pouted._

_ "But I- alright." She said. Luxord laughed slightly. _

_ "In order to be a good fighter and survive, you must measure up your enemy and then attack, don't give your all to something that needs not even half the effort, see watch. See that Elegy? I'm a Legend Rank, so all I have to apply is this." Luxord summoned a single card and threw the card at the Heartless; the single projectile took out the Heartless easily. _

_ "I know you may have learned different, but, that's the best technique." Luxord told her. Ariexan looked up at him and nodded._

She was so young, so inexperienced, naïve and innocent, before all the Darkened Light bull had raised its ugly head. Before Xemnas sought out to destroy everything that mattered to her in order to gain the upper hand. When everything was fine, when the only thing that Ariexan feared were heights and the dark. When everything was innocent.

By now she had battled everything out there, from heartless to Nobodies, to even the forces of Nature themselves. Now, she was right back to square one, killing heartless and collecting hearts. But all of that would soon be in the past now. One final mission and everything the Organization did, as Nobodies would be dead and gone. Just as Saix's Organization XIII had rising from the ashes of Xemnas' Organization XIII, the ex-Nobodies would rise from the ashes of their former selves.

Ariexan came to a stop. Panting slightly from the constant onslaught of heartless, she moved to evade their attacks. So many.

_"When surrounded by ground level enemies, get up high and then rejuvenate. You do it while getting attacked and you will waste your healing potions and magics." _ It was yet another helpful tip Luxord had shared with her. She got up to the platforms in the canopy of the trees and healed, still attacking by throwing her Keyblades down and summoning them back to her so the heartless didn't retreat.

Once, Ariexan was healed she leapt down and went into aerial combos low enough to attack and kill. The heartless stopped their constant wave. Ariexan fell the short distance to the ground and landed softly on her knee, her Keyblades behind her and her head held low. A powerful attack position that was also good for resting. She appeared to be bowing.

Once Ariexan caught her breath she stood and looked up, thinking she saw someone in the shadows. Ariexan leapt up against the tree then jumped off of that tree then bounced onto the other and landed on the platform she thought she saw the figure. She realized it was the platform that had the doorway to the Tea Party Garden; she went through and hunted the heartless there down. As she was leaving after she took out the Sapphire Elegies and Striped Aria's she heard another sound. She turned and saw a Lurk Lizard. It attacked automatically, sending out its tongue after her. Ariexan dodged to the side but her leg got slashed. She gave a small cry and rolled across the ground. The Lurk Lizard came after her, but froze, the entire world black, white and grey.

"I waited this long to come back and see you, I'm not about to let you get killed." Came Luxord's voice. She got up. He jumped down from the hedge beside the tea table, hood up.

"L-Luxord?" She stuttered, he laughed, taking his hood down, revealing his vibrant blonde hair and sky blue eyes that she missed so much.

"Well of course, Love, who else can stop time?" He said. Ariexan gave a small squeal of joy and tackled him in a tight hug. She couldn't even talk she was so over joyed to see him. The warm, familiar, longed for feeling of Luxord's arms wrapping around her was almost forgotten.

"I missed you, so much!" Ariexan said, pulling back. Luxord smiled. Her stomach did a flip. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I missed you, too." He said. Ariexan felt successful; rarely did he say that he longed for something, or felt something. It was part of his whole "Gambler" get up.

"Now, what do you say we finish off this Lizard and get home, hmm?" Luxord offered. Ariexan stepped back and conjured her Keyblades.

"With pleasure." She replied. Time started up and The Lurk Lizard stopped, confused. Ariexan land slid forth and attacked, the familiar sound of cards whipping through the air went off.

The two quickly finished off the heartless and Ariexan checked her mission. Luxord took in a quick breath at the sight of all the hearts she had to collect, but Ariexan gave another squeal.

"What, what, what is it?" Luxord said, worried, suddenly. Ariexan started giggling insanely.

"Do you know how lucky you are to come back NOW of all days. This is my last heart collection mission, Luxord, Kingdom Hearts is complete! All we have to do know is get back to base, come on!" Ariexan said, grabbing Luxord's hand and pulling him through a Dark Corridor she had opened. This corridor was the corridor leading to their new fate. Their new lives, their new hearts. Their New Future.


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ariexan stood on the beach, the ocean waves sending mist up in the air, the moonlight cast a silvery light over the entire landscape, the warm ocean breeze blew her hair around her face.

"What are you doing up?" Came Luxord's voice. She turned around, seeing him approach her. She smiled at him stopped on her side.

"Exeane told me how beautiful it was at night. I had to come see for myself." Ariexan told him. Luxord looked out to the ocean.

"It is." He said, wrapping her in his arms. They had a small house on the beach, when Kingdom Hearts had been completed, it turned the entire world into one with night and day and became the world's sun. Ariexan questioned where the moon had come from, Axel and Xigbar had told her to quit over thinking and celebrate. She smiled fondly at the distant memory.

"It seems like ages ago." Ariexan muttered.

"What does?" Luxord asked.

"When we were Nobodies. All those days spent in TWTNW, all the ice creams me and Axel ate at the top of that clock tower. The things we went through. It seems like forever ago." Ariexan told him. Luxord nodded.

"Indeed it does." He agreed. Every member had stayed in that world, even after King Mickey and his crew came with a Gummy ship and said that they'd take the members back to their home worlds. After Xemnas was killed and Organization XIII abandoned him, they all became close. No one could just pack up and leave. What was left of the Founding members had set up the capitol where the base was. Saix was appointed ruler, Xigbar and Lexeaus lived in the capitol, Exeane had come to the beach one week a few months ago to with Xigbar. She had to force Xigbar to take a vacation, even after Saix said it was fine.

They had stayed in the hut down the beach, a ways away from she and Luxord. But they came up to Luxord and Ariexan's beach house every morning and stayed till evening. Then returned to the hut for the night.

Axel lived a bit farther in, about a three hour's hike into the mountains with Bianca, she had come with King Mickey when they came. The explanation Xigbar had to give his daughter for being engaged to a girl that looked far younger than Bianca was a long one. Ariexan and Luxord had never laughed so hard in their lives.

Sora and his crew came every so often. Sora was twenty now, Kairi was nineteen, and Riku was twenty-one. The trio had been rewarded positions in King Mickey's court. Ariexan was baffled at seeing Donald and Goofy for the first time. A temper mental duck and a sweet, silly, dog.

King Mickey had asked Ariexan for a moment in privacy. When they stood a good distance down the beach from the happy reunion of Xigbar and Bianca, Mickey turned to her and informed her that she completed Kingdom Hearts and it was now her duty to protect it. Ariexan had nodded and told him she understood and they returned to the group of happy, laughing people.

It seemed the Keyblader's work was never done, from protecting her home world, to just barely surviving, to being taken in by Organization XIII to collect hearts and complete Kingdom Hearts, to this, protecting what she had created. Not that Ariexan minded. She liked having a job. She was growing bored with everyday relaxing on the beach.

Ariexan watched the waves roll up on the beach and wash away another thin layer of sand. Every time it took a little more sand away. But the waves brought up a life. The small little creatures that lived in colorful little shells, they burrowed into the sand to live every time the wave abandoned them on shore.

"It's so odd, everything being calm and such." Ariexan said. Luxord laughed slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"What makes you say that all of a sudden? You've been happy since the day we were reunited." Luxord asked.

"Well, everything's just now calmed down. I know its taken awhile, but it seems as though everything has come to a stand still now. The balance of light and dark has been returned, everyone had their hearts. Everyone has regained what they've lost. All is, calm." Ariexan said, turned her head to look her husband in the face.

"I think I see what you mean. Everyone has settled, the calm has finally, truly arrived." Luxord replied. Ariexan nodded. Ariexan closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful roar of the ocean. She smiled and gave a contented sigh. Luxord gave a small laugh.

"Are you ready to go back to bed now?" Luxord asked. Ariexan smiled a little wider and laughed with him. "Yeah." Luxord took her hand and lead her back into the beach house, Ariexan gave the full moon one final glance before she passed under the threshold into her home.

**A/N: IT'S OVER! It seems like I just started writing it last night! Oh God. Maybe I'll write a sequel, if I can think of a good enough idea… Sequels and me don't get along too well... I don't know. But what I do know is that I hope you readers loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! **


End file.
